Buschwindröschen  Manche Märchen sind grausam
by Majin Ruky
Summary: Asuka liest zur Zeit ein spannendes Märchenbuch, dessen Geschichte sich von gängigen Märchen in manchen Dingen sehr unterscheidet. Als sie aber spurlos verschwindet erklärt Daitokuji, sie müssten in die Risekai gehen um Asuka vor einer Prinzessin zu rette
1. Nightfall  Yuuyami

**Buschwindröschen**

**木材アネモネ**

**Kapitel 1: **

**Nightfall**

**夕闇**

Ein lauer Sommerwind zog über die weiten Wiesen der Duell Insel und erfasste sanft das golden schimmernde Haar von Tenjouin Asuka. Sie war leicht gegen einen Baum gelehnt und hatte den kühleren Schatten genossen bevor sie über ihrem Buch eingeschlafen war. Der Schlaf hatte sie einfach gepackt und sanft ins Land der Träume gezogen, Grund dafür war aber keines Wegs das Märchenbuch das sie gerade las, es war viel mehr die Wärme des Sommers.

Ein leichtes Kitzeln an der Nase ärgerte sie und zog sie sanft wieder aus ihrem Schlaf hervor. Sie öffnete langsam ihre noch schweren Augen und erkannte noch recht verschwommen etwas rotes. Asuka rieb sich die Augen um genauer zu erkennen was es war, sie wusste nur eines, es fühlte sich angenehm an. Weich und es hatte leicht an ihrer Nase gekribbelt, aber dennoch war es nicht unangenehm gewesen. Ihr Blick wurde schärfer und vor sich sah sie eine rote Blume. Sie blickte in eine knallrote Blüte, die angenehm duftete, dann hörte sie eine tiefe, aber sanfte Stimme:

"Aufwachen, Asuka. Der Tag ist schön, den möchtest du doch nicht komplett verschlafen, oder?"

Asuka sah auf, in dunkle türkisfarbene Augen, die sie freundlich ansahen. Sie setzte sich auf vor Überraschung, ein zarter rosa Hauch legte sich auf ihre Wangen als sie merkte wie nahe Ryou ihr gekommen war. Im ersten Augenblick konnte Asuka ihm kaum antworten. Sie war überrascht ihn hier zu sehen. Sie hatte vermutet er sei noch bei ihrem älteren Bruder Fubuki. Bevor sie sich aber in endlosem Gestammel verlor gab der ältere Schüler ihr die Geranienblüte in die Hand, welche sie freundlich lächelnd entgegen nahm und dann daran roch.

"Du hast tief geschlafen. Hast du was geträumt?", wollte Ryou wissen und setzte sich neben Asuka an den Baum. Er betrachtete sie nur aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, doch er konnte ihre stille Freude in den Augen wohl erkennen.  
Asuka nickte leicht, natürlich hatte sie etwas geträumt. Es schien an diesem Buch zu liegen, dass sie immer wieder träumte und es kam nicht selten vor, dass darin Ryou und Fubuki auftauchten.

Schließlich antwortete sie leise, es war noch etwas tonlos, aber dennoch warm gemeint: "Ja, es war ein schöner Traum. Bist du gar nicht bei Fubuki Niisan?"

"Nein", antwortete er ruhig und sah Asuka nun direkt an, diese erwiederte seinen Blick sanft lächelnd, "dein Bruder ist gerade anderweitig beschäftigt."

Erneut nickte sie als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte was Ryou meinte. Es war unnötig viele Worte zu gebrauchen wenn er bei ihr war. Sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte sehr gut.

"Du hast es doch nicht vergessen?", fragte er schließlich.

"Natürlich nicht. Heute Abend am Leuchtturm, wie immer!", antwortete Asuka lächelnd und stand vom Boden auf. Ryou tat es ihr gleich und sah auf die Uhr. Sein Jahrgang hatte noch eine Schulstunde bei Chronos, also musste er sich schon fast beeilen.

Ryou verabschiedete sich mit einem kleinen Nicken, eine seichte Andeutung eines Lächelns zierte sein Gesicht bevor er Asuka den Rücken zuwandte und langsam zur Academy zurückkehrte. Asuka blieb noch eine Weile dort neben dem Baum stehen und sah dem älteren Schüler mit sehnsüchtigem Blick nach. Das Märchenbuch hielt ihr Buch fest umklammert an sich gedrückt während der Wind wieder aufkam und mit ihrem goldenen Haar spielte. Asuka wusste nicht genau warum, aber es kam ihr so vor als würde sie ihn nicht so schnell wieder sehen. Dabei war das doch völliger Unsinn, in nur wenigen Stunden würde sie ihn am Leuchtturm wieder sehen. Aber diese dunkle Vorahnung wollte sie bis zum Abend nicht mehr los lassen...

Während Asuka und Ryou Zeit miteinander verbrachten, war Fubuki schwer beschäftigt. Er hatte gar keine Zeit für seinen besten Freund, denn er versuchte sich als Nachhilfelehrer in Mathematik. Seine Schüler waren zur Zeit ziemlich verzweifelt, ihnen stand eine Matheprüfung bei Daitokuji Sensei bevor und sowohl Momoe und Junko als auch Manjoume verstanden nicht worum es im letzten Kapitel überhaupt ging.

Manjoume raufte sich die Haare: "Wie bitte kommst du auf den Mist?"

"Ach, was hast du denn Manjoume-kun?", triezte Momoe, "Kann es sein, dass du kein Wort von dem verstehst das du da liest?"

"Hör auf, Momoe-chan, du kannst es doch auch nicht besser", Fubuki versuchte eine Eskalation der Situation zu vermeiden. Momoe war sehr aufgeweckt und teilte schnell einmal harte Argumente aus bevor man sich überhaupt darauf gefasst machen konnte; Manjoume war einfach nur sehr von sich überzeugt und musste öfter von seinem hohen Ross herunter geholt werden, aber im Grunde waren diese beiden herzensgute Menschen und sehr gute Freunde geworden.

Junko hielt ein karriertes Blatt Papier empor und zeigte es Fubuki: "Sag, Tenjouin Senpai, ist das richtig so?"

Fubuki nahm das Blatt lächelnd entgegen und warf einen Blick darauf. Langsam sah er sich den Lösungsweg an, nickte stumm und gab es ihr dann zurück.  
"Richtig. Gut gemacht, du hast heute viel dazu gelernt. Aber wenn man sich ständig um andere Sachen kümmert als um Mathe, dann kann das ja auch nichts werden", antwortete der ältere Schüler mit einem Grinsen und fing sich gleich darauf einen giftigen Blick von Momoe ein. Sie mochte es allgemein nicht gern, wenn er Junko zu viel Aufmerkamkeit entgegen brachte. Er sollte gleich bereuen sich wieder einmal so aufzuspielen.

"Was soll das schon wieder heißen, Tenjouin Fubuki?!", fuhr sie ihn an.

"Na, na, Momoe-chan, du musst dich doch nicht gleich so angegriffen fühlen. Ist doch wahr, dass du dich gern um andere Dinge kümmerst! Was Manjoume-kun verkehrt macht, siehst du sofort aber deine eigenen Fehler erkennst du nie. Egal um was es sich handelt, Momoe-chan!", antwortete Fubuki ruhig, blieb dabei freundlich und sprach damit nur Tatsachen aus. Natürlich wusste er, dass er sich auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst machen konnte.

"Das sagt ausgerechnet ein _möchte gern_ Rockstar wie du!? Im Gegensatz zu dir schaue ich nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich mir bietet, Röcken hinterher! An deiner Stelle würde ich mich nicht so groß tun!", fauchte sie und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.

Manjoume betrachtete die Szene genervt, wie oft hatten sie dieses Thema schon durchgekaut. An beinahe jedem Ende einer Nachhilfestunde saßen sich Fubuki und Momoe gegenüber und stritten. Junko betrachtete die beiden ebenfalls hilflos. Es war ihr unangenehm indirekt der Auslöser für diesen Streit zu sein. Vielleicht konnte sie beide beschwichtigen, wenn nicht, dann musste sie sich etwas einfallen lassen.

"Momoe-chan... ich denke nicht dass...", begann Junko schüchtern und bekam zumindest Momoe's Aufmerksamkeit.

"Was!?", fragte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen etwas schroff und verschreckte ihre Freundin etwas.

"N-nun ja", fing sie an zu erklären, "Ich glaube nicht, dass Tenjouin Senpai das irgendwie böse gemeint hat. Er will dich doch nur anspornen."

"Jetzt wird's aber langsam Weihnachten! Jetzt wendest du dich auch noch gegen mich? Das ist doch die Höhe, vielleicht sollte ich das nächste Mal zu Misawa-kun gehen und mir Nachhilfeunterricht geben lassen!", meckerte Momoe vor sich hin.

Junko probierte nochmals sie zu beruhigen: "Aber das war doch gar nicht so gemeint!"

"Junko-chan, bemüh dich nicht weiter, du weißt doch, dass es immer wieder so endet und beim nächsten Mal sitzt Momoe-chan wieder hier. Ich frage mich nur warum Fubuki-san sich das immer so gefallen lässt!", mischte sich nun auch Manjoume in den Streit ein und tat dabei so cool es nur eben ging. Momoe hatte das Gefühl gleich vor Wut zu platzen, doch bevor sie wieder einen ihrer scharfen Kommentare abgegeben konnte, antwortete Fubuki kess lächelnd: "Das ist doch ganz einfach, Manjoume-kun, ich bin immer zur Stelle wenn ein Mädchen mich um Hilfe bittet!"

"So was musste ja wied-...", begann Momoe mit gehässigem Tonfall, doch wurde sie von Junko's leiser Stimme unterbrochen: "Tenjouin Senpai hast du nicht noch eine Stunde bei Chronos Sensei?"

Fubuki sah erschrocken auf die Uhr. Junko hatte Recht, er musste sich beeilen sonst kam er noch zu spät zum Unterricht. Mit einem Satz stand er von seinem weiß bezogenen bett auf, schlüpfte in seine schwarzen Schuhe und rannte, ohne sich von seinen Nachhilfeschülern zu verabschieden, aus dem Zimmer heraus. Momoe stand überlegen grinsend auf und rief ihm noch nach: "Zur Not kannst du Chronos Sensei sagen, dass du Mädchen in Nöten retten musstest!"

"Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder!?", fragte Manjoume genervt und sah nochmals auf die Uhr, "So, ich hab noch was zu erledigen bevor es dunkel wird."

Junko nickte, verbeugte sich höflich vor Manjoume bevor er verschwandt und wandte sich dann an ihre Freundin: "Wir sollten auch langsam zurück zum Dorm."

Momoe nickte und folgte ihrer Freundin.

Asuka traf ihre Freundinnen erst gegen Abend, als sie gemeinsam zu Abend aßen. Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden und es schien eine wunderschöne sternenklare Nacht zu werden. In nur wenigen Minuten würde Asuka sich mit Ryou am Leuchtturm treffen. Sie mochte die stillen Momente mit dem älteren Schüler. Vielleicht weil sie sich mit ihm verbunden fühlte, sie brauchte in seiner Nähe nichts zu sagen, es reichte aus neben ihm zu stehen und seine Wärme zu spüren. Es war aber nicht so, dass sich die beiden einfach nur anschwiegen während sie das Meer betrachteten. Gespräche über Nichtig- und Wichtigkeiten gab es ebenfalls, dabei konnten sie sich alles von der Seele reden. Für Asuka bedeutete Ryou mehr - viel mehr. Doch wie verhielt es sich für ihn? Immerhin war dies sein letztes Schuljahr, er würde bald nicht mehr hier sein und in seinen Augen war sie doch sicher noch ein kleines Kind.

Momoe sah Asuka fragend an, sie verhielt sich immer öfter sehr still und immer hatte sie ihre neueste Lektüre bei sich. All das wirkte ein wenig merkwürdig auf sie und so unterbrach sie die Stille: "Sag mal Asuka, stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Was?", Asuka sah ihre Freundin verwirrt an, "Wie kommst du denn darauf, Momoe-chan? Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung!"

"Du bist so still, deshalb frage ich. Und was ist eigentlich so toll an diesem Buch?", Momoe nahm es schnell vom Tisch und wog es in der Hand, es war schwer, ziemlich dick und sah mitgenommen aus, das rot-braune Leder war schon ganz abgegriffen und die alten Seiten des Buches waren vergilbt, "Busch...- was?"

"Buschwindröschen. So heißt das Buch!", antwortete Asuka lächelnd.

"Was ist das für eine Sprache?", wollte Junko wissen, die ebenfalls Probleme hatte dieses Wort auszusprechen.

Asuka zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Es ist aber ein sehr schönes Buch. Ein Märchen!"

"Na wundervoll. Als ob wir hier auf der Academy nicht schon genug verzauberte Frösche hätten die sich nun als Märchenprinzen ausgeben können. Und am Ende leben die beiden glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende, das weißt du doch Asuka. Märchen sind Realitätsfern, du kennst den Ausgang der Geschichte doch schon", meinte Momoe dessintressiert und legte das dicke Buch wieder auf den Tisch zurück, "Sowas wäre absolut nichts für mich."

"Es ist kein solches Märchen, es läuft nicht so typisch ab ich bin mir auch gar nicht mehr so sicher ob man es wirklich noch als Märchen bezeichnen sollte. Es geht um eine Prinzessin. Sie ist ganz weiß und kalt und wartet vergeblich auf ihren Prinzen", antwortete Asuka, ihr Blick wanderte auf den Boden und ihre Wangen bekamen wieder eine zartrosa Farbe, was ihre Freundinnen aber nicht so ganz mitbekamen.  
Junko allerdings konnte ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken: "Das heißt die Prinzessin könnte Momoe-chan sein."  
"Was soll das denn bitte heißen!?", fragte Momoe hitzig, doch kam nicht mehr dazu sich richtig aufzuregen, denn Asuka stand vom Tisch auf und nahm ihr Buch, "Hey, bist du schon satt?"

"Ja, keine Sorge, es ist zu warm um viel zu essen. Außerdem bin ich noch verabredet!", antwortete Asuka und ging mit diesen Worten davon.

Sie hatte die Uhr kaum aus den Augen gelassen. Ryou musste auch schon mit dem Abendessen fertig sein und war bestimmt auch schon auf dem Weg zum Leuchtturm. Sie war so schnell aus dem Mädchen Dorm der Academy gelaufen, dass sie vergessen hatte sich eine Jacke mitzunehmen. Sicher, es war Sommer, doch Abends wenn der Wind am Meer aufkam, konnte es dennoch sehr frisch sein. Von weitem hörte sie schon den Ruf der Möwen und das Rauschen der Wellen, der seichte, kühle Wind trug den salzigen Geruch der Tiefen mit sich und trieb Asuka an sich noch mehr zu beeilen. Ihr Herz schlug wild vor Freude. Warum spürte sie nur so unsagbar viel Freude wenn sie Ryou traf? Es war einfach schwer in Worte zu fassen.  
Letztendlich erblickte sie schon den Kai an dessen Ende der Leuchtturm stand, der den verirrten Schiffen die dort draußen auf dem Wasser schwammen, den Weg weisen konnte. Asuka stuzte allerdings. Dort stand schon jemand und sah wie gebannt auf das Meer hinaus. Nein, es war nicht einfach nur irgendjemand, dort stand Ryou. Und seine Haare wehten leicht im Wind, seine weiße Uniform wurde ebenfalls von der kleinen Böhe ergriffen und flatterte ohne Geräusche. Nun beeilte sie sich, um Ryou zu erreichen, der sich auch sofort nach ihr umschaute, als er ihre Schritte bemerkte.  
Asuka zuckte innerlich ein wenig zusammen, denn der Ältere schenkte ihr ein strahlendes, warmes Lächeln. Ihr Herz begann wild zu rasen, ein solcher Anblick hatte sich ihr noch nie geboten. Noch nie hatte sie Ryou auf diese Weise lächeln sehen. Oder kam es ihr in diesem Moment nur so vor?  
"Wartest du schon lange auf mich?", fragte sie schließlich und merkte, dass sie ihre Augen nicht mehr von ihrem Gegenüber abwenden konnte, hier im schummrigen Licht wirkten seine Augen noch faszinierender.

"Nein", antwortete er kurz, seine Stimme klang wie immer ruhig und sanft, doch etwas an ihm war heute anders als sonst. Asuka konnte sich nur nicht genau erklären was es war.  
Beruhigt ging sie noch ein paar kleinere Schritte auf ihn zu und blieb dann direkt neben ihm stehen. Für einen Augenblick schwiegen sie. Es herrschte totale Stille zwischen den beiden, nur der Wind und die Wellen waren zu hören. Asuka seufzte erleichtert. Sie hatte sich Ryou's Veränderung sicher nur eingebildet. Wahrscheinlich hatte Momoe Recht mit ihrer Vermutung, dass es sinnlos war Märchen zu lesen, es war einfach nicht Wirklichkeitsnahe und verwirrte sie auch noch unnötig. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihren Körper. Der Wind hatte plötzlich etwas zugenommen und jagte ihr einen kräften Schauer über den Rücken. Nun bereute sie es, dass sie sich keine Jacke mitgenommen hatte.

"Ist dir kalt?", fragte seine Stimme saft.  
Asuka spürte nur noch wie sie herum gedreht wurde. Sanft hatte Ryou seine Arme um ihre Talie gelegt und zwang sie dazu ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Asuka schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Mit so etwas hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, sie wurde deutlich nervös in seinen Armen und konnte seinem tiefen Blick kaum noch wiederstehen. Ryou's Augen leuchteten intensiv, doch spiegelten sie überhaupt das Licht des Mondes wieder, der hell am Himmel leuchtete?

Asuka war sich gar nicht so sicher ob das überhaupt noch eine Rolle spielte, denn sie fand sich nach kruzer Zeit gänzlich nahe an seinem Körper. Der beste Freund ihres Bruders, hatte seinen Blazer aufgeknöpft und Asuka sanft darin eingeschlossen. Das Zittern des Mädchen's wurde deutlich schwächer, als die Wärme ihren Körper durchströmte. Von Ryou ging eine solch unglaublich angenehme Wärme aus. Sie vergaß sich beinahe, merkte jedoch wie nahe sie sich an ihn drängte um seine Nähe zu spüren. Es beruhigte sie ganz einfach in seinen Armen zu sein, hier fühlte sie sich sicher. Es würde ihr kein Leid geschehen wenn Ryou bei ihr war, sie seufzte leise als ihr klar wurde was sie da gerade empfand. Konnte es sein, dass sie sich in Marufuji Ryou verliebt hatte, ohne etwas davon zu merken?

Lange konnte sie auch nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn direkt darauf ansprechen, was würde mit ihnen passieren, wenn sie sich wirklich in ihn verliebt hatte? Würde er sie abweisen? Wie auch immer, sie konnte ihre Stimme nicht erheben, denn mit sanfter Gewalt hob er ihr Kinn ein Stück an und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Erneut zuckte Asuka ein wenig zusammen. Diese intensiven türkiesen Augen ließen sie unglaublich ruhig werden. Sie hatte das Gefühl in ihnen zu versinken, zu ertrinken. Ihr war so, als konnte sie plötzlich nicht mehr über ihren Körper entscheiden, die Bilder vor ihren Augen wurden trüber, jedoch erkannte sie noch immer wer vor ihr stand und was gerade vor sich ging. Asuka konnte es sich nicht ganz erklären, aber es fühlte sich wie eine Art Hypnose oder Bann an.

Langsam näherte sich Ryou's Gesicht dem ihren und sanft legte er seine weichen Lippen auf ihre.

"_Ein Kuss_!?", schoss es Asuka durch den Kopf.  
Sie konnte sich nicht richtig darauf konzentrieren, geschweige denn es richtig realiesieren. Sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie dieses Gefühl einordnen sollte, das sich in ihr ausbreitete. Sie konnte nur noch eines denken, dass Ryou sie küsste, bevor sie jeglichen Sinn für Gefühl oder Realität verlor.

Chapter 1: Nightfall Ende, Fortsetzung folgt in Chapter 2: The Wood Anemone

_Das obligatorische Nachwort:_

_Hallo alle zusammen, dies ist nun die angekündigte längere Geschichte die ich euch schreiben werde. Sie heißt wie ihr bereits gemerkt habt Buschwindröschen und wird eine Art Märchen sein, weshalb die Handlung auch hauptsächlich in einer ganz anderen Welt spielen wird! Diese wird einige Überraschungen für euch bereit halten - hoffe ich mal - und euch auf Trapp halten sie zu lesen.  
Unter anderem wird diese Geschichte auch in einer Doujinshi Version erscheinen, die zwar etwas anders ist, damit sich keiner langweilt, aber eben auch dieser Geschichte entspricht. Dabei wird meine Freundin cloudywolf die Zeichnungen übernehmen und ich werde Cover, Storyline und Danksagungen sowie diese FF übernehmen._

_So was soll ich zum ersten Kapitel sagen..._

_ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht zu sehr gelangweilt. Es fällt mir immer so dermaßen schwer einen Anfang zu finden und ich befürchte, er wird nicht wirklich gut sein. Na ja, aber wer wird denn so schnell aufgeben?  
In erster Linie wollte ich die Blumen ein bisschen sprechen lassen. Da diese Geschichte von der Natur draußen vor meiner Tür inspiriert wurde - das heißt im Wald um die Ecke gibt es so viele Buschwindröschen, wie ein weißer Teppich - habe ich mich entschieden ein wenig über die Blumensprache zu lernen. Ryou schenkt Asuka eine Geranie, damit will er ihr sagen "wir treffen uns an der bekannten Stelle". Die Beziehung zwischen den beiden wollte ich auch gleich zu Anfang klar machen - sie mögen sich sehr und Asuka liegt ihren Ryou. Tja ... ich hoffe ich habe euch mit der Kussszene nicht überrumpelt - Es musste einfach sein!  
Ein reines Asuka und Ryou Kapitel sollte es auch nicht werden, von Anfang an habe ich auch wieder Fubuki, Momoe, Junko und Manjoume einbezogen, denn die werden noch eine größere Rolle spielen .- _

_Also genug gefaselt, ich hoffe auf ein paar Kommentare, sowohl Kritik als auch Lob!  
Bis dann,_

_eure Ruky!_


	2. The Wood Anemone  Mokuzai Anemone

**Kapitel2:**

**The Wood Anemone**

**木材アネモネ**

Der Wecker klingelte in der Früh und riss Fubuki unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Mit einer raschen Bewegung gab er denm nervigen Ding einen kräftigen Klapps auf den Deckel. Langsam setzte sich der braunhaarige Obelisk Blue Schüler auf, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und bewegte sich dazu aufzustehen. Als erstes ging er zu seinem Fenster hinüer um die Vorhänge bei Seite zu schieben. Die Sonne schien ihm gerade wegs in's Gesicht hinein und zauberte ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und verursachte in Fubuki einen unglaublichen Tatendrang. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er noch ganze zwei Stunden bis zu Daitokuji Sensei's Unterricht Zeit hatte. Wieder einmal stellte er fest, dass es praktisch war früher aufzustehen als überhaupt nötig war.

Somit zog er seinen Surfanzug unter seine weiß - blaue Schuluniform und machte sich auf den Weg zum Strand hinunter. Wahrscheinlich waren jetzt kaum Leute dort und er hatte seine Ruhe. Fubuki genoss zwar das Ansehen, das ihm vor allem die weiblichen Schüler entgegen brachten, aber es konnte auch sehr anstrengend sein sich vor dem jubelnden Fanclub zu retten.

Es war schon jetzt, am frühen Morgen sehr warm. Sicher würde es einen unerträglich heißen Nachmittag geben, aber den würde er schon irgendwie herum kriegen. Fubuki konnte immer hin den Nachhilfeunterricht nach draußen verlegen, zu einem schönen Glas erfrischender Limonade. Er grinste zufrienden, selbst Momoe konnte sich nicht über eine solche Behandlung beklagen, vielleicht ginge dieser Tag auch ohne eine Außernandersetzung mit ihr vorrüber.

Wenigstens war es, wie Fubuki es schon vermutete noch völlig leer am Strand. Es war tatsächlich noch keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Nicht ein Junge kam so früh aus seinem Bett gekrochen um das kühle Wasser zu genießen und auch kein einziges Mädchen nahm ein zeitiges Sonnenbad. Also konnte er getrost tun und lassen was er wollte, bis der Unterricht begann.

In den Mädchenunterkünften des Obelisk Blue Dorm's begann das Leben ebenfalls langsam zu erwachsen. Genau genommen fiel Momoe vielmehr aus dem Bett und sah nicht glücklich darüber aus, dass es jetzt schon wieder Morgen war. Sie grummelte leise vor sich hin und ging zu ihrem Fenster um die Vorhänge bei Seite zu schieben und das Fenster zu schließen.  
"Warum lässt mich dieser möchte gern Rockstar nicht wenigstens im Schlaf zu Frieden?", seufzte sie und vernahm plötzlich ein leises Klopfen, "Junko-chan, Asuka, ihr könnt rein kommen! Jeder Spanner der jetzt durch die Türe kommt..."

Es kam kein "Spanner" herein als die Tür langsam geöffnet wurde. Eine noch ziemlich verschlafene Junko kam hinein.  
"Guten Morgen, Momoe-chan!", begrüßte das rotblonde Mädchen ihre Freundin höflich.

"Morgen. Gut geschlafen?", fragte Momoe kurz.  
Junko nickte nur als Antwort. Sie schien auch noch nicht lange auf den Beinen zu sein und warum auch? Die Mathearbeit ließ den Mädchen einfach keine Ruhe und auch kein erholsamer Schlaf blieb den beiden.

"Na du wirst wohl keine großen Probleme mit der Mathearbeit haben, Junko-chan", meinte Momoe und suchte eine ihrer Uniformen heraus, "Ich meine, nachdem du so große Fortschritte gemacht hast."

"Momoe-chan bist du noch sauer auf mich weil Tenjouin-san mich gelobt hat?", fragte sie.

Momoe grinste: Quatsch! Er sollte sich nur nicht für toller halten, als er ist! So ein möchte gern Rockstar... Er wollte mich sowieso nur ärgern und außerdem bist du doch in Manjoume-kun verliebt, oder?"

"_Was_!?", Junko wurde schlagartig rot und wirkte etwas verstört als ob sie bei einem Schwerverbrechen erwischt wurde.

"Ach nun komm, das sieht dch jeder Blinde! Mach dir keine Sorgen, das schaffen wir schon!", meinte Momoe noch immer grinsend.

"A - ach Quatsch! Er braucht etwas vitales!", stritt das andere Mädchen ab.

Momoe winkte ab, als Zeichen das Junko sich wirklich nicht mehr heraus zu reden brauchte, denn eigentlich hatte sie sich schon verraten. Junko blieb auf Momoe's Bett sitzen und sah ziemlich verloren aus. Hoffentlich wollte sie jetzt nicht alles dran setzen um sie mit Manjoume zu verkuppeln. Das war das letzt was sie wollte.

Gerade als Momoe fertig angekleidet aus dem Bad kam, und Junko noch einmal einen Versuch starten wollte ihre Freundin wegen der bevorstehenden Prüfung zu ermutigen, klopfte es erneut an der Tür.

"Ja?", fragte Momoe umgehend.

"Seid ihr fertig?", fragte Ryou's tiefe Stimme.

"Alles in Ordnung, komm rein, Kaiser", antwortete Momoe.

Kurz darauf öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Wie immer war Kaiser Ryou in seine blau - weiße Uniform gekleidet, sie ließ ihn noch größer erscheinen als er eigentlich war. Seine Augen waren wie immer unergründlich und meißtens wusste niemand so genau was in ihm vorging. Dieses Mal schien er allerdings nach etwas zu suchen, denn er sah sich ganz genau um, bevor sich Junko zu Wort meldete: "Ist irgendetwas Kaiser-sama? Können wir dir irgendwie helfen?"

Ryou wirkte als ob sie ihn aus einem leichten Traum heraus gerissen hätte, fing sich aber umgehen wieder und antwortete: "Ich suche Asuka, aber hier ist sie wohl auch nicht?!"

"Was, du suchst Asuka? Hast du schon in ihrem Zimmer nachgesehen? Hier ist sie nämlich nicht", antwortete Momoe sofort.

"Doch das habe ich, sie war nicht dort also dachte ich, sie sei zu euch gegangen. Sie ist sicher wütend auf mich", erklärte Ryou und entlockte den beiden Mädchen ein artikuliertes Fragezeichen, doch bevor sie weiter nach einem Grund fragen konnten, fuhr Kaiser fort, "Wir waren gestern Abend verabredet, aber ich bin nicht zum Leuchtturm gegangen."

"Ach das wollte Asuka...", kam es leise von Junko.

Momoe war kaum noch zu stoppen: "Wie bitte!? Da wäre ich aber auch sauer! Und was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen? Ich hoffe dafür gibt es einen triftigen Grund!"

Ryou schreckte innerlich ein wenig zurück. Er wusste, dass Momoe sehr energiegeladen war und bei einer solchen Angelegenheit konnte sie selbst für ihn furchterregend erscheinen, allerdings vermochte Ryou seine momentane Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

"Ich war eingeschlafen. Ich kann es mir auch nicht genau erklären, ich wollte nur noch einmal in mein Zimmer um meine Jacke zu holen und dann... Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr genau daran erinnern was danach eigentlich passiert ist", antwortete er.

Junko und Momoe wurden plötzlich still. Kaiser hatte vor ihnen noch nie so frei von sich gesprochen. Es schien ihm wirklich leid zu tun, dass er nicht bei Asuka gewesen ist. Anderer Seits war es auch ein bisschen unwahrscheinlich, dass Asuka ihm wirklich böse war. Sie hätte ihn doch auch abholen können.

"Wie gesagt, Asuka ist nicht hier. Vielleicht ist sie schon im Speisesaal? Oder bei Tenjouin-san?", schlug Junko vor.

"Das ist es! Warst du schon bei unserem Herrn Wunder-fantastisch?", wollte Momoe wissen und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

"Noch nicht. Vielleicht ist sie wirklich dort", meinte er und war im Begriff das Zimmer zu verlassen. So schnell sollte er allerdings nicht davon kommen, Momoe baute sich sofort vor Kaiser auf: "Nicht so schnell, Junko und ich werden mit dir gehen!"

Ryou sah das Mädchen erstaunt an, sie ließ allerdings keinen Wiederspruch gelten: "Es könnte ja sein, dass Asuka-sama böse auf dich ist und dann brauchst du _meine_ Unterstüzung!"

Damit hatte Ryou nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Aber warum sollten die beiden ihm denn nicht Gesellschaft leisten?

Zunächst versuchten die drei es bei Fubuki, allerdings war auch er nicht in seinem Zimmer aufzufinden. Junko und Ryou fanden das schon sehr merkwürdig, Momoe schien allerdings schon eine Idee zu haben was geschehen sein könnte. Mit verschränkten Armen und einem belehrenden Gesichtsausdruck erklärte sie:  
"Was macht unser möchte gern Rockstar wenn er mal nicht in seinem Zimmer ist, na?"

Ohne eine Antwort von beiden zu erwarten fuhr sie fort: "Richtig. Entweder er setzt sich irgendwo mit seiner Ukulele hin oder er surft auf einer Welle. Also nehme ich an, dass wir ihn am Strand treffen werden!"

"Und Asuka hoffentlich auch!", fügte Junko leise hinzu und folgte ihren Freunden nach draußen.  
Ryou war etwas erstaunt darüber wie direkt Momoe an die Sache heran ging. Sie nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund und nannte die Dinge beim Namen. Sie würde sicher später einmal der Herr im Haus sein, wenn sie jemals heiraten sollte.  
Der Weg zum Strand sollte tatsächlich nicht umsonst sein. Inzwischen hatten sich vereinzelt ein paar Mädchen am Strand eingefunden, allerdings schienen diese Ausnahmsweise mal nicht Fubuki anzuhimmeln. So würde es jedenfalls leichter für die drei ein ruhiges Wort mit ihm zu bekommen. Wieder war es Momoe die, die Initiative ergriff und laut auf das Meer hinaus brüllte:  
"Hey! Tenjouin-san! Du wirst hier hinten erwartet!"

Es dauerte nicht lange und Fubuki kam auf seinem Surfbrett auf seine Freunde zugegleitet. Er war noch immer fröhlich und heiter gestimmt, lächelte sowohl Ryou als auch den beiden Mädchen entgegen und kam aus dem Wasser.

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte er die drei und wandte sich dann frech an Momoe, "Sag mal, Süße kannst du jetzt nicht einmal mehr bis zu unseren Nachhilfestunden aushalten ohne mich zu sehen?"  
"Von wegen! Kaiser-sama sucht dich, ich bin nur als moralische Stüze gekommen!", protestierte Momoe ohne weiter auf Fubuki's unverschämten Kommentar einzugehen.

"Natürlich...", antwortete der Braunhaarige mit ungläubigen Unterton und sprach dann Junko an, "Was meint sie denn mit Stüze?"

"Also... na ja, wir suchen Asuka-sama!", antwortete Junko sofort.

Fubuki sah alle drei nach einander an, sie schienen davon überzeugt zu sein dass Asuka bei ihm war, oder zumindest das er genau wissen musste wo seine Schwester zu finden war, er antwortete sofort: "Asuka? Bei mir ist sie nicht. Ich hatte damit gerechnet das sie bei Ryou ist."

"Bei mir?", fragte Kaiser und wirkte dabei etwas verloren, anscheinend hatte Fubuki seine Schwester auch seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen.

"Ach komm schon, tu doch nicht so! Ich hab's genau gesehen, gestern Abend!", meinte der kesse Obelisk Blue Schüler und klopfte Ryou auf die Schulter, "Ich wusste das es eines Tages so kommen würde. Ich habe nur nicht erwartet das es wirklich so bald ist."

Ryou sah seinen besten Freund mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Was zum Teufel meinte Fubuki wohl damit?

"Was... was meinst du?", fragt er etwas verunsichert.

Junko und Momoe sahen ebenfalls verwirrt aus. Den Kaiser konnte man nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen, dieses Mal schien er allerdings wirklich mitten ins Gesicht getroffen worden zu sein.

Fubuki sah Ryou perplex an: "Wie, was meinst du!? Ich rede davon das du sie gestern geküsst hast. Beim Leuchtturm, ich hab Asuka nachgestellt."

"Was hast du!?", kam es entsetzt von Junko und Momoe.

"Na ja, als großer Bruder sollte man auf seine kleine Schwester aufpassen wenn sie nachts noch aus der Tür verschwindet. Ich bin gegangen als ich das mit dem Kuss mitbekommen habe, also beruhigt euch!", erklärte Fubuki mit einem breiten Grinsen, welches jedoch wieder verblasste als er die düstere Miene seines besten Freundes erkannte und auch Junko und Momoe's verwirrte Mienen, gaben ihm zu denken, "Sagt mal, hab ich was verpasst?"  
Was in Ryou vor sich ging war schwer zu sagen. Er sah plötzlich unruhig aus, starrte auf den goldenen Sandboden und seine Augen strahlten Unsicherheit und Sorge aus. Er war nicht dort gewesen. Er hatte Asuka nicht am Leuchtturm getroffen, was ging nur vor sich? Ryou wusste ganz genau, dass das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte, sein eigenes Bett war, in dem er heute Morgen wieder aufgewacht war. Und Asuka küssen? Das hätte er doch sicher noch in Erinnerung behalten! Wie kam Fubuki nur auf die Idee er könnte...

Nun ja, das er noch nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, konnte Ryou nicht sagen, aber es musste eine Erklärung geben - jemand anderes musste Asuka getroffen haben oder Fubuki hatte sich geirrt.  
Fubuki musterte seinen Freund genau. Ihm entging nicht, dass Ryou sich anscheinend seine Gedanken machte. Sein Benehmen sagte ihm auch, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Ryou war kein Mensch, der die Tatsache abstreiten würde, dass er in Asuka verliebt war, wenn es denn stimmte. Ohnehin hatte er gar keinen Grund sich aus irgend etwas heraus zu reden.

"Du... warst das also gar nicht?", hakte er nach.

Ryou nickte nur als Antwort.

Als Manjoume den Speisesaal des Osiris Red Dorms betrat, war der alltägliche Trubel schon in vollem Gange. Er war noch immer nicht ganz wach, stapfte durch den Saal um sich etwas Frühstück zu besorgen und setzte sich dann wiederwillig zu Juudai und Shou. Den einzigen Osiris Red Schülern mit denen er wenigstens ein bisschen Kontakt hatte.

"Hallo Manjoume", begrüßte Juudai den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem breiten Grinsen, "Was ziehst du denn für ein Gesicht?"

Genervt nippte Manjoume an seinem Kaffee und warf Juudai giftige Blicke zu: "Ich habe gelernt, schließlich haben wir in nicht mal mehr einer Stunde einen Mathematiktest."

"Ich hab nicht gelernt", gab Shou schuldbewusst zu.

"Ach komm schon, das wird schon nicht so schwierig!", ermutigte Juudai den kleineren Jungen.

"Bei euch würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn ihr nicht mal mehr den Aufgaben Zettel bekommt", meinte Manjoume lässig und begann seine Kornflakes zu essen.

"Manjoume-kun", eine hell klingende Männerstimme meldete sich nun zu Wort, Daitokuji war in den Speisesaal gekommen um auch zu frühstücken, wie er es üblich war, "Du solltst ein bisschen gesünder frühstücken, findest du nicht?"

Manjoume grummelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin als plötzlich der Lautsprecher ertötnte und Samejima's Stimme erklang:  
"Daitokuji Sensei, bitte kommen Sie umgehend in mein Büro. Bitte sagen Sie alles ab, was Sie sich heute vorgenommen haben."

Es wurde still im Osiris Red Speisesaal. Es kam selten vor, dass sich Samejima über den Lautsprecher meldete und noch seltener ließ man den Unterricht an der Duel Academy einfach ausfallen. Irgendetwas stimmte überhaupt nicht und das hatte nicht nur Manjoume im Gefühl. Juudai und Shou sahen einander an und vermuteten auch schon irgendetwas Verdächtiges. Daitokuji war allerdings der erste, der sich wieder fing und wandte sich sofort dem Ausgang zu. Nicht einmal etwas Zeit zum Essen hatte der Schuldirektor ihm gelassen. Bevor er den Raum aber verließ wandte er sich noch einmal an seine Schüler: "Ich denke nicht, dass ihr euch vor der Arbeit drücken könnt."  
Damit verschwand er, vernahm allerdings noch ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen des gesammten Dorms und Manjoume's lautes Fluchen. _Typisch_, dachte sich der Lehrer und machte sich auf den Weg in das eigentliche Schulgebäude.

Auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schuldirektor's kam dem dunkelhaarigen Lehrer die Schulkrankenschwester und Sportlehrerin Ayukawa Emi entgegen, die ihn sofort mit besorgter Miene abfing: "Daitokuji!"

"Ah, Ayukawa-san", kam es perplex zur Antwort, "Bitte entschuldigen Sie, aber ich muss mich sofort bei Samejima melden."

"Ich wollte Sie eigentlich auch nur fragen... ob Sie etwas darüber wissen. Er klang so besorgt!", entgegnete sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

Daitokuji lächelte leicht: "Darüber können wir später sprechen, wenn ich selbst etwas darüber erfahren habe, einverstanden?"

"Natürlich", antwortete die Rothaarige.

Bevor Daitokuji sich allerdings wieder von ihr abwandte um sich zum Schuldirektor zu begeben, viel ihm noch eine Bitte ein: "Ach, Ayukawa-san könnten Sie vielleicht die Stunde in meiner Klasse übernehmen? Ich will nicht, dass die Schüler ihre Mathearbeit versäumen."  
"Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen", antwortete sie und sah ihren Kollegen schließlich in den langen Korridoren der Academy verschwinden.  
Nach wenigen Minuten kam Daitokuji dann an die Tür des Direktor's und klopfte höflich bevor er hereingebeten wurde. In Samejima's Büro sah es stehts ordentlich und behaglich aus. Sein Pult stand ein paar Meter vor dem großen Fenster, von dem aus man einen sehr großen Teil der Insel überblicken konnte. Das Büro war eher spärlich möbliert, es standen lediglich ein paar Regale entlang der Wände, die mit dicken Büchern und Akten vollgestellt waren. Wie üblich saß der kräftig gebaute Schuldirektor und Lehrer in seinem Sessel, die Hände ineinander gefaltet und sein Kinn ruhte leicht auf ihnen.  
Daitokuji war allerdings überrascht, eine kleine Gruppe von Obelisk Blue Schülern zu sehen. Kaiser Ryou, dessen bester Freund Fubuki und Asuka's Freundinnen Momoe und Junko standen neben dem Pult des Schuldirektor's und schienen sehr besorgt zu sein. Sofort verfinsterte sich auch die Miene des sonst so heiteren Osiris Red Headmaster's: "Sie haben mich rufen lassen?"

Der Schuldirektor nickte: "Ja. Ich glaube wir können Ihre Hilfe gebrauchen, Daitokuji Sensei. Sie sind der einzige Lehrer an dieser Academy der sich mit Alchemie, Mythologie und Ritualen auskennt. Wir ha-..."

"Asuka-sama wurde entführt!", brach es aus Junko heraus.

"Richtig! Und wir können den Platz am Leuchtturm nicht mehr betreten!! Da war so ein Fake-Kaiser und hat sich an Asuka rangeschmissen", mischte sich Momoe hysterisch mit ein um die Sache sofort zu erklären, "Und dann hat er sie entführt. Sie müssen etwas unternehmen, Daitokuji Sensei!"

Der Lehrer sah die beiden Mädchen überrascht an. Er war im Begriff weitere Fragen zu stellen, denn das was die beiden Mädchen ihm da zu sagen versuchten klang wirklich sehr wirr, doch Ryou begann zu erklären was letzte Nacht vor sich ging und was sie unternommen hatten um Asuka zu finden: "Und als wir dann fest stellten, dass Fubuki es ernst meinte und jemanden zusammen mit Asuka gesehen hatte, da waren wir sofort zum Leuchtturm gegangen. Es hätte ja sein können das sie wieder dort war, aber wir fanden nur Dinge die darauf hinweisen, dass sie tatsächlich am Leuchtturm war. Aber leider können wir den Kai nicht einmal betreten."

"Wenn Asuka etwas zugestoßen ist, dann müssen wir ihr helfen. Ich bin immerhin ihr älterer Bruder! Daitokuji Sensei, Sie müssen uns helfen, einen Weg zu finden um wenigstens die Spuren auf einen Hiweis nach Asuka, in die Hände zu bekommen!", fügte nun auch Fubuki hinzu.  
Der Osiris Red Headmaster sah zu Samejima hinüber, der dann langsam nickte: "Ich bitte Sie, sich die Sache einmal genau anzusehen. Tenjouin Asuka ist nicht mehr auf der Academy, auf jedenfall hat sie auf keine Durchsage im Schulgebäude oder in der Obelisk Blue Unterkunft geantwortet."

"Haben Sie schon versucht sie auf dem gesamten Gelände auszurufen?", erkundigte sich Daitokuji Sensei vorsichtshalber.

"Das ist doch vollkommen überflüssig", meckerte Momoe, "Wir waren doch draußen untwerwegs und haben Asuka gesucht und sie ist nicht zu uns gekommen. Oder wollen Sie sich etwa davor drücken?"

Fubuki stieß Momoe leicht an und warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu: "Momoe-chan musst du immer so taktlos sein!?"

"Ich dachte du wolltest deine Schwester ebenfalls retten!? Da scheine ich mich wohl geirrt zu haben...", keifte Momoe zurück.

"**So ein Unsinn, das weißt du ganz genau! Ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Schwester!**", fuhr Fubuki das Mädchen an. Darauf folgte eine kurze Stille. Momoe sah den älteren Obelisk Blue Schüler überrascht an. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so erlebt. Egal wie sehr sie sich auch stritten und neckten, niemals zuvor war er laut geworden. Es tat ihr leid, ihn auf diese Weise angegriffen zu haben, aber entschuldigen wollte sie sich natürlich nicht dafür.  
Samejima durchbrach die Stille erneut: "Bitte, würden Sie den Schülern zum Ort des Geschehens folgen und mir dann umgehend Bericht erstatten?"

"Selbstverständlich", antwortete Daitokuji, verbeugte sich und verließ mit seinen Schülern das Zimmer.

Momoe und Junko rannten schon beinahe zum Leuchtturm. Die Jungen hatten es schwer hinter ihnen her zu kommen. Am Kai blieben sie dann abbrupt stehen, als ob sie gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer stießen. Daitokuji sah sich genau um, es gab keinerlei Anzeichen für ein fremdartiges Objekt, dass eine solche Mauer verursacht haben könnte. Der Boden zeigte noch immer die Fußabdrücke, die Asuka am Vorabend hinterlassen hatte, jedoch waren keine Abdrücke einer weiteren Person zu sehen. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht und eben dieses kleine Detail stach dem Leherer langsam in's Auge. Das kleine Detail, das nicht stimmte. Auf dem Boden lagen in weiten Abständen Blütenblätter vertreut. Wie nach einer Fährte suchend, folgte er der Blütenspur und weckte damit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen.

"Was haben Sie, Sensei?", fragte Ryou schließlich.

"Sieht aus, als suchte er etwas", stellte Junko leise fest.

"Ja", antwortete Daitokuji, "Habt ihr es etwa nicht bemerkt? Die weißen Blüten auf dem Boden?"

"Weiße...!?", wiederholte Fubuki und folgte Daitokuji's Blicken.  
Tatsächlich, sie häuften sich je näher man dem Leuchtturm kam. Das hieß, sie hätten einen Berg voll Blüten sammeln können, wenn sie den Pier überhaupt hätten betreten können. Waren die Blüten schon am Morgen dort gewesen oder veränderte allein schon die Tatsache das Daitokuji hier war, dass sie es bemerkten.  
Langsam und vorsichtig hob Daitokuji ein paar Blütenblätter auf und schien ein wenig zusammen zu zucken. Er keuchte leicht bei der ersten Berührung, behielt die zarten Blätter allerdings auf der Hand und sah sie sich genau an.  
"Was haben Sie, Daitokuji Sensei?!", erkundigte sich Ryou, dem die Tatsache nicht entging, das dem Lehrer etwas fehlte.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung", entgegnete Daitokuji Wahrheitsgemäß, "aber diese Blütenblätter sind sehr Besorgnis erregend. Ich denke, ich kann den Bann über dem Leuchtturm brechen, aber ob wir Asuka damit wieder finden weiß ich nicht."

"Hoffenen wir das Beste. Brauchen Sie etwas bestimmtes für diesen... Bannbruch oder... Zauberspruch?", wollte Fubuki wissen.

Der Lehrer schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf: "Nichts, das ich nicht immer bei mir trage."

Diese Antwort überraschte alle ein wenig. Normalerweise brauchte man doch eine ganze Reihe von merkwürdigen Kräutern, Gerätschaften oder Büchern um einen Bann zu lösen. Nein, dieses Mal schien es auch ohne viele Mixturen zu funktionieren. Alles was Daitokuji brauchte, zog er aus seiner Hemdtasche hervor: ein kleines Etui, welches er umgehend öffnete und eine kleine getrocknete Blume hervor holte.

"Ist das alles?", fragte Momoe entgeistert.

"Richtig", antwortete er und hielt die Blume empor, "ich brauche für diesen lächerlichen kleinen Spruch nur diese Blüte."

"Lächerlich?", widerholten Junko und Momoe wie aus einem Munde. Was war denn an dieser Barriere lächerlich?

Der Lehrer für Mythologie zeichnete mit der blauen Blüte ein paar unsichtbaren Linien nach. Ryou meinte erkennen zu können, dass es die Zeichen "Seijun", "Akugyaku" und "Eimin" waren. Und tatsächlich, der Lehrer murmelte leise ein paar Worte vor sich hin:  
"Unschuldige, lass uns herein. Aus Verrat wurdest du errichtet. Lass den ewigen Schlaf nicht siegen. Lass uns ein, wir sind reinen Herzens. Hintergehe uns nicht, wir sind auf der Suche nach Wahrheit!"

Es erschien ein leucht bläulich schimmernde Aura um die zusammengepresste Blume, woraufhin die unsichtbare Mauer durch einen blauen Schein sichtbar gemacht wurde und dann gänzlich im Nichts verschwand. Die Schüler staunten, anscheinend wusste Daitokuji Sensei von Anfang an um was es sich handelte. Aber warum?  
wie auch immer, Zeit zum Fragen hatten sie auch später noch. Nun mussten sie sich den Ort des Geschehens genau ansehen. Ryou ging als erster langsam auf den Leuchtturm zu. Die Blütenblätter häuften sich und dazwischen lagen auch ganze Blutenköpfe verstreut.  
Direkt neben dem Turm lag das in braunes Leder eingebundene Buch, das Asuka so lieb gewonnen hatte und auch ein Blazer eines Obelisk Blue Schülers lag in einem Haufen von weißen Blütenblattern. Als Kaiser seine Hand danach ausstreckte, hielt ihn allerdings Daitokuji's Stime davon ab: "Pass lieber auf, Marufuji-kun, es könnte gefährlich sein!"

Gefolgt von Fubuki und den beiden Mädchen trat er an Ryou's Seite und betrachtete den Mantel. Ein kleines Nicken kam von ihm, als Zeichen das er etwas wusste oder zumindest eine Ahnung hatte was das war: "Dieser Mantel ist nicht echt."

Damit hob er das Kleidungsstück an, welches leicht zu flattern begann obwohl kein Windhauch ging und gleich darauf in blauen Flammen aufging und sich in eine kleine weiße Blume mit vielen kleineren grünen Abzweigungen verwandelte. In erster Linie hatten die Schüler befürchtet, der Lehrer würde nun eine ganz verbrannte Haut haben, allerdings war nichts weiter zu sehen, als die kleine Blume in seinen filigranen Händen.

"Was war das?", fragte Fubuki an Daitokuji gewandt.

Der Lehrer wirkte sehr bekümmert. Seine Hand zitterte leicht, in der er die kleine Blume hielt und leise fragte er: "Was ist das für ein Buch?"

Momoe hob das rotbraune Buch vom Boden auf und gab es Daitokuji Sensei in die Hand: "So ein Märchenbuch oder ein Roman, den Asuka gerade gelesen hat."

Daitokuji betrachtete das verschlissene Buch genau. Ja. Er kannte es, das Märchen namens Buschwindröschen. Im Moment konnte er nichts anderes tun, als mit den Schülern wieder zu Samejima zurück zukehren und Bericht zu erstatten, bevor sie über eine Mögliche Rettung des Mädchens nachdenken konnten.

Inzwischen hatte sich eine drückende, dunkle Stimmung im Büro des Direktor's ausgebreitet, als die fünf Bewohner der Duel Academy erklärten was vor sich gegangen war. Samejima sah bestürzt auf sein Pult hinunter und wagte es kaum auszusprechen:

"Tenjouin-san ist also wirklich entführt worden..."

"So sieht es aus und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es irgendein X-beliebiger Erpresser getan hat. Das Buschwindröschen und das Buch sind die Beweise dafür!", antwortete Daitokuji ohne Umschweife.  
Fubuki wurde langsam ungeduldig, seit ungefähr einr halben Stunde waren sie nun wieder zurück und sich einig geworden dass seine Schwester verschleppt wurde und etwas unternommen werden musste, aber keiner der beiden Lehrer wollte Klartext mit den Schülern reden.

"Samejima-sama, Daitokuji Sensei was hat es damit auf sich? Die Blume, das Buch, die Barriere. Hier geht etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu und Sie wissen das ganz genau. Entschuldigen Sie meine Unhöflichkeit, aber ich will meine Schwester retten, ich will sie zurück! Jetzt erklären Sie uns bitte, was wir tun können!", bat Asuka's älterer Bruder schließlich.

"Nun gut, Tenjouin-kun", begann Daitokuji, "Das alles hat mit dem Bann der Buschwindröschen zutun..."

Ende Kapitel 2, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 3: Dark Flowers

_Nachwort vom 2. Kapitel:_

_So, ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen, obwohl dieses Kapitel auch eine Einleitung ist und noch viele Fragen aufgeworfen hat. Was hat Daitokuji damit zutun? Was hat er für eine Blume bei sich? Und natürlich was hat das Ganze mit dem Märchen und den Buschwindröschen an sich zutun?  
Ihr dürft euch erst einmal selbst zusammen reimen, wie alles miteinander zusammen hängt, im nächsten Kapitel wird ein wenig mehr aufgeklärt, ich hoffe ihr gebt nicht auf und habt das Kapitel nicht für zu langweilig empfunden.  
Habt ihr einen versteckten Pairing-Hint gefunden? - Mich würde interessieren ob noch andere etwas gemerkt haben außer denjenigen die mich und meine Vorlieben kennen. Und damit meine ich nicht das Pairing Asuka x Ryou -_

_Also dann, ich hoffe wir sehen uns dann in Kapitel 3 wieder!  
Eure Ruky_


	3. Dark Flowers    Kurai Hana

**Kapitel 3:**

**Dark Flowers**

**暗い花**

Asuka war verschwunden.

"Alles hat mit dem Bann der Buschwindröschen zutun", erklärte Daitokuji schließlich.

"Buschwindröschen?", wiederholte Momoe, "Heißt nicht auch das Buch...?"

Fubuki warf seiner Freundin einen verwirrten Blick zu: "Was für ein Buch?"

"Hamaguchi-san hat Recht, das Buch heißt ebenso wie die Blume. Dieses Märchen wurde nicht einfach nur geschrieben, weil es eine deprimierend reale Geschichte ist. Der Bann des Buschwindröschen's ist gefährlich. Er hat schon viele Ahnungslose in eine andere Welt entführt und deren Gefühle ausgenutzt. Man kann Asuka-san nur wieder zurück bringen in dem man sich selbst auf dieses Märchen einlässt", erklärte Daitokuji sofort.  
Es lief den beiden Mädchen kalt den Rücken herunter und auch Fubuki und sein bester Freund sahen bedrückt auf den Boden. Keiner der Anwesenden, außer vielleicht Samejima und Daitokuji selbst, wussten was das bedeuten sollte. Wie sollte man sich denn, auf das Märchen einlassen? Eben diese Frage stellte nun auch Ryou seinem Lehrer. In Rätseln sprechen konnten sowohl Daitokuji als auch Samejima recht gut, in diesem Falle hieß es aber an die Fakten zu kommen. Der Schuldirektor warf Daitokuji einen Blick zu, als Zeichen dass er anfangen sollte zu erklären was zutun war. Schließlich nickte der dunkelhaarige Leherer und rückte seine Brille noch einmal zurecht bevor er anfing zu erzählen:

"Es gibt noch eine andere Welt. Nicht die Welt, die wir kennen. In jener Welt ist das Märchen 'Buschwindröschen' zum ersten Mal geschehen. Der Fluch der auf Asuka liegt, kann nur gebrochen werden wenn die jenigen, die sie wirklich aufrichtig lieben und zu ihr stehen zusammen in diese Welt gehen und die Geschichte noch einmal durchleben."

"Die Geschichte noch einmal...?", kam es etwas verunsichert aus Junko's Munde, Momoe versuchte ihrer Freundin ein wenig Trost zu spenden und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ich weiß wie man das Tor zu dieser Welt öffnen kann. Ich kann jene anführen, die sich bereit erklären Asuka-san in ihre gewohnte Welt zurück zu bringen, aber ich kann nicht für eure Sicherheit garantieren. In dieser Welt gelten andere Gesetze", erklärte Daitokuji und sah alle vier mit ernstem Blick in die Augen, "Ich möchte, dass ihr euch alle zusammen setzt. Jeder der Asuka-san auch nur einen Funken Freundschaft, Vertrauen und Liebe entgegenbringt muss an einem Rat teilnehmen und einwilligen oder ablehnen uns zu folgen. Wenn wir uns nicht auf die Geschichte einlassen, dann garantiere ich nicht für das weitere Fortbestehen der Welt, so wie wir sie kennen."

"Was meinen Sie damit Sensei?", wollte Fubuki wissen, der eigentlich schon fest entschlossen war aufzubrechen.

"Asuka-san wurde aus unserer Welt geraubt. Das heißt der Fluch des Buschwindröschens hat es dieses Mal auf unsere Welt abgesehen. Sollten wir nicht in die andere Welt gehen und versuchen die Geschichte - das Märchen, oder auch die Legende zu erfüllen, dann wird auch unsere Welt untergehen. Und selbst wenn wir in die andere Welt aufbrechen... seid gewarnt, unsere Welt wird nicht von Auswirkungen verschont bleiben. Jetzt bitte ich euch ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, geht und beratet darüber was geschehen soll."

Ohne noch länger abzuwarten verließ Daitokuji das Büro des Schuldirektor's. Er hatte sich nicht wie üblich noch einmal zu Samejima umgedreht und sich zum Abschied verbeugt, Daitokuji hatte sogar etwas verstört gewirk. Die Tür schnappte mit einem kleinen Klacken ins Schloss zurück, die vier Schüler, die im Büro zurück geblieben waren sahen einander an. Jedoch sagte keiner ein Wort und so durchbrach Samejima die unbehagliche Stille:  
"Überlegt es euch gut."

Ryou und Fubuki nickten. Sie wussten ganz genau, dass dies ein Zeichen für sie war sich auf den Weg in ihre Räume zu begeben. Oder präziser ausgedrückt, sich auf den Weg zu machen um die jenigen zusammen zu trommeln denen etwas an Asuka lag.

Sie verließen die Lehereretage des Schulgebäudes umgehend. Eine Weile blieb es noch still, denn jeder musste die Erklärung des Leherers erst einmal verarbeiten. Junko seufzte schwer, was ihrer Freundin natürlich antrieb zu fragen was los sei.

"Ich habe nun irgendwie keine Hoffnung mehr für unsere Mathearbeit. Trotz allem müssen wir sie noch schreiben oder?", entgegnete das rotblonde Mädchen bedrückt.  
"Du kümmerst dich ausgerechnet jetzt um diese dumme Mathematikarbeit?", fragte Momoe geschockt, "Junko-chan was glaubst passiert wenn wir uns lange Zeit lassen?"

"Junko hat recht", unterbrach Kaiser schließlich, "ihr müsst langsam in den Unterricht. Berichtet Manjoume-kun und Juudai-kun was passiert ist. Ich denke die beiden sind auch daran interessiert uns zu helfen."  
Die beiden Mädchen nickten schließlich und verbeugten sich höflich um die beiden älteren Schüler vorerst zu verabschieden. Momoe hatte ebenfalls daran gedacht dem Unterricht einfach fern zu bleiben, zumindest vor dem Test hätte sie sich liebend gerne gedrückt. Junko nahm ihre Freundin beim Handgelenk und zog sie ungeduldig in den Unterrichtssaal. Nun saß nicht mehr Ayukawa Sensei vor dem gesamten ersten Jahrgang sondern wie gewohnt der dunkelhaarige Leherer Daitokuji Sensei. Er wandte seinen Blick ernst den beiden Mädchen zu. Noch immer schien er mit sich zu ringen, als ob ein dunkler Schatten auf ihm lag. Es war beängstigend und gab den Mädchen ein ungutes Gefühl.  
Junko verbeugte sich tief vor ihrem Leher: "Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung Daitokuji Sensei, aber wir wurden aufgehalten wie Sie wissen."

"Schon gut, Junko-san, Momoe-san. Ich möchte euch bitten, den Unterricht zu verlassen", stimmte der Lehrer zu und fuhr fort als er den geschockten Anblick der beiden Mädchen sah, "Ich möchte das ihr erst an andere Dinge denkt, nicht an die Mathearbeit."

"Das heißt wir müssen jetzt nicht mitschreiben?", hakte Momoe nach.

Daitokuji nickte: "Und ich möchte auch, dass Yuuki Juudai-kun und Manjoume-kun sowie Misawa Daichi-kun und Marufuji Shou-kun euch begleiten."

"Was!?", kam es von den Betroffenen wie aus einem Munde.  
Daichi, ein stattlicher Ra Yellow Schüler mit kurzem braunen Haar erhob sich von seinem Platz: "Sensei, gibt es einen Grund warum wir unseren Test unterbrechen sollen?"  
"Misawa-kun, wir erklären es euch allen wenn wir allein sind. Es handelt sich um etwas sehr Wichtiges", kam es ungewöhnlich ruhig von Momoe und ließ die anderen Schüler förmlich erschaudern.  
Shou sah Juudai fragend an. Dieser zuckte jedoch nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern. Er wusste auch nicht warum sie plötzlich den Unterricht verlassen sollten. Schade fand er es nicht, das musste der heitere Osiris Red Schüler zugeben, aber dennoch war dieses Ereignis sehr Besorgnis erregend. Auch Manjoume war sehr verwirrt. In den letzten Wochen konnte er sich ein sehr gutes Bild von Asuka's Freundinnen Momoe und Junko machen. Junko war immer sehr höflich, zurückhaltend und schüchtern. Ein Mädchen, auf das man Acht geben musste und gut beschützen konnte. Vielleicht war genau das der Grund warum sie sich in der Nähe von Momoe und Asuka aufhielt, denn besonders Momoe war Energie geladen und sehr impulsiv, meißtens reagierte sie sehr heftig vor allem wenn sie sich mit Fubuki in den Haaren hatte und machte oft den Eindruck einer unreifen Zicke. Aus eben diesem Grund fand Manjoume es durchaus verdächtig wie sie sich Misawa gegenüber verhielt. Sie war ruhig und ernst geblieben, hier stimmte irgendetwas überhaupt nicht. Die Tatsache das Daitokuji Sensei sie auch noch darum bat dass sie nun alle ihren Test vernachlässigten und sich den Mädchen anschließen sollten, gab ihm ein ungutes Gefühl. Auch er stand auf als sich Daichi, Juudai und Shou bereits an der Eingangstür bei den Mädchen befanden und folgte ihnen schließlich.

Nachdem Fubuki und Ryou, Asuka's Freundinnen verabschiedet hatten waren sie sofort wieder zur Obelisk Blue Unterkunft gegangen um schon mal in Ruhe über Daitokuji's Worte nachzudenken. In erster Linie war es allerdings Fubuki's Wunsch heraus zu finden wie Ryou die Sache hinnahm. Er war es gewöhnt seinen Freund immer beherrscht und selbstsicher zu finden, allerdings hatte er schon am Strand seine Haltung nicht mehr wahren können. Fubuki hatte sehen können, was er noch nie bei Kaiser Ryou zuvor erlebt hatte, Ryou war geschockt.  
Leise schloss Fubuki die Tür hinter sich und sah Ryou einen Moment schweigend an, Kaiser stand still vor dem Fenster und sah einfach nur hinaus, in die Richtung in der, der Leuchtturm stand, schließlich brach Fubuki die Stille:  
"Sag, wie geht es dir jetzt?"

Ryou wandte sich zu seinem Freund um, sein Gesicht war nun wieder unverändert beherrscht und ruhig. Er antwortete jedoch nicht.  
"Du hast deine Entscheidung schon getroffen, habe ich Recht? Du bist fest entschlossen Daitokuji Sensei in die andere Welt zu folgen, nicht wahr?", wollte Fubuki wissen.  
Ryou nickte kurz bevor er antwortete: "Ja."  
"Ryou... irgendetwas sagt mir dass...", begann Asuka's Bruder, doch er wurde sogleich wieder von seinem Freund unterbrochen:  
"Ich werde allein gehen."

"Allein!?", wiederholte der Mädchenschwarm und sah seinen Freund dabei unentwegt an, wobei sich seine ungestellte Frage von allein beantwortet hatte, "Ryou! Was versuchst du mit einer solchen Aussage zu erreichen? Du bist nicht für Asuka's Entführung verantwortlich. Das hätte allen passieren können!"  
"Aber es ist Asuka passiert. Es ist mir passiert. Ich hätte da sein müssen als sie beim Leuchtturm vermutlich auf mich wartete", entgegnete Ryou ruhig.  
Fubuki konnte allerdings erkennen, dass es schwer für den stolzen Obelisk Blue Schüler war seine beherrschte Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Noch nie hatte er Ryou so erlebt, verzweifelt nach einer für ihn vertretbaren Handlung suchend. Wollte Kaiser Ryou seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck verleihen oder versuchte er krampfhaft mit seinen Gefühlen hinter'm Berg zu halten? Diese Frage stellte Fubuki sich in eben dem Moment, als es an der Tür klopfte und Momoe's Stimme fragte: "Tenjouin-san, Kaiser-sama, seid ihr womöglich hier?"  
"Komm rein, Momoe-chan!", antwortete Fubuki sofort.

Die beiden Obelisk Blue Schüler waren überrascht. Eigentlich hatte Fubuki die beiden Mädchen fragen wollen, warum sie immer noch nicht im Unterricht saßen, doch als er erkannte das auch Juudai, Shou und die anderen mit bei ihnen waren sparrte er sich die Frage und umging damit eine weitere Auseinandersetzung mit Momoe.  
"Dürften wir jetzt endlich erfahren was eigentlich los ist?", wollte Manjoume ungeduldig wissen und stämmte seine Hände in die Hüften.  
"Setzt euch", bat Fubuki und nahm selbst auf einem Stuhl platz und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Ryou herüber, der sich gefasst neben Fubuki auf den Boden setzte. Erneut berichtete Fubuki zusammen mit Kaiser und den beiden Mädchen was vorgefallen war. In den Gesichtern der hinzugestoßenen Jungen war pure Ratlosigkeit zu lesen. Daichi sah ungläubig auf den Boden und Shou wirkte verstört. Manjoume war ebenfalls bestüzt über die Nachricht das Asuka entführt wurde, schließlich war er einmal in sie verliebt gewesen, von daher stand es für ihn fest, dass er mitgehen wollte um sie zu befreien. Der einzige in der Runde, der die ganze Sache voller Spannung und Abenteuerlust betrachtete war Yuuki Juudai. Er bekam leuchtende Augen bei der Nachricht, sie müssten sich in eine andere Welt begeben um Asuka zurück zu holen.

"Wirklich, ich würde so gern mitgehen!", meinte Juudai mit seinem heiteren Gemüt.

"Aniki!", kam es warnend von Shou der seinen Bruder kurz betrachtete.

Fubuki nickte kurz: "Daitokuji Sensei hat uns ausdrücklich darum gebeten es uns sehr gut zu überlegen, Juudai-kun. Das Ganze wird kein Kinderspiel, wir wissen nicht was uns erwartet."

"Außerdem sagte man uns, das all die jenigen mit uns kommen sollen, die sehr viel für Asuka übrig haben!", fügte Momoe hinzu, "Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern das Shou und Juudai ihr so dermaßen wichtig sind."  
"Weil es nicht nur die andere Welt betrifft", warf Ryou nun ein und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich, "Der Grund warum Daitokuji Sensei die anderen mit in diese Sitzung einbeziehen wollte ist, dass ein paar von uns hier bleiben und die Auswirkungen auf unsere Welt abwehren. Oder habt ihr vergessen was unser Lehrer sagte?"

"Richtig!", brach es aus Junko heraus, "Diese uminösen Andeutungen es könnte auch hier etwas geschehen... es macht mir Angst!"

"Muss es bestimmt nicht!", meinte Juudai und klopfte sich selbstsicher auf die Brust, "Also bleibe ich hier und versuche zu helfen wo ich nur kann!"

Ryou nickte, er hatte beim besten willen nicht erwartet, dass Juudai so bereitwillig auf der Academy zurück blieb. Shou, so wusste Ryou, würd ebenfalls hier bleiben, aus verschiedenen Gründen natürlich. Zum einen waren Shou und Juudai unzertrennliche Freunde, zum anderen war Shou sehr unsicher und noch lange nicht so geübt im Umgang mit den Karten wie Juudai.

"Shou!", sagte Kaiser dann plötzlich, seine dunkle aber ruhige Stimme ließ Shou jedes Mal zusammen zucken, der kleine sah seinen Bruder stumm an, "Du bleibst ebenfalls hier."

Shou sah zunächst schweigend auf den Boden, nickte dann kurz und antwortete mit leiser Stimme: "Ja, Oniisan."

"Ich werde euch folgen", meinte Momoe nach einer kurzen Stille.

"Wie bitte!?", fragte Fubuki und sah dem Mädchen direkt in die Augen.

"Hast du mir nicht zugehört oder musst du dir deine Ohren besser waschen, Tenjouin Fubuki!?", triezte Momoe erneut, "Ich werde Asuka zurück holen, das habe ich doch gerade gesagt. Zusammen mit dir und Kaiser-sama!"

"Das kommt gar nicht in Frage!", mahnte Fubuki aufgebracht und war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen. Momoe sah den älteren Schüler entgeistert an, seine Augen sahen einerseits zornig auf das Mädchen herab, denn sie musste mal wieder einen Streit provozieren, auf der anderen Seite spiegelte sich Sorge in ihnen wieder. Es war auch für Junko und Manjoume durchaus sichtbar. Junko, die neben Momoe auf dem Boden saß, nahm die Hand ihrer Freundin und fügte dem mit leiser Stimme zu:  
"Tenjouin-san hat Recht. Du solltest hier bleiben und dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, denn ich möchte Asuka auch helfen, aber ich weiß, dass ich Kaiser-sama und Tenjouin-san nur im Wege sein würde. Bitte Momoe-chan sei nicht zu hart zu ihm, er macht sich nur Sorgen um dich!"

"Dann war also schon alles besprochen bevor wir hierher gekommen sind! Ich dachte wir sollten darüber beraten wer in diese gottverdammte Märchenwelt geht, dabei hätte ich mir sparen können meine Zeit bei Fubuki-san zu verschwenden!", fauchte Momoe zurück, schüttelte Junko's Hand ab und verließ mit großen Schritten das Zimmer.  
Junko erhob sich umgehend und wollte ihrer Freundin folgen, doch Fubuki kam ihr zuvor und sprintete dem Mädchen hinterher. Juudai sah verwirrt in die Runde, eigentlich wollte er etwas zu dieser Reaktion fragen, entschied sich letztendlich doch um damit er nicht auch noch etwas von Momoe's schlechter Laune abbekam oder sich Ärger mit einem der anderen einhandelte. Daichi war nicht minder verwirrt, fügte dem allerdings einen kleinen Kommentar zu: "Also ich werde die Duel Academy von hier aus verteidigen. Wenn die beiden besten Duellanten der Academy auf der Reise sind, dann sollten ein paar der halbwegs guten Duellanten in der Schule bleiben. Oder was meint ihr dazu?"

Kaiser nickte stumm, doch warf Manjoume noch ein: "Ich _werde_ mit euch gehen, Kaiser. Ich lasse mich nicht davon abbringen."  
Auch dies war dem älteren Schüler recht, denn er wusste das es nicht bringen würde sich mit Manjoume über dieses Thema zu streiten. In dieser Hinsicht würde er stur bleiben.

Fubuki war Momoe hinterher gelaufen. Aufgebracht war er, und nicht gerade freundlich gestimmt, ob Momoe sich nun wieder unverstanden fühlte oder nicht, es war ihm ganz egal. Schnell holte er das schwarzhaarige Mädche ein, griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und drängte sie wütend an die Wand des Korridor's.  
"Lass mich los, du möchte gern Rockstar!", fauchte Momoe erneut und versuchte sich aus Fubuki's hartem Griff zu befreien, "Du tutst mir weh!"  
"Ja genau, ich tu' dir weh! Was glaubst du erwartet uns in der anderen Welt!?", schimpfte er und lockerte seinen Griff, hielt sie aber immer noch fest damit sie ihm nicht entwischen konnte.

"Das ist mir egal!", entgegnete sie trotzig.  
In Fubuki brodelte es, dieses gedankenlose Mädchen wollte doch nur wieder ihren Kopf durchsetzen: "Dir ist es also egal!? Weißt du was du für einen Mist redest!? Selbst Daitokuji Sensei war sehr besorgt. Er warnte und das wir es uns gut überlegen sollen ob wir die Reise antreten Momoe-chan! Und ich will nicht, dass du mit uns gehst, hörst du!"

"Aber ich will euch folgen Fubuki-san! Ich habe mich beinahe über dieses Buch lustig gemacht weil Asuka es gelesen hat. Ich werde mit euch gehen Fubuki-san! Ganz egal was du oder Kaiser-sama oder auch Junko-chan dazu sagen! **Ich lasse mich davon nicht abhalten!!!**", fuhr Momoe den älteren Schüler an.  
Fubuki's Gemüt beruhigte sich nun etwas. Die Rede seiner jüngeren Freunde machte ihn ein wenig verständnisvoller. Sie hatte sich also die ganze Zeit über Vorwürfe gemacht, genau wie Ryou.  
"Du wirst hier bleiben. Ich will dich nicht in der Gefahrenzone sehen, Momoe-chan. Du wirst hier gebraucht. Es ist doch nicht so, dass Junko-chan nichts für uns tun wird. Hör mir zu, zu du wirst Junko-chan helfen müssen, du weißt wie sie ist! Manjoume-kun wird ebenfalls mit uns kommen so wie ich ihn kenne und wer passt dann auch die Kleine auf?", erklärte Fubuki, "Ganz besonders wegen mir solltest du dich nicht in eine solche Gefahr begeben. Sonst müsste ich mir immer Sorgen um dich machen!"  
"Sorgen um mich?!", wiederholte sie mit leiser Stimme, es grenzte schon beinahe an ein kleines Flüstern.

Fubuki nickte mit nachdruck: "Genau. Du willst mir doch keine Sorgen bereiten?"   
Momoe sah den Jungen vor sich nicht an, ihr Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. Das was Asuka's Bruder ihr sagte klang so freundlich. Am Anfang hatte er sich noch gemein angehört, als ob er ihr mit Absicht verbieten wolle Asuka zu helfen. Anscheinend hatte sie sich geirrt. Vielleicht hatte sie sich in Fubuki und seinen Gefühlen zu ihr völlig geirrt. Oder war es nur seine Weise sie zurück zu halten?  
Der Junge stuzte plötzlich, ließ ihre Hand ganz los und betrachtete Momoe genau. Sie sah noch immer auf den Boden, doch sie sah nicht mehr einsichtig aus, sondern lachte. Sie kicherte erst noch leicht bevor sie in belustigtes Lachen ausbrach.

"Was ist denn jetzt los?", wollte er verwirrt wissen.  
Momoe bedachte ihn mit einem belustigtem Blick, sie hob schnell ihren Kopf und blickte in die braunen Augen des Jungen, noch immer hatte sie ein überhebliches Lachen in der Stimme: "Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich, Tenjouin Fubuki-san!?"  
"Was...!?", fragte er mit einem leisen Hauchen.  
"**Glaubst du wirklich ich bin dermaßen unterbelichtet und falle auf deinen Quatsch herein!? Ich bin nicht einer deiner kleinen Fan-Weiber die sich auf der Stelle vor dir auf die Knie wirft sobald du ein mal freundlich lächelst!?**", schrie Momoe den Älteren an, "**Ich bin nicht so dumm um auf einen möchte gern Rockstar hereinzufallen!**"

"Momoe-chan... du verstehst das falsch!", meinte der Obelisk Blue Schüler, näherte sich ihr langsam um ihr noch einmal gut zu zureden, doch Momoe ließ nicht mehr mit sich reden. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass er sie nur von allem fern halten wollte. Sie trat ein paar Schritte zurück und nahm erneut Blickkontakt auf: "**Bleib mir vom Leib verdammt noch mal! LASS MICH IN RUHE VERSTEHST DU!? DU HAST GEWONNEN ICH BLEIBE!! ABER AUCH NUR WEIL ICH SOWIESO KEINE LUST HABE DEN GANZEN TAG MIT LEUTEN WIR DIR AUF EINEN HAUFEN ZU SITZEN!   
ICH HASSE DICH TENJOUIN FUBUKI!!!**"

"Momoe-chan, warte!", bat Asuka's Bruder, doch alles was er noch tun konnte war Momoe hinterher zu sehen bevor sie um die nächste Ecke bog und verschwand.  
Daichi und Juudai kamen aus seinem Zimmer geeilt und betrachteten ihn mit verwirrten Mienen. Momoe hatte so laut in den Gang geschrien, dass es die anderen Duellanten sehr gut hören konnten.  
"Was ist passiert?", wollte Daichi wissen.  
Fubuki sah etwas hilflos drein und lächelte verloren: "Sie ist verschwunden. Aber wenigstens habe ich es geschafft, dass sie uns nicht mehr in die andere Welt folgt."  
"Dann werden wir wohl eine ewig schlecht gelaunte Momoe auf der Academy haben", meinte Juudai heiter grinsend, "Aber keine Angst, Fubuki-san. Sie wird sich wieder beruhigen, glaub mir!"

_Dunkelheit hatte sich über das Land gelegt. Der Wald war dicht und machte bei dem dichten Nebel einen gespenstischen Eindruck. Eine kleine Gruppe von mittelalterlich gekleideten Kriegern stand dicht bei einander mit gezückten Waffen. Die Stille drückte schwer auf ihnen, jeder lauschte gespannt ob er nicht etwas ungewöhnliches hören könnte.  
"Die Duel Disks werden dieses Mal nicht ausreichen, habe ich Recht?", eine junge Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren stellte mit leiser Stimme die Frage, ihre knappe Kleidung wirkte durch die Rüstung dennoch schützend.  
"Duel Monsters werden uns bei diesem Kampf nicht viel helfen können. Alles was wir haben sind unsere Gefühle. Die starken Gefühle, die wir für die Prinzessin empfinden. Wenn wir nur ganz fest daran glauben dann können wir den Kampf noch für uns gewinnen", antwortete ein großer, schlanker Mann mit langen weißen Haaren, die im leichten Nachtwind wehten, "Wenn Ihr zweifelt, dann kehrt besser um!"  
Es knallte plötzlich. Ein lautes, tösendes Geräusch ertönte bevor der Wald hell erleuchtet wurde. Der junge Krieger, der seine Kameraden zur Vorsicht und zum Vertrauen aufgefordert hatte, wurde von der großen Druckwelle erfasst. Es dauerte nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde bevor er sich rücklings auf dem Boden wieder fand.  
"Kage-chan!? Kage-chan!? Mizu-kun!? Mori-san!", die Namen seiner Freunde drangen durch die Stille, doch niemand antwortete ihm. Bevor er sich seines Schmerzes im Körper richtig bewusst werden konnte, wurde er erneut durch die Luft gewirbelt und spürte kurz darauf eine harte Felswand im Rücken. Der junge Krieger keuchte vor Schmerzen. Eine Weile war ihm die Luft weggeblieben, aber allmählig wurden seine Sinne wieder klarer.  
Vor ihm stand eine Gestalt. Eine schlanke Gestalt mit ebenso weißem Haar wie seinem, doch viel länger ragten sie über ihren nackten weißen Körper.   
"Habt Ihr Schmerzen?", fragte die Frau.  
Der Krieger sah sie mit zweifelndem Blick an, den Schmerz, den er im Herzen spürte war noch immer deutlich: "Wo sind sie? Die anderen... meine Freunde?"_

_"Die Dark Flowers!? Keine Sorge... du hast ihr Schicksal besiegelt."_

_"Schicksal...", wiederholte der Krieger und folgte mit seinem Blick den schlanken Finger der Frau vor sich. Rund drei Meter weiter von ihm entfernt lagen seine Freunde Mizu, Kage und Mori. Sie rührten sich nicht mehr und lagen still auf dem Boden. _

_"__**Kage-chan!**__", rief der Krieger aus und stand trotz seiner starken Schmerzen im Rücken und in seinem Herzen auf um zu einem zierlichen jungen Mädchen zu rennen.  
"Kage...chan...", flüsterte er leise und nahm ihre Hand.  
Er presste seinen Zeige und Mittelfinger unter das Handgelenk des Mädchens und fühlte ihren Puls. Er war sehr schwach: "Kage-chan... du musst durchhalten!"  
Das Mädchen öffnete langsam ihre Augen: "Am-... Hast du nicht gesagt wir könnten...so lange wir Vertrauen haben?"_

_"Ja! Glaub mir wir können noch siegen! Glaub mir, Kage-chan wir können den Kampf noch für uns gewinnen du musst nur an mich glauben! Du musst mir vertrauen, mir und der Prinzessin!", entgegnete der Krieger und hielt die Hand des Mädchens an sich gedrückt, "Lass mich nicht alleine kämpfen Kage-chan!"_

_"Du bist niemals ... ganz allein, Amn-... aber die Zeit des Schattens ist vorüber", entgegnete das Mädchen und zog etwas aus ihrem Rock hervor. Der junge Krieger sah sie geschockt an, Kage hielt ihm eine kleine blaue Blume entgegen. _

_"Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen! Kage-chan! Tu das nicht!", bat er, einzelne Tränen fielen auf das Gesicht des Mädchens als er sich über sie beugte, verzweifelt rang er nach Worten, "Nicht! Tu das nicht! Es sollte andersrum sein! Es sollte andersrum sein!! Du verdienst das einfach nicht!!! Halte durch Kage-chan!!"_

_Die Frau im Hintergrund beobachtete die Szene voller Genuss. Unterbrechen wollte sie die beiden nicht, sie wollte dieses rührseelige Schauspiel gern noch eine Weile mit ansehen. Eine Dark Flower heroisch sterben sehen. _

_"Nimm sie an. Nimm diese Blume oder mein Spirit wird dich dein ganzes Leben lang verfolgen und dir keine Ruhe mehr lassen!", raunte Kage's Stimme noch einmal und zwang den Krieger die Blume zu nehmen, "Weißt du was die Hortensie ist? Weißt du wofür sie steht?"  
Der Krieger sah das Mädchen vor sich mit fragenden Blick an. Er erkannte, dass die Augen der Dark Flower "Kage" langsam glasig wurden und er sich beeilen musste sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Denn egal was nun auch geschah, er wusste, dass sie sterben würde genau wie seine anderen Freunde._

_"Nein", antwortete er kurz und noch immer liefen ihm bittere Tränen über die Wangen, die Gewissheit das Kage sterben würde, das er Schuld an allem hatte ließ ihn weiter verzweifeln.  
Kage, die Kriegerin mit den dunkelblauen Augen und den langen schwarzen Haaren sah dem anderen ernst in die Augen und zog ihn zu einem letzten, leichten Kuss zu sich hinunter. Er war sichtlich überrascht, mit einer solchen Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet, unfähig sie zurück zu küssen erwiederte er nur ihren Blick. Sie sah ihn weiterhin an und leise flüsterte sie ihm die Bedeutung ihres Emblems zu._

"Daitokuji? Daitokuji, ich rede mit dir!", Ayukawa Emi hatte nun schon seit mehreren Malen seinen Namen gesagt, aber der andere Lehrer hatte nicht auf ihre Ansprache reagiert. Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden. Eigentlich war es höhste Zeit die Schüler zusammen zu rufen um sich auf den Weg zu machen Asuka zurück zu holen. Seit er Emi allerdings getroffen hatte schwelgte er in Erinnerungen. Es geschah immer wenn sie bei ihm war. Niemand außer dem Schuldirektor wusste von ihrer emotionalen Verbindung zueinander. Er hatte ihr seine Liebe schon vor einiger Zeit gestanden, vor den Schülern und wenn sie im Dienst waren gingen sie förmlich miteianander um, sprachen sich mit Nachnamen an und blieben beim "Sie". Hinter ihren Türen waren sie allerdings noch viel mehr als einfache Freunde.

"Daitokuji!", noch einmal drang ihre Stimme an sein Ohr.  
Endlich erwachte er aus seinen tiefen Gedanken und fand sich auf seinem Bett wieder. Seine junge Kollegin lag in seinen Armen an seine Brust gelehnt und bedachte ihn mit einem besorgten Blick. Oft schon waren sie einfach so bei einander gewesen, sie lagen entweder schweigend in seinem Bett oder redeten mit einander. Emi fühte sich ganz besonders wohl bei Daitokuji. Sein Büro oder viel mehr sein Zimmer machte so einen warmen Ausdruck, sie mochte die düstere Atmosphäre hier. Warum er aber ein so schummriges Zimmer hatte wusste sie nicht und es war ihr nie zuvor eingefallen danach zu fragen.  
Nach dieser kleinen Stille setzte der dunkelhaarige ein Lächeln auf: "Nya, entschuldige bitte, ich war eben etwas in Gedanken."

"Das habe ich gemerkt! Was ist nur los mit dir? Seit dieser Sache mit Asuka-san bist du sehr merkwürdig. Es beunruhigt mich ebenso, versteh mich da bitte nicht falsch, aber ... warum bringt es dich so aus der Fassung?", fragte sie.

Daitokuji seufzte leise und lehnte sich in sein Kissen zurück. Den Blick hatte er strikt nach oben gerichtet, er rang mit sich als ob er noch überlegte ob er Emi erzählen sollte was er wusste. Auf jedenfall konnte er ihr nicht die gesamte Geschichte erzählen, dafür reichte die Zeit einfach nicht mehr aus. Fest stand das sie morgen Früh aufbrechen mussten. Als Dark Flowers.  
"Ich war dabei... bei der Geburt des Buschwindröschen's", antwortete Daitokuji kurz, "Ich habe alles miterlebt. Als der Bann des Buschwindröschen's geboren wurde war ich dabei. Als die ersten Dark Flowers das Licht des Tages erlebten und als sie scheiterten."

"Meinst du dieses Märchen, Daitokuji? Das Buch, das Asuka-san entführt hat?", fragte Ayukawa, "Du warst dabei? Hast du das Märchen gelesen oder wie meinst du das?"

"Nein ich war schon einmal in dieser Welt. Ich war... dabei als es passiert ist. Als die Prinzessin verloren ging und die Welt mit Schatten überzogen wurde. Danach habe ich versucht das Buch zu vergessen. Ich habe versucht es vor mir versteckt zu halten ich wollte nie wieder an diesen Kampf erinnert werden. Ich habe Krieger sterben sehen und wollte den Dark Flowers helfen, letztendlich konnte ich nur noch zusehen wie der Bann des Buschwindröschen's zuschlug und auch die letzte der Dark Flowers verschlang. Eigentlich möchte ich keinen der Schüler mit in dieses Märchen verstricken, aber es ist bereits zu spät. Viel zu spät!", entgegnete er ohne Umschweife.

Die rothaarige Frau sah ihren Freund überrascht an: "Ist es wirklich so grausam?"

"Etwas grausameres habe ich jedenfalls noch nicht erlebt. Soweit meine Nachforschungen stimmen, so hat sich die Geschichte bereits vier Mal wiederholt. Es klingt wie eine Endlosschleife, ein Film der immer wieder zurück gespult und von neuem angesehen wird. Nur dass sich die Namen der Hauptpersonen verändern."

"Es wiedergolt sich? Wie... wie endet das Mädchen?", wollte Emi nervös wissen.  
"Jedes Mal endet es mit einer Katastrophe für jeden Beteiligten. Oft ist der Großteil der Dark Flowers gestorben, ob nun durch ein sogenanntes _Black Rose Duel_ was dem legendären Schattenduellen gleich kommt oder durch den letzten Kampf des Märchens. Das Problem ist, das Vertrauen und das Gefühl des Prinzen. Oder Ritters wenn man es so nimmt. Es sind immer mindestens vier Dark Flowers und einer ist unter ihnen, der sie anführt. Der Ritter der am Ende die entführte Prinzessin retten wird... wenn er es kann", antwortete Daitokuji kurz, "Und glaub mit Emi ich würde es verhindern wenn ich es könnte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass unser Kaiser Ryou dieses Mal der Ritter sein wird... nur hoffentlich sind seine Gefühle auch stark genug."

"Du redest in Rätseln", meinte Ayukawa bekümmert.

Daitokuji nickte: "Ich weiß. Fest steht, dass ich gehen muss, als ihr Führer. Ansonsten kommen die Dark Flowers keine drei Tage in der neuen Welt zurecht."

"Ich will nicht, das du gehst!", wiedersprach sie ihm mit besorgtem Blick.  
Daitokuji lächele und schob ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht: "Ich muss, hörst du? Ich bin so lange nicht mehr dort gewesen und die Schüler sind darauf angewiesen. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde gut auf mich aufpassen aber ... du musst wissen, dass auch unsere Welt nicht mehr verschont bleiben wird. Deshalb kann ich auch nicht zulassen, dass du mit mir kommst."

Emi lächelte und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen: "Das heißt du würdest mich mitnehmen, wenn es nicht auch Schwierigkeiten hier gäbe?"

"Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!", antwortete der andere und legte Emi neben sich auf das Bett hinunter. Diesen Abend wollte er noch einmal mit ihr genießen, bevor er sich erneut auf den Weg machen musste um einem Prinzen den Weg zu seiner Liebe zu weisen. Wenn es denn wirklich seine Liebe war.

Der nächste Tag brach an. Für Daitokuji hatte dieser Tag genau die richtige Stimmung, schon als er am Morgen aufwachte war es bewölkt gewesen und der Tag ließ Regen erwarten. Nun wo er sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte um die Schüler die sich bereit erklärt hatten ihn zu begleiten beim Leuchtturm, dem Ort des Geschehens, zu treffen, begann es in Strömen zu regnen. Emi begleitete ihn ebenfalls, es schien als ob ein düsterer Schleier über der Duell Insel lag, weder er noch seine Kollegin sagten ein Wort. Alles was sie tun konnten, war hoffen das sich die geschichte nicht ein fünftes Mal wiederholte.

Beide Leherer stuzten als sie die volle Mannschaft der Duellanten erblickten. Ryou und Fubuki standen mit dem Gesicht zu den beiden Lehern gewandt, Daichi und Juudai sprachen mit Fubuki und Shou wurde nun aufmerksam auf die beiden Lehrer.

"Daitokuji Sensei, Ayukawa Sensei...", sagte er und verbeugte sich höflich.

"Sagt... werdet ihr alle euren Lehrer begleiten?", fragte Ayukawa verwirrt.

Junko schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein. Manjoume-kun, Tenjouin-san und Kaiser-sama werden Daitokuji Sensei begleiten. Wir werden hier bleiben und abwarten was geschieht. Im Zweifelsfalle werden wir alle die Academy verteidigen."

"Da bin ich beruhigt. Zu viele würden unsere Mission nur gefährden. Ab jetzt werdet ihr die Dark Flowers sein. Welcher Krieger ihr sein werdet ist nicht immer klar, oder wie ihr zu richtigen Kriegern werdet, sicher ist dass ihr nun alle eine Wahl getroffen habt die nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden kann", berichtete Daitokuji, "Seit ihr soweit damit ihr mir folgen könnt?"

Erneut zog er die kleine blaue Blüte heraus und hielt sie eine Armlänge von sich entfernt.  
Die drei Jungen nickten und wandten sich zunächst zu Daitokuji Sensei, Fubuki war es jedoch, der sich noch einmal zu seinen Freunden umdrehte. Er lächelte Junko sanft an um ihr etwas Mut zu machen: "Wir bringen Asuka wieder. Ich wäre kein guter Bruder wenn ich sie nicht zurück holte. Bitte sag Momoe-chan, dass es leid tut was gestern geschehen ist, ja?"

"Gut", antwortete Junko und winkte ihren Freunden zum Abschied.  
Daitokuji sprach ein paar Worte, zeichnete ein paar Schriftzeichen in die Luft bis eine leuchtende Tür über dem Meeresspiegel erschien. Die Zuschauer staunten. Es war eine massive Steintür in der viele Arten von Pflanzen hineingemeißelt waren und in der Mitte standen die Schriftzeichen　理世界 "Risekai" geschrieben. Einen Augenblick lang war es still. Die drei Jungen sahen gebannt auf das Tor, der Wind ging hart und peitschte ihnen den Regen um die Ohren, doch es machte ihnen im Moment nichts mehr aus. Sie würden in wenigen Momenten härteren Prüfungen entgegen gehen.

"Risekai no Tobira akeru you!", rief Daitokuji und zielte noch immer mit der kleinen Blume auf das Tor.  
(Der Satz bedeutet: "Tor zur Risekai, öffne dich!")  
Langsam öffneten sich die gewaltigen Türflügel und ließen die vier zukünftigen Krieger in ein helles weißes Licht sehen. Manjoume keuchte vom weißen Licht, auch Fubuki hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen und Ryou stand stolz mit halb geschlossenen Augen vor dem gewaltigen Eingang der Risekai.

"Macht es gut!", riefen die Zuschauer ihnen noch zu und eine weitere Mädchenstimme rief ihnen panisch hinterher, während sie langsam durch das Tor schritten: "Fubuki-san!! Fubuki-san, komm mir bloß heil zurück!"  
"Momoe-chan!", rief Junko überrascht und sah ihre Freundin an sich vorbei laufen, auf das magische Tor zu, sie hatte an Momoe's Stimme erkennen können, dass sie tränenerstickt war, "Momoe-chan warte! Geh nicht zu nahe da ran!"

Das Licht breitete sich noch weiter über der Duell Insel auf und verschwand dann wieder gänzlich, zusammen mit dem Tor und den vier Kriegern die sich auf die Suche nach Asuka machten.

Kapitel 3 Ende, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 4: The First Incident

_Das 3. Nachwort .  
Erst einmal: vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommentare alle zusammen! Besonders Garnet und Atticus10Join! Ihr seid echt genial! Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir auch weiterhin so aufbauende Kommentare damit ich schnell weiter schreiben kann._

_Zunächst aber möchte ich euch ankündigen, dass ich vom 25.06.2007-12.07.2007 in Deutschland bei meiner Oma sein werde und deshalb leider nicht ins Internet kann. Wie dem auch sei, danach werde ich so schnell es geht etwas neues Posten!_

_Atti-chan, du fragtest ob ich schon wüsste wie viele Kapitel ich schreiben werde, darauf kann ich dir leider noch keine genaue Antwort geben, leider. Bei Fanfictions bin ich unberechenbar, ich plane eine geschichte auf 5 Kapitel und es werden 50 draus. Eigentlich schreibe ich viel mehr lange Geschichten wie Dragonball Ex und Die Legende des Fünffachen Super Saiyajins, diese beiden Geschichten haben über 40 Kapitel -  
Wie gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung wie viele Kapitel es werden. Ich weiß nur, wie die Geschichte endet und die wichtigsten Geschehnisse sind mir bisher bekannt.  
So, jetzt noch kurz eine Entschuldigung: _

_Ich entschuldige mich für dieses Kapitel, wahrscheinlich war es sehr langweilig für euch. Ab dem 4. Kapitel wird es besser für euch, ich schwöre! Denn jetzt gehen sie ja in die Risekai und versuchen Asuka ausfindig zu machen! Außerdem entschuldige ich mich für das späte Update. Eigentlich wollte ich das Kapitel schon letzte Woche fertig gestellt haben, allerdings kam mir ein kleiner Zwischenfall mit jemanden in den Weg. Es hieß für mich zwei Tage lang, meine Fassung wieder zu erlangen und ich musste mich zum Essen zwingen weil mir solche Dinge leider sehr auf den Magen schlagen, aber jetzt bin ich wieder ausnahmslos fit und würde mich auf eure lieben Kommentare freuen!_

_Nun zum Kapitel:  
Wie gesagt, es war leider etwas langatmig. Ich wollte euch aber die Hints auf mein Lieblingspairing (oder besser auf eins meiner vielen Lieblingspairings) Daitokuji x Ayukawa geben. Und was genau unser Lieblings-Sensei mit der Sache zutun hat, werdet ihr auch noch erfahren. Bitte verzweifelt nicht, dass ihr hier Namen wie Mori, Mizu und Kage gelesen habt. Diese Krieger werden noch eine große Rolle spielen auch wenn es indirekt ist. _

_Übrigens ist der Doujinshi auch schon an den Start gegangen. Wer also Lust hat auch dort mal vorbei zu schauen, der kann das gern tun - _ http://animexx. gesagt, ich hoffe auf liebe Kommentare/Kritik und sonstiges -  
Eure Ruky-chan 


	4. The First Incident    Ichibanme no Jiken

**Kapitel 4:**

**The First Incident**

**一番目の事件**

**(Ichibanme no Jiken)**

Das Tor zur Risekai öffnete sich und ein gleißendes Licht erstrahlte, brannte sich in die Augen der zukünftigen Dark Flowers. Ryou sah mit halb geschlossenen Augen in das helle Licht, er stand stolz vor dem Eingang in die andere Welt und wusste genau was er zutun hatte: Asuka retten.  
Manjoume entfuhr ein knurrender Laut, er musste sich die Hand schützend vor die Augen halten um nicht zu sehr vom weißen Licht geblendet zu werden. So begannen sie langsam die Tür zu durchschreiten. Es sah merkwürdig aus wie sie so vorran schritten und auf der anderen Seite des Tores nicht wieder auftauchten. Es war ein imaginärer Raum, den die vier nun betraten.

Fubuki hielt noch ein wenig inne, bevor er weiter in das Tor hinein ging, er meinte eine Stimme zu hören, die ihn rief. Es war eine aufgeregte Mädchenstimme, die Fubuki gleich darauf erkannte. Momoe rief ihm nach: "_Fubuki-san! Fubuki-san, warte noch!_"

Es ging allerdings nicht mehr. Der Obelisk Blue Schüler konnte weder zurück blicken noch einen Schritt zurück tun. Auch Daitokuji wandte sich an den braunhaarigen Jungen, er sah dabei sehr ernst aus als er ihm erklärte: "Du darfst nicht zu weit zurück bleiben, Fubuki-kun! Sonst verlieren wir uns noch und du landest in einem ganz anderen Gebiet als wir!"  
Fubuki nickte und beeilte sich seinen Kameraden zu folgen. Momoe musste wohl oder übel bis zu seiner Rückkehr warten um ihm sagen zu können was sie wollte. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihn sowieso nur wieder ausschimpfen weil er sie nicht dabei haben wollte.

Schließlich wurde das unerträglich helle Licht wieder eingedämmt und die Sicht normalisierte sich schnell wieder. Die vier mussten kein weiteres Tor oder Grenze überschreiten. Irgendwann betraten sie wieder ein Stückchen bemoosten Boden. Manjoume war verwirrt, der Boden unter seinen Füßen fühlte sich weich an, als ob es gerade geregnet hätte. Er merkte schnell dass sie in einem Wald waren, der sehr dicht gewachsen war, doch er sah nicht befremdlich aus, es hätte gleich so gut der Wald rings um die Duel Academy sein können. Für ihn war es ein wenig enttäuschend.  
"Und das soll jetzt diese Risekai sein?", fragte er.

"Ja. Das ist die Risekai. Eine Welt die sich gar nicht so viel von unserer Welt unterscheidet", antwortete Daitokuji kurz.

"Daitokuji Sensei!!", riefen die drei Schüler erstaunt aus, als sie die Veränderung an ihrem Leherer bemerkten.  
Er sah sie mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Noch nie hatte man die Farbe erkennen können, wie er überhaupt durch seine Brille sehen konnte war ihnen überhaupt nicht klar. Ihr Lehrer sah etwas verlegen aus und nahm seine Brille ab.

"Ja, sie sind rot", erklärte er kurz und steckte seine Sehhilfe in seine Jackentasche, "Ich denke ihr werdet vielerlei Überraschungen in der Risekai erleben. Meine wahre Gestalt werdet ihr aber wahrscheinlich erst kennen lernen, wenn ihr wirklich zu Dark Flowers geworden seid."

"Wie meinen Sie das Sensei?", wollte Manjoume wissen.  
Daitokuji lachte leise: "Nur weil wir in der Risekai sind, dürft ihr euch noch lange nicht als Dark Flowers bezeichnen. Es gehört mehr dazu als einfach nur ein Krieger zu sein."  
"Was müssen wir tun, Sensei?", wollte Ryou nun wissen.

"Zuerst mal müssen wir den Wald hinter uns bringen, dann werden wir in eine kleinere Stadt kommen in der wir eine Priesterin suchen müssen. Eine Priesterin die hoffentlich ihr Handwerk gelernt hat...", antwortete er.

"Die ihr Handwerk gelernt hat!?", wiederholte Fubuki verwirrt, "Warum zweifeln Sie daran?"  
Der Blick des Lehrer's verfinsterte sich schlagartig. Jetzt wo seine rubinroten Augen unter seinen bläulich schimmernden Haarsträhnen hervor blitzten wirkte er noch seriöser und angsteinflößender bei solchen Mienen. Ryou und Manjoume ahnten ebenfalls nichts Gutes dabei.

"Ihr müsst wissen, dass jeder Bewohner dieser Welt immer irgendetwas über den Bann des Buschwindröschens gehört hat. Irgendein lächerliches Gerücht kommt ihnen immer zu Ohren, eines ist sicher, Lillith ist die Herrscherin dieser Welt, die dunkle schlafende Prinzessin die weiß in ihrer Kammer liegt und vergeblich auf ihren Prinzen wartet. Bei allem anderen ist es schwieriger zu sagen was der Wahrheit entspricht und wie man eine solche Legende handhat. Ihr müsst euch darüber im Klaren sein, dass wir hier zum vierten Mal versuchen eine Legende wahr zu machen und dafür brauchen wir nun einmal eine Priesterin die ihr genauestens über unseren Fall aufgeklärt ist", erklärte Daitokuji schnell und schien seine Schüler damit nur noch mehr zu verwirren, "Fragt am besten gar nicht erst weiter. Wir sollten uns beeilen und den Wald durchqueren. Ich denke, es werden noch immer Gefahren auf uns lauern."

"Und diese Gefahren räumen wir wie gewohnt aus dem Weg?", erkundigte sich Manjoume.

Daitokuji nickte: "Für gewöhnlich schon. Es gibt aber auch Black Rose Duels, sie verlaufen wie ein Schattenduell; und wiederrum andere Kreaturen dieser Welt lassen sich überhaupt nicht auf Duel Monsters ein und kämpfen traditionell mit Schwert, Magie oder sonstigen Waffen."

"Schwertkämpfe!?", brach es ungläubig aus dem jüngsten heraus.  
Fubuki betrachtete Manjoume aus den Augenwinkel heraus, ihm wurde erst mit dieser Aussage klar auf was sie sich da eingelassen hatten, ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, um Asuka. Sie hatten Manjoume mitgenommen ohne darüber nachzudenken.

"Magie...", murmelte Fubuki leise und versuchte die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass sie eigentlich Manjoume hätten in der Academy lassen sollen.

Ryou hatte seinem Lehrer aufmerksam zugehört. Etwas zu dem Ganzen sagen vermochte er nicht und es schien ihm auch unnötig irgendetwas zu sagen. Wäre er doch nur bei Asuka gewesen, warum war er eingeschlafen? Noch immer konnte er sich das ganze nicht erklären.  
Daitokuji schlug eine neue Richtung an. Sie gingen noch tiefer in den Wald hinein, wahrscheinlich war dies der beste Weg um in die Stadt zu gelangen. Ryou sah zu den Baumwipfeln hinauf. Die Kronen hingen so dicht in einander verhakt, dass es kaum möglich war den Himmel zu erkennen. War es bewölkt oder schien die Sonne?  
Vielleicht war es deshalb so feucht in diesem Wald. Schweigend gingen sie in einer Traube durch den Wald. Sie blieben dicht beisammen um sich nicht plötzlich alleine in diesem dichten Wald wieder zu finden. Ryou lauschte aufmerksam, es gab keinerlei Waldgeräusche. Weder das Rauschen des Windes noch der Gesang der Vögel war zu hören, ging es hier eigentlich mit rechten Dingen zu?

"Daitokuji Sensei", begann Ryou mit seiner gewöhnlich ruhigen Stimme.

Fubuki und Manjoume fuhren ein wenig zusammen. Ihr Freund hatte sie aus einer Art tiefen Trance erweckt. Auch sie merkten plötzlich wie still es war. Unnatürlich still. Oder gab es in dieser Welt keine ihnen bekannten Tiere?  
"Still", mahnte der Lehrer leise, "Lasst euch nichts anmerken, man hat uns bereits entdeckt und erkannt, dass wir nicht hierher gehören. Vermutlich wanderer. Wenn sie heraus finden das ihr weder Magie noch sonstiges kennt, dann seid ihr leichte Beute."

"Heißt das wir werden verfolgt?", fragte Fubuki ebenfalls mit einem sehr leisen Tonfall.

"Seit wir angekommen sind, ja", entgegnete Daitokuji und wandte sich um, "bleibt hinter mir!"

Die Jungen nickten, ihre Gesichter machten einen angespannten Eindruck. Sie hatten nichts bemerkt, ihr Lehrer schien allerdings die ganze Zeit gewusst zu haben dass sie verfolgt wurden. Jetzt stellte sich jeder die Frage, wo der Feind versteckt war und was sie nun vor hatten. War dem Feind bereits bekannt weswegen sie hier waren oder waren es einfach nur irgendwelche Raufbolde oder Strauchdiebe die sich an ihnen vergehen wollten?  
Daitokuji sah sich um. Seine Haltung blieb gerade und stolz, auf seine Schüler machte er einen erhabenen Eindruck. Noch nie hatten sie ihren Lehrer auf diese Weise erlebt, er aktiviere seine Duell Disk und rief laut in den stillen Wald hinein:  
"Kommt raus ihr Spirits des Waldes oder welcher Kreaturen ihr auch immer angehört. Ich bin bereit!"

Es raschelte in einem Gebüsch in der Nähe. Nach einer Weile kamen zwei Gestalten aus dem Dickicht gesprungen. Daitokuji sah diese etwas entgeistert an, anscheinend wusste er über diese beiden merkwürdigen Gestalten bescheit. Es waren kleine menschenähnliche Wesen mit spitzen Ohren und breiten Mäulern die denen von Kröten nahe kamen. Sie kicherten fröhlich, als ob sie nichts böses im Sinne haben könnten und hüpften um die Neuankömmlinge herum. Daitokuji konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Er wusste ganz genau was diese beiden Gnome im Schilde führten.  
"Hört auf damit, die Jungs sind nichts für euch. Ihr dürftet bemerkt haben, dass sie unter meinem Schutze stehen!", meinte der Lehrer und nahm eine offensive Haltung ein.  
Die beiden Wesen verstanden diese Geste sofort und sahen einander mit vielsagenden Blicken an. Einer der beiden Gnome trat dann vor und sprach mit einer unerwartet tiefen Stimme:  
"Wir wählen uns einen Gegner unter euch aus!"  
"Was ist denn das für einer!?", kam es ungehalten von Manjoume, der nicht mit solch einer unheimlichen Stimmlage gerechnet hatte, "Die machen ja schon einen ganz witzigen Eindruck, aber bei allem Respekt, Daitokuji Sensei, _was_ zum Teufel ist das?!"

"Manjoume-kun", mahnte Ryou, der sich nicht sicher war ob ein solcher Fluch angebracht war und schon gar nicht eine solche Wortwahl.

"Ihr wollt euch also einen Gegner wählen? Wie ihr wollt. Ihr solltet aber wissen das alle hier Anwesenden große, erfahrene Duellanten sind. Ich nehme doch richtig an, dass ihr Moorgnome Duel Monsters beherrscht oder wollt ihr lieber eure Seele in einem Schattenduell verlieren?", entgegnete der Lehrer und aktivierte seine Duel Disk, "Eines ist sicher, ich werde euer Gegner sein und ihr werdet genug mit mir zutun haben! Wenn ihr es für richtig haltet, dann wählt euch einen zusätzlichen Gegner von meinen Schülern aus, ihr wisst aber nicht mit wem ihr es zutun habt!"

Der kleine Gnom mit der etwas brauneren Haut sah seinen größeren Freund verschmitzt an und schließlich fragte er mit leiser Stimme: "Der Mensch sieht gefährlich aus, Niichan, wir sollten achtsam sein. Vielleicht wäre es besser sie alle einen nach dem anderen auszuschlagen."

"Du hast Recht. Überlass den Alten mir", stimmte der gräuliche Gnom zu und aktivierte seine Duel Disk.  
Daitokuji lächelte siegessicher: "Na also, ich wusste doch, das in euren kleinen Köpfen auf jedenfall ein kleines bisschen Verstand steckt."

Der ältere Gnom und der Lehrer Daitokuji standen einander mit erhobenen Duel Disks gegenüber. Der jüngere Gnom hüpfte vor Freude in die Luft und feuerte seinen Bruder hysterisch und nahezu hyperaktiv an. Sowohl Fubuki, Ryou als auch Manjoume betrachteten das hässliche Geschöpf mit zweifelnden Blicken, das Duell hatte noch nicht einmal richtig begonnen und irgendetwas sagte ihnen, dass Daitokuji dieses Duell ohnehin schon für sich gewonnen hatte.

"Duell!", kam es von beiden Duellanten worauf gleich die Stimme des Lehrers durch den Wald drang, "Ich überlasse dir die erste Runde."

Der Gnom ließ ein schrilles Kichern verlauten und zog eine neue Karte, nachdem er bereits Fünf aus seinem Deck hervor geholt hatte und sah sich seine Hand genauestens an, dann schien er mit sich selbst zu beratschlagen was zutun war, er wusste ganz genau, sie beide hatten 3000 Life Points zur Verfügung. Aber um was spielten sie eigentlich?  
"Wenn ich gewinne, dann werdet ihr alle vier mit uns kommen und unsere Sklaven werden", meinte das Geschöpf und begann das Spiel, "Ich spiele Baby Dragon im Angriffsmodus und beende damit meinen Zug!"  
"Nun gut, wenn ich gewinne lasst ihr uns einfach nur ziehen", forderte Daitokuji und bekam gleich darauf ein bestätigendes Nicken, auch der Lehrer zog eine neue Karte, er lächelte siegessicher, "Ich spiele _Renkingama Chaos Distill_! Diese permanente Magic Card bewirkt, dass alle Monster die zum Friedhof gesendet werden sofort om Spiel entfernt werden. Außerdem erlaubt sie mir, eine weitere Magic Card zu spielen und ich wähle _Tetsu no Lamp_ - Die Stahllampe! Durch sie kann ich mein Monster _Renkinjuu Tetsu no Salamander_ spezial beschwören!"

Die Zuschauer staunten. Manjoume stand der Mund offen als er seinen Lehrer duellieren sah. Noch nie hatten sie ihn in Aktion gesehen. Er hatte immer sehr naiv und immer heiter gewirkt. Niemals ernst, so wie jetzt. Vielleicht war ja dies Daitokuji's wahre Natur. Fubuki beobachtete das alles ebenfalls mit Bewunderung, zu erst permanente Magie durch Renkingama Chaos Distill, dann eine Magiekarte, ihm erlaubte ein Monster spezial zu beschwören. Kurz darauf erschien ein silbern schimmernder Drache, der obwohl er wie ein Monster des Maschinentyps aussah zur Familie der Feuermonster gehörte.   
Fubuki stuzte: "Es hat doch aber nur fünfhundert Attack Points!"  
"Damit beende ich meinen Zug", erklärte Daitokuji darauf und der kleine Frosch war wieder an der Reihe.

"Sensie!", warf Manjoume ein, "Baby Dragon hat doch..."

"Sei still, er hat einen Plan. Von Anfang an", mahnte Ryou und warf seinem Mitschüler einen ruhigen aber dennoch scharfen Blick zu, "wir haben ihn noch nie duellieren sehen aber, denkt ihr nicht wir sollten uns voll und ganz auf ihn verlassen?"  
Der Gnom schien ebenfalls sehr amüsiert zu sein, doch wartete nicht länger und zog eine weitere Karte aus seinem Deck hervor: "Ich spiele eine Karte verdeckt! Nun zum Agriff Baby Dragon!"  
Unvorsichtig wie dieser gräulich grüne Gnom war, ließ er Daitokuji's Monster ohne zu zögern sofort zerstören. Es war genau das, was der Lehrer beabsichtigt hatte, denn nun konnte er die spezielle Fähigkeit seines Eisendrachen's anwenden.

"Ich aktiviere den Monster-Effekt meines Tetsu no Salamander's! Durch den Effekt von Chaos Distill wird mein Monster sofort vom Friedhof entfernt, das heißt es ist mir möglich ein Monster von meiner Hand oder meinem Deck speziel zu beschwören!", erklärte Daitokuji mit raunender Stimme, die seinen Schülern durch Mark und Knochen ging. Ryou bemerkte es als erster, dann fiel es auch Fubuki und Manjoume auf, dass sich Daitokuji etwas verändert hatte. Sein langes Haar war plötzlich nicht mehr dunkel, sondern bekam eine leichte weiße Färbung, die nur noch durch einen Blauschimmer an die bekannte Haarfarbe des Leherers erinnerte.  
"Wie bitte!?", wiederholte das grüne Geschöpf ungläubig.

"Ich hatte dich von Anfang an gewarnt! Ich bin kein einfacher Gegner", fuhr Daitokuji fort, "Ich bin einer der legendären Dark Flowers gewesen! Und nun, erscheine, _Honoo no Seirei Efreet_!"  
Vor dem Waldbewohner erschien nun eine orange-rote Gestalt aus leuchtenden Lavagestein, das Monster war groß und furchteinflößend, mit Schwertern auf dem Rücken geschnallt, die es wahrscheinlich als Angriffswerkzeuge benutzte. Auch die Stärke der Attack Points ließ den Herausforderer erschaudern. Die Angriffskraft des Flammen-Spirits überstieg die des Baby Drachen mit fünfhundert Punkten. Der große Bruder des kleinen Gnom's war also gezwungen seinen Zug ohne groß etwas ausgerichtet zu haben. Lediglich Daitokuji's Life Points waren auf 2300 gesunken.  
Nun war wieder Daitokuji am Zug, eine weitere Karte schnellte aus seinem Deck hervor, sofort zog der Lehrer eines seiner bereits vorhandenen Karten auf seiner Hand hervor und legte diese in eine kleine Öffnung seiner Duel Disk.

"Ich spiele _Suigin no Sunadokei_ und spezialbeschwöre _Renkinjuu Suigin no Echeneisu_! Ich spiele eine Karte verdeckt und greife deinen Baby Dragon mit Honoo no Seirei Efreet an!", kündigte der Lehrer an.  
Das neue kleine Monster, Renkinjuu Suigin no Echeneisu, ein fischähnliches Monster dessen Attack Points ebenfalls nur fünfhundert betrugen erschien auf dem Feld. Gleich nachdem dies geschah setzte sich der Flammenkrieger Honoo no Seirei Efreet in Bewegung und zückte die beiden Schwerter die es auf seinem Rücken gebunden hatte um den kleinen gelblichen Drachen des Gnomes zu zerstören.  
Der Gegner allerdings ergriff das Wort bevor das Monster den Babydrachen erreichen konnte: "Trap Card open! Negate Attack!"  
"Sensei", kam es überrascht von Manjoume.

Der Angriff wurde gestoppt ohne, dass der Baby Dragon zerstört wurde. Daitokuji schien aber keines Wegs erschüttert über die versteckte Falle zu sein, vielleicht gehörte dieser Schritt mit zu seinem Plan. Der Plan von dem Ryou gesprochen hatte.  
"Ich beende meinen Zug", fügte der Lehrer dem hinzu.

"Du dachtest wohl ich hätte keinerlei Verteidigung in meinem Deck, hm? Du hättest mich lieber nicht unterschätzt! Erscheine Crass Clown und greife das schwächliche Suigin no Echeneisu an!", forderte der Gnom und ließ ein weiteres von Daitokuji Sensei's Monstern auf den Friedhof befördern, worauf sich die Life Points des Mannes auf 1700 verringerten.  
Nichts desto Trotz blieb der nun weißhaarige Leherer ruhig und aktivierte erneut den Effekt seines Chaos Distills um seinen Wasserspirit _Mizu no Serei Akueria_ von seinem Deck spezial zu beschwören. Außerdem aktivierte er eine weitere Fallenkarte, dessen Aufdruck schon furchterregend düster auf den hässlichen Waldbewohner wirkte.  
"Was ist das!?", fragte das Wesen etwas verunsichert, denn es hatte diese Karte noch nie zuvor gesehen.  
Auch Ryou war ratlos: "Makrokosmos? Eine permanente Falle? Kennst du diese Karte, Fubuki?"

"Nein. Ich höre diesen Namen auch zum ersten Mal!", entgegnete der Braunhaarige kopfschüttelnd.  
"Was das ist?", wiederholte Daitokuji die Frage des Gnomes, "Das hier ist dein Ende! Makrokosmos verlangt zwar, dass ich meine Chaos Distill Karte vom Feld entferne, doch sie erlaubt mir _Genshi Taiyou Helios _von meiner Hand spezial zu beschwören!"

Ein kleines Monster, mit einer feurig leuchtenden Kugel als Kopf dessen Körper wie der einer Mumie bandagiert war, erschien auf dem Schlachtfeld als Chaos Distill in kleine Teilchen aufgelöst wurde. Nun war es wieder an Daitokuji seinen Zug zu machen und durch seinen Vorteil nun zwei stärkere Monster auf dem Feld zu haben, fühlte er sich jetzt schon als Sieger in diesem Duel: "Sehr schön, ich spiele eine Karte verdeckt und opfere meinen Genshi Taiyou Helios um Helios Duo Megistus zu beschwören! Da ich nun schon drei Monster vom Spiel entfernt habe, erhält Helios Duo Megistus durch seinen Effekt 600 Angriffs und Verteidigungspunkte! Als letztes werde ich deinen Baby Dragon mit meinem Mizu no Serei Akueria angreifen und deinen Crass Clown mit Honoo no Serei Efreet auf deinen Friedhof befördern und damit beende ich meinen Zug!"  
Der Spieß wurde nun endlich umgedreht. Die Life Points des Gnomes sanken auf 2100. Der Verlust seiner Punkte, stimmte ihn mehr als nur verärgert. Voller Wut zog der Gnom eine weitere Karte aus seinem Deck und beschwor ein weiteres Monster, Time Wizard im Verteidigungsmodus, denn jedes von Daitokuji's Monstern hatte eine höhere Angriffskraft als sein eigenes. Für Daitokuji wirkte dieser Zug keines Falls wie eine Verzweiflungstat, ganz im Gegenteil, der Plan des Waldgnoms war riskant, aber schlau. Sofort aktivierte das kleine Männchen den Effekt des Time Wizard's und wartete ob die Anzeige der kleinen Uhr im Gesicht des Monsters auf Tod oder Leben stehen blieb.

Die Atmosphäre des Duells veränderte sich schlagartig. Alles hing im Grunde genommen vom Schicksal der Neuankömmlinge in der Risekai ab. Sollte die Anzeige des Time Wizard's auf Tod stehen bleiben, so würden die Monster, die sich auf Daitokuji Sensei's Feld befanden, sofort auf den Friedhof befördert und die Hälfte ihrer Angriffkraft von seinen Life Points abgezogen. Was dies bedeutete wusste jeder von ihnen, der Lehrer in Mythologie und Alchemie würde dieses Duell verlieren und sie alle vier wären dazu verdammt als Sklaven für diese beiden Gnome zu arbeiten.

Der Lehrer wandte sich an seine Schüler: "Vertraut ihr mir?"

Manjoume blickte abwechselnd zu Fubuki und Ryou, die ohne etwas zu sagen, aber mit ernsten Blicken nickten. Damit stimmte auch der schwarzhaarige Junge zu ohne genau zu wissen ob er auch wirklich auf seinen Lehrer vertraute. Er würde es auf jedenfall tun, wenn dieses Duell gut ausginge.  
Noch immer routierte der Zeiger des kleinen Monsters. Sowohl die beiden Gnome als auch die Duellanten hielten beinahe den Atem an. Langsam kam der kleine Zeiger des Monster's zum stehen...

Leben.  
Leben, diese Anzeige ließ die drei Jungen hinter Daitokuji erleichtert aufatmen. Das sie sich jemals so sehr über ein solches Ergebnis gefreut wie jetzt. Damit waren ihre Köpfe zumindest vorerst gerettet, wenn nichts dazwischen kam, konnte ihr Lehrer das Duell nun für sich gewinnen, denn der Gnom hatte keine weiteren Monster auf seinem Feld und mit Time Wizard's Zerstörung wurden ihm selbst 250 Life Points als Strafe zugefügt. Daitokuji nickte zufrieden und zog eine weitere Karte aus seinem Deck, er legte eine verdeckt auf das Feld und erklärte dann: "Das Duell ist entschieden. Du warst überheblich und hat mich verlieren sehen obwohl noch nichts verloren war. Ich greife dich direkt an!"

Der Lehrer befahl seinem Genshi Taiyou Helios zuerst anzugreifen um die Life Points des überheblichen kleinen Wesens auf 1250 herunter zu zwingen, um dann mit seinem Aqua-Spirit Mizu no Serei Akueria die letzten Punkte zu Nichte zu machen.  
Nach seiner Niederlage war der kleine Gnom nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Auch der jüngere Bruder machte keinen so enthusiastischen Eindruck mehr. Sie beide starrten Daitokuji mit verängstigten Augen an, als sie bemerkten, dass der Lehrer jeden Zug von vornherein so geplant hatte. Das er nur noch wenig Life Points zum Beginn des Duells hatte war beabsichtigt oder zu mindest nicht von großer Bedeutung gewesen. Beide Gnome schlotterten vor Angst und beide wussten nicht genau was sie nun tun sollten. Daitokuji würde sie wohl kaum laufen lassen.

"Jetzt verschwindet", sagte der Lehrer schließlich nach einer Weile, er keuchte und sah schrecklich mitgenommen aus, "Und nehmt euren verfluchten Zauber von uns, wir haben keine Zeit mehr uns von Leuten wie euch aufhalten zu lassen!"  
"I-Ihr lasst uns also gehen, Herr!?", fragte der jüngere leise wimmernd.

"So war die Abmachung. Eure Köpfe sind ohnehin den Strick nicht wert um euch aufzuhängen. Also macht das ihr weg kommt und haltet uns nicht weiter auf!", befahl Daitokuji und wandte den beiden Wesen seinen Rücken zu.

"Ihr seid wirklich der großzügigste Herr den wir je kennen gelernt haben. Vielen, vielen Dank!", sagte der jüngere mit feuchten Augen, verbeugte sich höflich und tief, nahm seinen älteren Bruder beim Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her um schließlich in der Tiefe des Waldes wieder zu verschwinden. Genau so wie sie aus den Gebüsch gehüpft waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder und ließen die Reisenden zurück.   
Nun da die Gefahr endlich gebannt war, konnte sich der Lehrer eine Blöße geben und sank kurz auf seine Knie herunter. Sein weißes Haar färbte sich wieder dunkel und er war schrecklich außer Atem.

"Sensei!", kam es besogt von Fubuki und hockte sich zu seinem Lehrer hinunter, "Was haben Sie?"

"Es ist nichts Schlimmes, eigentlich ist es doch ziemlich normal. Ich bin lange nicht mehr hier gewesen und meine Gestalt hat sich mit den Jahren in eurer Welt verändert. Als Dark Flower war ich viel mächtiger als bei euch. Aber dazu später Jungs, wir sollten die Stadt noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen sonst werden wir noch ganz andere Gesellschaft bekommen", antwortete Daitokuji und stand wieder vom Boden auf.  
Die drei Schüler nickten einsichtig und stellten keine weiteren Fragen an ihren Lehrer. Dieses erste Duell war vielleicht nicht das aller Schwierigste gewesen, doch es hatte ihnen ein wenig zu denken gegeben. Sie waren in einer ganz anderen Welt, hier galten andere Gesetze und wie es schien war ihr Lehrer einmal ein fester Bestandteil dieser Welt gewesen.

Daitokuji führte die Gruppe also wieder an. Welchen Zauber die beiden Gnome auch immer ausgesprochen hatten, nun war er verschwunden und der ganze Wald wirkte auf einmal viel freundlicher. Die Zikaden zirzten in der Hitze des Tages, die exotischen Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen und ab und zu durchflog ein lauer Windhauch den Wald. So in etwa stellte man sich einen Wald auch vor. Mir vielen Geräuschen die von Tieren kamen und einem lauen Lüftchen. Es beruhigte Ryou ungemein mehr vom Himmel sehen zu können als sie eine Weile weiter gelaufen waren. Sie schienen das Herz des Waldes langsam verlssen zu haben, es wurde auch langsam Zeit, dass sie wenigstens ein Anzeichen von der kleinen Stadt zu sehen bekamen, denn Daitokuji Sensei wollte noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit dort ankommen.  
"Daitokuji Sensei!?", kam es erschöpft von Manjoume, "Wir laufen jetzt schon den ganzen Tag durch die Gegend, meine Füße tun mir weh und ich hab Hunger!"

"Es ist nicht mehr weit Manjoume-kun", versprach der Lehrer und sah über seine Schulter nach hinten um einen Blick auf Fubuki und Ryou werfen zu können. Fubuki wirkte auch etwas enttäuscht über diese Antwort, natürlich war Daitokuji bewusst das er dies schon bestimmt drei Mal zuvor gesagt hatte, aber eine Pause konnten sie nun mal nicht machen. Es gäbe sonst nur Probleme mit den Geschöpfen der Nacht in diesem Wald und das wäre für niemanden gut. Die Tatsache das auch Ryou ermattet aussah ließ ihn aber zur Eile drängen. Er selbst wollte natürlich auch so schnell wie möglich ans Ziel kommen.

So war es letztendlich auch. Die Sonne hatte sich noch nicht ganz hinter dem Horizont verkrochen, als der kleine Trampelpfad die vier Reisenden an das Ende des Waldes führte. Vor ihnen lag nun die kleine Stadt von der Daitokuji gesprochen hatte. Die Häuser waren klein und aus schwarz gestrichenem Holz gebaut, kleine Fenster ließen Licht in die einfachen Stuben der Bewohner hinein und draußen waren die Fenster, Eingänge und Gärten geschmückt mit Blumen. An sich wirkte alles ziemlich friedlich obwohl sie genau wussten dass dem nicht so sein konnte.  
Daitokuji sah auf die Stadt hinunter, mit einem Hauch von Trübe in seinen Augen wandte er sich an seine Schüler: "Das ist Sanshokusumire. Ich habe sie aber viel fröhlicher in Erinnerung und bunter."

(Sanshokusumire ist das japanische Wort für die Blume Stiefmütterchen .-)   
"Was kann hier passiert sein?", wollte Fubuki bedächtig wissen, dem nun auch auffiel das die Stille und die friedliche Atmosphäre die sie zunächst empfanden nun ziemlich trügerisch wirkte.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es gibt wohl nur noch blaue Schtiefmütterchen in diesem Ort", antwortete Daitokuji und ging nun vorrus in die Stadt hinein, "Ihr müsst wissen, die Blumen spielen hier in der Risekai eine große Rolle. Wenn man hier eine Blume verschenkt, dann hat das einen Grund. Man braucht jemandem nur eine Blume zu schenken um ihm etwas mitzuteilen."

Manjoume und Fubuki sahen ihren Lehrer erstaunt an. Auch sie hatten schon von einer Blumensprache gehört, aber davon verstanden sie selbst nicht viel. Manjoume noch weniger als Fubuki, denn er hatte sich noch nie sonderlich für solche empfindlichen Mädchensachen interessiert. Immerhin wusste Fubuki was eine rote Rose zu bedeuten hatte, mehr war ihm allerdings auch nicht bewusst.

"Blumen sagen mehr als tausend Worte", stimmte Ryou mit einem Nicken zu, er hatte seinen Lehrer ebenfalls beobachtet und ihm war nicht entgangen, dass er seine Hand tief in seiner Jackentasche versteckt hielt, in der er das silberne Etui mit der kleinen blauen Blume verstaut hatte, aber darauf eingehen wollte der Kaiser der Duel Academy auch nicht, er sah ebenso wie sein Lehrer schnurr geradeaus, "Ich habe... Asuka eine Geranie geschenkt bevor sie..."

"Ryou!", kam es leise von Fubuki, der seinem Freund beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, "Mach nicht wieder so ein Gesicht. Wir werden sie schon wieder finden! Und dann sagst du ihr, was du fühlst ja?"

"Was ich...", Ryou stockte der Atem, was sollte denn das nun wieder heißen?

Fubuki schmunzelte nur in sich hinein und schon sich an seinem besten Freund vorbei um kurz ein Wort mit Daitokuji zu bekommen: "Wohin gehen wir jetzt eigentlich genau?"  
"Ich suche den Tempel. Aber der scheint mitlerweile auch nicht mehr an Ort und Stelle zu sein!", antwortete der Lehrer.

"Dürfte ich vielleicht erfahren was ihr hier wollt!?", eine fremde Stimme tauchte hinter ihnen auf.  
Manjoume drehte sich als erster um und erschrak gewaltig, als er in die Spitze eines hell blitzenden Schwertes sah. Ein heftiger Schreck durchfuhr seine Knochen und er sprang einen kleinen Satz zurück und stieß mit Ryou zusammen. Daitokuji drängelte sich ein wenig nach vorn um mit der jungen Frau die hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war zu sprechen. Er versuchte das in schwarz gekleidete, weiß - blonde Mädchen zu beschwichtigen in dem er ein Lächeln aufsetzte und seine Hände in die Höhe hielt: "Wir suchen den heiligen Tempel Sanshokusumire, der von einer gelehrten Miko geführt wird um eine Bleibe für die Nacht zu finden. Wir sind Reisende au-..."

"Es gibt keine Reisenden dieser Tage! Schon gar nicht in dieser Gegend und zu so später Stunde!", fauchte das Mädchen hielt die blitzende Klinge an den Hals des Mannes. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten scharf wie die einer Katze, Fubuki kannte diesen Blick. Schon oft hatte er ihn bei Momoe gesehen wenn sie wirklich wütend auf ihn war, doch hatte sie Normalerweise keine spitzen Gegenstände dabei. Vielleicht aber konnte er die Fremde beruhigen.

"Entschuldigen Sie wenn ich mich einmische", unterbrach nun Fubuki und fing sich damit einen sehr giftigen Blick zu, Daitokuji lächelte etwas verloren, "bitte sehen Sie gut hin, wir haben ja nicht einmal Waffen bei uns. Warum sollten wir lügen? Sie sind die Jenige die eine Waffe gezückt hält und wir... wir haben höhstens unsere Duel Disks."

"Richtig, ist das nicht schon genug!?", wollte sie wissen.  
"Bitte glaubt uns, wir sind harmlose Wanderer und möchten zur Miko dieser Stadt. Ich schwöre Euch, wir haben keine bösen Absichten", erklärte Daitokuji noch einmal mit Nachdruck.

Das junge Mädchen schloss mit einem Seufzen kurz ihre Augen und steckte ihr Schwert zurück in die verschlissene Lederscheide. Sie nickte leicht und schlug ihre dunkle Kapuze zurück, die nun nicht mehr nur ein paar blonde Strähnen ihres Ponny's zeigte sondern ihr geamtes glattes Haar.

"Heißt dass, Ihr werdet uns zu Eurer Miko führen?", wollte Ryou mit gleichbleibender Ruhe wissen.  
Das Mädchen aber lächelte bitter: "Ich _bin_ die Miko dieser Stadt. Folgt mir, dann bringe ich euch zum Tempel."

Sowohl die drei Jungen als auch ihr Leherer sahen das Mädchen erstaunt und gleichermaßen verwirrt an, dieses Mädchen sollte eine Miko sein? Sie war kaum älter als vielleicht fünfzehn Jahre alt und zierlich, sie wirkte sehr zerbrechlich auf die Wanderer.

"Entschuldigt bitte. Ihr seid die Miko? Ihr seid doch kaum älter als...", warf Fubuki ein, selbst in seiner Welt hatten die Miko das Alter von achtzehn Jahren überschritten.

"Ich bin vierzehn Jahre alt, aber immer noch eine ausgebildete Miko. Bitte folgt mir nun ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen. Man sollte solche Dinge nicht draußen besprechen. Ich werde euch Tee und Reis servieren. Aber wenn ich euch eure Fragen beantworte, dann fordere ich Antworten auf meine Fragen", entgegnete die junge Tempelwächterin und nahm die vier jungen Männer mit sich mit.

Der Tempel Sanshokusumire hatte sich ebenfalls zu seinem Nachteil verändert wie Daitokuji fand. Er hatte die alte Gebetsstätte noch immer mit einem Glanz von versilberten Drachen Statuen in Erinnerung und im Vorgarten blühten immer Stiefmütterchen in allen erdenklichen Farben. Nun allerdings gab es keine versilberten Drachen mehr, nicht einmal der Wasserspeier des Springbrunnens war mehr zu sehen, die hölzernen Figuren waren zerstört und aus dem kleinen Wasserhahn des Springbrunnens quoll nur noch ein dünner Strahl dickflüssige Modder hervor.   
Daitokuji's Herz stockte. In Anbetracht der Jahre die er nicht mehr in der Risekai war, konnte er sich gut vorstellen was mit der Zeit alles passiert sein musste. Die Miko sagte nichts, sondern hielt ihr schweigen bei. Am Eingang des Tempelhauses blühten noch ein paar vereinzelte blaue Stiefmütterchen. Sonst schien der gesamte Tempel leblos und tot zu sein. Sie führte die vier jungen Männer in die Eingangshalle der Gebetsstätte. Der Tempel war recht groß und die Stimmung darin düster aber nicht unangenehm. Der Boden war mit dunklen Steinfliesen belegt und durch die Fenster drangen nur vereinzelt ein paar letzte Sonnenstrahlen. Das Licht kam hauptsächlich von Fackeln an den Wänden die leise vor sich hin flackerten. Die Miko setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch und bat ihre Gäste ebenfalls auf weichen Sitzkissen Platz zu nehmen.  
"Herzlich Willkommen in der toten Stadt Sanshokusumire. Bis vor ein paar Jahren florierte die Stadt noch, aber dann regte sich das Schloss der Prinzessin wieder und zerstörte alles was uns lieb und teuer war", sprach das junge Mädchen leise.

"Habt ihr deshalb nur noch blaue Stiefmütterchen?", fragte Daitokuji gezielt nach.

"Richtig, nur noch die Blumen der Trauer und der Sorge sind übrig geblieben. Ihr habt sicher den Zustand dieser Stadt bemerkt, sie geht ein, sowohl die Bevölkerung als auch die Beliebtheit der Stadt ist schon lange dahin...", antwortete die Miko, "Ich verstehe, dass Ihr der führer dieser Gemeinschaft seid?"  
"Ja. Mein Name ist Daitokuji und ich leite die Mission auf der wir uns befinden. Aber sagt, wie ist Euer Name?", wollte der Lehrer wissen.

"Ich heiße Hanako und bin die sechste Miko dieses Tempels. Seit drei Jahren schon verwalte ich diesen Ort des Gebetes und versuche mein Möglichstes die Gegner dieses Landes zu verscheuchen", erklärte das junge Mädchen und betrachtete die vier jungen Männer aus ihren eisblauen Augen, "Natürlich ist es nicht immer einfach. Viele Stadtbewohner haben ihre Leben lassen müssen seit sich die Herrin Lillith wieder geregt hat. Es sieht fast so aus als ob der Bann des Buschwindröschen's sich wiederholen wird. Ihr wisst was das ist, habe ich Recht!?"

Daitokuji nickte bedächtig: "Natürlich weiß ich, was das ist. Dann haben wir also Glück gehabt und eine Miko-sama gefunden, die über die Umstände des Fluches bescheit weiß..."

"Natürlich, ich hatte eine gute Lehrerin. Sie kannte selbst den Ursprung des Fluches, sie war die Urenkelin der ersten Miko-sama dieser Stadt. Normalerweise sollte die Erbfolge in der Familie bleiben, doch das war nicht möglich, denn Lillith Ohimesama hatte es nach dem Fluch ganz besonders auf ihre Heimatstadt abgesehen", erklärte Hanako.  
"Furiijia-sama, die erste Miko-sama dieser Stadt. Ja, ich habe von ihr gehört. Und auch von den Dark Flowers mit denen ich einmal Seite an Seite gekämpft habe. Jetzt werden die Dark Flowers erneut benötigt um einen Menschen aus einer anderen Welt zu befreien", erklärte Daitokuji.  
Hanako sah überrascht in die Runde, sie hatte nicht erwartet so schnell auf Leute zu treffen die gegen Lillith rebellieren wollen: "Ein Mensch aus einer anderen Welt, sagt Ihr? Erzählt mir bitte mehr davon."

"Meine jüngere Schwester wurde entführt!", antwortete Fubuki schnell, "Daitokuji Sensei sagte uns wir müssen Dark Flowers sein um Asuka zu retten."  
"Dark Flowers!?", wiederholte Hanako ungläubig, "Herr, seid ihr Euch überhaupt im Klaren was das bedeutet!? Habt ihr euch die Sache gut überlegt?"

Ryou wurde hellhörig. Die Miko schien keines Wegs erfreut über diese Nachricht zu sein, sollten sie denn einfach so wieder gehen und sich nicht um Asuka kümmern? Schließlich würde es auch auf ihre Welt zurück schlagen wie Daitokuji sagte.

"Ich bin mir bewusst, dass es gefährlich werden wird, Miko-sama", antwortete der Lehrer kurz, "Aber Ihr müsst verstehen, dass auch die Welt dieser Jungen in Gefahr ist, denn Lillith hat ein Mädchen daraus entführt. Wir müssen uns dem Ritual unterziehen um Dark Flowers zu werden. Auch wenn es bisher noch niemanden gelungen ist den Fluch zu brechen, wir werden es dennoch versuchen damit nicht nur diese Welt ihren Frieden bekommt."  
Die Miko stand auf und wandte sich mit dem Gesicht zu einem Fenster, draußen dunkelte es nun schon und die Sterne begannen heraus zu kommen und hell zu glitzern. Sie seufzte leise und schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf: "Wie viele sind durch sinnlosen Heroismus gestorben? Ihr wollt doch nicht wirklich auch zu jenen zählen, die für Nichts und Nieder nichts ihr Leben geben? Es ist gefährlich und Lillith ist unbesiegbar in ihrem Glauben. Die Risekai ist ihre Welt und nicht eure!"

"Tenjouin-kun ist allerdings unsere Freundin und ein wichtiger Teil von uns", wandte Manjoume ein, der sich die ganze Zeit über still verhalten hatte, das Benehmen der Miko konnte er aber doch nicht nachvollziehen, sie sollte eigentlich eine Fraus der Hoffnung sein, in dieser Hinsicht war sie allerdings nicht zu gebrauchen, "Wir werden es versuchen, uns könnt Ihr nicht davon abhalten. Ob es diese Lillith nun auf uns abgesehen hat oder nicht!"

"Manjoume-kun hat Recht. Wir müssen Asuka retten. Auf jedenfall muss _ich_ es wagen. Es war meine Schuld, dass sie entführt wurde... ich würde alles dafür geben damit ich sie zurück bekomme!", fügte Ryou entschlossen hinzu und gab Manjoume damit Rückendeckung.  
Hanako wandte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite um über ihre Schulter sehen zu können. Sowohl der schwarz gekleidete als auch der türkishaarige Junge waren erzürnt über ihre vermeintliche Gleichgültigkeit. Daitokuji schien ihnen wirklich erklärt zu haben, dass diese Reise kein Fahrt ins Blaue werden würde, aber wie es aussah war das entführte Mädchen ihnen so wichtig, dass sie bereit waren für sie in die Hölle zu gehen. Und das erforderte diese Reise auch.  
Die Miko sah all ihren Gästen lange und ernst in die Augen bevor sie wieder das Wort ergriff:  
"Ihr seid also fest entschlossen gegen Lillith' dunkle Magie anzutreten? Ihr seid euch sicher, dass das entführte Mädchen euch alles bedeutet und dass ihr selbst euer Leben für sie geben würdet, wenn es die Situation verlangt?"

Nochmals nickten die Anwesenden als Bestätigung, weitere Fragen waren also mehr als unnötig und so entschied sich Hanako den vieren zu helfen.

"Folgt mir", bat die Miko und machte den Weg zu einer versteckten Tür frei, die durch einen schweren roten Samtvorhang verborgen wurde. Die Jungen entschieden, dass es besser war noch nicht nach dem Grund dieser Geheimnistuerei zu fragen und folgten ihrem Lehrer und dem jungen Mädchen, das die vier Reisenden letztendlich wieder nach draußen schickte.

"Entschuldigt bitte Miko-sama", meldete sich Manjoume zu Wort, "Warum setzt Ihr uns vor die Tür?"

"Lasst es mich erklären", antwortete Hanako und zeigte mit ihrem Finger in Richtung Westen, "In diese Richtung müsst ihr gehen, bis ans andere Ende dieser Stadt. Ihr werdet auf ein Haus treffen, dass die Form eines Fisches hat. Es ist kaum zu verfehlen! Klopft dort und verlangt ihr nach Bofuuu-sama, er wird euch weiter helfen können."

"Er wird uns weiterhelfen? Könnt Ihr uns nicht diesem Ritual unterziehen?", wollte Fubuki wissen.

Daitokuji gebot seinem Schüler ruhig zu bleiben und schüttelte den Kopf: "Wir sollten dankbar sein, dass die Minko-sama uns überhaupt weiter hilft. Ich danke Euch, Hanako-sama!"

"Gern geschehen. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück auf eurer Reise!", antwortete das Mädchen und verbeugte sich noch einmal zum Abschied.

Ryou wandte sich als letzter um und folgte seinen Freunden die Straßen entlang. Sie versuchten sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten obwohl ihre Kleidung sie wohl als erstes verraten würde. Sie schienen allerdings zu so später Stunde niemanden mehr anzutreffen, in manchen Häusern brannte Licht und manche schienen nun mehr leer zu stehen. Was genau hier geschehen war konnten sie nicht aus der Miko heraus bekommen und wahrscheinlich war es auch erst einmal besser so.  
Der Mond schien schon hell am Himmelszelt, weiß und groß hing er am Himmel und leuchtete den Fremdländern den Weg. Ryou trat nun dichter zu Daitokuji heran und wollte mit gedämpfter Stimme wissen: "Sensei, haben Sie auch diese Unruhe in der Miko-sama bemerkt?"

"Und ob", der Lehrer nickte zustimmend, "Sie wollte uns so schnell es geht aus dem Tempel haben, warum weiß ich nicht, aber es kann nichts Gutes bedeuten."

"Sensei, würden Sie erlauben das ich zurück bleibe und ein Auge darauf habe?", bat Ryou entschlossen.

"Nein. Ryou bedenke doch, dass du hier nicht mehr auf der Duel Academy bist. Zuerst müssen wir Bofuuu-sama finden und weiter kommen", antwortete Daitokuji und schlug ein schärferes Tempo ein.  
Der Lehrer schien genau zu wissen wo sie entlang gehen mussten um die Stadt zu verlassen, er musste eine sehr lange Zeit in der Risekai verbracht haben. Eine Tatsache die nicht nur Ryou ein wenig stuzen ließ. Wahrscheinlich hatte Daitokuji viel mehr Wissen über dieses Land, diese Welt und die Geschichte mit dem Buschwindröschen als er vorgab.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam ein hellblaues Haus in Sicht, das wie ein Fisch geformt war und dessen rote Tür das Maul darstellte. Sogar die Flossen waren durch Verzierungen und Sprossen heraus gearbeitet und gaben dem Bauwerk einen imposanten Eindruck. Die Schüler staunten beim Anblick des Hauses, welches ganz aus Holz gebaut war und dennoch den Eindruck eines richtigen Tieres machte. Daitokuji trat vor, nahm eine ungewöhnlich stolze Haltung ein und klopfte sogleich an die Tür. Geräusche waren im Innenraum des Hauses zu hören. Mindestens drei Stimmen tuschelten leise miteinander und Fubuki meinte Worte wie "Zeichen" und "Code-Wort" zu hören, was ihn eher beunruhigte, denn wenn man irgendein Passwort von ihnen verlangte sahen sie wirklich bitter aus. Schließlich meldete sich eine dünne Stimme ohne jedoch die Tür zu öffnen: "Wer...wer ist da?"  
"Wir wurden von der Miko-sama Hanako zu Bofuuu-sama geschickt. Sie sagte Bofuuu-sama könne uns helfen... Bitte öffnet die Tür, es ist nicht gut über solche Angelegenheiten in aller Öffentlichkeit zu reden. Ich bitte Euch, öffnet uns!", antwortete Daitokuji mit leiser Stimme.   
Erneut hörte man ein kleines Stimmengewirr bevor die Tür dann doch geöffnet wurde. Vor den Jungen stand eine Frau mit lockigem, goldenen Haar und sie machte eine freundliche Bewegung mit der Hand um die Gäste herein zu bitten. Im Hausflur stand eine weitere junge Frau mit ebenso gelockten allerdings silberblondem Haar und verbeugte sich tief vor den Besuchern.

"Wir heißen euch im Meerespalast der Stadt Shokusumire willkommen. Unser Herr Bofuuu-sama erwartet euer Eintreffen", begrüßte sie Daitokuji, der sich wieder in den Vordergrund gestellt hatte. Die silberblonde Frau gab ihrer Kollegin ein Zeichen mit der Hand als Signal, dass sie nun wieder gehen konnte und nahm die Gäste mit sich in den hintersten Raum des Fisches.

Das Haus war sehr groß, von der Innenausstrattung war es eher schlicht gehalten mit wenig Schmuck und eher bescheidenen Möbeln. Außerdem gab es nur sperrliche Beleuchtung, was vor allem Manjoume zu schaffen machte, da er nicht richtig aufpassen konnte wo er lang lief. Letztendlich wurde die Gruppe noch eine Treppe hinauf geführt, bis sie zu einem Zimmer in der nach oben gerichteten Schwanzflosse des Fisches kamen, all dies geschah in völligem Schweigen und bereitete den Jungen ein wenig Unbehagen. Die silberblonde Frau blieb vor der Tür stehen und wandte sich dann an die Gäste: "Ich werde euch nun bei Bofuuu-sama anmelden. Es dauert nicht lang, ich denke er hat euer Eintreffen erwartet."  
Daitokuji nickte und wartete bis die Frau im Zimmer ihres Herrn verschwand. Für seine Schüler war es ein halbes Rätsel wie man sich auf so unerwarteten Besuch vorbereiten konnte. Immerhin hatte Daitokuji in erster Linie nur vor gehabt in diese Stadt zu kommen um die Miko-sama zu treffen und nicht um noch einen weiteren Priester oder was immer dieser Bofuuu-sama auch sein sollte, aufzusuchen. Bevor Manjoume sich entschließen konnte etwas zu sagen, wurde die Tür erneut geöffnet und die Frau, die sie geführt hatte kam wieder heraus. Sie verbeugte sich wieder tief vor den Gästen und wies ihnen an den Raum ihres Herrn zu betreten: "Mein Meister erwartet euch."

"Vielen Dank", kam es kurz von Daitokuji, er verbeugte sich ebenfalls und betrat dann mit Fubuki, Ryou und Manjoume das Zimmer.  
Es war ebenso dunkel und einfach eingerichtet wie der Rest des Hauses. Fubuki sah sich genau um, es war ähnlich wie in dem Tempel, wenn er es sich recht überlegte. Am anderen Ende des länglichen Zimmers stand ein massiever, barocker Holzstuhl dessen Ornamente die wilde, peitschende See zeigte und darauf saß erhaben ein noch recht kleiner Junge, von vielleicht fünfzehn Jahren, nicht mehr. Daitokuji kniete vor dem Thron nieder, sowohl Ryou als auch Fubuki taten es ihm sofort gleich, Manjoume zögerte noch bevor er dem stummen Befehl seines Lehrers nachkam.  
"Ich habe euch schon erwartet", drang die helle Jungenstimme des Hausherren durch den Raum, "Schon eine ganze Weile warte ich auf eure Ankunft. Bitte steht wieder auf und nennt mir eure Namen, Fremde aus einer anderen Welt."

Manjoume war tatsächlich der erste, der wieder aufrecht stand, sich vor jemandem so tief zu verbeugen schien ihm dann doch eher lächerlich. Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und ließ ein abfälliges Geräusch hören bevor er antwortete: "Ich denke Ihr habt uns erwartet!? Warum sollten wir dann noch unsere Namen nennen?"  
"Nun, weil ich nur die sichere Zukunft erahnen kann. Nicht sehen, nur erahnen. Und ich sah einen Mann und das Gefolge von vier Personen auf mich zu kommen", antwortete der Junge auf dem Thron und stand von seinem Sitz auf, so dass das Licht einer Fackel die an der Wand befästigt war seine Gestalt in etwas mehr Licht tauchte.  
Daitokuji schreckte ein wenig zurück, die Gestalt des Jungen kam ihm unglaublich bekannt vor, das dunne hellblaue Haar das ihm beinahe bis auf die Schultern reichte und die gelben Katzenaugen die aus seinem Gesicht blitzten erinnerten ihn sehr an jemanden, den er in alten Tagen sehr lieb gewonnen hatte. Wie ein alter Freund, doch eigentlich konnte das nicht möglich sein.

"Nun?", fragte Bofuuu und blickte zu Daitokuji empor, der Junge war enen Kopf kleiner als Manjoume.  
Der Lehrer lächerlte und betrachtete den Jungen aus seinen roten Augen heraus: "Mein Name ist Daitokuji und diese drei sind meine Schüler. Marufuji Ryou-kun, Tenjouin Fubuki-kun und Manjoume Jun-kun."

Nacheinander verbeugten sich die Jungen als Begrüßung, überließen ihrem Lehrer allerdings das Sprechen. Bofuuu nickte leise und wandte ihnen kurz den Rücken zu bevor er sich wieder auf seinen Thron setzte:  
"Ich hatte vor einer Weile eine Unterredung mit Hanako-sama gehabt. Ich bin froh, dass sie euch nicht von eurem Plan abbringen konnte sondern doch zu mir geschickt hat. Die Dark Flowers müssen wieder belebt werden, daran kann auch die Miko-sama nichts ändern. Lillith muss gestoppt werden bevor es ein weiteres Unglück gibt und sie noch stärker wird."

"Das wissen wir doch schon", warf Fubuki plötzlich ein, "Uns ist im Moment wichtiger, wie wir genau zu den Dark Flowers werden können!"  
"Fubuki", sagte Ryou leise, der befürchtete, dass dieser junge Herr leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen war.  
"Es gehört weit mehr dazu als Euch bewusst ist, Tenjouin-san. Es gehört mehr als nur Mut und ein Ritual. Ein jeder von euch muss sich als wahrer Krieger der Dark Flowers beweisen und sein persönliches Emblem finden", antwortete Bifuuu und klatschte in seine Hände um seine Dienerin wieder in den Thronsaal zu rufen.  
"Emblem?", fragte Ryou kurz.

Der Herr des Hauses nickte: "Ein persönliches Abzeichen. Es schützt euch vor Gefahren und ist in der Lage euch einen kleinen Funken von Magie zu verleihen. Ihr seit Wesen aus einer anderen Welt, deshalb verlasst euch nicht zu sehr auf Magie. Waffenstärke und Duel Monsters sind eure spreziellen Waffen. Bevor ihr aber eure Reise zum Berg An'ei antretet um euch dem Ritual der Dark Flowers zu unterziehen, werde ich euch die Rüstungen der Dark Flowers übergeben und somit natürlich auch die Amulette in denen sich die Emblems befinden werden."  
Die Tür öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal und beide Dienerinnen brachten eine große hölzerne Kiste in den Raum. Diese Kiste sah eher armseelig aus und die Klappen die, die Kiste verschlossen hielten waren rostig und wirkten leicht zerstörbar. Die goldblonde Frau öffnete die knarschende Kiste und holte fünf kriegerisch aussehende Rüstungen hervor. Während die Jungen in Staunen versanken und sich die vornehmen Rüstungen ansahen sprach Bofuuu erneut:

"Diese fünf Rüstungen sind der Dark Flowers würdig. Bitte zieht euch sofort um und macht euch sogleich auf den Weg bevor der Tag anbricht. Ich kann euch leider kein Quartier für die Nacht geben, denn sonst wird es auch für mich und meine Dienerinnen gefährlich. Die Spitzel der Herrin Lillith sind überall dieser Tage."

"Jawohl", antwortete Daitokuji und nahm sich eine rot schwarze Rüstung.   
Fubuki ergriff ebenfalls eine dunkle Rüstung, dessen Panzerung grün war, sagte dann allerdings: "Wir sind nur vier. Ich denke nicht, dass Ihr vor habt mit uns zu kommen?"

"Ich habe die Ankunft von fünf Dark Flowers gesehen. Vielleicht hat sich mein inneres Auge damit auch getäuscht. Wie ich sagte, so habe ich die Gabe Dinge zu erahnen, aber ich sehe sie nicht mit hundert Prozentiger Sicherheit vorraus. Ich bin nur ein schwacher Nachkomme meiner Ahnen", erklärte Bofuuu betrübt.   
Ryou nahm sich eine weiße Rüstung mit blauer Panzerung und legte sie sich an. Manjoume tat es seinen Begleitern gleich und griff nach einer dunklen Rüstung mit violetter Panzerung. Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten, stellten sie fest, das Ryou als einziger hell gekleidet war. Der Herr des Hauses nickte bedächtig:  
"Wie unbewusst das Schicksal schon gespielt hat. Marufuji-san, Ihr seid derjenige, der die neuen Dark Flowers vermutlich anführen wird. Ich bitte Euch also, achtet gut auf Eure Freunde. Es wird ein langer steiniger Weg werden. Die Emblems werden sich nachdem ihr sie gefunden habt in die freinen Amulette an euren Panzerungen festigen. Nun, gehabt euch wohl."

Ryou war noch einen Moment ziemlich überrascht über die Rede des jungen Herren. Hatte die Farbe des Anzuges etwas mit dem Rang der Dark Flowers zutun? Symbolisierte die helle Farbe etwa des Anführers Stand? Er hatte sich die Rüstung aus einem reinen Reflex genommen, nicht etwa, weil sie am besten zu ihm passte oder wegen des Aussehens.

Ein Ohrendbetäubender Knall war zu hören. Die Herkunft schien weit von diesem Haus entfernt zu sein, aber dennoch in der Stadt zu hören. Bofuuu sprang von seinem Thron auf und rannte mit einem Satz zum Fenster. Manjoume tat es ihm gleich und konnte eine große Rauchwolke erkennen und züngelnde Flammen die hoch in die Luft stiegen.

"Nein!?...", presste er aus seinem Munde hervor, "Daitokuji Sensei! Das... ist das nicht der Shokusumire Tempel?"

"Was!?", der Lehrer lief ebenfalls zum Fenster und schreckte ein wenig zurück.   
Es war wahr, der Tempel in dem sie eben noch waren, wurde anscheinend in die Luft gesprengt. Bofuuu wandte sich nun an den Lehrer, seine gelben Augen blitzten wütend und ungehalten, sein Tonfall war allerdings ruhig: "Ihr müsst sofort verschwinden, wie ich gesagt habe. Flieht! Flieht so weit ihr könnt! Wandert am besten nur abseits der Wege und sucht nach der Herrin des An'ei Berges, sie wird euch weihen und Dark Flowers aus euch machen."

"Aber wir können Euch doch nicht einfach zurück lassen!", protestierte Ryou, doch bekam sofort ein Kopfschütteln des Jungen:  
"Ich muss hier bleiben. Mir passiert nichts, aber euch wird Unheil ... großes Unheil wiederfahren wenn ihr nicht sofort verschwindet! Lauft!"

"Beeilung! Kommt schon, wir müssen fort!", forderte Daitokuji und rannte aus dem Hause. Seine Schüler folgten ihm so schnell sie konnten. Die Rüstungen hingen schwer an ihren Körpern und behinderten die drei Schüler nur. Daitokuji schien an dieses Gewicht gewöhnt zu sein und rannte ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen in die Nacht hinein. Das Geröusch des lodernden Feuers wurde für die angehenden Dark Flowers immer leiser, für Bofuuu den Herrn der Gewässer blieb es noch für mehrere Stunden deutlich. Seine Dienerinnen hatten ihn wieder allein in seinem Saal gelassen, so dass er in Ruhe seinen Vorahnungen nach hängen konnte. Langsam wandte er seinen Blick zur Decke und viele schwere Gedanken drangen durch seinen Kopf:

_"Ich war mir sicher, dass es ein Anführer und vier Dark Flowers sein würden. Hanako-sama's Schicksal hat sich bereits erfüllt, Amnael... nein, Daitokuji ist zurück gekehrt und Lillith ist wieder in Aktion... Jetzt muss auch die Herrin des An'ei Berges ihren Teil beitragen... Warum gibt es nur vier Dark Flowers?"_

Ende Kapitel 4, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 5: The Dark Flowers' Emblems

_Nachwort Kapitel 4:_

_So da ist wieder ein Kapitel geschafft. Es hat mich Zeit gekostet, entschuldigt bitte! Es hat natürlich auch mit der Länge des Kapitels zutun, aber auch weil ich im Moment ziemlich von der Schule gestresst bin und weil ich von einem unglaublichen Zeichen-Trieb befallen wurde und Chara-Bilder gezeichnet habe. Auf jedenfall schon mal für Asuka und Ryou. Demnächst kommt dann auch was für Momoe._

_Ich muss mich wieder einmal entschuldigen! Mir ist ein ganz gewaltiger Fehler unterlaufen, auf den ich aufmerksam wurde als SwordPrincess mir einen Kommentar hinterlassen hat! Ich habe tatsächlich einen ganzen Absatz im 3. Kapitel vergessen in dem Daitokuji noch mit Ryou sprach, dass er nicht allein in die Risekai gehen darf. Es wurde zwar in diesem Kapitel auch noch einmal angedeutet "es sind immer mindestens drei Dark Flowers", aber dennoch, es ist gewaltig ärgerlich! _

_Ich kann es mir nur durch meine neue Methode des Kapitelschreibens erklären. Da ich die Geschichte auch auf dem Papier gliedere und Kapitelhandlungen auch noch aufschreibe und wenn ich vor der Schule oder auch während der Schule Lust bekomme zu schreiben, dann mache ich mir Kladden von Kapitelfetzen und es kann sein, dass ich einfach was vergessen habe abzuschreiben. Bitte entschuldigt mich also! Dadurch scheint Ryou erst dagegen zu sein, dass seine Freunde ihn begleiten und dann aus heiteren Himmel scheint er sich doch damit zufrieden zu geben. Ich hoffe in diesem Kapitel ist mir nichts Ähnliches passiert!_

_Nun zu diesem Kapitel, ich gebe zu es ist schon wieder etwas länger, aber ich bitte euch nicht aufzugeben, ich denke die Länge wird in etwa immer so sein, vielleicht auch etwas länger... der Grund dafür ist, dass ich nicht zu viele Kapitel machen möchte auch wenn die Handlung vielleicht etwas lang ist! _

_Zum einen wollte ich Daitokuji ein wenig in den Vordergrund stellen, ich denke im nächsten Kapitel wird Manjoume mehr beachtet der in diesem Kapitel ziemlich unter gegangen ist. Wie auch immer, Daitokuji war schon einmal in der Risekai und mir ist auch klar, dass ich ihn irgendwann mehr als Amnael bezeichnen muss, denn seine Gestalt ändert sich nun mal - allerdings ohne diese merkwürdigen Narben im Gesicht g_

_Hanako ist eine ziemlich unwichtige Person gewesen, deshalb auch gleich wieder weg vom Fenster. Was genau passiert wird auch noch erklärt aber später! Und Bofuuu (wow, ein Name mit drei u! Ziemlich selten, sein Name bedeutet aber "Sturm") kommt auch noch ein paar mal mehr vor kicher. Freut euch schon mal auf die Herrin des An'ei Berges, ich denke sie wird euch gefallen, sie ist irgendwie lustig - hat aber auch mehrere Seiten. Ich möchte euch ja nicht zu viel erzählen -_

_Ich weiß nicht ob ich vor den Ferien noch einmal zu einem Update komme. Ich werde es auf jedenfall versuchen. Wenn nicht, dann vergesst nicht, dass ich von 25.06-12-07 kein Internetzugang haben werde und deshalb keine neuen Kapitel kommen werden.  
Ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen, ihr verzeiht mir meine Fehler und dieses Duell!  
Bis dann, eure Ruky _


	5. The Black Rose Duel Kuroi Bara no DYUERU

**Kapitel 5:**

**The Black Rose Duel**

**黒いバラの決闘****  
****(Kuroi Bara no Dyueru)**

Es war dunkel als sie ihre Lider aufschlug und mit schweren Augen versuchte die pechschwarze Dunkelheit zu durchdringen. Es war zum verrückt werden, die Dunkelheit lag wie eine schwarze Wand auf ihr, sie konnte nichts erkennen. Alles was sie machen konnte war auf alles in ihrer Umgebung zu achten.

War etwas zu hören?

Nein, nicht der leiseste Luftzug war zu hören. Kein Tier stieß auch nur irgendeinen Laut aus und auch kein Vogelgesang drang durch die Stille. Das Rauschen des Meeres war ebenfalls fort...

Was war hier los?

Ein ungutes Gefühl kam in ihr auf. Warum wirkte diese permanente Dunkelheit so beunruhigend auf sie?  
Vorsichtig versuchte sie ihre Finger zu bewegen, die, wie sie nun merkte hinter ihrem Rücken lagen. Ihre Hand lag unter ihrem Rücken und sie hatte es schwer sie hervor zu holen. Alles was sie spüren konnte war ein rauer Stein. Ein kalter rauer Stein befand sich also unter ihr. Vielleicht war sie noch immer am Kai beim Leuchtturm?

Sie stuzte, wie kam sie denn jetzt auf den Leuchtturm?  
Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Natürlich! Sie war doch mit Ryou am Leuchtturm verabredet gewesen, warum war sie dann hier?  
Ja, genau, wo war sie eigentlich und was war passiert?  
Langsam kamen ihre Erinnerungen wieder in ihr Gedächtnis. Asuka fühlte sich als sei sie soeben aus einem tiefen Traum erwacht. Aus einem sehr schönen aber auch ziemlich anstrengenden Traum vielleicht war es aber auch nur der Schlaf, der sie so sehr mitgenommen hatte. Die Frage war nun nur noch, warum sie plötzlich an einem so dunklen Ort war. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie beim Leuchtturm gewesen war und Ryou getroffen hatte und...

Der Gedanke brachte sie zum erröten. Ja, Ryou hatte sie geküsst. Aus heiterem Himmel hatte er ihre Lippen berührt und sie sanft an sich gezogen. Und was war dann geschehen? Richtig, sie wusste es nicht mehr. Alles was sie noch in Erinnerung hatte war der Kuss und nun dieser Ort oder diese Dunkelheit wo auch immer sie sich jetzt befand.

Vorsichtig setzte Asuka sich auf und spürte auf jeden Fall, dass sie ihren Kopf nach allen Seiten hin umdrehte um zu sehen ob sie wenigstens ein bisschen Licht erhaschen konnte. Nichts. Das Unbehagen wurde von Minute zu Minute größer und als ihre Hände ihren bloßen Körper berührte wurde ihr noch schlechter zu Mute. Sie trug keine Kleidung mehr am Leibe, nicht ein bisschen verdeckte ihren Körper. Langsam wurde Asuka panisch, wo zum Teufel war sie hier nur?

"Hallo!?", ihre Stimme klang nervös und zittrig durch die dichte Dunkelheit.  
Noch war ihre Stimme sehr dünn, sie hatte keine Ahnung ob überhaupt jemand in ihrer Nähe war und ob ihr jemand antworten würde. Es dauerte nicht lange und gedämpftes Licht, gerade so hell, dass ihre müden vor Dunkelheit ermatteten Augen das plötzliche Licht ertragen konnten, erhellte den Raum. Asuka konnte noch nicht richtig erkennen ob sie sich in einem richtigen Raum oder in einer Art Gefängniszelle oder Ähnlichem befand. Alles was sie tun konnte war etwas blinzeln um zu sehen ob ihre Augen sich nicht allmählig an das schummrige Licht gewöhnen konnten. Von irgendwoher kam eine Stimme, sie war in Asuka's Nähe, doch den genauen Ort woher sie kam konnte Asuka noch nicht fest stellen.

"Sie ist zu früh wach, Ryou. Leg das Mädchen schlafen!", befahl die Stimme und eine weitere Gestalt betrat den schummrigen Raum. Asuka verstand nicht ganz was das sollte, sie wirbelte hin und her mit ihrem Kopf und suchte nach der Person die den Raum betreten hatte. Sie konnte seine Anwesenheit aus irgendeinem Grunde spüren, er stand in ihrer Nähe. Und was hatte die Stimme vor?  
Langsam brachte sie leise Worte heraus, Fragen, die ihr plötzlich in den Kopf schossen:  
"Wer bist du? Wo bin ich?"

Die Stimme antwortete: "Hab keine Angst. Du musst dich nicht fürchten, dein Herz ist so rein und unschuldig. Du bist nur zu früh aufgewacht. Leg dich schlafen. Ryou. Tu was ich dir gesagt habe."

Die Person die neben Asuka stand, setzte sich nun zu ihr. Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen, sie hatte nichts an, aber sie erkannte jetzt wer neben ihr saß. Es war der selbe Junge von letzter Nacht. Der Junge, der die selbe stattliche aber dennoch schmale Gestalt von Ryou besaß, der ihm täuschend ähnlich sah und doch nicht war wie ihr Kaiser.

"Was...!?"

Langsam kam ihr der fremde junge Mann näher, drängte Asuka zurück auf den steinernen Tisch auf dem sie lag. Sie sträubte sich ein wenig dagegen, doch als seine warmen sanften Hände ihre Beine berührten und hoch über ihren Körper entlang glitten, entspannte sich Asuka schnell wieder. Es war wie beim Leuchtturm, dieser Fremde hatte die Gabe sie ihrer klaren Sinne zu berauben und als er dann seine Lippen wieder sanft auf ihre legte, verlor sie erneut jedes Gefühl für Zeit und Realität. Sie fiel in einen weiteren unruhigen aber dennoch tiefen Schlaf.

Aus dem Dunkel des schummrigen Raumes trat eine nackte weibliche Gestalt hervor. Sie hatte einen sehr hellen Taint und ihr unglaublich langes glattes Haar reichten bis auf den Boden hinunter. Ein leises Lachen war zu hören bevor sie vor Asuka's Steintisch halt machte.

"So ein süßes kleines Mädchen."  
Langsam glitt ihre geschmeidige Hand zu Asuka und strich ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

"Bald wirst du's sehen. Wie grausam dein Prinz zu dir sein wird... Dein süßer Prinz... Marufuji Ryou..."

Inzwischen war die Nacht weit fortgeschritten und die zukünftigen Dark Flowers saßen um ein flackerndes Lagerfeuer herum und aßen ein kleines Abendessen bevor sie sich für die Nacht legen würden. Die drei Jungen sahen nachdenklich ins Feuer. Manjoume war die ganze Zeit über sehr still gewesen, er knabberte noch an einer eigenartigen Frucht die aussah wie eine apfelsinenen große Kirsche die eigenartig rosa gefärbt war, fast wie ein Kaubonbon. Der schwarzhaarige Junge dachte an den Tag zurück. Sowohl Fubuki als auch Ryou waren den ganzen Tag über wild entschlossen gewesen Asuka zu retten. Er selbst hatte sich im Hintergrund gehalten. Das alles hatte ihm nach einem tollen Abenteuer angehört bei dem er sich behaupten konnte. Allerdings kam ihm nun alles ziemlich sinnlos vor, Ryou war in Asuka verliebt, da war er sich ganz sicher und Fubuki war ihr großer Bruder.

Warum war er hier?

_Weil du beweisen möchtest das du mehr drauf hast als Juudai!_

Hatte er überhaupt das Recht hier bei den beiden wertvollsten Personen in Asuka's Leben zu sein?

_Ich muss es ihnen beweisen!_

"Du bist schon im Zauber dieser Welt verloren, Manjoume-kun", Daitokuji Sensei's Stimme drang an das Ohr des Jungen, Manjoume hatte das Gefühl aus einem tiefen Traum heraus gerissen zu werden und blickte in die roten Augen des Lehrers, "in dieser Welt regiert das Vertrauen das du deinen Freunden entgegen bringst Manjoume-kun. Wenn du an deinen eigenen Fährigkeiten zweifelst, dann hast du in dieser Welt verloren."

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich bin in Ordnung, ich habe mich nur gefragt wann ich mal zum Zug komme jemanden zu Retten!", erklärte Manjoume lässig und lächelte dabei entschlossen ins Feuer. Ihm war ganz klar, dass er seinem Lehrer nicht wirklich etwas vor machen konnte, aber vor Fubuki und Ryou wollte er sich nicht rechtfertigen.

"Wie auch immer, wir sollten schlafen, damit wir morgen in aller Früh aufbrechen können", meinte Daitokuji mit einem ermutigenden Lächeln.

"Glauben Sie, wir müssen Wachen aufstellen?", wollte Fubuki wissen.

Der Lehrer bedachte die Jungen mit einem warmen Blick, genau diese Wachsamkeit war genau das Richtige, in den kommenden Tagen würden sie noch vieles zu überstehen haben, aber das war noch nicht heute: "Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Die Kreaturen in diesem Wald könnten uns zwar angreifen, aber ich bin zuversichtlich und denke mir, dass sie viel zu viel Angst hätten vier starken Duellanten gegenüber zu stehen."

"Dann lasst uns die großen Flammen eindämmen. Es ist schon spät", stimmte Ryou zu, der sich den Abend über wieder ruhig verhalten hatte, wie es seine Art war. Fubuki war ziemlich überrascht worden. Sein bester Freund hatte selten so viel geredet, aber es beruhigte ihn auch irgendwie dass das alles nicht spurlos an Ryou vorbei ging. Er zeigte viel zu selten was in ihm vor ging, vielleicht war es seine Art zu zeigen wie beunruhigt er war.

Fubuki und Daitokuji dämmten das Feuer somit ein, bis nur noch eine leuchtende Glut zurück blieb. Die vier verstreuten sich etwas um die glühenden Holzscheite herum, die noch viel Wärme spendeten. Während Fubuki und Ryou sich dicht beieinander einen Schlafplatz suchten, zog sich Manjoume allein unter einen Baum zurück. Daitokuji richtete sich auf einem Baum ein um den gesamten Platz gut überblicken zu können, im Falle das sich wiedererwarten etwas gefärhliches näherte.

Manjoume blickte zum Himmel hinauf bevor er einschlief. Noch einmal gingen ihm die Geschehnisse des Tages durch den Kopf. Sie hatten die Duel Academy durch ein magisches Tor verlassen. In der Risekai galten ganz andere Verhältnisse als er es gewöhnt war. Nun konnte er Fubuki's Sorge um Momoe verstehen. Mit Junko gab es niemals solche Probleme, sie war die schüchterne von den beiden Mädchen. Momoe und Junko waren nicht miteinander verwandt, doch hielten sie wie Schwestern zusammen. Junko wäre aber niemals auf die Idee gekommen ihnen in die Risekai folgen zu wollen. Momoe war da ganz anders. Energiegeladen und bereit sich jeder Gefahr und jedem neuen Abenteuer zu stellen. Direkt nach ihrer Ankunft in dieser neuen, noch unbekannten Welt, hatte Daitokuji Sensei ein Duell schlagen müssen und gewann es Glücklicherweise auch, aber das Erlebnis in der Stadt Sanshokusumire war schon etwas viel. Die Miko der Stadt hatte ihnen geholfen. Hanako, die Tempelwächterin schickte sie zu einem Herrn Namens Bofuuu, der ihnen darauf die Rüstungen der Dark Flowers überreichte. Hanako die Miko starb kurz darauf während einer Explosion, Ryou wäre gern noch zu ihr geeilt um ihr zu helfen, doch Daitokuji Sensei bestand darauf sie einfach zurück zu lassen ohne auch nur den Gedanken an ihrer Rettung zu verschwenden.

"_Wenigstens darauf hätte ich bestehen können. Egal was dieser Bofuuu oder Daitokuji Sensei dazu zu sagen hatte. Wegen uns ist eine heilige Miko gestorben. Ich schwöre, ich werde schnell mein Emblem finden und dann werde ich ein wirklich großer Krieger! Ich werde beweisen das ich einer Dark Flower würdig bin!_"

Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah an seiner blanken Rüstung hinunter. Im ersten Moment hatte er sie nicht gemocht, er war ein einfacher Schüler der Duel Academy. Er war einst ein Obelisk Blue Schüler aber durch ein paar unglückliche Zwischenfälle musste er wieder zurück in den Osiris Red Dorm. Alleridings schien ihm die violette Farbe mehr Mut zu verleihen als er in erster Linie vermutete. Sie machte ihn auf jedenfalls Stolz und gab ihm Hoffnung nachdem er den Tod eines Menschen, oder was auch immer Hanako eigentlich war, miterleben musste. Ja, wenn er wollte dann konnte er auch als Dark Flower für Asuka kämpfen. Eigentlich waren seine Befürchtungen doch mehr als überflüssig gewesen.

Fubuki hatte sich fest in den Mantel seiner neuen Tracht gewickelt und genoss noch die Überbleibsel der Glut des Lagerfeuers. Ryou lehnte gelassen an einem Baum, auf jedenfall versuchte er so zu wirken wie immer, unnahbar und stolz um sich keine Blöße zu geben, seine Rüstung war die einzige die von heller Farbe und die dunklen Saphire seiner Rüstung schillerten noch im schwachen orange goldenen Schein.

"Ganz schön aufregend, hm?", fragte Fubuki plötzlich.

Ryou öffnete schnell seine geschlossenen Augen und sah seinen Freund bedächtig an: "Ja."

"Du wolltest die Miko-sama retten, Ryou. Ich habe Daitokuji Sensei's Gesicht gesehen als die Explosion stattgefunden hat, ich glaube sie sollte sterben, er wusste ganz genau was geschieht. Oder was meinst du dazu?", fragte der aufgeweckte Fubuki.

"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Ryou und zuckte mit den Schultern, "Aber ich hätte ihr gern geholfen. Daitokuji Sensei kennt sich besser in dieser Welt aus als wir. Er wird wissen warum wir nicht zurück gehen sollten. Was mich beunruhigt ist, dass wir schon seit einiger Zeit verfolgt werden, wenn es nicht schon seit Beginn unserer Reise."

"Verfolgt sagst du?", fragte Fubuki noch einmal.

"Richtig. Ich habe es von Anfang an gemerkt, direkt nach dem Duell das Daitokuji Sensei gewonnen hat, hinter einem Gebüsch. Als wir zu Bofuuu-sama gegangen sind ist uns jemand gefolgt, immer wieder in grünen Mänteln oder Tüchern in Tarnfarben", entgegenete Ryou, "Im Moment ist es mir allerdings schleierhaft wo sich dieser jemand befindet."

"Sollten wir Daitokuji Sensei davon erzählen? Immerhin sind deine Beobachtungen doch besorgniserregend", schlug Fubuki vor.

Sein Freund nickte: "Besorgniserregend mag stimmen, allerdings denk einmal nach."

Eine kurze Zeit lang war es still, Fubuki war so eben klar warum Daitokuji so klar beteuerte das er nicht glaube das erwas wirklich schlimmes passieren könnte, dennoch hatte er sich auf einem Baum versteckt um eine bessere Übersich zu haben. Fubuki war diese Gestalt noch nicht aufgefallen, aber natürlich nicht, seine Gedanken waren im Moment bei Momoe gewesen. Sie kam ihm so merkwürdig vor. Egal wie impulsiv und zickig sie auch war, so extrem hatte das Mädchen noch nie reagiert. Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Kam er wirklich so grausam herüber das sie glaubte er wolle ihr etwas Böses?

Fubuki seufzte leise, jetzt war er mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder bei ihr. Bei ihren hellen braunen Augen, das glänzende schwarze Haar, dass sie stehts zu einem Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gesteckt hatte. Ryou schmunzelte leicht an seinem knorrigen Baum, er hatte sich mitlerweile zwischen zwei große Wurzeln gelegt, die ihm bequem als eie Art Bettrahmen dienten. Das Seufzen seines Freundes hatte er wohl gehört, er wusste nicht genau warum Fubuki nun einen solchen Laut ausstieß. Entweder war es wegen seiner Schwester oder etwas anderes beschäftigte ihn und dem wollte Ryou auf dem Grund gehen:  
"Was ist mit dir? Ich merke schon seit einiger Zeit das du dich verändert hast. Seit wir hier sind."

Fubuki lachte leise auf und antwortete seinem Freund: "Ja, ich habe nachgedacht, mehr nicht. Mir geht noch immer das Ereignis mit Momoe-chan durch den Kopf. Wie sie mich angegangen ist. Ich kann doch verstehen, dass Asuka ihre beste Freundin ist und dass Momoe-chan ihr auch gern helfen möchte, aber es ging mir doch nur um ihre Sicherheit."

"Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, aber sie hatte sich so verändert, als wir die Buschwindröschenblüten gefunden haben. Danach reagierte sie noch impulsiver als sonst, findest du nicht?", wollte Ryou wissen.

"Vielleicht", Fubuki nickte bedächtig, "Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich habe wirklich nicht darauf geachtet wann oder wie es begonnen hat. Ich war nur sehr... sehr niedergeschmettert. Ganz im Ernst es war wie ein Schlag in's Gesicht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mir einmal Worte von ihrere spitzen Zunge so zusetzen würden."

"Kaum zu glauben was ein Mädchen in deinem Inneren verursachen kann", stimmte Ryou mit einem Lächeln zu.

"Du musst ja wissen wovon du redest. Ryou, ehrlich... du liebst meine Schwester oder?", wollte Fubuki wissen.

Nun wollte Fubuki es gern direkt aus dem Munde seines besten Freundes hören. Er stellte ihm direkt die Frage, ob Ryou Fubuki's jüngere Schwester Asuka wirklich liebte. Die Stille kehrte wieder ein, allerdings war es keine schwermütige oder unangenehme Stimmung sondern eine bedächtige von Ryou ausgehende Stille in der er versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er Fubuki nichts vormachen konnte und er wollte es auch gar nicht.

Nach einer kleinen Weile antwortete der stolze Kaiser endlich: "Ja. Ja, du hast Recht. Ich liebe Asuka-chan. Schon am Anfang des Schuljahres hat sie mich auf eine unglaubliche Weise berührt, sie war so erwachsen für ihr alter und trotzdem so zerbrechlich und dann... fing es ganz langsam an sich zu verändern. Ich bin aber zu stolz gewesen um es mir wirklich einzugestehen."

"Wolltest du ihr es am Abend ihres Verschwindens sagen?", forschte Fubuki weiter.

Ryou nickte leicht: "Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, das ist wahr. Allerdings weiß ich wirklich nicht ob ich es ihr tatsächlich gesagt hätte aber... Als du mir gesagt hast du hättest mich gesehen wie ich Asuka-chan küsste... Ich hatte das Gefühl mein Herz zerspringt, ich wusste ganz genau ich war es nicht und selbst der Gedanke daran das jemand anderes Asuka-chan so berühren durfte, wie ich es mir wünsche. Kennst du dieses Gefühl?"

"Nein. Ich bin nicht... ich bin eigentlich nicht verliebt. Jedenfalls in kein Mädchen das wirklich dauernd um mich herum ist", antwortete Fubuki kurz und schloss darauf schnell seine Augen. Ryou sah seinen Freund erstaunt an. Warum wirkte er so verstimmt über seine Frage? Natürlich, Fubuki war der beliebteste Junge der ganzen Academy. Die Mädchen verfolgten ihn in Scharen, aber er hatte niemals auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit einer der vielen Verehrerinnen einzugehen. Woran das lag wusste er nicht und nach einem Grund hatte Ryou auch noch nie gefragt.

Das Thema schien auch schon abgeschlossen zu sein. Es war spät und Fubuki gab zu verstehen, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte. Also drehte sich Ryou nun auch af die Seite und zog seinen Mantel etwas enger um seinen Körper und schloss seine schweren Augen.

"Oyasumi nasai, Fubuki", sagte Ryou noch und es kam eine leise Antwort von seinem gleichaltrigen Freund und die nächtliche Stille wurde nur noch von den Bewohnern des Waldes durchbrochen und auch die Glut erlosch nach einer kleinen Weile mit einem Zischen.

Der nächste Morgen begann mit Sonnenschein. Die morgendliche Waldluft war noch klamm, allerdings war die Luft sehr warm und trieb die jungen Reisenden schnell aus dem Schlaf.

Während Daitokuji munter von seinem Baum herunter sprang und Fubuki und Ryou sich gemütlich streckten, erwachte Manjoume nur mürrisch und wiederwillig aus seinem tiefen Schlaf. Er hatte nicht sehr gut geschlafen. Die Wurzeln des Baumes zwickten und neckten ihn und hielten ihn lange vom Schlafen ab, die Augen waren ihm noch sehr schwer und wirkten gereizt und rot.

"Aufgewacht Manjoume-kun", heiterete Daitokuji seinen Schüler auf und wandte sich dann an die bereits munteren und bereiten älteren, "Hier in der Nähe gibt es einen Fluss an dem wir uns waschen können und mit dessen Wasser wir Essen kochen. Es ist in der Tat der so ziemlich einzige Fluss der noch reines Trinkwasser beinhaltet. Schon früher gab es nur wenig saubere Gewässer. Ich tippe mal darauf das Sanshokusumire für Recht und Ordnung sorgte, der Einfluss des Buschwindröschens ist überall sehr groß, nur eben nicht hier."

"Gibt es dafür einen speziellen Grund?", wollte Manjoume mit einem herzhaften Gähnen wissen.

"Natürlich. Zum einen waren die beiden Königreiche Sanshokusumire und Mokuzai Anemone die grßten und einflussreichsten der Risekai und zum anderen waren der Prinz Sanshokusumire und die Prinzessin Mokuzai Anemone einander versprochen. Vielleicht hat die Prinzessin immer noch Respekt vor diesem Ort", antwortete Daitokuji.

"Muss Liebe schön sein", brummte Manjoume und folgte seinen Freunden als diese sich auf dem Weg zum Fluss machten.  
"Und warum ist das Wasser hier so verunreinigt? Ich meine... das Wasser ist doch wichtig für die Pflanzen und wie mir diese Welt erscheint sidn Pflanzen sehr wichtig", stellte Fubuki fest.

"Deshalb ist das Wasser so verschmutzt", antwortete der Lehrer, "Das reine Wasser für die Pflanzen muss gekauft werden. Das Wasser das in den Flüssen und Seen hier fließt und steht ist selbst für die Pflanzen unerträglich und macht die Ernte und die Zucht kaputt."

Der Weg zum Fluss verlief harmonisch und ruhig. Der Wald in dem sie sich befanden war nicht mehr allzu dicht wie der Teil in dem sie am Vortag waren. Die dicken braunen Stämme der Bäume standen weit von einander ab, so dass die Sonnenstrahlen den feuchten Waldboden trafen und ein goldenes Licht verbereiteten. Unter ihren Füßen war das Moos sehr weich und aufgequollen vom Tau und Regenwasser. Manjoume stapfte mürrisch durch das Grün, und bei jedem quatsch - Geräusch das der Waldboden hören ließ, verzog er genervt das Gesicht. Für den schwarzhaarigen Rebellen war das Leben in der Natur überhaupt nichts. Fubuki schmunzelte vor sich hin, er genoss ebenso wie Ryou die friedliche Idylle des Waldes.

"Manjoume-kun, wenn du weiter so machst, dann bekommst du später kein Mädchen weil du alle vergraulst!", scherzte Fubuki und musste einen ebenso scherzhaft gemeinten Schlag Seitens von Manjoume ausweichen.   
Der dunkelhaarige Junge wehrte sich stehts bei Fubuki's kleinen Seitenkommentaren die ihm sagten, dass er niemals eine süße Freundin bekäme, wenn er sich nicht ein bisschen romiantischer gäbe. Dann kam immer die Behauptung von Manjoume, dass Fubuki seinen Mund gar nicht so weit öffnen solle, denn mit Momoe kam er schließlich auch nicht klar.

"Momoe-chan? Ach, das Mädchen ist doch noch viel zu sehr Kind um zu verstehen was ein Junge ihr sagen will wenn er meint, dass er sie liebe", entgegnete er.

"Dort vorn ist es dann", erklärte Daitokuji und wies mit seiner Hand gerade wegs in ein Dickicht hin und noch bevor er fortfahren konnte drängelte sich Manjoume an seinen Freunden vorbei und verschwand in den grünen Büschen.

"Manjoume-kun...", kam es leise von Daitokuji, sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte Ryou und Fubuki, dass er nicht wirklich begeistert über die überstürzte Aktion seines Schülers war.

"Sensei, ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?", wollte Ryou wissen und war schon drauf und dran seinem Klassenkameraden hinterher zu laufen. Daitokuji legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Kaiser's der Duel Academy und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, als Zeichen das es nicht wirklich schlimm sein würde.

Im nächsten Moment hörten die drei ein lautes Platschen und Manjoume's Schreckensschrei. Fubuki und Ryou sahen ihren Lehrer fragend an und dieser mit seinen rubinroten Augen lächelte leicht und rief seinem Schüler hinterher:  
"Du hättest langsam daran gehen sollen, von hier aus ist der Abgrund sehr hoch!"

Fubuki lachte und auch Ryou musste grinsen als er verstand was da passiert war.

Daitokuji ging nun wieder vor und bahnte seinen Schülern den Weg durch das Dickicht und führte sie zu einem strandähnlichen Platz an dem sie sich entweder auf den Rasen in den Schatten legen konnten oder in die Sonne im Sand legen konnten. Daitokuji wollte ihnen ein wenig Entspannung lassen, im Moment konnten sie noch nichts tun, sie hatten keine Informationen über Lillith' Machenschaften und auch wo sich die Emblems der Dark Flowers befanden konnte er nicht sagen.

Manjoume schwamm zu seinen Freunden ans Ufer, seine Rüstung hing schwer an ihm und er musste sich regelrecht aus dem Wasser schleppen. Mit verstimmten Gesichtsausdruck pellte er sich aus seiner Kleidung und brummelte vor sich hin.

"Du musstest ja unbedingt los rennen ohne darauf zu achten was sich hinter den Büschen befindet", sagte Ryou ruhig, "Du hast Glück das die Stömung dieses Flusses nicht stark ist."

"Ist ja gut, ich sag ja gar nichts", meckerte Manjoume und setzte sich erst einmal in die Sonne.

Daitokuji lächelte und wandte sich an Ryou: "Ich versuche etwas zum Essen zu besorgen. Ihr könnte euch so lange eine schöne Zeit machen, ich denke nicht das sich hier Gefahren aufhalten werden. Sollte es im Zweifelsfalle dennoch Ärger geben, dann flieht! Noch habt ihr keine Chance gegen die Wesen dieser Welt! Mischt euch am besten auch nicht in Ärger ein. Kann ich mich auf dich verlassen?"

"Natürlich", antwortete Ryou und der Lehrer entfernte sich so mit gutem Gewissen.

Fubuki sah Manjoume mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen an, allerdings setzte er sich nicht zu seinen Klassenkameraden sondern legte ebenfalls seine Rüstung ab.  
"Was guckst du denn so?", fragte Manjoume angriffslustig.

"Nichts, nichts... ich hab mich nur gefragt warum du nicht wieder in's Wasser gehst", antwortete Fubuki und rannte mit einen Satz ins kühle Nass hinein.

"Wieso? Willst du etwa einen Wettstreit?", wollte Manjoume wissen und stand startklar auf.

Fubuki grinste: "Genau. Komm, lass uns bis zur Klippe schimmen und wieder zurück, wer's zu erst geschafft hat, der gewinnt!"

"Dann kannst du eigentlich auch gleich aufgeben mein Lieber, denn ich, Manjoume Jun bin ein sehr guter Schwimmer. Du kannst vielleicht surfen, aber ich bin viel besser im Schwimmen als du es jemals sein wirst!", meinte der Dunkelhaarige und sprang ebenfalls in's Wasser.

Ryou hatte diese Szene schweigend mit angesehen. Er zog sich ebenfall die Rüstung aus und stand nun mit bloßen starkem Körper im Sonnenlicht und ließ sich von dieser wärmen. Der Gedanke Asuka dabei zu haben kam plötzlich in ihm auf. Einmal hatte er sie vom Obelisk Blue Pool abgeholt als sie zusammen mit Junko und Momoe gebadet hat, doch zusammen hatten sie etwas Ähnliches noch nie unternommen. Wenn er sie wieder hatte, wenn er Asuka aus den Fängen von Lillith befreit hatte, dann könnten sie ja vielleicht wieder hierher kommen.  
Ryou beobachtete seine Freunde bei ihrem Wettstreit. Manjoume lag vorn und Fubuki bemühte sich ihn einzuholen. Ob es nur ein Spiel von seinem besten Freund war oder ob er wirklich nicht so schnell schwimmen konnte wie Manjoume wusste Ryou nicht. Er war gespannt wer als erstes wieder am Ufer war. Den Gedanken an Asuka schüttelte er nun auch wieder ab und ging ebenfalls ins Wasser. Anders als seine Freunde blieb er entspannt in der Sonne und schwamm an der Oberfläche. Er lauschte dem Gesang der Vögel mit geschlossenen Augen und achtete auf jedes Geräusch in der Nähe.

Ein lautes Knacken brachte ihn nun wieder dazu seine Augen zu öffnen und an's Ufer des Flusses zu sehen.  
"Hey!", Ryou's Stimme hallte bis zum Ufer des Waldes hin, er hatte bemerkt das irgendetwas am Ufer nicht stimmte. Tatsächlich erhaschte er noch einen kleinen Blick auf einen tannengrünen Stoff, vermutlich der Stoff eines Mantels oder eines großen Tuchs.

"_Schon wieder? Wer ist das? Wer verfolgt uns die ganze Zeit? Wir sind fremd hier, es wäre ein Leichtes für diesen Fremden uns anzugreifen. Er könnte uns töten oder er ist zu schwach und versucht eine Intrige! Oder ich leide schon unter Verfolgungswahn und diese Gestalt ist jemand der uns gut gesonnen ist...?_"

Ryou schüttelte bedacht den Kopf. Er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, vielleicht war es doch ganz gut, wenn er seinen Lehrer darauf ansprach. Seine Freunde mussten ebenfalls sofort darüber informiert werden.

Daitokuji hatte sich auf den Weg in den Wald gemacht. Er kannte sich gut in diesem Wald aus, allerdings war er lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Schließlich musste er sich öfter gut orientieren um sicher zu gehen wirklich auf der rihtigen Spur zu sein. Daitokuji sah sich um. Die Büsche und Bäume um ihn herum trugen Früchte und Blüten die er gut kannte. Er musste sich also nur von ihnen bedienen. Der Lehrer der Duel Academy begann also mit seiner Arbeit, jagen konnte er nicht denn die Tiere in diesem Wald waren entweder viel zu groß oder nichgt essbar. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen kletterte er mit nur wenigen Bewegungen auf den Baum.

"_Hoffentlich geht es Pharao gut... Emi-san wird sich schon um ihn kümmern._"

Ein beruhigtes Lächeln macht sich auf Daitokuji's Gesicht breit. Er hatte seinen Kater erst gefunden als die Risekai verlassen hatte und ein neues Leben als Lehrer für Alchemie, Mathematik und einigen anderen Nebenfächern begonnen hatte. Er fand Pharao als er noch ganz klein war und seither hatte sich der Kater nur an ihn heran getraut und nach und nach hatte er sich auch mit Emi angefreundet.

Ein Blick auf die bunten Früchte verriet Daitokuji, dass sie gerade richtig waren. Die bläulichen und rötlichen Früchte konnte er getrost pflücken, die orange - gelben und die grünlichen Früchte durften sie noch nicht nehmen. Die Frage war nur noch wieviele Früchte er brauchte um seine Schüler auch wirklich satt zu bekommen und wie er sie transportieren sollte. Alle drei waren Jungen im Jugendalter und das hieß, dass sie sehr viel Energie brauchten. Vor allem Manjoume war ein Hitzkopf und aß reichlich, das wusste Daitokuji von Tome-san der Kartenverkäuferin die auch für das Essen im Osiris Red Dorm kümmert. Die Größe der Früchte war beträchtig, allerdings machten sie nicht so satt, dass man von einer oder zweien richtig satt werden konnte.

"Sie werden schon nicht kaputt gehen wenn ich sie auf den Boden runter lasse. Die Schalen müssten halten!", sagte er leise vor sich hin und begann mit seiner Arbeit die handballgroßen Früchte von den Ästen zu lösen.

Der Baum trug nicht viele reife Früchte, somit musste er auf mehreren Bäumen nach essbarem Suchen und hatte auch nach drei Bäumen noch nicht genug gefunden. Nun auf einem vierten großen Baum, wurde er auf etwas aufmerksam gemacht. Daitokuji hörte wie sich jemand den Bäumen näherte. Der dunkelhaarige Lehrer verhielt sich nun sehr still, atmete nur flach im Falle, dass dieser Jemand ein sehr gutes Gehör hatte. Auf ein Duell wollte er sich nicht einlassen, denn er hatte keine Waffen, sollte ihm ein Black Rose Duel bevor stehen, dann wäre er auch nicht sehr gut dran. Außerdem war Daitokuji einfach nicht in der richtigen Stimmung sich wieder zu prügeln. Zu seinem Glück schien dieser Jemand kein Krieger zu sein, denn es war genau die vermummte Gestalt, die auch bei Ryou seinen Freunden zu sehen war. Im ersten Moment rannte die Gestalt nur über den Obstbaumplatz und verschwand zwischen den dichteren Bäumen. Allerdings kam sie plötzlich wieder aus dem vermeindlichen Versteck und schlich sich an die bereits gesammelten Früchte heran. Daitokuji beobachtete das Gebahren dieser Gestalt. Sie war flink in ihren Bewegungen, vielleicht war es ein kleiner Uchin, ein frecher Waldgeist oder es war einfach nur ein kleiner menschlicher Lausebengel.

"Hey Kleiner!", sagte Daitokuji plötzlich.

Die Gestalt erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung als sie gleich mit ihren zarten Händen nach einer Fruht griff. Sie zog sich die dunkelgrüne Kapuze weiter in's Gesicht und schwieg.

"Hast du Hunger, Kleiner? Wenn du möchtest kannst du dich zu uns gesellen, wenn du Probleme hast dann komm zu mir und meiner Gruppe", schlug Daitokuji vor und sprang von seinem Baum herunter, doch die vermummte Gestalt sprang ein paar Sätze zurückund hatte zwei der Früchte in den Armen.

"Kommen Sie nicht näher!", entgegnete die Gestalt mit einer hellen, süßlichen Stimme.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", versicherte Daitokuji und tat noch einmal einen Schritt auf die Gestalt zu, "Ich bin ein Krieger der gegen den Bann des Buschwindröschen's rebelliert. Wenn du irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten hast, dann könnten meine Freunde und ich dir vielleicht behilflich sein."

"Sie sind sehr freundlich, mein Herr aber ich kann Ihr Angebot nicht annehmen", antwortete die unbekannte Gestalt und zog sich die Kaputze noch einmal tiefer in's Gesicht, nur ein paar einzelne schwarze Haarsträhnen lugten daraus hervor, "Ich bitte Sie, geben Sie mir etwas von ihren guten Früchten. Ich bin leider zu schwach und zu ungeschickt um mich auf Bäumen aufzuhalten."

"Kein Problem, Kleiner", antwortete Daitokuji mit einem Lächeln und sah zu wie die in Mäntel gehüllte Person wieder im dichten Wald verschwand. Einen Augenblick lang sah er ihr nach, von der Stimme her und das bisschen das Daitokuji von dieser Gestalt gesehen hatte, hätte es auch gut und gern ein Mädchen sein können. Allerdings war die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gering das sich ein Mädchen allein dieser Tage herum treibt. Warum sich ein Uchin aber nicht traut auf Bäume zu klettern war ihm ebenfalls schleierhaft. Ein kleines Lachen entfleuchte ihm:  
"Wer sagt denn, dass dieser Racker wirklich ein Uchin ist", sagte Daitokuji vor sich hin und machte sich weiter daran frische Früchte zu pflücken und machte sich so mit dem gefundenen Frühstück auf dem Weg zurück zum Fluss. Er lockerte den Umhang seiner Rüstung, nahm diesen ab und legte die roten und blauen Früchte hinein, eine guter Methode zum Transport.

"Mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht, Manjoume-kun!", sagte Fubuki mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Hmpf!", der Schwarzhaarige grummelte und drehte sich beleidigt weg und setzte seinen Weg an's Ufer fort.

"Ach komm schon, es ist doch nicht so das du etwas verloren hättest, Manjoume-kun jetzt lächle doch wieder und sei nicht beleidigt!", bat Fubuki und klopfte seinem Freund ermutigend auf die Schulter.

"Von wegen, du hast mich sogar verarscht!", meckerte Manjoume und fing sich einen überaschten Blick von Fubuki ein, "Ja, guck doch nicht so! Ich hab doch gemerkt wie du dich extra zurück gehalten hast um mich so bloß zu stellen!"

"Manjoume-kun das darfst du so nicht sehen! Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, wirklich, ich dachte wenn ich dich gleich abhänge, dann würdest du dich noch schlechter fühlen", entgegnete er.

"Ach weißt du was? Vergiss es einfach!", entgegnete Manjoume mit einem kleinen Seufzen, "Streit ist es wirklich nicht wert. Wirklich, herzlichen Glückwunsch, du bist ein sehr guter Schwimmer!"

Die Antwort die Manjoume Fubuki nun lieferte kam nicht sehr überzeugend herüber. Er wirkte noch immer sehr mürrisch und sauer wegen seiner Niederlage, allerdings überzeugte Fubuki das auch wieder, denn ein wirklich bereitwillig verzeihender Manjoume wäre nur gestellt gewesen. Damit gingen die beiden wieder an's Ufer wo Ryou schon auf die wartete. Manjoume setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben Kaiser und Fubuki gesellte sich mit einem heiteren Lächeln dazu. Ryou hatte die beiden natürlich beobachtet und war auch nicht über den Ausgang überrascht. Viel mehr war er über Manjoume's Reaktion überrascht. Sonst war er immer sehr aufbrausend, bis in die Tiefen seiner Seele verletzt und verzieh nur selten. Vielleicht hing es mit der Tatsache zusammen, dass er genau wusste er hatte sich auf ein gefährliches Abenteuer eingelassen das möglicher Weise wirklich nicht gut ausging.

Ryou's Miene war eher finster. Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht ob die vermummte Gestalt etwas Böses im Sinne hatte oder ob es einfach nur jemand war, der sie interessant fand. Er wollte die beiden nicht direkt auf dieses Wettschwimmen ansprechen, das wäre ein schlimmer Fehler gewesen. Stattdessen legte er sich in das schattige Gras zurück und sah zum blauen Himmel hinauf.

"Woran denkst du, Ryou?", fragte Fubuki heiter und legte sich ebenfalls in's Gras.

"An vieles. Was uns noch erwarten wird, wohin wir noch gehen müssen und wie weit es wohl noch zum Berg An'ei ist. Ich würde gern das alles schnell vorbei ist, ich möchte Asuka retten und wieder in unsere Welt gehen. Mehr eigentlich nicht", antwortete Ryou leise.

"Tenjouin-kun, ich hoffe nur das sie gut behandelt wird", meinte Manjoume und stand wieder auf, "Aber wisst ihr was, ihr beiden? Egal wie sehr ihr euch um Tenjouin-kun sorgt, indem ihr euch hier heiß macht wird ihr auch nicht geholfen. Daitokuji Sensei sagte zu uns, wir sollten uns ein bisschen entspannen oder? Aber Kaiser seufzste nur melancholisch und es nützt eigentlich nichts. Ich gehe lieber noch ein bisschen schwimmen."

"Wie bitte? Also wirklich, Manjoume-kun kannst du Ryou's und meine Sorge nicht verstehen?", fragte Fubuki mit empörten Unterton und wollte ebenso aufstehen, doch Ryou hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest.

Kaiser schüttelte den Kopf: "Lass ihn, er hat Recht. Ich stehe seit der Reise ein wenig neben mir. Ich bin nicht mehr ich selbst."

"Kaiser, du weißt doch das ich wirklich großen Respekt vor dir habe... aber... ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Tenjouin-kun ebenso wie ihr beiden es tun. Wir sind Schuld am Tod einer heiligen Miko und nun sollen wir Dark Flowers werden und Prinzessinnen aus dem Weg räumen! Versteht ihr denn nicht, dass wir nicht immer nur auf heißen Kohlen sitzen können und Angst zu haben?", fragte er und ging nun ins Wasser zurück.

Fubuki sah seinem Freund hinterher und wandte sich dann wieder an Ryou: "Also... irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass sich unser gute Manjoume-kun auch nicht sehr wohl in seiner Rolle als zukünftige Dark Flower fühlt."  
"Daitokuji Sensei hat gestern so eine Bemerkung gemacht", entgegnete Ryou nun wieder ganz ruhig.

"Eine Bemerkung? Welche meinst du?", wollte Fubuki wissen.

"Gestern Abend als wir zu Bett gegangen waren", antwortete der türkishaarige junge Mann, "Dabei sagte er, dass Manjoume-kun dem Zauber des Buschwindröschen's schon erlegen sei. Vielleicht hat es mit seiner Veränderung zutun. Fubuki, ganz ehrlich, wir haben uns schon alle ein wenig verändert oder? Bevor wir gingen und als wir hier hergekommen sind."

Fubuki nickte stumm, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Hatte er sich auf der Reise verändert? Bis jetzt konnte er nichts Großes fest stellen.

Manjoume stürzte sich mit heißem Kopf in's Wasser. Noch nie hatte er sich auf diese Weise an die älteren Schüler gewandt. Es war kein Problem für ihn Juudai und die ganzen anderen Osiris Red Schüler zu schikanieren und ihnen ihr Selbstbewusstsein Stück für Stück zu nehmen, gerade so wie es ihm Spaß machte, doch bei Fubuki und Kaiser war das etwas anderes. Diese beiden waren Autoritätspersonen für ihn. 

Das kühle Wasser wirkte so entspannend. Manjoume tauchte tiefer nach unten als ob ihn etwas dort hin zog. Der Junge konnte sich auch nicht erklären warum er plötzlich einen solchen Drang hatte in die blauen Tiefen zu sinken, er hatte das innere Gefühl gerufen zu werden. Die Lft ging ihm dann aber doch langsam aus und er musste umdrehen um noch einmal Luft zu tanken. An der Oberfläche angekommen überkam ihn ein böser Hustenreiz, der den Jungen einen Moment lang keine Ruhe mehr ließ, aber der Drang wieder abzutauchen kam wieder in ihm auf.

Es war so merkwürdig, warum sollte er dort hinunter in die Tiefen des Flusses?

Was zog ihn so magisch an, dass er unbedingt nachsehen musste ob es da war?

Eine plötzliche Idee durchzuckte ihn.

Was, wenn es sein Emblem war?

Die Wahrzeichen ein jeder Dark Flower sollte im Laufe dieser Reise gefunden werden. Warum sie diese Wappen brauchten wusste Manjoume noch nicht, er konnte sich aber gut vorstellen, dass es mit den bevorstehenden Kämpfen und Auseinandersetzungen mit dieser Buschwindröschen Prinzessin zutun hatte. Vielleicht war dieses Emblem eine starke Waffe die er benutzen konnte, die Frage war allerdings ob es wirklich ein Emblem war und wie er es zu nutzen hatte, auch wenn er noch keine offizille Dark Flower war. 

Als Manjoume's Gedankengänge beendet waren begann er von Neuem in die Tiefen des Flusses einzutauchen. Die Strömung des Flusses war Glücklicherweise überhaupt nicht stark, so dass er leichter nach unten kam. Er erreichte einen unterwasserliegenden Felsen, Manjoume war es rätselhaft wie tief ein Fluss sein konnte und obwohl ihm der Atemmangel wieder zu schaffen machte wollte er nicht umkehren sondern sehen was sich vermutlich zwischen den Felsen verbarg. Wie gut seine Intuition war, überraschte Manjoume schon. Nach wenigen Sekunden des Suchens erhaschten seine Augen einen kleinen leuchtenden Punkt nach dem er instinktiv griff. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr die Innenfläche seiner Hand und er meinte einen roten Storm im Wasser zu erkennen, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Der ehemalige Obelisk Blue Schüler hatte eine ganz andere Sorge, er musste schnell wieder an die Oberfläche gelangen, sonst würde er noch für alle Zeiten hier unten verweilen müssen und dann würde Junko ihm ziemlich böse werden.

Daitokuji fand seinen Weg zurück zum Fluss und zu seinen Schülern. Er fand Fubuki und Ryou im Schatten liegend vor und die beiden schienen sich wirklich zu entspannen, wie er es gehofft hatte. Die kommenden Strapanzen der Reise würden noch ganz andere Dinge von ihnen abverlangen. Ryou hielt seine Augen geschlossen und lag auf dem Rücken auf seiner Rüstung, die ihm als unterlage diente. Fubuki hatte immerhin den Umhang seiner schweren Panzerung entfernt und ihn sich über den Körper gelegt damit er nicht zu kalt wurde nachdem er vom Schwimmen zurück kam.

Mit leichten Schritten brachte Daitokuji die Früchte zu seinen Schülern und setzte sich in's Gras nieder.

"Ich habe etwas zu Essen gefunden, wo ist Manjoume-kun?", fragte er mit seiner gewöhnlichen nervösen Stimme.

"Manjoume-kun ist noch zum Schwimmen raus. Er kommt sicher gleich oder sollen wir nach ihm rufen?", wollte Fubuki wissen. Der Lehrer schüttelte mit dem Kopf, es war für ihn genug zu wissen wo sich der vitale Schüler befand und das er ebenfalls Spaß hatte. Ryou lag noch immer entspannt im Gras und schien den Lehrer gar nicht zu bemerken.

"Sag mal Tenjouin-kun", sagte Daitokuji vorsichtig, "schläft Kaiser Ryou?"

"Nein, ich bin wach", entgegnete der Selbige ohne Fubuki zu Wort kommen zu lassen, "Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie noch nicht begrüßte, aber mir gingen gerade ein paar Dinge durch den Kopf. Vielleicht wissen Sie es bereits, aber ich möchte trotzdem warten bis Manjoume-kun bei uns ist."  
"Das ist in Ordnung, ich hoffe es ist nichts besorgniserregendes", antwortete Daitokuji und legte die Früchte auf den grünen Rasen.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam Manjoume aus dem Wasser heraus. Daitokuji konnte von weitem erkennen, dass der Junge etwas erschöpft war und auch Schmerzen zu haben. Er wandte sich sofort an Fubuki:  
"Da stimmt etwas nicht mit Manjoume-kun!"

"Was!?", kam es vom Obelisk Blue Schüler und sprang zusammen mit seinem Lehrer auf und kam dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen.  
Manjoume blickte seinen Lehrer und Fubuki entgeistert an, wie übertrieben die beiden auftraten war wirklich nicht zum aushalten. Alles was nicht stimmte war seine schlechte Kondition beim Tauchen und dieser Schmerz in seiner Hand, der durch das kleine gefundene Ding und das Blut das ihm nun an den Fingern hinunter lief und auf dem Boden tropfte.

"Manjoume-kun! Was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut?", wollte Fubuki besorgt wissen.

"Meine Güte", seufzte Manjoume und rollte genervt mit den Augen, "Mir ist doch nichts passiert nur weil meine Hand blutet. Das kommt von diesem kleinen Ding das ich im wasser gefunden habe!"  
"Was für ein Ding?", wollte Daitokuji wissen und nahm Manjoume's verletzte Hand in die seine. Der dunkelhaarige Lehrer öffnete die junge Hand und erblickte eine dünne, sehr spitze Klinge die sich tief in das Fleisch des Jungen gebohrt hatte. Am anderen Ende der kleinen Klinge befand sich eine blühende weiße Blüte, sie lebte noch.  
Daitokuji blieben die Worte im Halse stecken, er war überrascht, dass wirklich ein kleines Stück der Legende bereits gefunden wurde. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile konnte der Lehrer die richtigen Worte finden:  
"Manjoume-kun du hast bereits eines der Emblems gefunden. Du hast dein Emblem gefunden!"

"Ich weiß, deshalb habe ich doch meinen Rekord im Langzeittauchen gebrochen. Stellen Sie sich mal vor, ich hätte den Ruf des Emblems ignoriert und wir wären einfach so weiter gezogen...", entgegnete Manjoume gelassen und zog sich das Emblem aus der Hand heraus wobei er sich einen Schmerzensschrei verkneifen musste als sich die Klinge vollständig aus seinem Körper entfernte, "So, Daitokuji Sensei, haben Sie uns endlich was zum Frühstück besorgt es dürfte für Frühstück nämlich reichlich spät sein!"

"Alles da, Manjoume-kun! Wir haben nur auf dich gewartet!", entgegnete Fubuki und gab dem Jungen ein Zeichen mit seinem Daumen, er solle sich zu Kaiser begeben.

Das Frühstück verlief redseelig. Ryou erzählte von der vermummten Gestalt die er gesehen hatte und seine Vermutung das dieser zeitgenosse womöglich alles andere als gutgesinnt war. Daitokuji konnte aber Glücklicherweise die Befürchtunen seines Schülers etwas beschwichtigen: "Ich glaube es war ein Uchin, ein kleiner Lausebengel dieser Welt, eine Elfe, die nicht einmal auf Bäume klettern kann. Diese kleine vermummte Gestalt hat sich über einen kleinen Teil der Ausbeute her gemacht, ein wirklich zierliches kleines Ding."

Sowohl Ryou, Fubuki als auch Manjoume sahen ihren Lehrer erstaunt an. Er kannte sich wirklich sehr gut aus. Daitokuji wusste was früher schon einmal geschehen war, wo sich ein wichtiges Gebäude oder ein wichtiger Ort befand und wusste auch wo es Trinkwasser gab und erwies sich als guter Führer. Kaiser hatte schon die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl, dass Daitokuji nicht nur hier war um eine Legende zu erfüllen, sondern schon früher eine sehr lange Zeit hier verbracht hatte auch ohne eine Dark Flower zu sein. Allerdings wollte das Obelisk Blue Ass nicht genauer danach fragen. Es reichte ihm doch zu wissen, dass so lange Daitokuji an ihrer Seite war ihnen doch eigentlich nichts passieren konnte.

Daitokuji legte sich noch einmal zurück und lächelte: "Wenigstens hat Manjoume schon eines der Emblems gefunden. Es verlief zwar nicht ganz ohne Schmerzen, aber er hat es geschafft. Ich hoffe nur, du wirst es erst brauchen, wenn du wirklich eine Dark Flower geworden bist."

"Wäre es schlimm wenn nicht?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen.

"Um ehrlich zu sein wurde noch nie versucht ein Emblem zu benutzen, wenn man keine Dark Flower war. Ein Emblem wurde erst dann gefunden wenn man schon das Ritual hinter sich hatte. Es wundert mich wirklich sehr, dass dich dieses Wappen überhaupt gerufen hat. Du musst stolz darauf sein Manjoume-kun, denn dieses kleine Hilfsmittel lebt. Es ist so lebendig wie du und ich, also musst du es respektieren", antwortete der Lehrer und stand mit einem Ruck auf, "Hat einer von euch eine Uhr? Ich denke es dürfte so gegen halb elf sein und der Weg zum An'ei ist noch recht weit. Immerhin müssen wir den Wald durchqueren bevor wir zum Gebiet An'ei kommen und dort werden hoffentlich die Hüterin des Berges finden. Falls es wieder eine giebt..."

"Daitokuji Sensei, was meinen Sie mit wieder?", wollte Fubuki wissen, aber sein Lehrer gab ihm zu verstehen das er nicht über das Vergangene sprechen wollte, sondern lieber aufbrechen um nicht noch irgendwo in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.

"Je weiter wir in die Richtung des An'ei Berges kommen desto gefährlicher wird es. Ich möchte euch nur ungern in einem Duell hier sehen. Jedenfalls noch nicht, ihr seid noch nicht soweit!", meinte der Lehrer und so zogen sich die Schüler wieder an und folgten ihrem Lehrer in den dichten Wald hinein.

Der Wald wurde wieder dichter. Wie schon am Tag zuvor ging Daitokuji als erster um einen besseren Überblick zu haben. Er war so lange nicht mehr in dieser Gegend gewesen, dass er sich nur noch dunkel an die düstren Wege erinnerte. Manjoume hatte inzwischen ein ziemlich dummes Gefühl im Bauch, die Laubwald gingen langsam über zu einem Nadelwald was dazu führte das ihnen die Sicht zunehmend genommen wurde. Die drei Schüler mussten staunen wie schummrig so ein Wald werden konnte, aber so lange sie noch Vogelgesang und die Bewohner des Waldes hörenkonnte waren sie wohl noch in Sicherheit.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir schon so früh hier her glangen", sagte Daitokuji leise wie zu sich selbst.

"Wo sind wir denn?", wollte Ryou mit seiner gewohnt ruhigen Stimme wissen.

"Wir betreteten gerade den Elfenhain. Wir sollten vorsichtig sein Elfen können sehr hinterhältig werden. Sollte einer vom schönen Volk einen Groll gegen uns hegen, dann haben wir ganz schön Pech gehabt. So weit ich mich erinnern kann, würden diese Wesen uns gleich mit ihren Feenklingen angreifen und Waffen besitzen wir nicht", antwortete Daitokuji.

"Elfen und Feen? Sind das nicht zwei verschiedene Dinge?", fragte Manjoume kleinlich.

"Schon, aber die Feen lieferten früher immer die Waffen für die Elfen, deshalb die Feenklingen, aber so gesehen stimmt es, sie sind zwei verschiedene Rassen und ich befürchte wenn Krieg ausbricht, wird es noch gewaltigen Ärger zwischen den beiden Völkern geben", entgegnete der dunkelhaarige Lehrer mit seiner gewöhnlichen nervösen Stimme.

"Dann müssen wir einfach nur eines tun", meinte Ryou, "den Elfen und allen anderen aus dem Weg gehen."

"Wenn das so einfach ist gern", stimmte Manjoume leise zu, der wie zu sich selbst sprach.

Einen Augenblick lang war Manjoume wirklich stolz auf sein gefundenes Emblem gewesen. Er fühlte sich stark als ob er den anderen gegenüber einen großen Vorteil hatte, für ihn wären diese ganzen Elfen und Feen sicher kein großes Hindernis. Er brauchte nur sein kleines Emblem zu benutzen, wie auch immer es zu handhaben war, er fand es sicher noch heraus. Jetzt aber war ihm ein bisschen unbehaglich zu Mute. Vielleicht kam es von der düstren Atmosphäre des Waldes oder es war aus einem ganz anderen Grund, eines war ihm jedenfalls klar, Ryou's Plan den Bewohnern des Waldes aus dem Weg zu gehen würde nicht aufgehen.

Daitokuji seufzte leicht und fing sich damit fragende Blicke seiner Schüler ein. Natürlich meinte der Lehrer die zunehmende Dunkelheit um sie herum. Es war natürlich das Nadelbäume dicht bei einander standen und viel Schatten warfen, allerdings war eine solch extreme Dunkelheit nicht mehr normal.

"Hört zu, ich befürchte das wir schon gesehen wurden. Elfen hassen Fremde. Egal ob wir nun erklären das wir dieser Welt gut gesinnt sind oder nicht. Seid vorsichtig und haltet euch hinter mir!", befahl Daitokuji und wirkte äußerst ernst, ernster sogar noch als er es im Duell gegen die beiden Gnome war. Für Fubuki und Kaiser Ryou war dies ein sehr alarmierender Faktor, sie bemühten sich nicht unnötig aufzufallen, ihre Schritte wurden leichter und sie redeten auch nicht mehr so oft miteinander. Sie waren wie vier graue Katzen in der schummrigen Dunkelheit dieses Waldes. Manjoume fand dies allerdings ein bisschen übertrieben, sie konnten sich doch wohl gegen kleine geflügelte Männlein verteidigen.

"Was soll das ganze Theater?", fragte er schließlich mit demonstrativ lauter Stimme, "Ich habe mein Emblem gefunden, wieso sollte uns jetzt noch etwas geschehen? Ich habe doch mein Emblem gefunden, wenn ich es als Verteidigung nutzen kann haben wir doch nichts zu befürchten, oder?"

"Manjoume-kun!", mahnte Fubuki während Kaiser schwieg.

"Hast du mir heute Morgen nicht zu gehört? Du musst dein Emblem respektieren, denn es hat Gefühle wie du, es ist genauso lebendig! Stirbt die Dark Flower des Emblem's so ist auch das Emblem wirkungslos", fügte Daitokuji hinzu, "Du musst bedenken das du noch nicht weißt wie man mit einem Emblem umgeht! Manjoume-kun du solltest deine Fähigkeiten nicht überschätzen!"

Der Junge nahm sofort wieder seine Abwehrhaltung ein um zu signalisieren, dass er den ganzen Aufstand nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Schon immer wollte er beweisen, dass er genauso stark ar wie seine Freunde und Schulkameraden, wenn er wollte dann konnte er auf dieser Reise auch Kaiser übertreffen, er hatte ja ein Emblem. Ehe er noch einen richtigen Satz in seiner Rage heraus bringen konnte, wandte sich Fubuki gleich wieder an seinen Freund:  
"Hör mal zu, Manjoume-kun, ich weiß wirklich nicht warum du dich in letzter Zeit so merkwürdig verhälst, aber es ist wichtig das du das tust was Daitokuji Sensei uns rät damit wir uns nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Asuka können wir nur helfen wenn wir einander vertrauen und nicht indem wir uns gegenseitig ignorieren und auf eigene Faust handeln."

"Das weiß ich doch, ich meine nur dieses ständige 'gebt Acht es ist gefährlich'-Getue geht mir auf die Nerven! Ich bin Manjoume Thunder und ich kann mich sehr gut wehren, auch wenn es gefährlich wird! Wir können doch nicht den Ärger umgehen, wenn wir Krieger sein wollen!", meinte er selbstsicher und verschränkte die Arme, "Also lasst uns gehen!"

Daitokuji sah seinem dunkelhaarigen Schüler nach, nachdem dieser sich an seinen Freunden und seinem Lehrer vorbei geschoben hatte. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefül bei dieser Sache, Manjoume's Natur war es sich durchzusetzen und zu zeigen dass er wirklich stark war. Hier in der Risekai schien dieser Charakterzug noch verstärkt zu werden.

"Ich finde, der Kleine hat ganz Recht"

Daitokuji wandte sich um, Fubuki und Ryou taten es ihm gleich und auch Manjoume wandte sich zu der plötzlich aufgetauchten Stimme um. Die vier Reisenden konnten es nicht ganz fassen, die sanfte Glockenstimme die sie angesprochen hatte war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und ihr Besitzer war allen Anschein nach eine zwart gebaute Frau.

"Ist das die vermummte Gestalt?", wollte Fubuki flüsternd von Ryou wissen.

"Das weiß ich nicht, ich erkenne keine Mäntel oder ähnliches!", antwortete Kaiser und behielt das Mädchen mit den langen gelockten Haaren im Auge, sie stand lässig am Stamm gelehnt und hatte ihre Arme vor sich verschränkt. Sie wirkte anmutig, sehr hübsch mit ihren zart lila Haaren und den hellen türkisen Augen ohne Pupillen. Ihre Kleidung entsprach dem, was man sich für eine Elfe vorstellte, sie trug einen blütenähnlichen Hut auf dem Kopf und ihr Body sowie ihr Rock bestanden aus länglichen grünen Blättern, die weit bis auf den Boden herunter hingen. Sie trug hellgrünen Lippenstift und ihre Augen glitzerten verführerisch. Aber gefährlich schien sie nicht weiter zu sein.

"Wer bist denn du?", wollte Manjoume sofort wissen.

"Ich höre auf den Namen Harmony", antwortete die Elfe und tat lächelnd ein paar Schritte auf die vier zu.

"Was wollt Ihr von uns?", fragte Daitokuji nun mit misstrauischem Blick.

Die Elfe schien belustigt über Daitokuji's Versuch zu sein sie von seinen Schülern fern zu halten, er stellte sich in den Vordergrund und wirkte als ob er sich sofort verteidigen müsse. Die Elfe lachte leise:  
"Ihr scheint mir jemand zu sein der Umgangsformen gelernt hat. Ich wurde auf euch aufmerksam, eine Gruppe Menschen in einem Elfenwald ist selten. Nun Herr, ich möchte eines von Euch wissen, wohin des weges?"

"Das geht doch dich nichts an", schnaubte Manjoume und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Manjoume-kun", mahnten Ryou und Fubuki wie aus einem Munde und in der Tat, Harmony sah alles andere als begeistert aus, sie ging sofort auf den Jungen zu, was ihn ziemlich irritierte und ihn dazu brachte einige Schritte nach hinten zu tun.  
"Was...!?", entfuhr es dem Jungen bevor er spürte, wie sich die Fingernägel der Elfe sich in seine Schulter bohrten und er gegen einen Baum geschmettert wurde.

"Du wagst es eine Bewohnerin des Elfenhain's zu beleidigen? Warte nur Schätzchen! Du wirst noch sehen was du davon hast, Bürschchen!", sagte die Elfe und steuerte erneut auf Manjoume zu.

Ryou war drauf und dran sich in das Geschehen zu stürzen um seinem Freund zu helfen, doch Daitokuji hielt ihn auf indem er Ryou eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Das Schlimmste was Kaiser Ryou tun konnte war, die Elfe noch weiter zu reizen.

"Lass mich das machen!", bad der Lehrer und trat vor, "Entschuldigt seine Unhöflichkeit, er ist noch ein Junge und in den gröbsten Pflegeljahren. Wir sind Reisende die zur Hüterin des An'ei Berges wollen!"

Die Elfe ließ blieb sachte stehen und blickte den Mann an: "Zum An'ei Yama sagt Ihr? So ein Zufall, die 'Königin' der Blauen Garde hat kaum etwas vom neuen Erwachen des Buschwindröschen's und der Prinzessin erzählt und schon begeben sich vier Fremde zum An'ei Yama! Wenn das kein Zufall ist."

"Sie weiß davon?", fragte Fubuki laut.

Die Elfe blickte abwechselnd von Daitokuji hinüber zu Fubuki und dann zu Ryou: "Ja... ich habe diese Trachten doch schon einmal gesehen. Nur wo? Ich glaube es war so ein kleiner Junge der damals nur durch die Hüterin des An'ei entkommen war. Jetzt frage ich mich nur noch was ihr damit macht. Habt ihr sie vielleicht gestohlen oder seid ihr gar in dem Wahnsinn geraten Dark Flowers zu werden?"

"Woher wisst Ihr von den Dark Flowers?", hakte Daitokuji nach und ging ruhig an der Elfe vorbei ohne sie anzusehen, er half Manjoume vom Boden aufzustehen und fügte noch hinzu, "Oder um es besser auszudrücken, _was_ wisst Ihr von den Dark Flowers?"

"Was?", wiederholte Harmony belustigt, "Wir im Elfenhain beschäftigen uns mit der Legende des Buschwindröschen's das grausamste aller Märchen. Dort heißt es, dass die Dark Flowers versuchen werden die Prinzessin zu hintergehen um sie vom Thron zu stürzen. Ihr seid solche Leute, habe ich Recht? Ich habe den Befehl erhalten nachzusehen was für Leute hier hindurch kommen. Wenn ihr feindseelig seid, dann werde ich euch töten, die Macht dazu habe ich!"

Manjoume rieb sich seine leicht blutende Schulter, der Sturz gegen den Baumstamm war hart und ließ ihn einen dumpfen Schmerz im Rücken spüren. Er keuchte leicht, doch so leicht würde er sich nicht zurück ziehen, dieses Biest wusste ja nicht einmal wovon sie da sprach. Die Prinzessin war es doch, die Asuka entführte und nun auch seine Welt bedrohte. So schnell würde er sich nicht unter kriegen lassen! Der schwarzhaarige Junge macht sich bereit und stellte sich der Harmony entgegen.

"Verdammt noch mal was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist?! Glaubst du, du kannst uns so schnell besiegen? Dann hast du dich aber getäuscht, mit angehenden Dark Flowers hast du ja vielleicht gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem Emblem!", herrschte Manjoume und zog die kleine Klinge mit der Blüte hervor, "Wenn du es drauf anlegst, dann werde ich mich dir entgegen stellen!"

"Bist du verrückt, Manjoume-kun!", mahnte Daitokuji und packte seinen Schüler hart am Handgelenk, "Lass dich nicht von deinen Gefühlen leiten, das ist dein Tod!"

Er ließ Manjoume trotz dessen Zappeleien nicht los, sondern riss ihn mit sich und lief an Fubuki und Ryou vorbei, die ebenfalls die Flucht mit ihrem Lehrer ergriffen.

"Was soll das Sensei!?", wollte der Junge wissen.

Daitokuji antwortete nicht sofort, er warf einen Blick über die Schulter und erkannte, dass Harmony die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte. Als der Lehrer seinen Blick wieder nach vorn wandte zwang er sich zu einer ruhigen Antwort: "Das dort ist eine ausgewachsene Elfe, die einige Jahre mehr auf dem Buckel hat als du und viel mehr Waffenkunst und Magie erlernt. Du hast ein Emblem von dem du nicht einmal weißt wie man es richtig nutzen und kannst nicht einen kleinen Antell von magischer Energie benutzen! Ist dir das Antwort genug? Sie wird dich töten!"

"Was meinen Sie Sensei? Können wir ihr entkommen?", fragte Fubuki.

"Ich bezweifle es, aber ich denke mal, wir müssen es einfach versuchen sonst ist Asuka verloren und unsere Welt und natürlich diese hier auch", antwortete Daitokuji und rannte weiter vorraus, doch die Elfe ließ sich nicht abhängen. Dem Lehrer der Duel Academy gingen in diesem Moment die wildesen Sachen durch den Kopf. Im Zweifelsfalle musste er sich der Elfe stellen, aber sie schien einen hohen Anteil an Magie zu besitzen und wenn sie wirklich Waffen dabei hatte, dann würde auch er Probleme mit ihr haben.

Was würde geschehen, wenn er seine Schüler in dieser Welt verlor?

Was sollte er den Eltern sagen?

Was sollte er dem Rest der Lehrerschaft und dem Direktor sagen?  
Er musste sie hier weg schaffen und wenn er Ryou nun beauftragte die anderen aus dem Wald zu führen. Sie mussten doch praktisch nur in eine Richtung laufen.

"Ryou! Nimm die beiden mit dir und lauf ganz einfach immer weiter in diese Richtung, dann müsstet ihr zum An'ei kommen!", befahl Daitokuji und fing sich einen fragenden Blick vom Kaiser der Duel Academy ein, "Schau mich nicht so an, mach schon! Lauft, ich kriege das schon rigendwie gere-..."

Der Wald veränderte sich.  
Die Geräusche erstarben mit einem Mal. Es schien als ob der Wind, der eben noch durch ihre Haare fegte und die zahlreichen Schreie der aufgeweckten Vögel erstarben plötzlich und auch die schummrige Atmosphäre schien noch düsterer zu werden.  
Und die Elfe?  
Wo war dieses Weib geblieben?  
Die Schüler sahen sich um, Harmony war verschwunden. Sie war einfach nicht mehr zu sehen.  
Ryou sah seinen Lehrer aufgebracht an, er wusste nicht ganz was er davon halten sollte, seine Augen verrieten verwirrung aber keinen Ärger: "Daitokuji Sensei, warum wollen Sie uns weg schicken?"

"Im Moment haben wir keine Zeit zum reden, wir sind in einer anderen Dimension! Harmony ist aber nicht hier!", antwortete der Lehrer und wirbelte herum.  
Von der Elfe war nichts zu sehen. Fubuki suchte ebenfalls mit seinen Augen nach der Elfe, erkannte aber nur die gräuliche Luft, die hohen Bäume die jedes Geräusch verschluckten und seine Freunde die ebenfalls verwirrt durch die plötzliche Veränderung der Umgebung.

"So wie gestern!", murmelte Fubuki.

"Richtig, genau wie gestern", warf eine bekannte Stimme ein, "Ihr müsst uns helfen! Ihr müsst dieser Welt helfen!"

"Wie bitte!?", kam es von Manjoume, der plötzlich einen kleinen gräulichen Gnom an seinem Hosenbein klammern hatte, wütend schüttelte er diesen ab und fuhr ihn an, "Es reicht mir schon wenn ein bis drei Ojama am Rockzipfel kleben, dann muss nicht auch noch so ein schleimiger Sumpfgnom an mir festhalten, was wollt ihr beiden eigentlich schon wieder?"

Die anderen drei betrachteten Manjoume überrascht und erblickten eben die gleichen Sumpfgnome, die sie schon einmal gesehen hatten und die Daitokuji in einem Duel besiegt und verscheucht hatte. Die Verwirrung schien in allen Gesichtern zu stehen, immerhin schienen die beiden sehr freche Wesen gewesen zu sein, denen man nicht vertrauen konnte.

"Was wollt ihr hier!?", fragte Fubuki etwas barsch.

Der ältere der beiden Gnome sah die Vier etwas beleidigt an und erklärte dann: "Wir haben euch gerade gerettet damit das Weib euch nicht in die Krallen kriegt! Und ihr schaut uns gleich so böse an!"  
Ryou meinte mit ruhiger Stimme: "Nun ja, nimm es jemandem nicht übel, wenn er ganz genau weiß, dass du ihm schon einmal etwas Böses wollte, dass er sich erst mal von euch abwendet. Ihr wolltet uns also freiwillig helfen? Ohne Hintergedanken?"

"Richtig. Wir wollten uns bei euch revangieren. Ihr habt gestern wirklich euer Wort gehalten und habt uns wirklich ziehen lassen. Sowas findet man selten und außerdem stecken die Elfen aus dem Elfenhain mit der Blauen Garde zusammen, das ist gefährlich! Die Blaue Garde stiftet Frieden, wird gesagt, aber alles was die können ist einfach nur Böses anrichten, sie sind Unruhestifter wenn man eine andere Meinung vertritt und und das schlimmste ist, dass sie für die böse Prinzessin arbeiten. Bitte ihr müsst... ihr müsst sofort Dark Flowers werden und wieder Ordnung in diese Welt bringen!", antwortete der Gnom und sein kleinerer Bruder fuhr fort:  
"Wir wissen, das wir kleine Halunken sind, aber wir wollen endlich wieder durch die Wälder streifen können ohne Angst zu haben an jeder Ecke unser Leben zu verlieren..."

"Danke, kleiner", hörten die angehenden Dark Flowers Ryou sagen und er hatte ein seichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, "Wir sind dir sehr verbunden und glaub mir, wir werden alles dafür tun um die Prinzessin von ihren dunklen Machenschaften abzuhalten!"

"Aber dann müsst ihr erst an mir vorbei kommen!", gellte eine kreischende Stimme durch die dumpfe Scheindimension, die darauf gleich wieder zerbrochen wurde.  
Der gesamte Wald schien wieder aufzuleben. Die Bäume wehten wieder im lauen Wind und die Vögel sangen. Aber die Elfe Harmony stand ebenfalls im goldenen Licht der untergehenden Sonne und sah nicht gerade freundlich gestimmt aus.

"Hier haben wir euch, die vier Neuen, die versuchen auf heroische Art Dark Flowers zu werden und am Ende doch ihr Leben lassen werden. Wie dumm ihr doch seid!", sagte sie und zückte eine hell blitzende Klinge, "Und jetzt fordere ich euch zu einem Duell heraus. Ein Waffenduell meine Lieben, denn ich kämpfe mit Stil!"

Daitokuji entfuhr ein Knurren, warum hatte er sich so sicher gefühlt in dieser Scheinwelt die, die beiden Sumpfgnome geschaffen hatten? Die beiden hatten zwar auch magische Fähigkeiten, aber die Elfe konnte doch mit Sicherheit viel mehr Macht als die Gnome. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein.  
Ryou riss seinen Lehrer aus der Trance: "Dann werde ich gegen sie antreten, allerdings weiß ich nicht was für eine Chance ich gegen sie habe, denn ich habe keine Waffen bei mir. Niemand von uns!"

Harmony grinste: "So. Ihr seid allen Ernstes hier unterwegs, ohne auch nur die kleinste Waffe dabei zu haben? Ihr tut mir wirklich leid!"

"Lach doch nicht so dämlich! Das ist echt widerlich dieser Hochmut!", motzte Manjoume mit verschränkten Armen, "Halt du dich daraus, Kaiser. Sie gehört mir! Auch ohne Waffen! Ich habe gehört es gibt vornehemere Duelle, die man anstatt eines normalen Duells mit Duel Monsters schlagen kann. Was hält Me Lady von meiner Idee?"

"Manjoume-kun, lass Ryou das erledigen er ist...", wollte Fubuki einwerfen, doch Manjoume wandte sich an seinen Freund:

"Jetzt ist aber mal Schluss, ich weiß das Kaiser viel mehr drauf hat als ich, aber ich bin kein Kleiner Junge mehr. Ich kann meine Fährigkeiten sehr gut einschätzen und für dieses Weib reicht es alle male."

"Wenn der Herr meint, dann soll es so sein!", antwortete Harmony und zückte eine Duel Disk, die in einem ihrer Handschuhe deponiert war, "Es ist sowieso ein inneres Bedürfnis für mich, diesen Pimpf zu erledigen. Also Kleiner, dann sieh zu und mach dich bereit!"

"Manjoume-kun!", sagte nun der Lehrer, "Hör zu, ein Black Rose Duel ist keines Falls auf die leichte Schulter zu nehemn! Denk daran ... eine Rose hat Dornen!"

"Was soll denn der Vortrag? Erzähl mir lieber die Regeln!", meinte der Junge und zückte benefalls seine Duel Disk, dessen kleine Klappe für die Monster ausfuhr.

Die Elfe lächelte und zog schon mal ihre ersten fünf Karten aus dem Deck und erklärte:  
"Die Regeln eines Black Rose Duels sind die selben wie in einem einfachen Duel Monsters Duell. Du musst dich nur nicht wundern, dass deine Life Points dir heilig sein werden!"

"Das sind sie immer Schätzchen!", antwortete Manjoume und zog ebenfalls seine fünf Karten aus dem Deck, "Kopf oder Zahl?"

"Lass mal Kleiner, ich lasse dich beginnen, denn du bist deutlich im Nachteil, mein Lieber!", antwortete Harmony mit einem überlegenen Lächeln.  
Der junge Schüler zuckte nur desinteressiert mit den Schultern und zog eine sechste Karte. Das Duell hatte begonnen.

Die Stimmung zwischen veränderte sich schlagartig. Daitokuji durchfuhr ein heftiges Zittern, er wusste den Ausgang dieses Duells nur zu genau. Manjoume kannte das Ausmaß des Duells nicht. Fubuki und Ryou sahen es ihrem Lehrer an, er litt förmlich mit seinem Schüler, und eben das beunruhigte die beiden anderen so sehr. Das Duell hatte doch gerade erst angefangen und Daitokuji war so beunruhigt.

"Jetzt kann man nichts mehr tun. Er kann sich dem Duell nicht mehr entziehen... Black Rose Duels sind gefährlich... sie sind ...", sagte der Lehrer vor sich hin.

"Was ist denn so schlimm Sensei!?", wollte Fubuki wissen, doch der Lehrer wollte nicht darüber reden und gebot seinen Schüler dem Duell zu zusehen.

"Ich spiele Crass Clown im Verteidigungsmodus und setze eine Karte verdeckt auf's Feld. Ich beende hiermit meinen Zug!", Manjoume leitete das Duell mit dem Monster ein, es war ein Monster des Typs Dunkelheit und erschien in der Gestalt eines gruselig entstellten Clowns, der sich auf eine virtuelle verdeckte Karte setzte und eine verteidigende Haltung einnahm.

Harmony zog nun auch eine Karte, sie hatte noch immr ein selbstsicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen und begann zu spielen: "So, mein Kleiner. Es war mir eine Freude! Ich aktiviere die Field Magic Card _Fusion Gate_ und fusioniere die beiden Monster _Gaia the Fierce Knight_ und _Curse of the Dragon_. Nun werde ich noch ein weiteres Monster beschwören und ich wähle _Dunames Dark Witch_ im Angriffsmodus!"

Manjoume stockte der Atem. Er wusste genau, dass er nun mindestens einen direkten Angriff ertragen musste, denn Crass Clown hatte keinen besondern hohen Verteidigungswert. Und genau so kam es auch. Mit der Dunames Dark Witch wurde sein Crass Clown zerstört. Nachdem das Monster in kleine Teilchen zerplatzte ließ Manjoume sich auf die Knie fallen. Ein schmerzverzerrter Schrei entfuhr ihn und er hielt sich seine linke Brust.  
"Was... was ist das!?", keuchte er und zwang sich wieder auf die Beine, "Was passiert hier?"

Ohne eine Antwort von Harmony zu bekommen, ließ sie das fusionierte Monster _Gaia the Dragon Champion_ einen direkten Angriff auf Manjoume starten. Der feurige direkte Angriff ging dem Jungen direkt durch den Körper. Es war zwar nur eine virtuelle Flamme, doch der Schmerz, den er erneut erlebte war echt. Von seinen 4000 Life Points blieben ihm nur noch 1400 übrig und genau das spürte er auch. Ihm war als zerriss es ihm die Brust, sein Herz schmerzte als ob es ihm heraus gerissen wurde und er hörte nur noch seine eigene schreiende Stimme, die nur noch vom Gelächter der Elfe übertönt wurde.

"Daitokuji Sensei was passiert da?", wollte Fubuki wissen, der das Grauen in den Augen des Lehrers wohl erkennen konnte. Ryou wusste nicht genau ob er es sich nur einbildete, aber er meinte panische Tränen der Angst in den Augen seines Lehrers zu sehen.

"Es... er hat sich übernommen! Er ist ganz klar ... er ist nicht in der Lage seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen und das schon jetzt am Anfang... wir sin dnicht mal Dark Flowers und ... er wird...", sagte Daitokuj vor sich hin und zwang sich zu seinem Schüler zu sehen.

Manjoume war erneut auf seine Knie gefallen. In ihm herrschte ein so großer Schmerz, dass er kaum noch atmen konnte. Seine Hand hatte er noch immer fest auf seine Brust gepresst und langsam merkte er, wie ihn etwas kitzelte. Etwas rotes lief ihm die Hand herunter, Manjoume erschrak, er blutete und das nicht zu knapp. Vorsichtig nahm er seine Hand von der Brust und sah an sich hinunter. Die Luft blieb ihm im Halse stecken, eine tiefe Wunde hatte sich in seine Brust gegraben und er blutete wie ein angeschossenes Tier. Harmony's Gelächter wollte nicht ändern und aus seinem Munde kamen einfach nur noch die Worte des Entsetzen's wie es wohl sein konnte das er sich so verletzte. Warum blutete er so stark?

"Ich habe doch gesagt, das deine Life Points werden dir noch heilig sein, mein Lieber!", meinte die Elfe, "Nur noch acht hundert Lebenspunkte und dein Herz gehört mir!"

"Was!?", keuchte Manjoume mit schwacher Stimme.

"Wie bitte!? Daitokuji Sensei!?", kam es entsetzt von Ryou, "Ist es wahr was sie da sagt?"

"Ja. Ja, sobald Manjoume-kun's Lebenspunkte auf Null hinunter gesunken sind... wird ihm sein Herz heraus gerissen!!", antwortete Daitokuji ernst mit einem bestätigenden Nicken.

Oyasumi nasai Gute Nacht

Ende Kapitel 5, Fortsetzung Folgt in Kapitel 6: The Ruler of An'ei Mountain

_Nachwort des 5. Kapitels:_

_Schöne Grüße aus den Ferien, Leute!_

_Ja, ich bin inzwischen in den Ferien und komme endlich dazu das 5. Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich brauchte ungefähr drei Tage dazu und die Länge der folgenden Kapitel wird ungefähr genau so sein wie dieses hier.  
Entschuldigt, dass ich den Titel dieses Kapitels so kurzfristig gändert habe, es passte einfach besser, denn es wurde ja eigentlich nur ein Emblem gefunden.  
Ich werde im nächsten Kapitel auch ein Rätsel für euch auflösen, freut euch drauf.  
Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich ein Update dieser Geschichte machen kann, denn die Kapitel sind sehr lang wie ihr seht. Ich hoffe es wird schnell für euch vorran gehen. Übrigens habe ich nun endlich eine Kapitelzahl für euch: 15 Kapitel, das heißt es werden noch 10 Kapitel folgen! Jedenfalls könnt ihr euch auf inhaltsreiche Teile freuen, ich hab ja an diesem Kapitel gesehen wie viel man in diese Länge hinein bekommt.  
Ich freue mich wie immer über jegliche Kritik und Lob. Also seid so lieb und schreibt mir einen Kommi, ja?_

_Ich weiß, dass das Ende dieses Kapitels ein bisschen fies erscheint, denn ihr wisst ja nicht wie das ganze mit Manjoume ausgehen wird. Und soll ich euch mal was sagen? Genau das habe ich beabsichtigt. Jetzt wisst ihr wie es mir in den Ferien geht, ich sitze auf heißen Kohlen beim Gedanken daran dass ich drei Wochen keine neuen Folgen von GX sehen kann ggg Nein, ich wollte einfach nur euer Interesse für das 6. Kapitel wecken. Auf alle Fälle wisst ihr jetzt was ein Black Rose Duell ist. _

_Da ich irgendwie nicht mehr viel über dieses Kapitel sagen kann (ich hoffe es hat euch nicht zu sehr gelangweilt), will ich euch über eine neue GX Story erzählen, die ich plane. Sie wird auch nicht sehr lang werden, es ist ein Spiritshipping und Charmershipping - ja schon wieder so ein doppel, aber eben länger als das erste. Die Geschichte wird von Juudai's Leben nach der 3. Staffel erzählen, die zwar noch nicht vorbei ist, aber man kann sich ja ein Ende zusammen spinnen und schreiben. Wie auch immer, ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu und werdet auch mal bei meinen anderen Stories vorbei schaun .-_

_Außerdem möchte ich euch noch etwas ganz, ganz wichtiges mitteilen. Da wir schon wieder ein ganzes Jahr an einem Fleck gewohnt haben, werden wir nun wieder einmal umziehen. Das bedeutet - ja, ja, die Leute die mich schon ein paar Jahre kennen können es sich bereits denken - dass meine Internet-Verbindung wieder mehrere Monate flachliegen wird. Ich tippe auf 3-4 Monate. Ich schreibe natürlich in der Zeit weiter, die ich nicht online sein kann. Ich hoffe aber, dass ihr dann bei neuen Kapiteln wieder dabei sein werdet, denn ich habe schon einmal erlebt das nach einem Umzug niemand mehr meine Story gelesen hat obwohl sie es doch alle versprochen hatten. Ich denke allerdings, das ihr ein bisschen anders seid. Schaltet einfach eure Alerts ein um automatisch eine Benachrichtigung zu bekommen ob es etwas neues gibt - _

_Wir sehen uns dann hoffentlich im 6. Kapitel wieder - _

_Eure Ruky_


	6. The Ruler of An'ei Mountain  An'ei Yama

**Kapitel 6:  
The Ruler of An'ei Mountain**

**暗影山のお嬢様**

"Gaia the Dragon Champion! Greif das Balg direkt an!", befahl Harmony und das Monster reagierte sofort auf den Befehl. Zuerst hatte die Dunames Dark Witch Manjoume's Monster Crass Clown im Verteidigungsmodus zerstört und hatte dem Jungen starke Schmerzen in der linken Brust zugefügt.  
Nun wo allerdings seine Life Points direkt angegriffen wurden und er sogar weniger als die Hälfte verlor und nur noch 1400 übrig behielt, wurden seine Schmerzen noch stärker. Von einer Wucht an Schmerzen wurde er in die Knie gezwungen. Er hielt sich seine Brust wobei seine Hände zu zittern begannen und spürte wie ihm etwas an den Fingern hinunter lief. Zittrig nahm der schwarzhaarige Obelisk Blue Schüler seine Hand von seiner Brust und erkannte eine tiefe blutige Wunde. Erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft, er hatte bereits viel Blut verloren und das Atmen fiel ihm ebenfalls schwer.

"Was...was ist das?", fragte er erschrocken worauf seine Ohren gleich wieder die gehässige Stimme der Elfe hören konnte:  
"Ich habe dir doch bereits gesagt, das du deine Life Points noch heiligen wirst. Nur noch 1400 und dein Herz wird mir gehören! Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!"

"Seinsei, was meint sie damit?", wollte Ryou erschrocken wissen.

"Wenn Manjoume-kun's Life Points den Nullpunkt erreichen, dann ... dann wird sie ihm das Herz heraus reißen", antwortete Daitokuji und wandte seinen Blick von den beiden Duellanten ab.

"Manjoume-kun wird sterben?", fragte Fubuki nun direkt.  
Daitokuji nickte stumm und rang mit sich es direkt auszusprechen: "Ja."

Manjoume konnte Daitokuji ebenfalls sehr gut hören. Er rappelte sich auf obwohl er durch seinen Blutverlust kaum noch richtig stehen konnte und auch seine Beine zitterten heftig. Seine Wunde blutete heftig und er wusste das sein Lehrer Recht hatte, er war des Todes. Allerdings würde er nicht kapitulieren ehe er nicht wirklich seinen letzten Lebenspunkt verspielt hatte.

Harmony müsierte sich köstlich über manjoume's mutiges Auftreten. Er hatte verloren, ganz klar, selbst wenn er jetzt noch ein Monster beschwören konnte, so würde sie ihm doch wieder Schmerzen zufügen und sie würde sein Herz bekommen. Sie würde es voller Genuss verspeisen.

"Ach Kleiner... wie heißt du noch gleich. Manjoume... es dauert nicht mehr lange. Beende deinen Zug und ich mache es langsam und schmerzvoll. Weißt du was ich mit deinem süßen Herzen machen werde?", triezte die Elfe.

"Das ... ist mir völlig e-egal...", keuchte Manjoume, "Ich...i-ich ziehe!"

Mit einem Ruck zog er eine weitere Karte aus seiner Duel Disk. Es war eine Magie Karte, aber leider half sie ihm nicht allzu viel. Es war die Karte _Toll_, die jedem Duellanten nur dann einen Angriff zu gewähren, wenn er 500 Life Points zahlte. Harmony müsste im Falle einer Aktivierung Lebenspunkte Zahlen, also würde ihr auch ein bisschen Schaden zugefügt werden. Wenn Manjoume die Karte aber aktivierte, dann musste er ebenfalls seine Lebenspunkte für einen Angriff hergeben und er dann würde er sterben. Es war allerdings eine kleine Hoffnung darauf der Elfe noch ein bisschen Schmerzen zu zufügen.

"Was ist denn jetzt, Süßer?", fragte Harmony, "Ich weiß ja, dass du tapfer bist und jeder andere Duellant hätte schon lengst sein Bewusstsein verloren, aber könntest du deinen Zug beenden? Ich mag nutzloses Herauszügern nicht besonders!"

Manjoume entfuhr nur ein gequältes Knurren. Sein Körper wurde langsam taub und auch das Denken fiel ihm unsagbar schwer. Letztendlich entschied er sich für die Magie Karte, vielleicht konnte ihm das trotzallem noch nutzen.

"Ich akti...-viere meine Magic Card _Toll_", erklärte Manjoume und fuhr fort, "Hiermit musst du vor jedem Angriff 500 deiner heiß geliebten Life Points zahlen und...i-ich beende mei-...meinen Zug."

Harmony knurrte. Wenn sie nicht auch unter höllischen Schmerzen leiden wollte, musste sie etwas brauchbares aus ihrem Deck ziehen. Immerhin konnte Manjoume seinen Kopf nicht mehr aus der Schlinge ziehen. Harmony zog eine weitere Karte und ihr anfänglicher Ärger verwandelte sich schnell wieder in eine überhebliche Grimasse. Sie sah überlegen auf Manjoume herab und legte ihre Karte genüsslich auf das Feld.

Ryou sah wütend aus. Fubuki und sein Lehrer standen ebenso hilflos daneben wie er. Es ärgerte ihn, einfach nur daneben stehen zu können und überhaupt nichts gegen dieses Duell tun zu können. Fubuki mochte schon gar nichtmehr hinsehen, er wandte sich an den Lehrer: "Sensei, gibt es keinen Weg dieses Duell zu unterbrechen. Können Sie denn gar nichts tun?"

"Nein, ich kann es nicht unterbrechen. Harmony würde es auch gar nicht zulassen. Und wie stellst du dir eine Unterbrechung eigentlich vor? Ein Black Rose Duel ist etwas vornehmes, ein Duell unter Ehrenleute... wenn man aufgibt stribt man auf der Stelle!", antwortete Daitokuji.

"Verdammt!", fluchte Fubuki und stieß hart mit dem Fuß auf.

"Macht ...euch keine...Sor-..gen", kam es tonlos von Manjoume, "Ich...habe e-es doch selbst so...gewollt! Ich...we-..rde nicht so leicht aufgeben...aber-...bitte wenn ihr Junko-chan wiederseht...dann müsst ihr...bitte sagt Junko-chan das ich sie sehr, se-..hr lieb habe!"

Eine bedrückende Stille kehrte plötzlich unter den drei Zuschauern ein. Manjoume hatte sich bereits damit abgefunden.

Hatte er denn keine Angst davor hier zu sterben?

Warum nahm er dieses Urteil so einfach hin?

Weil er keine Chance mehr hatte?

Oder weil er einen Plan hatte?  
Die Elfe aktivierte nun ihre Magie Karte, die sie gezogen hatte:  
"Ich aktiviere _Dian Kito the Cure Master_ und bekomme 1000 Life Points extra dazu! Das bedeutet, ich werde dich nun wieder direkt angreifen. Du hast nur noch 1400 Life Points, mein Süßer und wenn ich nun _Dunames Dark Witch _befehle dich anzugreifen, dann bekomme ich dein Herz!!"

"Dann beende-...", weiter kam Manjoume nicht, seine Kraft reichte einfach nicht mehr aus und er sank zu Boden, er war bewusstlos. Harmony sah auf den Jungen herab und sie sah ein bisschen enttäuscht aus. Anscheinend fand sie es schade, dass er nun nicht mehr bei vollem Bewusstsein spürte wie ihm sein Herz entnommen wurde. Manjoume's Freunde wussten nicht was sie tun sollten. Sowohl Ryou und Fubuki als auch Daitokuji waren bestürzt und warteten nur noch auf den letzten entscheidenden Schlag.

"Dunames Dark Witch! Grei-...", Harmony's Stimme brach ab und veränderte sich zu einem heiseren, beinahe stimmlos kraftlos kam es den Schülern vor. Sie bekam auch kein vernünftiges Wort mehr heraus, sondern keuchte nur noch.

Daitokuji war der erste der die Elfe wieder in Augenschein nahm. Er erkannte schnell den Grund weshalb sie plötzlich nicht mehr vermochte ihren Angriff auszusprchen. Während Fubuki es nicht fertig brachte etwas zu sagen, entfuhr Ryou ein erstaunter Laut als er das Schwert im Körper Harmony's entdeckte.  
"Was...was ist das denn plötzlich?", wollte Ryou wissen.

"Dieses Schwert kenne ich!", antwortete Daitokuji, "Wir sind also schon erwartet worden oder sogar schon im Hoheitsgebiet An'ei!"

Es gab ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönte und die Elfe klappte in sich zusammen. Die Hologramme der Monster verschwanden sofort wieder und die drei Reisenden rannten sofort zu den ohnmächtig gewordenen Manjoume um zu sehen ob er noch lebte oder schon vom Tode ergriffen wurde.

"Wo seid Ihr?", rief Daitokuji in die Nachmittagshitze hinein, "Träger dieses Schwertes, zeigt Euch!"  
"Nichts lieber als das!", sagte eine helle Mädchenstimme und sprang aus den Bäumen hervor. Die Gestalt hoppste zu dem Leichnahm der Elfe und zog das Schwert wieder heraus. Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung machte ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen einen Salto und gleich danach eine tiefe Verbeugung vor den jungen Männern:

"Darf ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Kageyama Ruki und ich bin beauftragt die zukünftigen Dark Flowers zu finden und jetzt wo ich euch gefunden habe muss ich fest stellen das bereits einer im Sterben liegt. Folgt mir zum Berg An'ei."

"Was ist mit Manjoume-kun? Wird er es überstehen?", wollte Ryou wissen und sah das zierliche junge Mädchen mit den spitzen Ohren an. Sie hatte leuchtende hellblaue Augen und schneeweiße Haut, fast wie Schneewittchen aus dem alten Märchen das Kindern noch heute erzählt wird. Das Mädchen hockte sich kurz zu Fubuki hinunter, der Manjoume im Arm hielt. Sie fühlte seinen Puls und sah sich die tiefe Wunde in seiner Brust genau an, sie nickte kurz wie zu sich selbst und meinte:  
"Ich denke man wird ihm helfen können, am An'ei Berg wird man ihm auf jedenfall noch helfen können! Aber wir müssen uns beeilen, der Junge hat nicht mehr lange zu leben."

Das Mädchen nahm direkten Augenkontakt mit Fubuki auf. Der ihren Blick sofort erwiederte, ihre blauen Augen strahlten ihn förmlich an und er fühlte sich von ihnen magisch angezogen. Sie lächelte ihn seicht an und berührte seine Hand, die er auf Manjoume's Arm gelegt hatte.

"Ich spüre große Sorge, in Euch, zukünftige Dark Flower. Ich verspreche Euch, dass man am An'ei alles dafür tun wird sich der anderen Dark Flower anzunehmen!", verprach das Mädchen und stand wieder vom Boden auf, sie wandte sich an Daitokuji, "Liege ich richtig mit der Annahme, dass Ihr der Führer der neuen Dark Flowers seid?"

"Der Führer bin ich, allerdings nicht der Anführer der Dark Flowers. Marufuji Ryou-kun ist der Leiter der Gruppe!", antwortete Daitokuji und machte mit einer Handbewegung deutlich wer der besagte Junge war.  
Das Mädchen machte noch einmal eine tiefe Verbeugung vor Kaiser, doch sie kam nicht zu Wort, denn Ryou fragte: "Wie sollen wir Manjoume-kun von hier weg bekommen? Euer Auftritt war nicht gerade decent, ich befürchte, dass hier noch mehr Elfen auftauchen und unser Freund ist schwer, wenn wir ihn tragen!"

"Das ist kein Problem!", antwortete Ruki und sah zum Himmel hinauf, "Ich rufe meine Freunde!"

Zunächst war ihnen noch nicht klar welche Freunde sie meinte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis überhaupt etwas zu sehen war, Kageyama Ruki hielt ihr Schwert in die Höhe und dieses begann wieder lila zu schimmern.

"Harpie's Pet Dragon! Junma! Ich brauche euch zwei!", rief sie in den Himmel hinein, worauf die Monster nach wenigen Augenblicken von weitem erschienen. Ein großer schwarzer Drache erschien, das Tier hatte eine Art Halfter und Zaumzeug um den Kopf geschnallt, es war ein Harpie's Pet Dragon und ein Harpie's Brother der anscheinend auf den Namen Junma hörte. Sowohl Fubuki als auch Ryou waren verblüfft, Daitokuji schien dies für normal zu halten, denn sein Gesicht zeigte keine Überraschung oder Verwunderung. Das sonderbare Mädchen tätschelte lobend den Hals des schwarzen Drachen und wandte sich dann an die männliche Harpye: "Junma du musst den Jungen an dich nehmen, der Pet Dragon könnte etwas gefährlich für den Transport werden, außerdem werden wir vermutlich verfolgt werden. Also bitte ich dich vorraus zu fliegen, zusammen mit der zukünftigen Dark Flower und dort gibst du ihn sofort in die Hände der Heiler."

"Mit Vergnügen Ruki. Verlass dich ganz auf mich!", antwortete der Harpie's Brother und nahm den schwer verletzten Manjoume an sich, der noch immer stark blutete. Mit einem Ruck hob der Harpie's Brother vom Boden ab und flog wie Ruki es ihm befohlen hatte in die Richtung des An'ei Berges.

Ruki wandte sich an Daitokuji: "Also, ich bin dafür wir nehmen mit dem Pet Dragon einen anderen Weg. Wir wollen die Elfen nicht unnötig zum An'ei Berg führen, auch wenn die Elfen dann in einem neuen Hohheitsgebiet sind, sie werden nicht locker lassen."

Der Lehrer stimmte zu und somit ließ das Mädchen die beiden Schüler zuerst auf den Drachen teigen, danach Daitokuji und als letztes übernahm sie die Zügel des Drachen.

"Haltet euch gut fest!", riet das Mädchen und mit einer kleinen Bewegung gab Ruki ihrem Reittier zu verstehen, dass es losfliegen sollte.

"Entschuldigt bitte", entschuldigte sich Fubuki, "Woher wisst Ihr das wir hier waren?"

"Ich erhielt eine Nachricht von Bofuuu-chan. Ich denke ihr habt ihn getroffen, denn ihr tragt diese Rüstungen. Bofuuu-sama erahnt geschehnisse und er sagte mir '_Sobald Ihr Nachricht von mir bekommt müsst Ihr unbedingt den Dark Flowers helfen. Es werden fünf sein und darunter wird jemand sein der schon einmal eine Dark Flower war_.' Gestern erhielt ich eine Nachricht vom Wasserspirit und heute habe ich mich die ganze Zeit auf die Lauer gelegt. Ich frage mich jetzt nur noch wer von euch schon einmal eine Dark Flower war!", antwortete Ruki.

"Dazu können wir später kommen. Hört ihr nicht auch etwas?", fragte Ryou.

Tatsächlich, es lag ein Grollen in der Luft das schnell zu einen lauten Getöse heran wuchs. Ruki spitzte ihre Ohren um zu erhaschen was dort passierte. Sie riskierte einen Blick nach unten, allerdings standen die Bäume so dicht bei einander das sie den Boden nicht sehen konnte.

"Ich tippe auf die Elfen", meinte sie und sprach zu ihrem Drachen, "Hör zu, geh sachte hinunter in den Wald, flieg so leise du kannst, so dass wir sehen können was passiert."

Der Drache machte eine schnelle Bewegung und verringerte seine Fluggeschwindigkeit um besser nach unten fliegen zu können. Die drei Passagiere klammerten sich aneinander um zu verhindern, dass sie herunter fielen. Fubuki musste sich fest an Ruki's Tallie halten, damit er Ryou und Daitokuji eine Stüze sein konnte, allerdings war der Schreckensmoment auch schnell wieder überstanden. Die Äste kratzten ihnen im Gesicht und an den Armen, da sie nicht wussten was im Wald vor sich ging versuchten sie alle sich zu beherrschen.  
Das Getöse war so laut, dass es ihnen beinahe schon in den Ohren schmerzte. Was es war konnten sich die Schüler nicht denken und genau diese Frage ging ihnen durch den Kopf. Fubuki hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. Was war, wenn dieses Getöse von einem weiteren Feind ausging? Sein mulmiges Gefühl hatte sich seit dem Black Rose Duel immer weiter in ihm ausgebreitet. Ob Ryou genauso unruhig war wie er? 

Es war eine sehr düstere Atmosphäre im Wald. Den Reisenden kam es sehr gespennstisch vor, denn als sie den Wald verlassen hatten war es nicht einmal annähernd so dunkel wie jetzt.

Ruky knurrte wütend: "Ach Mist. Ich hätte die Elfe nicht töten sollen ohne vorher sicher zu gehen das kein Zauber auf ihr liegt! Ich wette es war ein Antirrihinum Zauber!"

"Antirrhinum?", wiederholte Daitokuji und warf Ruki einen fragenden Blick zu während sich Harpie's Pet Dragon in einer verborgenen Ecke zwischen Felsen verkroch, damit sie schwieriger zu erkennen waren. Ruki stieg schnell von ihrem Drachen ab und auch die drei zukünftigen Dark Flowers taten es ihr gleich.  
"Was soll das für ein Zauber sein?", fragte Ryou leise.

"Antirrhinum ist die botanische Bezeichnung für die Blume Löwenmaul. In der Blumensprache bedeutet sie _'du bringst meine Vorsätze ins Wanken'_. Wenn diese Elfe einen solchen Zauber auf sich liegen hatte und ich sie getötet habe, dann hat man ihre Vorsätze ins Wanken gebracht und diese Nachricht wird ihren Vorgesetzten oder Auftragsgebern gemeldet. Es kann gut möglich sein, dass uns gleich Elfen über Elfen begegnen. Gut das Junma einen großen Vorsprung hat!", antwortete Ruki.

"Verdammt noch mal!", fluchte Fubuki.

"Keine Sorge, ich habe einen Schutz bei mir und meine Magie sollte eigentlich noch gut funktionieren", meinte Daitokuji und zog erneut seine gepresste Blüte hervor.  
Ruki sah den Mann erstaunt an, sie wirkte mit ihren hellblauen Augen sogar fast schon schockiert als die Blume in Augenschein nahm. Bevor der Lehrer allerdings irgendeinen Schutz aussprechen konnte, berührte Ruki seine Hand.

"Bitte wartet noch. Ich höre etwas, es sind Elfen hier, sie verfolgen etwas, folgt mir!", erklärte das Mädchen und verließ das Versteck wieder. Fubuki, Ryou und Daitokuji zögerten nicht und liefen der zierlichen Ruki hinterher. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit kehrte sie zum Todesort der Elfe zurück und gemeinsam erkannten die Reisenden dann auch den Grund für das Tösen und Grollen. Zahlreiche Elfen in den verschiedensten Formen und Erscheinungen waren aufgetaucht und schienen eine Gestalt zu bedrohen. Ruki und ihre Begleiter hielten sich noch im Verborgenen, die Gestalt war in den vielen Mänteln vermummt und nicht richtig zu erkennen. Stimmlich erkannte Daitokuji allerdings, das es das gleiche Wesen war, das er am selben Morgen getroffen hatte. Aber warum war die Gestalt ihnen gefolgt?  
Warum auch immer, die neu hinzugekommenen Elfen bedrohten sie.

Drei Elfen standen vor der vermummten Person und auch hinter ihr und an den Seiten stand jeweils eine gehässig grinsende Elfe. Die vermummte Gestalt schien verängstigt, auch die vielen Mäntel konnten diese Emotion nicht verstecken. Die schwarzhaarige, leichtbekleidete aber offensichtlich männliche Elfe, die am dichtesten an der eingeschüchterten Gestalt stand ergriff nun das Wort:  
"Wenn du uns antwortest warum du sie getötet hast, dann lassen wir dir dein Leben. Womit hast du denn gerechnet? Das wir den Mord einer Artgenossin, einer wichtigen Soldatin in unserem Hoheitsgebiet und Verbündete der Blauen Garde, einfach so hin nehmen?"

"Jetzt glaubt mir doch endlich, ich hab diesem Biest rein gar nichts angetan. Ich habe nicht einmal meine Duel Disk gegen sie erhoben!", bestritt die Gestalt, "Und ich verstehe auch euer Gefasel von blauen Garden und Verbündungen nicht! In meinen Augen seid ihr einfach nur widerwertige Verbrecher!"

Fubuki stuzte. Ihm kam diese Stimme so bekannt vor, diese Art sich zu bewegen und mit den Händen zu gestikulieren, sich aufzuregen. Aber das war doch einfach unmöglich, er bildete sich wohl jetzt auch schon Sachen ein. Allerdings erstaunte ihn der Mut dieser kleinen Gestalt im Gegensatz zu der muskulösen Elfe. Eben diese griff die Gestalt nun am Schlawittchen und brüllte durch den Wald:

"**Wenn du nicht reden willst, dann wirst du dich mit mir duellieren müssen!**"

Ruki schnappte nach Luft, sie hoffte dass nicht wieder ein Black Rose Duel anstand, wahrscheinlich würde sich diese aufgeblasene Elfe nicht wagen so etwas zu tun, denn er schien nur ein Untergebener der Getöteten zu sein.

Die Gestalt zögerte ein paar Sekunden: "Also gut, Duell!"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung entledigte sich die Gestalt ihrer vielen Mäntel und stand nun mit gezückter Duel Disk vor der muskulösen schwarzhaarigen Elfe.

Fubuki schnappte nun laut nach Luft. Ihm fehlten die Worte bei diesem Schauspiel.  
Nein.

Es war unbeschreiblich was plötzlich in ihm vorging.

Er war sprachlos.

Fubuki brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus, alles was er tun konnte, war den Duellanten der sich mutig der feinldichen Elfe. Erst die Hand von Ryou vermochte Fubuki wieder aus seiner Trance zu wecken. Allerdings sah der Topduellant der Duel Academy ebenso erstaunt aus wie sein Freund und auch Daitokuji.

Vor ihnen hatte sich ein Mädchen gezeigt. Schlank war ihre Erscheinung und ihre schwarzen Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurük gebunden und ihre Kleidung kam den drei Reisenden ebenfalls sehr bekannt vor.

Der braunhaarige Obelisk Blue Schüler war shon drauf und dran aus dem Versteck zu stürzen um Momoe zu helfen, doch Daitokuji hielt seinen Schüler mit beiden Händen zurück indem er ihn an beiden Schultern packte und an einen Baum drückte.

"Hör zu, du kannst nicht einfach so da raus ohne zu wissen ob die anderen nicht auch Duel Disks oder sonstige Waffen bei sich haben. Fubuki-kun hör mir zu, wir werden nicht zulassen, dass Hamaguchi-san sich auf ein Black Rose Duel einlässt, hast du mich verstanden?", fragte er.

Fubuki sah seinem Lehrer direkt in die rot leuchtenden Augen, die ihn ernst ansahen und ihm sagen wollten dass alles in Ordnung kommen wird.

Asuka's Bruder nickte stumm: "Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Manjoume-kun liegt im Sterben wegen dieser Elfe, Momoe-chan ist noch lange nicht so gut wie er, auch wenn sie eine Obelisk Blue Schülerin ist!"

"Ihr kennt dieses Mädchen?", erkundigte sich Ruki.

"Ja. Sie ist eine Schulkameradin aber... wir haben sie zu Hause gelassen, sie sollte nicht dabei sein, so war das niht geplant!", meinte Ryou verblüfft.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass man ihn so überraschen konnte, allerdings war dieses Ereignis ein Schock für die drei. Schließlich wollte Kaiser genauso wenig wie Fubuki das Unschuldige in Gefahr geraten und eben dies war nun geschehen. Momoe wurde von Elfen bedroht und im Moment waren sie nicht in der Lage ihr zu helfen.

"Keine Sorge, die Elfn scheinen mir nur ein paar niedere Handlanger zu sein. Wirklich harte Geschütze könnten aufgefahren werden, wenn diese hier besiegt oder vernichtet werden, das kommt natürlich drauf an wie diese Elfen sich verhalten. Ein einfaches Duell oder sogar ein Black Rose Duel ... aber auf eines könnt ihr euch verlassen, ich lasse nicht zu das diesem Mädchen etwas zustößt", warf Ruki ein und beobachtete die Situation.

"Ich ziehe zuerst!", sagte die Elfe und zog noch eine sechste Karte aus ihrem Deck hervor, "Ich setze zwei verdeckte Karten und beschwöre Sasuke Samurai im Verteidigungsmodus! Damit beende ich meinen ersten Zug!"

Momoe zog ebenfalls und besah sich ihr Blatt. Im Moment hatte sie nur ein einziges sehr schwaches Monster in ihrer Hand, dafür aber einige Fallen und Magiekarten, die ihr sicher noch nützlich sein konnten. Schnell legte sie zwei Fallen und zwei Magiekarten verdeckt auf ihre Seite des Feldes und legte Man Eater Bug in den Verteidigungsmodus.

Im Gebüsch, das Ruki und ihren Begleitern als Versteck diente wartete man nicht mehr länger ab. Es war ein gewöhnliches Duel Monsters Duell, aber die Einleitung sah nicht so gut für Momoe aus. Ruki zog ihr Schwert wieder hervor, dass sie sorgfältig in einer Lederscheide verstaut hatte und sah sich die Saphire an, die im Griff des Schwertes eingearbeitet waren. Als nächstes zog sie eine gepresste Blume hervor, die ebenso aussah wie die, die Daitokuji stehts mit sich trug.  
"Cyber Harpy Lady, ich rufe dich, hilf uns und ich gebe dir Elegant Egotist damit du dich mit deinen Schwestern zusammentun kannst. Zur Hilfe gebe ich dir einen Thunder Dragon, zusammen werdet ihr nun das Mädchen dort retten... tötet nur wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg gibt, habt ihr verstanden!?", sagte Ruki und vor ihr erschienen drei Harpyen und ein grüner asiatischer Drache mit Schwingen auf dem Rücken und zwei gelben Hörnern auf dem Kopf.

Fubuki legte seine Hand leicht auf die Schulter des Mädchens, so dass er ihre Aufmerksamkei bekam: "Ruki-chan, kannst du das mit meinen Monstern auch machen?"

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit den hellen blauen Augen und den spitzen Ohren sah den Obelisk Blue Schüler überrascht an, nickte dann aber leicht: "Es kostet viel Energie, aber ich denke das ist kein Problem. Warum fragt Ihr?"

"Könntest du meinen Red Eyes Black Dragon beschwören?", antwortete Fubuki mit einer Gegenfrage und fing sich gleich einen warnenden Blick von Ryou ein. Es war nicht richtig dies zu verlangen, das wusste Fubuki auch, aber er konnte nicht einfach hier im Gebüsch sitzen und zusehen wie Momoe sich in Gefahr brachte und die Elfen ihr noch sonst was antaten. Der Gedanke daran dass ihr etwas geschah während er einfach nur zusah war unerträglich, er musste etwas tun.

"Wollt Ihr auch einen Krieger zur Hilfe schicken?", fragte Ruki, "Dann bitte ich Euch, gebt mir Eure Karte, damit ich eine Emotionale Bindung erkennen kann. Somit kann ich den Red Eyes Black Dragon beschwören."

"Vielen, vielen Dank, Süße!", platzte es aus dem heiteren jungen Mann heraus und er übergab Ruki, die sehr rot angelaufen war und diese strich sanft über die Illustration der Karte. Das Mädchen schloss ihre strahlend blauen Augen und nickte dann leicht.

"Ich spüre, dass Ihr dieses Mädchen beschützen wollt. Eine sehr starke Verbindung liegt in dieser Karte...", sagte sie und wandte sich dann wieder an das Schwert, "Ich bitte um das Erscheinen des Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Der schlanke schwarze Drachen mit den roten strahlenden Augen erschien und Fubuki sprang ihm sofort entgegen und setzte sich auf dessen Rücken.

"Komm, wir haben etwas zutun!", meinte er und stürzte aus dem Gebüsch.

"Fubuki-kun!"

"Fubuki!"

Damit hatten Fubuki's Freunde und auch das Mädchen nicht gerechnet. So schnell wie der junge Duellant sich auf seinen Drachen gesetzt hatte und sich in das Gefecht stürzte konnten die anderen gar nicht gucken und dementsprechend auch nicht protestieren.

Schnell aktivierte Fubuki seine Duel Disk und beschwor gleich einen weiteren Drachen:  
"Spear Dragon, vernichte diese Elfen!"

Der Thunder Dragon, die Harpy Lady Sisters und der Red Eyes Black Dragon begannen ebenfalls die Elfen zu jagen. Momoe war erschrocken über das plötzliche Auftauchen der Monster aus dem Spiel und sie als sie die ritterliche Gestalt Fubuki's erkannte, klarte ihr Gesicht auf.

"Fubuki-san!", rief sie regelrecht erfreut und sah dabei zu wie die Elfen verjagt wurden.  
Ein paar ergriffen mit brennender Kleidung die Flucht. Der Spear Dragon riss dem Anführer eine tiefe Wunde, die ihn gleich darauf das Leben nahm und der Rest wurde von den drei Harpyen verfolgt bis sie ebenfalls endlich verschwanden.

"Momoe-chan!", rief Fubuki und drehte mit seinem Drachen eine Kurve um seine scharzhaarige Freundin im Flug an der Hand zu greifen und sie dann endlich vor sich hinzusetzen.

"Fubuki-san ihr seid zurück gekommen? Wieso?", wollte Momoe wissen.

"Verdammt noch mal du kannst froh sein das wir zurück gekommen sind, du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass dich diese Elfen in Ruhe gelassen hätten selbst wenn du das Duell gewonnen hättest!?", schimpfte er mit seiner Freundin und sah sie mit strengem Blick an.

Momoe nahm ihre gewohnte Abwehrhaltung ein und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust: "Na das hätte ich mir gleich denken können, dass du gleich wieder rumtadeln musst! Meine Güte es ist doch noch mal alles gut gegangen oder?"

"Ja und durch wen bist du gerettet worden?", hakte der Braunhaarige nach.

"Durch einen haufen Monster und dich, aber glaub ja nicht dass ich dir gleich um den Hals falle, nur weil du mir ein Mal geholfen hast!", antwortete sie und sah unentwegt nach vorn.

Fubuki lächelte leicht und legte seine Arme um Momoe's Hals, leise flüsterte er in ihr Ohr: "Nein, aber trotzdem bist du mir so nah wie noch nie!"

Einen Augenblick stockte das Mädchen, Fubuki umarmte sie so fest als habe er sie vermisst, aver wenn sie ehrlich war, dann musste sie gestehen, dass er ihr ein bisschen zu nahe kam. Zickig wie sie war, nahm sie Fubuki's Hände grob und riss sie von ihren Körper.   
"Verdammt noch mal ich bin nicht einer deiner kleinen Fan-Girlies! Lass diese Intimitäten, ich kann das nicht leiden!", fauchte sie und Fubuki konnte nichts anderes tun als zu schmunzeln.

Der Streit wurde schnell beigelegt als die beiden Schüler wieder im Versteck ankamen und Momoe mit Ruki bekannt gemacht wurde. Ohne Umschweife meinte führte Ruki die zukünftigen Dark Flowers zu ihrem Reittier zurück. Nun saßen alle fünf auf dem schwarzen Drachen den Ruki beschworen hatte und sie machten sich auf einen langen Flug zum Berg An'ei.  
Der Wald den sie nun in der Abendsonne betrachten konnten wirkte wirklich wieder friedlich wie am Anfang, obwohl er zum Hoheitsgebiet Elfenhain gehörte. Der Himmel war noch immer klar, doch wurde er von der untergehenden Sonne orangerot gefärbt und es waren zarte Wolken am Himmel zu erkennen. In der Ferne erstreckten sich nach einer halben Stunde ununtebrochenen Fliegens dann die Gebirgsketten von Ruki's Heimat. Höher noch als die zahlreichen Berge die sich am Horizont erstreckten ragte der große An'ei Yama.

Während die Gebirksketten, die das Reich An'ei bildeten, an ihren höheren Ebenen kahl und braun waren blieb der höhere An'ei Yama grün bis an den Gipfel. Keiner konnte sich erklären warum dies so war, denn Normalerweise brauchten Bäume eine Durchschnittstemperatur von zehn Grad Celsius im Sommer um wachsen zu können.

Schließlich landete der Harpie's Pet Dragon mitten im Wald am Fuße des großen An'ei Yama und die fünf Passagiere stiegen von ihrem Reittier ab um als zukünftige Dark Flowers von der Herrin des An'ei Reiches begrüßt zu werden. Fubuki half nur noch Momoe von dem Drachen herunter und wandte sich an Ruki:  
"Also meine Liebe, was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

Erneut errötete das Mädchen leicht bei Fubuki's unbeschwerter Art zu reden, er war so direkt wie sie noch keinen erlebt hatte und auch wenn es ihm an Diskretion noch mangelte berührte er sie auf eine ihr bisher unbekannte Art und Weise.  
Es gelang der Schwarzhaarigen erst nach ein paar Sekunden zu antworten: "Ich werde euch gleich in die Residenz _Hortensie_ bringen. Dort werden wir nach der verletzten Dark Flower sehen und ich bin mir sicher, dann auch einen Termin für die anstehende Weihung eurer Selbst festlegen können."

Daitokuji reagierte leicht bei dem Klang des Namens der Residenz. Hortensien kannte er gut, aber er hatte keine Ahnung das auch der Sitz der neuen, ihm noch unbekannten Herrin des An'ei Berges ebenfalls wie die Blume hieß. Sofort wandte sich Ruki ihrem Drachen zu und tätschelte ihm noch einmal dankend den Hals: "Vielen Dank mein Kleiner. Jetzt kannst du gern wieder zu deinen Harpyen zurück kehren. Sag der Cyber Harpy Lady bitte meinen herzlichsten Dank für die Hilfe und bestelle Junma das sie dich heute ein bisschen verwöhnen sollen, ja?"

Der schwarze Drache ließ einen schnurrenden Laut hören, der als Bestätigung und Dank für Ruki und verließ seine Herrin sofort um zu seinem zu Hause zu gelangen.

Das Mädchen wandte sich an die zukünftigen Dark Flowers und wies ihnen mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie ein Stück auf den An'ei gehen mussten.

"Die Residenz liegt etwas weiter oben. Es war sicherer das Haus auf dem Berg zu errichten, allerdings wollten wir nicht, dass es ganz oben steht. Das würde viel zu viel Mühe machen", erklärte sie lächelnd.  
"Ihr lebt also nicht allein mit der Herrin des An'ei?", erkundigte sich Ryou.

"Aber nein, wo denkt Ihr hin? In der Residenz sind nicht die Harpyen Schwestern und deren Bruder zu Hause, obwohl Junma sehr oft bei mir ist. Black Magician Girl, Dark Magician und Magican's Valkyria sowie drei Harpy Girls wohnen mit mir zusammen. Es ist also alles andere als langweilig. Folgt mir es ist nur noch ein kleines Stück!", antwortete Ruki und ging ihnen vorraus.

Der Wald durch den sie gingen unterschied sich sehr von den beiden Wäldern die sie bereits passiert hatten. Er stand in voller Blüte, an den Bäumen hingen hin und wieder viele Früchte und auch die Blumen am Rande der Wege waren hübsch anzusehen. Die Blätter mancher Bäume hatten einen goldenen Schimmer in den Blättern und einige schimerten sogar silbern.  
Momoe konnte sich einen überraschten Laut nicht verkneifen, sie gestand, dass dies der beeindruckenste Wald war den sie je gesehen hatte. Fubuki lächelte leicht, sie hatten zwar noch einiges zu klären, aber er glaubte das es ganz richtig war, dass Momoe dies hier zu sehen bekam. Ryou schien das alles sehr gelassen hinzunehmen. Kaiser war etwas beruhigt, dass Daitokuji sich ebenfalls sehr genau umsah, ein Zeichen das auch der Lehrer noch nicht hier gewesen war. Das dachte Ryou jedenfalls.

"Ich merke Magie in diesem Wald. Kann es sein, dass Ihr und Eure Herrin Kontakt zu Mori-sama haben?", wollte Daitokuji wissen und enttäuschte damit Ryou's eigentliche Erwartungen.  
Ruki sah den Lehrer überrascht an: "Ich denke wir werden noch viel zu besprechen haben... Mori-sama ist schon sehr lange tot, aber ich habe in der Tat Kontakt zum Wald-Spirit. Deshalb gedeiht dieser Wald sehr gut."

Schweigend brachte sie ihre Gäste weiter, der Aufstieg war leicht, denn der Boden war eben und weich unter ihren Füßen. Auf den Bäumen saßen Krähen mit grünen Augen und scharfem Blick. Momoe betrachtete die Tiere mit skeptischem Blick, sie mochte diese Tiere nicht besonders, sie regten sich nicht sondern starrten die Reisenden einfach nur an ohne sich einmal zu rühren oder einen Schrei auszustoßen.

"Hab keine Angst", sagte Ruki und sah Momoe mit ihren hellblauen Augen an, "Sie sind Wachen und stehen unter meinem Vefehl. Sie werden uns warnen, wenn Feinde sich in die Nähe meiner Residenz wagen!"

Momoe wandte ihren Blick nicht von den giftgrünen Augen der Tiere ab, ging allerdings unentwegt weiter und murmelte: "Solchen Tieren würde ich nicht die Sicherheit meines Reiches anvertrauen. Diese Vögel bringen Unglück."

"Nanu, bist du auf einmal eine kleine Schwarzseherin?", fragte Fubuki und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, woruf sie sich sofort wieder von ihm löste und einen Schritt schneller ging. Fubuki grinste als Ryou ihm ein Schmunzeln schenkte. Ruki beobachtete diese Szene schweigend, sie wusste nicht wie man diese beiden Menschen miteinnder verbinden sollte.

Waren sie befreundet oder ging die Freundschaft nur von Fubuki aus?

Brachte Momoe ihm nur überlegene und hochmütige Gefühle entgegen, oder empfand sie vielleicht doch etwas mehr als Abneigung für ihn?

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen wusste es nicht, aber sie hatte auch keine Zeit um sich damit zu befassen, denn die Residenz Hortensie konnte in Augenschein genommen werden.

Das Haus sah vornehm aus. Eine Villa aus Carrara Marmor, das sorgfältig gearbeitet war und auch wenn der Eingang mit verzierten Säulen, die Gravuren und Geschehnisse aus alten Legenden zeigten geschmückt, die Fenster waren groß und ließen viel Licht in das Innere des Hauses fallen. All dies wirkte sehr harmonisch gelegen, denn es ragten Bäume schützend von allen Seiten um die weiß - graue Villa und auch die kostspieligen Ausschmückungen der Residenz wirkten nicht protzig auf die Ankömmlinge.

Ruki trat als erstes an die Tür und prompt wurde diese geöffnet. Eine junge Frau trat heran, sie trug ein knappes blaues Kleid mit roter Scherpe, ihre Arme und Hände wurden durch Stulpen geschützt und über ihrem langen braunen Haar wurde von einem hochragenden blauen Hut verdekt. In der Hand hielt sie einen langen Stab und ihre Augen sahen scharf aus, so als könne ihnen nur schwer etwas entgehen.  
"Wir haben Eure Ankunft bereits erwartet, An'ei Ojousama. Okaerinasaimasen!", begrüßte Magician's Walkyria ihre Herrin.

Daitokuji entfuhr eine überraschte Frage: "Ihr seid die Herrin des An'ei!?"

"An'ei Ojousama!?", fragte Fubuki verwirrt.  
"Natürlich ist sie das", meinte Ryou ruhig und fing sich gleich darauf fragende Blicke ein, "Sie gibt Befehle und kontrolliert die Monster dieses Reiches. Ich habe mir gleich gedacht, dass sie mehr ist als eine einfache Bedienstete ist."  
"Also wirklich Kaiser-sama du hättest uns ruhig etwas sagen können!", meckerte Momoe, die ebenfalls überrascht war.

"Es tut mir leid aber ich dachte es wer der Herrin nicht Recht. Außerdem war ich mir nicht hundert Prozentig sicher", erklärte Ryou und schloss bedächtig seine Augen.

Ruki lächelte und bat ihre Begleiter einzutreten. Nacheinander betraten die zukünftigen Dark Flowers die Eingangshalle, der Boden war ebenfalls aus Marmor, doch es lag ein grünlicher warmer Teppich auf dem Boden. Wie wunderbar sich dieser Teppich unter ihren Füßen anfühlte kam ihnen erst zu Bewusstsein als sie die Schuhe ablegten und Ruki durch die weiteren Zimmer und Korridore folgten. Kerzenleuchter wurden als Lichtspende in der Eingangshalle gebraucht um ein angenehmes aber dennoch düstres Licht erzeugen zu können.

"Sag mir bitte, Walkyria, ist Junma bereits eingetroffen?", wollte Ruki wissen.

"Natürlich, er kam ohne umschweife sofort zurück nachdem Ihr ihn gerufen habt. Er brachte einen Jungen mit sich und erzählte uns was Ihr befohlen habt. Die Dark Flower wurde bereits zur Behandlung zum Dark Magician gebracht, ich habe aber noch keinerlei Informationen über seinen Zustand", erklärte das Monster.

Ruki nickte stumm und verlangte sofort zu Manjoume gebracht zu werden.

Daitokuji wirkte nervös als er durch die weiteren Gänge geführt wurde. Seine Schüler bemerkten diese Nervosität ebenfalls, konnten sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen, es wirkte nur so als ob er schon einmal hier gewesen war. In eben dieser Residenz.  
Die Walkyre öffnete schließlich eine Tür aus rötlichem Holz, die sehr einfach und glatt gearbeitet war. Das Zimmer, in welches sie hinein gelassen wurde, war ebenfalls dunkel, obwohl ein großes Panorama Fenster zu sehen war. Dieses ließ im Moment allerdings kein Tageslicht hinein obwohl kein Vorhang vor der Scheibe angebracht war.  
Auf dem Boden lag ein Futon, ein traditionell japanisches Bett, in dem Manjoume lag und zu schlafen schien. Über ihm war ein Mann gebäugt, der ähnlich gekleidet war, wie die Walkyre allerdings hatte er statt einem Rock hautenge lila Hosen und trug einen ebenso violetten Umhang.

"Dark Magician!", hauchte Momoe verwirrt, "Ist es denn möglich, dass man einfach so, Monster aus dem Kartenspiel heraufbeschwören kann?"

"Das können nur wenige", antwortete Daitokuji und trat zum Dark Magician um Manjoume besser begutachten zu können, "Zuerst haben wir angenommen, dass es auch an dem Titel Dark Flower liegt, aber ich da bin ich mir nun nicht mehr so sicher. Die Spirits haben es gekonnt und die Prinzessin."

Momoe war noch immer sprachlos, schließlich erkannte sie den Grund für das Fenster, das kein Tageslicht herrein ließ. Im Hintergrund, an der Wand saß still ein Black Magician Girl die dafür sorgte, dass alles im Dunkeln blieb.

Die Schüler gesellten sich zu ihrem Lehrer und auch Ruki kniete sich zu Manjoume nieder und begutachtete seinen Zustand. Die Wunde hatte das Monster gut versorgt, doch Ruki merkte, dass der Junge noch hohes Fieber hatte. In Lebensgefahr befand Manjoume sich aber nicht mehr, was den Rest seiner Gefährten wirklich erleichtert stimmte.

"Er hat großes Glück gehabt. Die meißten sterben schon unter dem Schmerz der Black Rose Duels. Aber euer Freund hat wirklich einiges an Kraft!", meinte Ruki mit einem warmen Lächeln, "Vielleicht kann ich selbst auch noch etwas für ihn tun."

"Euer voller Name lautet Kageyama Ruki, nicht wahr?", wollte Daitokuji wissen.

"Da habt Ihr Recht. Ich bin eine direkte Nachfahre des Berg-spirit Kageyama, sie war ebenfalls eine Dark Flower und ich muss sagen, ich habe sehr viel von ihrem Gedächtnis erhalten", antwortete das Mädchen.

"Ich war ebenfalls eine Dark Flower, ich war ihr Anführer damals und ich ... ich kämpfte Seite an Seite mit Eurer Mutter!", erklärte Daitokuji.

"Nein!? Ehrlich!?", das schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit den spitzen Ohren sprang erfreut auf und nahm Daitokuji's Hände in ihre, "Dann seid Ihr wohl _der_ Mann gewesen! Das ist ja wahnsinn, das ich das noch erleben darf!"

"Wie alt ist sie denn, dass sie so altmodisch spricht?", fragte Momoe.

Ryou beäugte die Szene interessiert. Vielleicht durften sie nun erfahren, was es mit Daitokuji's Wissen auf sich hatte.

"Könnt Ihr uns erklären, was Ihr damit meint?", fragte Ryou schließlich.

Ruki sah Daitokuji fragend an, sie wusste nicht Recht ob sie die Erlaubnis hatte etwas darüber zu erzählen. Daitokuji nickte schließlich und holte noch einmal tief Luft bevor er zu erklären begann:  
"Es ist nicht leicht darüber zu sprechen, denn es geht hier um die dunkelste aber gleichzeitig schönste Zeit meines Lebens, als ich noch sehr jung war. Wie ich schon einmal sagte, war ich eine Dark Flower. Nicht irgend eine, ich war aber in der Position in der sich Ryou-kun heute befindet. Ich habe die Dark Flowers angeführt und sie gegen die Prinzessin des Buschwindröschens angeführt und... ja, es ging nicht gut aus."  
"Aber das ist doch noch lange nicht alles! Wenn Ihr wirklich der Anfährer der Dark Flowers damals seid... Oh mein Gott, Ihr seid Amnael-sama!", bemerkte Ruki enthusiastisch und konnte sich kaum noch zurück halten, "Amnael-sama, es ist mir eine Ehre! Und soviel ich weiß seid Ihr die einzige Dark Flower di-..."

"Die überlebt hat, ja", beendete Daitokuji düster den Satz.

Seinen Schülern lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Ihr Lehrer wirkte so ernst und es schien ihm wirklich sehr weh zu tun darüber zu sprechen. Ryou blieb stumm während Fubuki fast der Atem stockte.

"Daitokuji Sensei, sagen Sie, was passierte mit den anderen Dark Flowers?", wollte er wissen, "Wieso sind die Dark Flowers gestorben? Und warum nennt Ruki-chan Sie Amnael?"

Daitokuji stand auf und ging zum Fenster obwohl es keinen Sinn machte hinaus zu sehen, denn das Black Magician Girl verhinderte jeden Ein- und Ausblick aus dem Fenster. Momoe betrachtete ihren Lehrer mitleidig, wenn ihn wirklich eine Vergangenheit in dieser Welt quälte dann konnte sie sich schon vorstellen wie weh es ihm tun musste. Von Schmerz und Trauer hatte Momoe aber jetzt absolut genug, Manjoume lag verletzt im Bett und Asuka war verschwunden. Sie waren noch nicht mal Dark Flowers und selbst wenn sie es waren konnten sie wahrscheinlich sowieso nur sehr wenig gegen die Einwohner dieses Landes ausrichten. Das Mädchen stand auf und fing sich einen fragenden Blick von Fubuki ein.

"Ich bin sehr müde. Könnte ich mich irgendwo hinlegen?", fragte sie und sah dabei den Berg-spirit an.

"Warte mal! Du kannst nicht einfach so verschwinden, von dir müssen wir auch noch einiges hören!", meinte Fubuki und hielt das Mädchen am Handgelenk fest.  
Momoe wusste genau woher der Wind wehte, er wollte das sie ihrem Lehrer zuhörte. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, dann wusste sie jetzt das Fubuki sie beschützen wollte als er sie versuchte zu zwingen in der Duel Academy zu bleiben. Einsichtig setzte sie sich neben ihren Klassenkameraden und sah etwas reumütig auf den Boden hinunter. Daitokuji wandte sich schließlich wieder zu seinen Schülern.

"Mein richtiger Name ist nicht Daitokuji sondern Amnael. Einen menschlichen Namen habe ich nur angenommen um in eurer Welt nicht aufzufallen. Natürlich kennt mich Kageyama-sama's Mutter nur unter dem Namen Amnael und deshalb hat sie mich auch nicht sofort erkannt", erklärte er schließlich und fuhr fort, "Was das andere angeht, so muss ich euch gleich vorweg sagen, dass ich euch von Anfang an warnen wollte. Eine Dark Flower zu sein bedeutet, mit Leib und Seele ein Krieger zu sein und von euch wird verlangt zu töten wenn ihr nicht sterben wollt. Die meißten Dark Flowers sollen bei Black Rose Duels getötet worden sein, wenn ich mich recht entsinnen kann. Zu meiner Zeit wurden sie alle von der Prinzessin getötet. Jeder, einer nach dem anderen wurde verichtet und zuletzt dann auch Kageyama-sama."

"Und Kageyama-sama hat nun eine Tochter, wie kann das denn möglich sein?", wollte Ryou wissen.

"Das ist ganz einfach!", meinte Ruki heiter, "Meine Mutter war die Bergspirit dieser Welt. Weil sie gestorben ist gab es lange Zeit niemanden der die Berge und die Schatten kontrollierte, das versprach schon sehr viel Chaos, aber dann wurde eben ich als ihre direkte Erbin geboren! Vor ungefähr dreitausend Jahren! Und dabei habe ich noch einen sehr großen Teil ihres Gedächtnises erhalten!"

Daitokuji's Schüler erschraken. Etwas sagen konnten sie kaum, es war unglaublich, das junge Mädchen hatten sie höhstens für fünfzehn Jahre gehalten dabei sollte Ruki schon dreitausend Jahre alt sein?  
Wie alt war dann wohl Daitokuji?

"Hey, was habt ihr denn?", wollte Ruki wissen.

Der dunkelhaarige Lehrer konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen und antwortete: "Ganz einfach, meine Schüler sind Euer Alter einfach nicht gewöhnt. Dreitausend Jahre hört sich in ihren Ohren gwaltig an, denn Menschen haben Glück wenn sie die hundert Jahresgrenze überstehen."

Momoe konnte nur nicken. Sie stellte sich vor wie sie wohl aussähe wenn sie dreitausend Jahre alt wäre. Ein Gedanke der ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel, wenn sie ehrlich war.  
"Ihr müsst wissen das die Zeit ein klein wenig anders ist. Es ist für Menschen in dieser Welt normal zweihundert bis dreihundertundfünfzig Jahre alt. Eine Berg-spirit ist aber noch wichtiger für diese Welt als ein Mensch, deshalb ist sie unantastbar von der Natur. Sie kann nur gewaltsam getötet werden, das ist alles. Angesichts der Fakten dürfte sie kaum älter sein als Hamaguchi-san", erklärte der Lehrer weiter.

"Sowas, wir sind gleichaltrig, Kageyama-sama!?", wollte Momoe wissen.

Fubuki grinste verschmizt: "Allerdings hat sie mehr Anstand als du."

"Wie bitte!? Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen du Möchtegern Rockstar!?", Momoe stämmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und funkelte den Jungen böse an. Fubuki gab ihr keine Antwort darauf, er bemerkte Ruki's Verwirrung über diese Situation. Der braunhaarige Oblisk Blue Schüler schenkte der Berg-spirit ein charmantes Lächeln und sah ihr dabei wieder direkt in die Augen, was Ruki erneut erröten lässt:  
"Weißt du, Momoe-chan und ich haben eine unausgesprochene Abmachung geschlossen, dass wir egal wann wir auch immer aufeinander treffen eine Diskusion darüber haben wer von uns die Zicke und wer der Rockstar ist!"

"_Möchtegern _Rockstar, vielleicht!", murmelte Momoe und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.  
Ruki musste kichern und auch Daitokuji lachte leise. Diese beiden konnten einfach nicht ohne aneinander zu geraten.

Die Stille wurde plötzlich durch ein lautes Stöhnen durchbrochen. Manjoume rührte sich, er hatte noch immer Schmerzen die ihn nicht losließen und auch sein Fieber plagte ihn durch Alpträume. Während der Dark Magician sich dem Jungen zuwandte um ihm wieder ein fiebersänkendes Mittel zu geben, stand Momoe rasch auf und tat ein paar Schritte zur Tür.

"Momoe-chan wo willst du hin?", fragte Fubuki.

"Wo ich hin will? Ich will Manjoume-kun so nicht sehen! Er hat Schmerzen!", antwortete Momoe und sah den Jungen dabei mit funkelnden Augen an. Sie wollte ihm zu verstehen geben das es nun wirklich nicht mehr ging, sie wollte nicht dabei zusehen wie einer ihrer Klassenkameraden leidete.  
"Du hättest dir früher überlegen sollen ob du uns folgst. Wie bist du eigentlich hier her gekommen, Momoe-chan?", wollte Fubuki wissen.

"Ich habe dir doch zugerufen, dass du warten sollst, aber du hörst ja nie auf mich! Also bin ich euch einfach hinterher und euch dann gefolgt! Ich hatte streit mit Sumpfmonstern, die mir dann erzählten dass sie euch auch noch bekämpft haben und von denen hab ich die Mäntel bekommen. Seitdem bin ich euch gefolgt!", antwortete Momoe.

"Dummes Kind", fluchte Fubuki und ging auf den Dark Magician zu, der Junge setzte sich zu ihm und fühlte Manjoume's Stirn, "Kommt er durch? Glaubst du es geht ihm bald besser?"

"Keine Sorge, er sollte Morgen eigentlich wieder aufwachen", antwortete der Dark Magician, "im Moment durchlebt er natürlich schlimme Schmerzen. Sein Herz wurde ihm beinahe entfernt."

"Wenigstens hat er eine Chance, dank dir! Und natürlich Ruki-chan!", seufzte Fubuki erleichtert und hörte nur noch die Zimmertür klacken.  
Er wandte sich um und bemerkte das Ruki das Zimmer zusammen mit Momoe verlassen hatte. Das Mädchen wollte ihren Gästen Zimmer zuteilen die dicht beieinander lagen, denn die Residenz war recht groß und das Risiko sich zu verlaufen dementsprechend groß. Fubuki seufzte leicht. Es hatte keinen Sinn böse auf Momoe sauer zu sein. Sie war nun einmal hier und das konnten sie nicht ändern. Ihm viel ein, dass Bofuuu-sama fünf Dark Flowers erahnt hatte. Vielleicht war es ihr vorbestimmt eine Dark Flower zu werden, aber so wie sich verhielt konnte sie doch nicht kämfen. Momoe war vielleicht ein aufgewecktes Mädchen und hatte immer eine passende Antwort parat, aber auf derartige Dinge war sie eigentlich nicht gefasst gewesen.

Daitokuji stand nun auch auf: "Ich bin dafür, dass wir jetzt alle erst Mal schlafen gehen. Oder was meint ihr?"

"Ja. Es war ein langer Tag", stimmte Ryou zu. Fubuki nickte ebenfalls.

Die Reisenden wurden von Ruki in einem Korridor mit Einzelzimmern unter gebracht. Die Zimmer waren von teurem Mobiliar und dennoch sehr gemütlich. Schwere derbe Vorhänge sollten die Sonne in den frühen Morgenstunden daran hindern die Bewohner des Zimmers zu wecken. Das Bett war so groß, dass sich ein ausgewachsener Mann gut noch einmal darin umdrehen konnte und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Tisch aus fein gearbeiteten Holz und rund um das Möbelstück standen gemütliche Sessel, die mit weichem Stoff überzogen waren.  
Fubuki setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. Er war noch nicht müde, er machte sich sorgen um Manjoume und nicht zu letzt auch um Momoe. Was sollte sie denn als Dark Flower? Sie hatte jetzt schon Angst um Manjoume, sie hatte sicher Respekt bekommen nachdem ihr gemeinsamer guter Freund so zugerichtet worden war. Momoe konnte aber auch nicht hören und ernst nehmen tat sie ihn auch nicht. Sie sah seine Sorge einfach nicht. Im Obelisk Blue Dorm hatte sie ihn angeschrien, also konnte er sich seine Versuche sie aus dem Abenteuer heraus zu halten auch sparen.

"Was soll's...", seufzte Fubuki, stand wieder auf und verließ sein Zimmer.  
Der Junge schloss die Tür hinter sich und steuerte auf die anderen Zimmer zu, doch er blieb abbrupt stehen als er seine Freundin aus ihrem Zimmer kommen sah.

"Momoe-chan!", sagte Fubuki und lächelte sie sofort wieder an.

Das Mädchen betrachtete ihn mit überraschter Mine: "Fubuki-san!?"

"Na, wohin gehst du denn so plötzlich?", fragte er und ging auf das kleine Mädchen zu und strich ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.

Momoe sah Fubuki beschämt an, sie schien einen Moment mit sich zu kämpfen und sänkte ihren Blick zum Boden und antwortete mit leiser Stimme: "Ich wollte eigentlich zu dir."  
"Was zu mir?", fragte der Junge heiter und schenkte ihr ein ebenso charmantes Lächeln wie zuvor Ruki, "Aber warum schaust du denn so schüchtern, sonst hast du doch immer ganz kesse Antworten parat, du willst mich doch wohl nicht verwöhnen?"

"Quatsch du Spinner!", meinte Momoe streng und wollte ihm schon einen Knuff in die Seite geben.

"So kenne ich dich schon eher. Also dann, wenn das Fräulein mir in mein Schlafgemach folgen möchte...", sagte Fubuki und hielt ihr einen Arm hin, den das Mädchen gern entgegen nahm. Allerdings gab es da noch etwas, das sie sofort klar stellen wollte:  
"Denk aber am Ende nicht ich will was von dir oder so! Ich kann dich absolut nicht leiden!"

"Das weiß ich doch!", antwortete Fubuki noch immer grinsend und nahm seine jüngere Freundin mit zu sich in sein Zimmer.

Momoe setzte sich auf einen der Sessel, Fubuki tat es ihm gleich und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Das Mädchen wirkte ein bisschen nervös obwohl sie doch eigentlich keinen Grund dazu hatte. Fubuki versuchte sie ein wenig mit seinen Charme aufzumuntern, denn so wie sie sich auf den Sessel kauerte konnte er kaum glauben, dass es sich wirklich um die selbe kesse Momoe handelte die er kannte.  
"Möchtest du mir etwas sagen?", fragte er um ein Gespräch in die Wege zu leiten.

Momoe blieb still, sie wusste nicht ganz genau warum sie ihn eigentlich sprechen wollte. Was erwartete sie von ihm?

Das er sich um sie kümmerte?  
Sollte er sie trösten oder in den Arm nehmen?

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen schüttelte mit dem Kopf, wenn sie es sich richtig überlegte so wollte sie gar nichts mehr sagen. Sie hatte nie etwas sagen wollen, sie wollte einfach nur mit Fubuki zusammen sein. Ihrem Lehrer wollte sie nicht auf die Nerven gehen und zu Ryou hatte sie keinen sehr guten Draht also zu wem sollte sie sonst gehen?

"Momoe-chan... warum glaubst du ich wolle dir etwas Böses?", fragte Fubuki.

Das Mädchen sah ihn nicht direkt an, als Antwort fiel ihr nichts besseres ein als mit den Schultern zu zucken.  
"Ich wollte dich beschützen, Momoe-chan. Mehr nicht. Ich wollte nichts weiter als alles Unheil von dir abwenden aber... Es will mir einfach nicht eingehen warum dich mir so den Kopf gewaschen hast", gestand er schließlich.

"Und jetzt? Willst du mich immer noch beschützen oder warum redest du ständig in der Vergangenheit?", fragte Momoe, ihre Augen sahen ihn wieder mit funkelnden Augen an, was ihn ein bisschen nervös stimmte, sie kam ihm genau so verändert vor, wie vor ein paar Tagen in der Academy, "Warum willst du mich aus allem heraus halten? Glaubst du ich bin noch ein Kind? Verdammt noch mal glaubst du ich bin noch ein schwaches kleines Kind das sich nicht wehren kann? Als Dark Flower könnte ich-..."

Fubuki war aufgestanden, er war verärgert über die erneute Naivität seiner Freundin: "Weißt du was Momoe, du bist noch ein Kind! Du bist fünfzehn Jahre alt, das macht dich noch lange nicht erwachsen und du möchtest gern eine Dark Flower sein? Verstehst du nicht, dass du dir selbst schadest wenn du dich leichtsinnig auf diesen Rang einlässt, gegen diese ganzen Blauen Garden und Bösewichte kämpfst obwohl du dich davor fürchtest. Du merkst doch wie du dich quälst wenn du an Manjoume-kun denkst. Verdammt noch mal denk nach bevor du etwas sagst!"

"Ach jetzt bin ich wieder das kleine Mädchen und das ich nicht weiß was es heißt eine Kriegerin zu sein!?", fuhr sie ihn an und stand sofort auf, "Oh Gott du gehst mir auf die Nerven! Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, das ich mir nicht wieder endlose Vorwürfe anhören muss. Ich gebe doch zu, dass ich Angst habe, aber du scheinst nicht zu verstehen das mir meine Freunde sehr wohl am Herzen liegen, dass ich auch Manjoume-kun nicht so sehen möchte wie er heute so da lag. Ich hatte sehr wohl Angst, dass man mich allein erwischt und das ich **dich **vielleicht nie wieder sehe und am meißten habe ich Angst um Asuka und ich will auch was tun! Und das kann ich nun mal am besten als Dark Flower!"

Fubuki stand ebenfalls auf um seine Freundin noch festzuhalten, doch Momoe war aufgesprungen so erregt wie sie war und sie zögerte auch keinen Moment mehr Fubuki's Zimmer zu verlassen. Der Obelisk Blue Schwarm war sich sicher, dass nicht nur Momoe's aufbrausendes Naturell an ihrer Reaktion Schuld war, sondern auch dass was Daitokuji bei Manjoume bemerkte. Fubuki war sich sicher, dass der Zauber des Buschwindröschen's mit dieser Überreaktion zutun hatte. Aber warum hatte jemand Interesse daran Momoe zu manipulieren?

Auf flinkem Fuße lief er seiner Freundin hinterher und wollte sie aufhalten. Das Mädchen war aber schon die langen Korridore entlang gelaufen und kam letztendlich wieder an die Eingangstür. Der Junge hörte die Tür nur noch laut zuknallen bevor er ebenfalls die Tür erreichte. Die Wachen betrachteten den Jungen verwirrt, es waren zwei Harpy Girls die zusammen die Tür bewachten und tuschelten leise und aufgeregt miteinander als auch Fubuki die Residenz wieder verlassen hatte.

Draußen war es bereits stockduster, Momoe war fort, er konnte sie nicht mehr erkennen und genau das hatte ihm auch noch gefehlt. Warum musste sie auch nach draußen rennen, wenn sie sich denn einfach in ihr Bett werfen konnte? Wo wollte sie denn hin?

"Momoe-chan!", rief er in die Dunkelheit.  
Es kam keine Antwort. Warum auch, sie war schon wieder beleidigt, warum sollte sie ihm dann auch antworten? Aber es war dunkel, es war gefährlich einfach so in den Wald zu rennen, vor allem wenn derart in Rage geraten war.

"Momoe-chan, es tut mir leid! Wirklich, bitte komm zurück und bring dich nicht in Gefahr! Momoe-chan! Momoe-chan, egal wo du dich nun aufhälst, geh auf keinen Fall in den Wal-...", Fubuki wurde von einem schrillen Mädchenschrei unterbrochen.  
Sofort realisierte er, dass Momoe zu dieser grellen Stimme gehörte, die panisch und ängstlich durch die nächtliche Stille tönte. Für einen Augenblick wusste Fubuki nicht was er tun sollte, sein Herz schlug schnell und das war auch das einzige was er spürte. Den schnellen Rythmus seines wilden Herzens, das sich einfach nicht mehr beruhigen wollte.

Erst nach einem Moment war er wieder in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Fubuki zögerte auch keine Sekunde länger und rannte wie der Teufel los. Er malte sich die schlimmsten Dinge aus, Momoe's Stimme klang so verängstigt wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Ihm kam es vor als habe man sie auf eine Folterbank gespannt und wolle irh große Schmerzen zufügen. Innerlich hoffte der junge Mann aber, dass sie nur gestürzt war und nun leicht verletzt am Boden lag. Dann konnte er sie wenigstens wieder zurück zu Ruki's Residenz bringen. Wie schön es wäre nun eine Erleichterung zu sehen, nur ein verstauchter Knöchel, eine gebrochene Hand, irgendetwas das nicht mit den Feinden zutun hatte. Er wollte Momoe in den Arm nehmen und wieder bei sich haben, für ihn war es dann auch egal wenn sie ihm gemeine Sachen an den Kopf warf.  
_Was habe ich für merkwürdige Gedanken!?_

Solche und Ähnliche Dinge schossen ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Auf dem Weg hörte er noch einige Male leisere und kämpfendere Laute die von Momoe ausgingen. Gleichzeitig sagte ihm dies aber auch, dass seine Hoffnungen, sie habe sich nur verletzt, umsonst waren. Es musste etwas ernsthafteres im Gange sein, aber wenigstens gab sie ihm noch ein Zeichen mit ihrer aufgebrachten Stimme.

Und tatsächlich war es so. Als er den Ort des Geschehens erreichte, konnte er noch beobachten, wie eine männliche Elfe das Mädchen fest hielt und dabei auch noch große Probleme hatte, denn Momoe verstand es sich zu wehren. Sie wand sich hin und her wie ein Fisch, sie versuchte nach der Elde zu treten und zu schlagen, doch sie der Mann war immer noch stärker und muskulöser als das zarte Mädchen. Eine weibliche Elfe stand nun vor den beiden, Fubuki wusste nicht genau, ob er es riskieren konnte sich ihnen entgegen zu stellen. Auch er war nicht erpicht darauf an einem Black Rose Duel teilnehmen zu müssen und auch die Duell Fähigkeiten dieser Elfen kannte er nicht.

"Sei bloß still Mädchen, es hat keinen Sinn sich gegen uns zu wehren. Du hast keine Chance, die große Niëva-sama hat uns beauftragt dich zu holen, meine Kleine. Und was die Königin der Blauen Garde befiehlt geschieht!", sagte die weibliche Elfe und zauberte mit einigen Handbewegungen eine rote Rose in ihre Hände, "Hab keine Angst, wenn du erst mal bei der Königin bist wirst du erkennen welche die richtige Seite ist. Die Dark Flowers bringen nur Unglück."

Aus Momoe's Munde drangen nur erstickte Laute, denn die männliche Elfe hielt ihr den Mund zu und konnte sie relativ ruhig halten. Fubuki wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Anscheinend hatten die Elfen nicht mal ihre Duel Disks dabei und im Umgang mit Waffen war er nicht geübt genug um Momoe zu Hilfe zu eilen. Allerdings konnte er nicht wissen was sie mit seiner Freundin vor hatten. Er wollte sie nur ungern dort lassen, aber eines war ihm klar, sie wollten Momoe entführen und er war hilflos.

Fubuki beobachtete noch, wie die weibliche Elfe die rote Rose in ihrer Hand auf Momoe los ließ. Langsam flog die Blume auf das Mädchen zu und begann zu leuchten.

"Nun, lass es uns vollbringen!", sagte die Elfe zu ihrem Kameraden und der grob gewachsene Elfenmann riss das Oberteil ihrer Uniform auf, so dass sie mit halbnacktem Oberkörper vor der Rose zugewandt war. Die Blume wurde per Telepatie von der weiblichen Elfe langsam an Momoe's Körper heran geführt. Das Mädchen versuchte auch weiterhin sich noch zu wehren, allerdings war die Elfe viel zu stark für das Mädchen. Das Weib grinste höhnisch, ihr Blick viel direkt in Momoe's Augen.

"_Was soll ich tun? Ich kann mich nicht wehren... ich bin zu schwach! Fubuki-san! Fubuki-san bitte hilf mir, bitte komm und hilf mir! Ich werde dich nie wieder einen Möchtegern Rockstar nennen, bitte hilf mir!_", ging es dem Mädchen panisch durch den Kopf. Sie musste dabei zusehen, wie der spitz zugeschnittene Stiel der Rose sich erst sanft und langsam zwischen ihre Brüste platzierte. Die Blume stand aufrecht, was eigentlich nur mit einem Zauber möglich war. Was hatten die beiden Elfen vor?  
Wollten sie Momoe mitnehmen und ausmärtzen bevor sie das Mädchen schlussendlich töteten? 

Momoe hatte Todesangst. Fubuki konnte es in ihren Augen sehen, eine solche Angst hatte sie noch nie gespürt und er, war in seinem Leben noch nie so wütend gewesen. Warum hatte er sie ausgerechnet jetzt wieder provozieren müssen. Sie war nicht mehr die Momoe, die er kannte, die Risekai hatte ihre Gefühle noch verletzlicher gemacht aber warum wollten sie Momoe haben?  
Die rote Rose begann langsam sich in Momoe's Fleisch zu bohren. Da die männliche Elfe ihr den Mund zu drückte, konnte sie nicht schreien und wenn sie ehrlich war, sie wollte schreien. Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war so groß dass Momoe Mühe hatte sich wach zu halten. Sie weinte und es brach Fubuki fast das Herz seine Freundin so zu sehen. Konnte er es riskieren Hilfe zu holen? Vielleicht töteten sie Momoe dann...

Was sollte er tun?

Der Elfenmann stieß einen gequälten Schrei aus, hielt Momoe allerdings noch immer fest an ihrer Tallie umschlungen. Fubuki's Gesicht klarte auf, seine Freundin hatt der Elfe in den Finger gebissen, allerdings hatte sie nun auch keine Kraft mehr sich richtig zu bewegen. Sie atmete heftig, keuchte vor Schmerzen denn die Rose war noch immer nicht ganz in ihrem Körper verschwunden und sie weinte wegen der ungerechten Pain die sie ertragen musste.

"Fubuki-san wo bist du", drang leise ihre wimmernde Stimme zu ihm, "Bitte hilf mir... es tut mir doch leid... bitte hilf mir!"  
"Glaubst du etwa, jemand könnte dir noch helfen?", fragte das Elfenweib und schob die Rose mit dem Zeigefinger weiter in ihren Körper. Das Blut, das aus der kleinen Wunde trat, lief ihren Körper hinunter. Fubuki entschloss sich aus seinem Versteck heraus zu stürmen. Er zögerte nicht mehr länger, auch wenn er so nichts gegen die Elfen ausrichten konnte, er wollte Momoe helfen oder zu mindest die Hoffnung geben, dass ihr geholfen werden würde.  
"Momoe-chan! Ich bin hier! Ich bin hier, mach dir keine Sorgen!!", rief Fubuki und trat mit einer Abwehrhaltung vor die Elfen.  
Erneut grinsten sie, verhöhnten Fubuki mit ihren überlegenen Blicken und sagten ihm genau woher der Wind wehte, er hatte keine Chance seine Freundin zu befreien. Momoe sah ihn schwach an und ein kleines Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht.  
"Fubuki-san... du bist...wirklich hier?", kam es leise von ihr.

Der Junge nickte: "Natürlich! Ich bin da, glaubst du ich könnte dich jemals im Stich lassen? Egal was passiert ist es gibt keinen Grund für mich dir nicht zu helfen, hörst du!", antwortete er sofort.

"Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt wie du das anstellen willst, Kleiner!", meinte die weibliche Elfe, "Es dauert nicht mehr lange und sie wird dich verlassen. Sobald die Rose in ihrem Herzen verankert ist wird sie erst mal ihr Bewusstsein verlieren und wir nehmen sie mit!"

Fubuki nickte ernst: "Vorerst werdet ihr mir Momoe-chan wegnehmen können, das ist richtig. Aber ihr könnt Momoe-chan nun nicht mehr die Hoffnung nehmen, dass wir kommen und sie retten. Wenn wir stark genug sind, dann kommen wir und retten dich und auch Asuka-chan, ich werde dir helfen, hörst du!"

Die beiden Elfen brachen in schrilles Gelächter aus, wie konnte sich dieser kleine Lausebengel in den Kopf setzen eine Dark Flower zu werden?  
Nach den Informationen die, die Elfen bekommen hatten sollten die Dark Flowers große Krieger sein. Das es sich dabei nicht um die Körpergröße handelte fiel ihnen dabei im Traum nicht ein. In Fubuki löste es zu erst noch eine unglaubliche Wut aus, er wäre den beiden gern an den Hals gefallen, aber die Rose versank tiefer in Momoe's Körper, ihre Augen wurden glasiger und müder. Dennoch wandte sie ihren Blick nicht von Fubuki, sie wollte nicht einschlafen und den Gedanken ertragen müssen, dass das letzte was sie gesehen hatte die beiden Feinde waren. Nein, sie wollte Fubuki's Augen in Erinnerung behalten.

"Fubuki-...san, ich vertraue dir... und ich... Ich habe dich wirklich...", ihre Stimme erstarb langsam und schließlich als auch die Blüte in ihrem Körper verschwand. Schlaff fiel sie in die Arme der männlichen Elfe zurück. Fubuki blieb reglos stehen, er machte sich kaum Sorgen um sich selbst, er glaubte nicht, dass die beiden Elfen noch etwas anderes wollten als Momoe. Aber warum eigentlich?

"Nimm sie, sie wacht erst wieder auf, wenn wir im Hauptquartier der Blauen Garde sind!", meinte die weibliche Elfe und somit verschwanden die beiden zusammen mit Momoe, ohne den Jungen noch eines Blickes zu würdigen und ohne dass Fubuki etwas dagegen tun konnte. Alles was Fubuki noch blieb war der Gedanke an seine Freundin, das sie ihm bis zum Schluss vertrauen würde. Die Stille der Nacht war unerträglich.

Auch wenn er sich einen Augenblick lang schwere Vorwürfe gemacht hatte, im Moment hatte es keinen Sinn sich unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen. So lange Manjoume noch nicht erwacht war, würden sie keine Dark Flowers werden und so lange sie keine Krieger waren, konnte er nichts gegen diese Gegner ausrichten.  
Die Nachricht dass Momoe von Elfen entführt wurde, erschütterte nicht nur Daitokuji sondern auch Ryou. Sie erzürnte Ruki umso mehr, dass sich mitten in der Nacht Elfen einschlichen um Geiseln zu nehmen und zu verschleppen.

"In meinem Reich sollte man eigentlich des Nachts ruhig schlafen können", meinte sie, "Aber was wollte das Mädchen auch draußen im Wald... zu so später Stunde!"

"Wir waren aneinander geraten und dann ist sie hinaus gelaufen!", antwortete Fubuki erschöpft, er hatte die Nacht nicht mehr geschlafen. Er war sich auch gar nicht sicher gewesen wie er den anderen erklären sollte das Momoe, das Mädchen das ihnen so bereitwillig überall mit hin gefolgt war, verschwunden war. Vom Feind mitgenommen, und zum Hauptsitz der Blauen Garde gebracht wurde.   
"Wenigstens wissen wir, dass wir es nun auch mit der Königin der Blauen Garde zutun haben", meinte Daitokuji schließlich, "Es sagt uns aber leider auch, dass wir die Blaue Garde nicht einfach so ignoriereren können. Wir werden gegen die gesamte Blaue Garde antreten müssen und ich weiß nicht wie lange wir noch Zeit haben um Asuka-san zu retten."

"Gibt es da eine Zeitbegrenzung?", wollte Ryou wissen und klang dabei etwas beunruhigt.

"Na ja, irgendwas wird Lillith-sama doch wollen", antwortete Ruki, "Ich habe nie heraus gefunden was sie eigentlich mit den Gefangenen macht. Aber ich denke schon dass sie etwas mit ihnen vor hat. Soviel ich weiß sind nicht nur Dark Flowers gestorben sondern auch die entführten Mädchen die das Buch gelesen haben. Es liegt alles an diesem dummen Buch! Wer das Buschwindröschen liest, der wird gnadenlos in die Risekai entführt. Das heißt, meine Mutter und die anderen der aller ersten Dark Flowers, waren Einwohner der Risekai."

Die Tür öffnete sich plötzlich und der Dark Magician kam zur Tür hinein.

"Was ist denn?", wollte Ruki freundlich wissen.  
Das Monster machte eine höfliche Verbeugung vor seiner Herrin und antwortete schließlich: "Ich wollte Euch mitteilen, dass der Junge aufgewacht ist. Er ist ziemlich verwirrt, ich habe versucht ihn zu beruhigen doch ich glaube, dass es besser wäre, wenn die Dark Flowers persönlich nach ihm sehen."

"Natürlich, wir kommen sofort!", antwortete Ruki erfreut und wollte das die Gäste ihr folgten.  
Erneut brachte sie Daitokuji, Fubuki und Ryou in den Raum, der als Krankenraum für Manjoume diente. Jetzt aber hatte das Black Magician Girl ihre Arbeit den Raum abzudunkeln aufgegeben und unterhielt sich mit dem noch ganz verwirrten Manjoume.   
"Manjoume-kun!", begrüßte Daitokuji den Jungen erfreut, "Du bist wieder wach!"

"Bin ich froh wieder bekannte Gesichter zu sehen!", gestand der Junge.  
Noch immer lag er auf seinem Futon und sah geschwächt aus, aber ein Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Manjoume's Freunde konnten erkennen, dass er wirklich froh war überlebt zu haben. Natürlich überschattete Momoe's Verschwinden die Freude über das Erwachen des Schülers und dies merkte Manjoume ganz deutlich. Er wollte wissen was geschehen war, vor allem in Fubuki's Augen konnte er eine gewisse Sorge erkennen. Nachdem die anderen ihm erzählten was vorgefallen war, entfuhr Manjoume ein schwerer Seufzer. Momoe war also die vermummte Gestalt gewesen von denen Daitokuji und Ryou gesprochen hatten und jetzt wurde sie auch schon von den Elfen entführt. Es war zum verrückt werden, waren sie denn nur vom Pech verfolgt?

"Was mich jetzt interessiert ist, wie wir eigentlich Dark Flowers werden sollen!", gestand Manjoume schließlich.

"Ganz einfach, Manjoume-sama", anrwortete Ruki, "ich bin die Herrin über das Reich An'ei. Ich werde die Dark Flowers weihen und dann seid Ihr auch in der Lage euer gefundenes Emblem einzusetzen. Vorrausgesetzt das Emblem ist für Euch bestimmt. Es kam noch nie vor, dass sich ein Emblem einen Träger suchte bevor dieser geweiht wurde."  
"Es hat mich wohl eher gefunden", meinte Manjoume.

"Vielleicht lag es daran, dass du dich darauf konzentriert hast eine Dark Flower zu werden. Vielleicht hat das Emblem es gespürt, dass Manjoume-kun mit Leib und Seele eine Dark Flower werden will", schlussfolgerte Ryou nachdenklich.

Ruki sah Kaiser erfreut an: "Habt Ihr die Risekai zusammen mit Amnael-sama studiert?"

"Wie bitte? Nein, wie kommt Ihr darauf?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Weil Ihr Euch so viele Gedanken macht. Wie auch immer, wenn ihr Dark Flowers werden wollt, dann müsst ihr nur bescheit sagen. Ich kann euch, wann immer ihr es wollt zum Tempel bringen und euch weihen!", antwortete der Berg-spirit mit einem Lächeln.

"Dann sollten wir es so schnell wie möglich durchführen", meinte Daitokuji, "Je eher wir Asuka-san retten und Hamaguchi-san ebenfalls desto eher können wir wieder in unsere Welt zurückkehren."

Ruki stimmte dem zu und brachte die vier Anwerter zum Tempel Kurai Hana. Der Tempel lag noch ein kleines Stück oberhalb der Residenz, das bedeutete Daitokuji und seine Schüler wieder eine Bergtour machen mussten. Manjoume hatte durch seinen Blutverlust große Mühe mitzuhalten, er bekam Hilfe von Fubuki und Ryou die ihn abstüzten.  
"Ich glaube ich muss dir noch ein Mittel aus dem _Tsuki no Ookami_ Wald geben. Die Herrin des Waldes ist eine große Kundige der Heilpflanzen. Mit einem so hohen Blutverlust ist nicht zu spaßen, Manjoume-sama!", erklärte Ruki und zwinkerte dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu.  
"Danke", kam es leise von Manjoume und ließ sich weiterhin helfen nach oben zu kommen.   
Der Tag war schön, sonnig und warm. Die Bäume spendeten angenehmen Schatten und machten den Aufstieg kurz und einfach. Nach wenigen Minuten schon kam der Tempel in Sicht. Es war ein kleiner Tempel aus Carrara Marmor, der mit einem großen geflügelten Wesen verziert war. Es war ein Harpie's Brother wie sich nach kurzer Zeit heraus stellte, es schien eine Art Wächter zu sein, denn um ihn herum standen sieben dunkle Säulen aus Onix Gestein. Daitokuji sah sich die Statue des Harpie's Brother genau an. Er schwelgte in Erinnerungen, es war sehr lange her als er diese Statue das letzte Mal sah und von Ruki's Mutter geweiht wurde. Damals hatte auch Honoo-sama die Weihung der Berg-spirit übernommen, da sie das Ritual nicht an sich selbst durchführen konnte. Die Statue trug eine dicke, schwere Marmorplatte, die gut Platz für sechs Personen bot.

Viel Zeit um seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen hatte Daitokuji nicht, denn Ruki wandte sich an die vier zukünftigen Dark Flowers:  
"Ihr müsst euch auf die Platte des Harpie's Brother setzen. Ich spreche den Bannspruch und dann seid ihr sozusagen geweihte Dark Flowers."

Fubuki und Manjoume sahen einander verwirrt an. Sollte das wirklich alles sein um eine Dark Flower zu werden? Ryou folgte Daitokuji und auch die beiden anderen Jungen gingen zu der Statue und setzten sich neben ihren Lehrer.  
Ruki sah ein wenig skeptisch drein als sie die vier so dort sitzen sah.  
"Es ist wohl besser, ihr stellt euch hin, Ryou-sama in die Mitte und ihr anderen drei stellt euch um ihn herum damit man auch erkennen kann das er der Führer der Dark Flowers ist", meinte sie.

So geschah es dann auch, sie stellten sich in die Formation auf, die Ruki vorgeschlagen hatte und damit konnte die Zeremonie beginnen.

Ruki umgab mit einem Male eine bläuliche Aura und ihr langes schwarzes Haar wurde von einem milden, aufkommenden Wind erfasst. Ihre Hände faltete das spitzohrige Mädchen wie zu einem Gebet und sprach dann fremdländische Worte die, die Schüler nicht verstehen konnten. Sie waren sich aber sehr sicher, dass Daitokuji diese ohne Probleme verstehen konnte. Mit jeder Zeile, die Ruki sprach und mit jedem Male, die sie das Gebet wiederholte, meinten die Jungen mehr von dieser fremden Zunge verstehen konnte. Und schließlich setzte Ruki zur letzten Wiederholung an:

"Die Geister, die diese Welt verwalten und den großen Spirits ihre Elementarmächte gaben, hört meine Bitte. Ich bin der Berg-spirit, die Erbin der Stärke über den Schatten und der Berge. Ich bitte Euch, Ihr großen Götter dieser Welt, diese vier neuen Anwerter wollen erneut der bösen Prinzessin standhalten. Gebt ihnen die Macht der Dark Flowers, lasst sie als neue Soldaten der Gerechtigkeit gegen die dunklen Mächte antreten, damit sie für ihre Liebe und ihre Überzeugungen kämpfen können!"

Dieses Mal hatten auch die drei jungen Schüler der Duel Academy verstanden wie das Gebet lautete, ein Hinweis darauf, dass Ruki's Ritual gut verlaufen war. Sie lächelte leicht alssie merkte, dass Fubuki, Ryou und Manjoume endlich alles verstehen konnten und nun wandte sie sich wieder an sie.

"Bitte, Anführer, Dark Flower Kaiser Ryou-sama, tretet hervor und nehmt eure Waffe entgegen, die nur noch durch euer Emblem verstärkt werden kann", sprach sie und Ryou verließ die Marmorplatte um zu der Bergspirit zu treten.  
Das Mädchen machte ein paar lockere Handbewegungen und ließ ein Schwer erscheinen. Ryou bekam es ohne Umschweife in seine Hände.

"Ich danke Euch, Ruki-sama", sagte Ryou und verbeugte sich tief.   
"Nun bitte ich den Führer durch die Risekai zu mir, Amnael-sama", verlangte das Mädchen und übergab ihm ebenfalls eine Waffe, der dunkelhaarige Lehrer erhielt eine Fiole in der eine kleine Flamme loderte.

"Ich weiß um Eure Fährigkeiten im Umgang mit den Helios Monstern. Also weiß ich auch, dass Ihr sehr gut mit der Flamme der Gerechtigkeit umgehen könnt!", erklärte Ruki sofort.  
"Ich danke Euch", antwortete Daitokuji und gesellte sich zu Ryou.

"Und nun bitte ich die Dark Flowers Tenjouin Fubuki-sama und Manjoume Jun-sama zu mir, die durch ihre innere Stärke und den drang ihre Liebsten zu beschützen von großem Nutzen sein werden", sagte Ruki und erhielt durch einige Handbewegungen einen Stab und einen Bogen mit meinem Köcher, "Den Boden und den Köcher verleihe ich Manjoume Jun-sama, und Euch, Fubuki-sama übergebe ich den Stab aus Stahl. Bedenkt aber, das ihr beiden noch Pfeile und eine Klinge finden müsst."

"Ich danke Euch, Ruki-sama", sagte Manjoume und auch Fubuki verbeugte sich tief vor ihr. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und zwinkerte ihr frech zu: "Ich denke, ich werde diesen Halter für die Klinge sehr gut gebrauchen können."

Erneut errötete der Berg-spirit leicht bei Fubuki's offener Art und antwortete ihm:  
"Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Außerdem habe ich vor, euch zu begleiten, denn jetzt wo ich endlich Amnael-sama kennen lernen durfte ist es mir ein inneres Bedürfnis euch zu begleiten und euch in euren Kämpfen beizustehen."

"Wie bitte, seid Ihr Euch sicher?", fragte Daitokuji überrascht.

Ruki nickte nur ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Die Dark Flowers waren nun erweckt und Manjoume war Gott sei Dank außer Lebensgefahr. Das einzige was die Situation überschattete war die Entführung von Momoe und die Tatsache das nicht nur die Prinzessin, die Asuka entführt hatte, sondern auch die Königin der Blauen Garde ein Feind war. Die Dark Flowers und der Berg-spirit Kageyama Ruki würden sich nun zusammen auf den Weg machen um die verschiedenen Emblem zu suchen.

Ojousama eig. Königin hier Herrin

Okaerinasaimasen höfl. (etwas ältliche Form) von Okaerinasai - Willkommen zurück / Willkommen zu Hause

Ende des 6. Kapitels, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 7: When the Legend Begins

_Nachwort des 6. Kapitels:_

_Hallo, da bin ich wieder und immer noch bin ich in den Ferien. Morgen beginnt meine letzte Woche in Deutschland und ich muss euch ganz ehrlich sagen, ich habe sehr viel Spaß mit meiner neuen Freundin Lisa. Sie ist genauso Gothic eingestellt wie ich und sie verabscheut die oberflächlichen Chics und Hopper dieser Welt._

_However, ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Ich muss euch gestehen, ich mag dieses Kapitel sehr, sehr gern! Ich wollte euch hiermit verraten wer es war, der Daitokuji, Fubuki, Manjoume und Ryou verfolgte. Momoe natürlich! Es war doch völlig klar, dass sie sich nicht aus dem Ärger heraus halten kann und sich natürlich gleich wieder mit Fubuki zoffen muss.  
Die Blaue Garde... ja wie bin ich darauf wieder gekommen? Ich habe mir gedacht, dass diese Organisation so eine Art Sekte sein wird. Mal sehen was aus ihnen noch letztendlich wird, denn ich weiß nie so genau wo das Kapitel dann letztendlich hinführt. Ich habe die Blaue Garde von Anfang an eingeplant um noch ein bisschen mehr Aktion hinein zu kriegen. Mal sehen wie die Königin euch gefallen wird kicher._

_Ruki, Kageyama Ruki ist wieder eine neue Ruki. Sie heißt wie meine erste GX-Ruki und ist auch ähnlich im Charakter doch hat sie keinen Männerhass. Sie ist angetan von den starken Jungs, die sich mutig gegen die Prinzessin stellen. Vor allem Fubuki hat es ihr angetan ggg Ist ja klar, er spricht sie ja auch nicht wie eine Hochwohlgeborene an, sondern wie alle anderen Menschen auch, die nicht gerade seine Lehrer sind. Ich möchte auch noch mal sagen, dass Ruki genug Schwächen hat und nicht wie eine Sue dargestellt wird, sie hat einen hohen Rang als Herrin des An'ei allerdings hat sie noch lange nicht so viel Macht wie ihre Vorgängerin, die "Mutter" Kageyama. Außerdem sehe ich Ruki auch nicht als Self-insert, da sie manchmal viel liebenswürdiger oder witziger ist als ich. Wir haben lediglich den selben Namen. Ihr kennt ja meine Einstellung zu Mary-Sues und OCs. Ich liebe gut durchdachte Own Charas wobei die perfekten Möchtegern Buhlerinnen (entschuldigt die Wortwahl) einfach nur auf den Sue-Friedhof gehören. Ich hoffe das mir auch dieser OC wieder ganz gut gelingt. Auch Junma habe ich wieder mit eingebracht und es wird nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass er auftaucht.  
Das nächste Kapitel wird übrigens hauptsächlich in der Duel Academy spielen!_

_Ich hoffe wir sehen uns dann wieder!_

_Bis dahin also, eure Ruky! _


	7. When the Legend Begins

**Kapitel 7:  
When the Legend Begins**

**いつ伝説は始める**

**Am Tag vor dem Aufbruch in die Risekai**

Die Nachricht, dass Asuka in die Risekai entführt worden war hatte vor allem Fubuki und Ryou sehr hart getroffen, aber auch die beiden besten Freundinnen des Mädchens, Momoe und Junko konnten die Nachricht kaum fassen. Die beiden Lehrkörper Samejima und Daitokuji versuchten ihr Möglichstes um ihren Schülern verständlich zu machen, was vor sich ging, berichteten vom Anfang des Märchens und erklärten wie Asuka zu retten sei. Es ging nur, wenn sie sich in die Risekai begaben und zu den legendären Kriegern, den Dark Flowers wurden.

Anfänglich war Ryou noch dagegen jemand anderes in diese Gefährliche Mission hinein zu ziehen, ihm war völlig klar gewesen, dass es sich hierbei nicht um eine wunderschöne Gutenachtgeschichte für kleine Mädchen handelte, sondern um bitteren Ernst.

Als sich auch die anderen Duellanten im Zimmer des Schülers einfanden um sich zu beratschlagen, verließ Ryou sie noch einmal. Einerseits weil er es innerlich nicht mehr aushielt, andererseits auch weil er wusste, dass er seine Mitschüler nicht dazu bringen konnte sich aus der Sache heraus zu halten. Mit großen Schritten ging er zurück zum Büro seines Lehrers und klopfte höflich dort an. Ryou konnte ganz genau hören wie Daitokuji noch mit einer zweiten Person sprach oder einfach nur etwas zu seiner Katze Pharao sagte. Nach wenigen Momenten öffnete der dunkelhaarige Lehrer die Tür und blickte den großgewachsenen Schüler aus den scheinbar geschlossenen Augen an. Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille zwischen Lehrer und Schüler, beide wussten jedoch, dass der jeweils andere etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Daitokuji bat Ryou also in sein Büro hinein und versicherte, nachdem Kaiser sich ein paar Mal für sein Eindringen entschuldigte, dass es nur so aussähe als sei er anderweitig wichtiger beschäftigt gewesen. Allerdings war sich Ryou dem nicht so ganz sicher, denn Ayukawa Emi saß am Tisch und hatte eine Tasse Tee vor sich zu stehen, sie wirkte nicht sehr glücklich und Daitokuji's Kater, der auf ihrem Schoß lag schien auch nicht ganz munter zu sein.

"Was führt dich zu mir, Ryou-kun?", wollte Daitokuji wissen.

"Sensei", begann der Junge bedrückt, "Ich weiß, Sie haben ausdrücklich um eine Unterredung zwischen den Schülern gebeten und es tut mir auch leid, mich Ihres Wunsches so zu widersetzen, aber ich kann die anderen nicht in Gefahr bringen."

Emi erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging langsam auf den stolzen Schüler zu, der sich auch noch einmal seiner Lehrerin zuwandte und sich höflich verbeugte, was er zuvor noch nicht getan hatte.  
"Du kannst nicht allein gehen, Ryou-kun", sagte Daitokuji ohne eine Mine zu verziehen.  
"Sensei! Hören Sie mir bitte zu, die anderen haben mit der Sache nichts zutun, es ist meine Schuld das Asuka entführt werden konnte!", meinte Ryou aufgebracht.

Ayukawa schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf um ihn zu beschwichtigen und erklärte darauf:  
"Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Schuld ist das Buch, das Asuka gelesen hat. Es hat die magischen Kräfte und muss von nun an gut bewahrt werden damit es keinen Unwissenden mehr in die Hände fällt."

"Ayukawa Sensei, woher wissen Sie...?", wollte er überrascht wissen.

"Ich habe Emi-san ... Ayukawa Sensei in diese Sache eingeweiht. Ryou-kun, bitte hör mir jetzt genau zu. Von Beginn an waren es immer vier oder mehr Krieger, die sich als Dark Flowers versucht haben. Niemals war es ein einzelner Mann der los eilte um seine Prinzessin zu retten", erklärte nun der Lehrer bedächtig und bot seinem Schüler an auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen, was Ryou sogleich höflich dankend annahm und der weiteren Erklärung seines Lehrers lauschte, "Du musst wissen, dass die Risekai eine Welt ist, in der mehr Mächte am Werk sind als jene die wir bereits kennen. Es ist merkwürdig, aber es scheint als übertrugen sich einige Charaktereigenschaften der Dark Flowers auf die neuen Anwerter dieser Titel. Es wäre also einfach nur sträflich dich allein gehen zu lassen. Auch der Glaube und das Vertrauen in dir und deinen Freunden wird getestet werden. Zweifel sind in der Risekai tötlich, deshalb möchte ich dich ebenfalls icht allein gehen lassen."

Ryou wollte sogleich zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch wurde durch ein leises Seufzen seines Lehrers unterbrochen: "Ich sehe schon, du verstehst es noch nicht ganz. Fest steht, dass dich mindestens zwei deiner Freunde begleiten müssen. Dann werde ich mich als euer Führer durch diese fremde Welt bereit stellen und Ryou-kun, sei dir versichert auch hier werden deine Freunde nicht vom Zauber des Buschwindröschens verschohnt bleiben. Sie werden auch durch die Auswirkungen des Buschwindröschens zu kämpfen haben. Also was sagst du?"

"Ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl als mich Ihrem Wunsch zu beugen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wissen ganz gut was Sie tun", antwortete Ryou mit einem enttäuschten Unterton in der Stimme. Er entschuldigte sich noch einmal höflichst für sein Eindringen und wünschte beiden Lehrern noch einen angenehmen Abend.

Daitokuji schloss die Tür hinter seinem Schüler und wandte sich wieder seinem Gast zu. Ihm entfuhr ein erleichtertes Seufzen, nicht nur, weil Ryou sich nun endlich damit abfinden würde nicht allein in die Risekai zu gehen, sondern auch weil er keine weiteren Fragen nach dem Grund für Ayukawa's Mitwissen stellte. Es war zwar nicht verboten für Kollegen eine Beziehung aufzubauen die nicht nur rein Freundschaftlich war, es war allerdings auch nicht allzugern gesehen.  
Emi ergriff seine Hand und zog damit wieder Daitokuji's Blicke auf sich. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und bat um ein paar Auskünfte, die er ihr nur widerwillig und sehr zweifelhaft gab. Emi verstand seine nicht so ernst gemeinten Kommentare als ein Necken und musste sich mit dem Wenigen, das sie zu hören bekam zufrieden geben. Immer wieder lenkte Daitokuji sie durch einen zärtlichen Kuss ab und überwältigte sie schließlich mit noch ganz anderen Liebkosen.

Er war über sie gebeugt, seine Hände waren in ihren verschlungen und er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unwahrscheinlich ernst, selten hatte sie ihn so gesehen, aber auf diese Weise machte er ihr klar, dass es ein ernstes Thema war, dass er ansprechen würde:  
"Während meiner Abwesenheit musst du dich um Pharao kümmern, ja?"

"Natürlich!", antwortete sie ihm und erwiederte seinen Blick voller Unschuld.

"Auch wenn ich nicht mehr zurück komme?", wollte er wissen.

"Du wirst zu mir zurückkehren!", meinte sie und zog den jungen Mann zu einem erneuten innigen Kuss bei dem sich ihre Zungen zärtlich berührten und gegenseitig umspielten, etwas außer Atem geraten löste sie ihn schließlich wieder und sah ihn ebenso ernst an wie er es getan hatte, "Denk gar nicht erst daran zurück zu bleiben, Daitokuji! Du kommst wieder zurück! Zusammen mit Ryou-kun, Asuka-san und den anderen die folgen! Versprich es mir!"

"Na schön. Aber versprich du es mir nur für alle Fälle!", bat er kurzum.

"Auch wenn es keinen Grund gibt dir ein solches Versprechen zu geben... ich werde mich um den kleinen Kümmern so lange du nicht hier bist! Egal wie lange es dauert, ich werde auf dich warten!", antwortete Emi und dieses Mal war er es, der hungrig nach ihren Lippen suchte.

Ryou und Fubuki kamen also überein, dass auch Manjoume zu ihnen stoßen sollte, die anderen bekamen den Auftrag die Duel Academy vor jeglichen Unheil zu bewahren. Der kleine Zwischenfall mit Momoe schien Fubuki allerdings ein bisschen mitzunehmen, denn er hatte kaum noch etwas gesagt. Ryou hätte ihn gern getröstet, doch wusste er nicht genau wie man sich in so einem Moment ausdrückte.   
Auch Manjoume und die anderen hatten ebenfalls mit angehört was Momoe dem älteren Schüler zu sagen hatte. In ihren Augen hatte sie sich ebenfalls sehr unvernünftig verhalten obwohl Fubuki sie nur schützen wollte. Während Ryou berichtete, dass Juudai und die jenigen die hier zurück blieben ebenfalls kämpfen mussten, stand Junko vom Fußboden auf. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit schon schweigsam neben Manjoume gesessen und nun wollte sie die Runde verlassen.

"Junko-chan, wo willst du hin?", erkundigte sich Manjoume und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.  
"Ich wollte mich jetzt in mein Zimmer zurück ziehen", entgegnete das rotblonde Mädchen, "Oder gibt es noch wichtige Dinge zu besprechen?"

Manjoume blickte Fubuki und Kaiser fragend an, Juudai und Shou sprachen auch schon seit einer ganzen Weile über ganz andere Dinge während Misawa sich ebenfalls still verhielt. Ryou schüttelte also mit dem Kopf, alles Wichtige sei nun besprochen und es gäbe keinen Grund seine Freunde nun länger hier festzuhalten. Somit wollte sich nicht nur Junko verabschieden, Shou war es lieber seinem älteren Bruder aus dem Weg zu gehen und Juudai folgte ihm weil er eben auch nichts besseres zutun hatte. Misawa wollte sich den Obelisk Blue Schülern auch nicht weiter aufdrängen und verabschiedete sich bei seinen Freunden.  
Manjoume stand nun ebenfalls auf und wandte sich an Junko:  
"Soll ich dich begleiten? Du siehst etwas fertig aus!"

"Nein, nein, es geht schon. Mach dir bitte keine Umstände, ja? Außerdem musst du dich auf deine Aufgabe vorbereiten und ich wollte sowieso vorher noch bei Momoe-chan vorbei sehen", antwortete sie.

Manjoume schüttelte seicht lächelnd mit dem Kopf, er kannte dieses Verhalten zu gut, immer wenn Junko irgendetwas auf dem Herzen lag tat sie so als wolle sie nicht mit ihm sprechen. Sie wollte sich auf keinen Fall aufdrängen, aber so wollte Manjoume es nun wirklich nicht enden lassen. Er nahm Junko sanft bei der Hand, wandte sich noch kurz an Fubuki und Ryou um ihnen mitzuteilen er bleibe ganz sicher nicht sehr lange weg und käme später noch einmal um weiter mit ihnen zu sprechen.

Ohne Umschweife begleitete Manjoume seine Freundin raus in den Korridor. Sie mussten das Gebäude wechseln um zu Momoe's Zimmer zu gelangen, denn der Obelisk Blue Dorm war nach Jungen und Mädchen getrennt, ganz anders als bei den Osiris Red und den Raa Yellow Schülern.  
Einen Moment lang blieb es noch sehr still zwischen den beiden, bis Junko begann sich auszusprechen: "Wirklich, Manjoume-kun, du brauchst mich nicht zu Momoe-chan rüber bringen. Ich kenne mich schließlich viel besser im Mädchendorm aus als du!"

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du möchtest mich am liebsten los haben, aber so schnell lasse ich mich nicht abschütteln, hast du verstanden!?", mahnte Manjoume mit einem gespielt herrischen Ton, "Du machst dir Sorgen, oder?"

"Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen um euch. Es ist nicht gerade behaglch zu wissen, dass es übernatürliche Kräfte gibt die meine beste Freundin entführt haben. Aber wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin mache ich mir am meißten Sorgen um dich, Manjoume-kun! Ich möchte nicht, dass du mit ihnen gehst! Dir könnte etwas passieren und das macht mir Angst. Natürlich kann alles etwas passieren und ich will nicht, dass sich überhaupt jemand verletzt, aber... weißt du... ich habe ganz besonders Angst um dich!", gestand sie kleinlaut und blickte dabei auf den Boden um nicht den Faden zu verlieren, sollten sich ihre Blicke treffen und Junko mochte es auch nicht, wenn sie vor dem schwarzhaarigen Stolzen errötete. Der ehemalige Obelisk Blue Schüler aber konnte darauf nur lächeln, noch immer hielt er Junko's warme Hand fest in seiner und noch bevor die beiden die Haustür des Dorms erreichten, zog er sie herum, so dass sie gezwungen war Augenkontakt mit ihm zu halten. Wie von einem Blitz getroffen zuckte Junko zusammen. Sie merkte wie heiß sich plötzlich ihre Wangen anfühlten und sicher hätte sie gestammelt, wenn Manjoume von ihr verlangte etwas zu sagen. Das Mädchen schwieg, sah ihren Gegenüber jedoch unentwegt in die dunklen Augen. Zu keinem außer ihr und Asuka war er je so liebenswürdig gewesen, vor allem zu Asuka, allerdings hatte sich diese Zuneigung schon seit einiger Zeit verflüchtigt.

"Junko-chan, ich werde dir jetzt etwas versprechen, ja?", schlug Manjoume schließlich vor um die lange Schweigeminute zu unterbinden.

Das schüchterne Mädchen blickte ihn mit großen, fragenden Augen an: "Ein Versprechen? Was denn für ein Versprechen?"

"Richtig, ein Versprechen", antwortete der Junge mit einem seichten Nicken und hielt ihre Hände etwas höher, wie es die vornehmen Herren in alten Zeiten zu einem Handkuss taten und er konnte sich sein Lächeln nicht verbieten, "Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen in die Risekai. Aber ich werde eine der Dark lowers werden und Tenjouin-kun retten. Na ja... jedenfalls werde ich Kaiser behilflich sein um sie zu retten. Und nicht nur um seinet Willen, sondern auch wegen dir. Vertrau mir bitte, wenn ich dir sage, dass du dich nicht um mich zu sorgen brauchst. Mir wird nichts geschehen und wenn doch etwas sein sollte, dann hast du die Erlaubnis mich wieder vom Sterbebett herunter zu ziehen um mich eben an diesen Ort wieder hinzubefördern weil ich nicht gehorsam war und dich traurig machte. Was hälst du von dem Vorschlag?"

Junko musste tatsächlich lachen, allerdings war es kein erleichtertes Auflachen, sondern viel mehr eine Bestätigung dafür, dass Manjoume wieder Unfug im Kopf hatte. Wie immer. Allerdings hatte er ihr nun ein Versprechen gegeben, also musste sie ihm beim Wort nehmen und nickte dann leicht: "Ich glaube dir. Aber ich werde dich auch beim Wort nehmen, Manjoume-kun! Sollte dir etwas geschehen, dann werde ich dir sofort folgen, das verspreche ich dir!"

"Nun gut, dann wissen wir ja beide, dass wir es ernst meinen", entgegnete der Junge und küsste beide ihrer Handrücken, worauf die Rotblonde erneut heftigst errötete.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und die beiden Schüler hatten den Weg bis zu den Mädchenunterkünften des Obelisk Blue Dorms zurückgelegt. Die Sonne versank schon langsam hinter dem Horizont und der Himmel war in ein feuriges Rot getaucht. Noch einmal wandte sich Manjoume an Junko und nochmals versicherte er ihr, dass er heil wieder in diese Welt zurückkehren würde.

"Du hast es versprochen, vergiss es also nicht!", bat Junko.

"Niemals werde ich so etwas Wichtiges vergessen, Junko-chan. Du hast mein Wort, und was ich verspreche, das halte ich auch!", antwortete er und ließ sie dann in den Dorm gehen, worauf er sich wieder auf den Weg zu Fubuki und Ryou machte.

Junko suchte nun Momoe in ihrem Zimmer auf, wie schon am Morgen als sie sich dafür entschuldigen wollte, dass Fubuki sie beim Nachhilfeunterricht gelobt hatte. Wie auch schon am Morgen klopfte sie höflich an die Tür ihrer Freundin, doch statt ihres sonst so humorvollen Spruches, ein Perversling solle es ja nicht wagen einzutreten, kam eine zornige Abfuhr aus dem Zimmer heraus: "**Meine Güte! Verdammte Möchtegern-Rockstar lass mich endlich in Ruhe! Dies ist der Mädchendorm falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest! VERSCHWINDE!**"

"Mo-...Momoe-chan, ich bin es. Junko... Darf ich vielleicht eintreten? Bitte...", die Bitte des Mädchens klang wirklich sehr schwach und leise, so eine heftige Antwort hatte Junko selbst jetzt nicht erwartet. Wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie kaum glauben dass sich Momoe so verhalten konnte.

Die Stille war schlagartig wieder eingekehrt. Junko wartete ab ob Momoe ihr antwortete, aber kein Laut trat aus dem Raum hervor. Die schüchterne Junko war schon drauf und dran den Korridor zu verlassen und sich in ihr eigenes Zimmer zu begeben, als plötzlich doch noch die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Momoe sich verzweifelt in die Arme ihrer Freundin fallen ließ.

"**Warum will er mich ausschließen, Junko-chan!? Warum hat er nichts weiter für mich übrig als ständige Gemeinheiten!? Warum sieht er mich nur als ein kleines Mädchen an!? WARUM!? **Er begegnet dir doch auch anders...", schluchzend vergrub Momoe ihr Gesicht in Junko's Armen. Das Mädchen war perplex, auch das sah Momoe überhaupt nicht ähnlich und alles was das blonde Mädchen nun noch tun konnte war, sie mit in das Zimmer zu nehmen. Langsam ließ sie sich mit Momoe auf ihr Bett nieder und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und das schwarze Haar.

"Nun... vielleicht...", Junko suchten nach den richtigen Worten um diese Situation zu beschreiben, dabei ahnte sie noch nicht, dass ihre sanfte Stimme schon ausreichte um Momoe ein bisschen zu trösten, "Vielleicht habt ihr beide den Hang dazu alles misszuverstehen. Ganz besonders du Momoe-chan. Ich glaube nicht, dass Tenjouin Senpai dich ausschließen möchte. Ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher, dass er dich liebend gern dabei hätte!"

"Ach ja, und warum schickt er mich dann weg wie ein kleines Mädchen? Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!", entgegnete Momoe störrisch, ihre Stimme klang erstickt von Schluchzen und Tränen, aus ihr sprach eine gewaltige Ungerechtigkeit, die keiner wieder gut machen konnte.

"Weil er dich nicht in Gefahr wissen will, deshalb", antwortete Junko, "Ich bin mir sicher, er hat dich sehr, sehr gern! Sonst würde er sich weniger um dich kümmern, meinst du nicht auch? Hast du denn noch gar nicht bemerkt wie aufgebracht seine Stimme klang?"

"Dieser Möchtegern-Rockstar nutzt jde Gelegenheit aus um mich bloß zu stellen!", meinte Momoe und setzte sich nun wieder auf. Junko bedachte sie mit einem besorgten Blick, so konnte das natürlich nichts werden. Wenn Momoe so stur darauf verharrte, dass Fubuki ihr etwas Böses wollte, dann konnte sie auch nichts vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Nicht einmal der vermeindliche Sträfling selbst.

"Hör auf, Momoe-chan! Du willst gar nicht, dass er sich um dich kümmert, oder? Du willst doch unverstanden sein, warum bist du so ungerecht zu ihm!? Hast du denn vergessen, was Daitokuji Sensei und gesagt hat? Es wird gefährlich werden! Tenjouin-san will dich nicht in Gefahr sehen und wenn ich es mir richtig überlege, möchte ich das auch nicht!", fuhr Junko ihre Freundin an, jedenfalls versuchte sie dabei so bestimmt wie möglich zu klingen. Dies war natürlich ein Akt, der Momoe völlig fremd war. Auf jeden Fall wenn es von Junko her kam. Die Schwarzhaarige sah erstaunt aus, wenn sie sich Junko's Worte richtig durch den Kopf gehen ließ, ergab es Sinn und sie konnte eine Weile nur stumm auf das Bett hinunter sehen.

"Ich kann nicht glauben dass...", begann sie leise.

"Das Tenjouin-san dich gern hat?", hakte Junko nach.

"Nein, es ist ganz anders. Natürlich will er mich beschützen, warum sollte er mir denn Böses wollen!?", entgegnete Momoe, "Es ist nur so, als ob etwas anderes in mein Herz gekrochen wäre. Misstrauen. Unendliches Misstrauen hat mir die Brust zugeschnürt. Im Moment ist es weg, gerade eben, aber ... es ist unheimlich."

"Vielleicht hat das ja auch was mit diesem Buch zutun?", murmelte Junko vor sich hin.

Die beiden Mädchen wussten es nicht und konnten es sich auch gar nicht weiter erklären. Fest stand nur, dass Momoe's Überreaktion vollkommen grundlos war und sie sich schnell wieder mit Fubuki versöhnen musste um nicht in Zwietracht auseinander zu gehen. Nachdem eine erneute drückende Stille eingekehrt war, wandte sich Junko erneut an Momoe:  
"Was willst du jetzt machen?"

"Was soll ich schon machen? Ich werde einfach zu ihm hingehen und mich bei ihm entschuldigen. Auch wenn es vielleicht zu spät ist, so sehe ich meine Fehler ein und stehe dafür gerade!", antwortete das andere Mädchen mit einem Schulternzucken.

Junko sah ihre Freundin allwissend an und fragte: "Wirst du ihm auch sagen, dass du ein bisschen mehr als nur Freundschaft für ihn fühlst?"

"Was!?", Momoe schreckte etwas zurück, "Ich gebe ja zu, dass dieser Möchtegern-Rockstar sehr viel Esprit hat und er sehr nett und ein guter Freund sein kann, aber darüber geht es noch nicht hinaus, Junko-chan. Konzentriere du dich lieber auf Manjoume-kun!"

Nun hatte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen den schwachen Punkt ihrer Freundin getroffen. Das sie Manjoume schon seit langem zugetan war, konnte sie nicht mehr bestreiten und wenn sie ehrlich war so wollte sie es auch gar nicht. Nur den Mut um ihren Schwarm die Zuneigung, die sie für ihn empfand zu gestehen, fand sie nicht. Dennoch war sich Junko sehr sicher, dass auch Momoe sich in exakt der selben Situation befand.

So kam der Tag der Abreise. Die Schüler versammelten sich zusammen mit Daitokuji und Ayukawa Sensei am Kai, wo sie die letzten Überbleibsel der Entführung gefunden hatten und wollten sich auf den Weg machen.  
Junko sah sich nervös um. Momoe war nirgens zu sehen, sie war auch nicht in ihrem Zimmer gewesen. Was ihre Freundin nun wieder vor hatte, war ihr ein absolutes Rätsel. Dabei war sie doch am Abend zuvor so entschlossen gewesen sich mit Fubuki zu versöhnen. Vielleicht hatte sich ihre Meinung doch wieder geändert und Momoe war vielleicht sogar böse auf sie, weil sie sich auf die Seite des älteren Schüler gestellt hatte.  
Solche Befürchtungen, waren allerdings völlig grundlos gewesen. Momoe war nicht böse auf Junko und auf keinen anderen. Sie wollte sich wirklich bei Fubuki entschuldigen. Dafür, dass sie ihn so angebrüllt hatte, dass sie so taktlos war und mit Absicht falsch verstanden hatte und sie wollte eigentlich dafür sorgen, dass er ihr ein Versprechen gab, dies sollte ihr als Versicherung dienen, dass er wirklich heil und nicht in Stücken wieder bei ihr ankam.

Das Verabschieden gestaltete sich allerdings schwieriger als erwartet, denn der schwarzhaarige Wildfang kam um einiges zu spät. Schon seit einer ganzen Weile standen die Schüler am Kai, hatten sich herzlich voneinander verabschiedet und nun da Daitokuji das magische Steintor zur Risekai geöffnet hatte, mussten sie sich beeilen.   
Momoe konnte es von Weitem sehen. Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Dabei musste sie sich davon versichern, dass er nicht böse auf sie war oder ihr etwas nachtrug. Sie musste sich einfach nur beeilen um noch rechtzeitig bei ihm zu sein. Laut rief das junge Mädchen nach Fubuki, mehrere Male rief sie seinen Namen so laut wie möglich aus, doch antwortete er ihr nicht. Er ging einfach weiter ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen wie es schien.

Warum musste sie auch zu spät kommen?

War es Schicksal das sie allein zurück bleiben sollte?

Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Es musste einen Grund geben warum sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht sagen konnte was sie fühlte. Dieser Grund schien nun vor ihren Augen zu erscheinen. Die Erkenntnis fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen als sie das weit geöffnete Tor zur Risekai erblickte. Natürlich, sie sollte ihnen trotzdem folgen. Es rief nach ihr, Momoe war sich ganz sicher, dass dieses Tor, diese fremde Welt nach ihr rief. Und somit schob sie sich an ihren Mitschülern vorbei, rannte beinahe Junko um und sprang der kleinen Gruppe hinterher.

Noch aus der Ferne hörte sie Junko's protestierendes Rufen und Flehen sie möge wieder zurück kommen und auf Fubuki warten, doch diese Bemühungen kamen zu spät. Hinter Momoe verschloss sich das Tor zur Risekai wieder und verschwand im Nichts, so wie es auch erschienen war.

**Gegenwärtig im Schloss der Prinzessin**

Schon einmal war Asuka in tiefster Dunkelheit erwacht, nachdem sie Ryou beim Leuchtturm getroffen hatte und aus irgendwelchen Gründen ihr Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Ja es war sehr merkwürdig, jetzt wo sie erneut die Augen aufschlug und sich scheinbar draußen in der Natur befand, meinte sie sich düster an einen unangenehmen Steintisch zu erinnern, auf dem sie gefangen war. Bei ihr war Ryou oder zumindest jemand, der Ryou zum verwechseln ähnlich sah, jedoch kältere Augen hatte als ihr Schwarm.

Asuka setzte sich auf, ihre Augen mussten sich noch an das helle Licht der Sonne gewöhnen und ihre Glieder schmerzten ebenfalls noch. Das zierliche Mädchen setzte sich auf und sah auf das Gras hinunter, es hatte eine so satte grüne Farbe, dass man kaum glauben konnte es handelte sich um echten Rasen. Die leicht feuchte Erde unter ihren Händen aber verriet ihr, dass es vor kurzem geregnet hatte, oder der weiche Rasenteppich unter ihr, gewässert worden war.

Die nächste Überraschung bot sich ihr, als sie sich selbst musterte, denn sie trug nicht mehr ihre gewohnte blau - weiße Uniform, sondern ein langes hellblaues Kleid mit kurzen Ärmeln die nur ihre Schultern leicht bedeckten und um ihrem Hals lag ein weißer Rüschenumhang aus festem Stoff. Auch ein brauner Ledergürtel war um ihre Tallie geschnürrt und schwarze Halbschuhe trug sie auf den Füßen. Hier ging etwas absolut nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Asuka glaubte sich genau daran erinnern zu können, das sie überhaupt nichts mehr auf dem Leibe getragen hatte und nun befanden sich fremde Kleider an ihrem Körper. Oder hatte sie das alles nur geträumt?

Verwirrt stand sie auf und sah sich um. Es gab keinen Zweifel mehr, sie befand sich nicht auf den Duel Insel wo sich die Duel Academy befand. Um das Mädchen herum befanden sich hohe Laubbäume, die sie noch nie in der vertrauten Umgebung gesehen hatte und die ungewöhnlichsten Blumen tummelten sich neben weißem und rotem Klee. Asuka ging völlig gedankenverloren auf einen abgetrennten Baumstumpf der noch fest in der Erde verankert war zu und setzte sich darauf. Was war mit ihr geschehen, dass sie sich an so wenig was in den letzten Stunden passiert war, erinnern konnte?

Oder waren es mehr als Stunden gewesen?

Waren bereits Tage oder Wochen vergangen?

Es kamen plötzlich so viele Fragen in ihr auf, dass sie sich erst einmal fassen musste um nicht vollkommen verrückt zu werden. Wieder und wieder rief sie die Augenblicke am Leutturm in ihrem Gedächtnis wach und immer wieder kam sie auf das Selbe hinaus. Ryou war ihr so nahe gewesen, Ryou hatte sie geküsst und dann herrschte tiefste Finsternis in ihrem Kopf.

"_Was ist nur los mit mir?_", dies und viele andere Fragen stellte sie sich in ihrem Inneren und als sie noch einmal nachdachte und wieder auf den Kuss mit Ryou kam, wurde sie noch verwirrter als sie ohnehin schon war.

Befand sich Ryou etwa hier?

Oder war sie gar ganz allein?

Nein, jemand musste sie doch hergebracht haben!

Plötzlich waren Schritte im Gras zu hören. Das leise Rascheln des Rasens machte Asuka auf jemanden hinter sich aufmerksam. Das Mädchen wagte es kaum sich umzudrehen und riskierte nur einen kleinen versteckten Seitenblick, was ihr nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf eine große, schlanke Person ermöglichte.

"Habt keine Angst, bei mir seid Ihr in Sicherheit, Asuka Ohimesama", sagte eine weibliche Stimme.

Das dunkelblonde Mädchen sah sich nun endgültig um und konnte eine junge Frau in Augenschein nehmen, die in etwa so alt zu sein schien, wie Asuka selbst. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war dieses fremde Mädchen nackt, ihre weiße Haut wurde nur von eisblauer Körpermalerei bedeckt, die sich wie Flammen und Ringe über ihren gesammten Körper schlängelten. Die Augen der weißen Schönheit leuchteten rot und wirkten bedrohlich, auch wenn sie ein ehrlich freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Die schlanke Gestalt beeindruckte Asuka, das lange weiße Haar, des unbekannten Mädchens, fiel bis zum Kreuz hinab und verlieh ihr ein anmutiges Aussehen.  
Verwirrt über die Anrede erhob Asuka sich hektisch vom braunen Baumstumpf und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen kam in ihr das ungute Gefühl herauf, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen vor sich ging. Vielleicht war diese junge Frau feindseelig, vielleicht irrte sich Asuka auch einfach nur, denn sie hatte zu verworrene Dinge erlebt, die sie sich nicht allein erklären konnte.

"Habt keine Angst. Euch geschieht hier nichts", versuchte die Silberstimme der Fremden Asuka zu beruhigen.

Etwas misstrauisch noch entgegnete das Mädchen: "Wer sind Sie?"

"Entschuldigt, dass ich so formlos eindringe. Mein Name ist Lillith und ich bin die Herrin dieses Reiches. Ich habe Euch hierher gebracht als man Euer Herz fand", antwortete Lillith nun.

Asuka blickte das schlanke Mädchen vor sich verwirrt an: "Lillith? Die Prinzessin aus dem Märchen? Träume ich denn!?"

Lillith lächelte, sie kostete Asuka's Verwirrung aus und natürlich war es eben das, was sie wollte. Das Mädchen verwirren, so dass sie leichtes Spiel mit ihr hatte. Im Moment konnte sie den Geist Asuka's sehr gut lenken und versuchen alles richtig zu machen. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens brachte sie folgende Antwort hervor:  
"Ihr träumt ganz sicher nicht, Asuka Ohimesama. Ich bin Lillith und ebenso echt wie Ihr es seid. Wir teilen sogar das selbe Schicksal und Ihr wisst es noch nicht einmal."

"Das gleiche Schicksal?", Asuka hatte das Gefühl noch viel verwirrter zu sein als zuvor, "Was meint Ihr damit? Und warum nennt Ihr mich Prinzessin? Ich bin doch gar keine..."

Mit kleinen Schritten kam Lillith auf das blond Mädchen zu und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Mit einem einfühlsamen Blick bedachte sie Asuka und streichelte ihr sanft mit ihrem Daumen über die Wangen:

"Armes Kind. Ich habe gehofft Ihr würdet verstehen. Lasst es mich erklären, ich werde Euch helfen die Wahrheit zu erkennen!"

"Die Wahrheit?", wiederholte Asuka leise und Lillith konnte die Ängstlichkeit vernehmen, die aus ihrem Gesicht sprach. Stumm nickte die weiße Prinzessin und ließ Asuka wieder auf dem Baumstumpf platznehmen. Lillith selbst setzte sich neben Asuka.

Es waren bereits mehrere Tage vergangen seit sich Daitokuji zusammen mit Fubuki, Ryou und Manjoume auf den Weg in die Risekai gemacht und Momoe unwissentlich mit in diese fremde Welt genommen hatte. Seit jenem Tage hatte sich auf der Duell Insel etwas verändert. Kurz nachdem sich das Tor zur Risekai wieder geschlossen hatte begannen plötzlich weiße Blumen zu sprießen. Überall wo man hinsah befanden sich die gefährlichen Blumen aus dem Märchen, das Asuka gelesen hatte. Buschwindröschen wuchsen auf den Wiesen, sprossen in den Ritzen zwischen den Steinen auf den Gehwegen und sogar in Tome's Kräutergarten.

All das kam Junko sehr merkwürdig vor und ließ sie oft am Kai sitzen. Sie wusste nicht warum es sie ständig wieder dorthin zog. Vielleicht war es die Gewissheit das Asuka dort verschwunden war und auch Momoe ihren Freunden einfach so gefolgt war, oder aber aus einem ihr noch vollkommen unersichtlichen Grund. Auch heute konnte sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und setzte sich dort neben den Leuchtturm nur um der schäumenden Gischt zu zusehen. Dieses Mal sollte sie allerdings nicht sehr lange ungestört bleiben, denn Misawa tauchte kurz nach ihr dort auf und ging direkt zu ihr.

"Junko-san", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, wie es eben seine Art war.

"Misawa-kun!? Was suchst du denn hier?", wollte das Mädchen sofort wissen und kam wieder auf die Beine.

"Shou sagte mir, dass du oft hier bist", entgegnete der Raa Yellow Schüler, "Ich glaube du machst dir zu viele Gedanken. Warum bist du immer so alleine hier?"

"Was hat denn der kleine Marufuji mit mir zutun? Es geht ihn nichts an was ich tue. Und ebenso wenig dich!", meinte sie und verspürte gleich darauf ein schlechtes Gewissen. Junko versuchte oft so zu wirken wie Momoe, wenn sie an etwas nur wenig Gefallen fand, aber es gelang ihr nicht oft diese kühle Haltung zu wahren. Misawa lächelte sanft und sah ebenfalls auf das Meer hinaus. Es erstaunte Junko wie bedächtig dieser Musterschüler aussehen konnte. Selbst sie hielt ihn für einen eintönigen Langweiler, jemanden der nur für den Unterrich lebte und nichts anderes als einen noch spröderen Laborjob in Aussicht hatte.

"Kaiser und Asuka trafen sich oft genug hier am Leuchtturm. Heimlich am Abend obwohl sie damit ein paar Schulregeln verletzten. Hamaguchi-san folgte Fubuki-san in die Risekai ... du denkst an Manjoume-kun, habe ich Recht?", forschte Misawa nach ohne zu wissen ob es wirklich klug war das Mädchen auf diese Sache hin anzusprechen.  
Einen Augenblick lang sah das rotblonde Mädchen auf den Boden, nickte dann aber doch vorsichtig: "Natürlich denke ich an ihn! Ich hoffe das er keinen Unsinn macht denn von allen ist ausgerechnet er der jenige, dem ich zutraue dass er Unfug treibt. Ich habe schon seit einiger Zeit das Gefühl das etwas nicht stimmt und Manjoume-kun hat gesagt er kommt heil wieder zurück, sonst kann er auch von mir etwas erleben!"

"Dann hast du doch nichts zu befürchten!", meinte Misawa und fing sich damit einen fragenden Blick ein, "Denk doch mal nach, Junko-san. Manjoume-kun ist sehr stolz und überheblich. Er geht jeden an den Kragen der seine Fährigkeiten auch nur im Geringsten in Frage stellt, du allerdings darfst ihn schelten und tadeln so viel du nur willst. Wenn er _dir_ ein Versprechen gibt, dann wird er alles daran setzen es auch zu halten!"

Junko war sichtlich verwirrt. Die Anspielungen die der braunhaarige Junge da machte ergaben Sinn, aber es hieß auch, dass er bereits einen Teil ihrer Gefühlswelt entschlüsselt hatte. Vielleicht war es auch offensichtlich dass sie mehr für Manjoume empfand als nur Freundschaft oder Bewunderung. Aber das Wichtigste war nun, dass sie sich sicher sein konnte dass die anderen sich um sie kümmerten. Junko lächelte nun leicht und wandte sich Misawa zu: "Danke. Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr du mir damit hilfst!"

"Das ist selbstverständlich. Und glaub nicht, dass du allein mit deinen Problemen bist, wir haben Lehrer die dir helfen können und du hast Freunde! Also zögere beim nächsten Mal nicht wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast!", antwortete der Junge.

Junko nickte, tat eine diskrete Verbeugung aus Höflichkeit und verließ den Kai dann. Misawa blieb dort allein zurück.

Junko war auf den Weg zum Obelisk Blue Dorm. Der Tag war dunkel und kündigte Regen an obwohl es recht windig war. Kurzerhand blieb sie doch noch einmal stehen um Inne zu halten.

Ja, sie machte sich große Sorgen um Manjoume.

Dieses ungute Gefühl ihm könne bereits etwas zugestoßen sein wollte sie einfach nicht mehr loslassen. Im Augenblick beneidete sie Momoe, dass sie mitgegangen war ohne auch nur um Erlaubniszu bitten. Sie wusste was vor sich ging, sie konnte sehen wenn es ihren Freunden an etwas mangelte. Junko seufzte, allmählich wurde ihr bewusst dass ihre Hauptsorge der ehemalige Obelisk Blue Schüler war und nicht ihre Freundin. Dabei war doch Asuka die jenige, die entführt worden war, warum dacht sie die ganze Zeit ausgerechnet an Manjoume's Wohlergehen?

Konnte es sein, dass sie genau deshalb nur ihn im Kopf hatte?

Junko war sich sicher, egal ob sie ihn nun liebte oder nicht, sie könnte niemals ihre Freundin deshalb vernachlässigen oder gar vollkommen im Stich lassen. Ihr Blick schweifte über zu einem kleinen Buschwindröschen, dass wohl im Laufe des Tages aufgeblüht war. Die Blütenblätter der Pflanze wirkten vollkommen, die fünf spitz zulaufenden Blätter wirkten so rein im Gegensatz zu dem grauen Beton aus dem der Weg gebaut war. Junko's Blick fixierte sich auf diese scheinbar vollkommene Blume und allmälig schien es ihr als ob sie aufleuchtete. Ein weißer Schein umgab diese wunderschöne Blüte, Junko war sich ganz sicher. Langsam fuhr ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, sie sollte sich diese Blume nicht länger ansehen. Sie sollte sich von ihr abwenden und vergessenen. Die Buschwindröschen waren verfluchte, gemeine Blumen. Oder lag sie da falsch?

Die weiße Aura um die Blume erlosch auch nach weiteren Sekunden nicht und das Mädchen blieb auch weiterhin darauf fokusiert. Leise, still und leise meinte Junko plötzlich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu hören. Eine silberne Mädchenstimme sprach in ihrem Kopf:

"_Du möchtest wissen was wirklich vor sich geht, in der Risekai?_"

"Ja, das will ich."

"_Ich werde dir helfen diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen!_", erklärte das Buschwindröschen.

"Warum?"

"_Damit du dir sicher sein kannst, was das Schicksal der Dark Flowers ist. Wenn du dir ihres Schicksals ganz sicher bist, musst du dir keine Sorgen mehr machen!_", entgegnete die Blume.

"Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen?"

"_Weil du keinen Grund hast, es nicht zutun und weil ich weiß, wie das Märchen endet. Du kannst es ebenso heraus finden, denn egal wer sich als Dark Flower versuchte, das Märchen hat immer das selbe Ende gefunden._", antwortete die Pflanze geduldig.

"Wie kann ich es heraus finden?"

"_Im Buch, 'Buschwindröschen' steht es geschrieben. Wie die Legende ihren Lauf nimmt und sich ständig wiederholt. Das Buch ist im Moment verwahrt, im Büro einer Frau in weißer Kleidung. Nehme das Buch an dich und lese es laut vor, damit du die Wahrheit der Legende erfährst und das Verbrechen, dass sich der Führer der Dark Flowers bezichtigt._", erklärte das Buschwindröschen und noch ehe Junko wieder etwas antworten oder eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, erlosch der weiße Schein, der um die Blume herum gewesen war und Junko fand sich allein auf dem Wege wieder.

Sie seufzte. Die Beschreibung der Frau war ziemlich dürftig, allerdings kam ihr der Verdacht dass es sich um die Schulärztin und Lehrerin Ayukawa handelte. Es klang auch sehr glaubhaft, dass sie das Buch nun bewachte, denn Daitokuji schien viel auf sie zu geben. Nun musste Junko nur noch einen schlauen Grund finden um in das Büro der freundlichen jungen Frau zu kommen. Ein bisschen hinterhältig kam sich Junko schon vor, denn sie hatte eigentlich keinen Grund Ayukawa oder sonst einen anderen zu hintergehen, die Neugierde und ihre Sorge um Manjoume waren allerdings größer als das Verlangen ihr eigenes Selbst zu bewahren. Eine Möglichkeit war Junko schon recht schnell in den Sinn gekommen, sie musste einfach nur so tun als ginge es ihr nicht so besonders gut. Sie war sich im Klaren, dass sie eine furchtbar schlechte Lügnerin war, obwohl man in gewisser Weise schon sagen konnte, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlte.

So suchte Junko ihre Lehrerin gegen Abend auf. Natürlich war Ayukawa sehr überrascht, denn das schüchterne, ruhige Mädchen hatte sich noch nie die Mühe gemacht um sich untersuchen zu lassen. Deshalb war sich die junge Lehrerin ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um etwas ernstes handeln musste. Zunächst bat Ayukawa die junge Schülerin in ihrem Büro Platz zu nehmen und begann mit der Befragung was Junko denn fehlte.

"Mir geht es nicht so gut, Ayukawa Sensei", gestand Junko, "Schon seit ein paar Tagen kann ich überhaupt nicht mehr schlafen und ich habe Kopfschmerzen."

Junko sah auf den Boden, letzteres war eine Lüge gewesen, und eigentlich hätte sie sich dieses kleine Detail sparen können, allerdings litt sie wirklich unter gewaltigem Schlafmangel in den letzten Tagen. Emi musterte Junko von oben bis unten, ihr entging der schuldbewusste Blick nicht, den Junko auf den Boden warf. Vielleicht kam es aber auch nur durch die Tatsache, dass sie sich dieses Mal wirklich Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen musste.

"Keine Sorge, ich denke die Kopfschmerzen werden verschwinden sobald du ein bisschen mehr geschlafen hast. Für das einschlafen kann ich dir ein pflanzliches Mittel geben, es hilft ganz gut", meinte Ayukawa und wandte sich von Junko ab um sich in ihr Arsenal an Medikamenten zu begeben. Das Mädchen nahm diese Gegenheit wahr, um sich umzusehen. Ayukawa's Büro war nicht sonderlich voll. Es standen nur wenige Bücherregale darin und ein großer Schreibtisch aus Holz auf dem ein Computer stand. Junko ging ein paar Schritte auf den Schreibtisch zu und ihre Augen leuchteten auf vor Freude. Zum Glück hatte Ayukawa wohl noch keinen richtigen Platz für das schwere Buch gefunden und während die Lehrerin noch weiter im Nebenzimmer nach dem Schlafmittel suchte, konnte Junko schon mal das Buch auf dem Büro schaffen.

Schnell griff das rotblonde Mädchen nach dem verfluchten alten Ding und legte es leise in den Gang neben der Tür zum Büro. Gerade als Junko die Tür wieder leise geschlossen hatte, kam Emi auch schon wieder aus der Medizinkamer heraus und gab ihr lächelnd ein Fläschchen in die Hand.

"So, es hat etwas gedauert aber ich habe es doch noch gefunden. Mach dir fünf bis zehn Tropfen in deinen Tee bevor du schlafen gehst und dann dürftest du keinerlei Probleme mehr haben", meinte sie und verabschiedete Junko wieder.

Nachdem Emi ihre Tür hinter Junko wieder verschlossen hatte, hob sie ihr Diebesgut vom Boden auf und lief so schnell sie nur konnte in ihren Dorm zurück um sich in ihr Zimmer zu verschanzen.Sofort setzte sich das Mädchen auf ihr Bett und schlug das in verschlissenes Leder eingebundene Buch auf um die Geschichte des Buschwindröschens zu lesen. Das sie damit etwas tat, dass nicht im Interesse der anderen stand wusste sie nicht und sie konnte es sich auch gar nicht vorstellen. Die ersten Seiten des Busches waren wie ein ganz gewöhnliches Märchen erzählt. Es handelte über die Zustände in der Risekai, dass die Blumen eine wichtige Rolle spielten und viele verschiedene Nationen, Menschen, Elfen, Gnome und Feen zusammen leben musste. Jeder Mensch beherrschte Magie und jede Rasse zeichnete sich durch andere Stärken und Schwächen aus. Die wohl mächtigste Rasse dieser Welt waren die sogenannten Spirits. Junko war sich noch nicht schlüssig darüber ob man es wirklich eine eigene Rasse nennen konnte, denn es gab immer nur sechs von ihnen, die verschiedene Gaben besaßen. Fast so wie die weisen Feen im Dornröschen. Vier dieser Spirits vertraten die bekannten Elemente: Feuer, Wasser, Erde und Luft. Die beiden anderen schienen besonderer Natur zu sein, denn sie vertraten Licht und Dunkelheit.

Weiter als über dreizehn Seiten kam Junko nicht, denn es überkam sie eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit und sie schlief von ganz allein ein ohne auch nur einen Tropfen der ihr zugeteilten Medizin zu nehmen.

Asuka hatte der Prinzessin aufmerksam zugehört. Jedes Wort das sie sagte machte Sinn und klang sehr überzeugend. Zwar war Asuka noch immer sehr verwirrt über die Umstände wie und warum sie in der Risekai war, aber auch darauf hatte Lillith eine passende Antwort parat. Mitlerweile hatten sie sich schon so weit unterhalten, dass sie vertrauter miteinander umgehen konnten. So fragte die Prinzessin schließlich:

"Liebe ist etwas Grausames wenn sie nicht erwidert wird, nicht wahr?"

Asuka sah kurz auf den Boden, nahm jedoch schnell wieder Blickkontakt auf: "Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher."

"Wirklich? Dabei müsstest du es doch ganz genau kennen. Dieses Gefühl das einem die Brust zuschnürrt. Wenn du nicht mehr atmen möchtest weil du ganz genau weißt, dass du keine Chance hast. Ich weiß genau was in dir vorging, die ganze Zeit während du das Buch last habe ich es gespürt!", entgegnete Lillith und sah Asuka dabei mitleidig an, allmählig kam Asuka auch diese Behauptung glaubwürdig vor und ihr fragender Blick wurde richtig gedeutet, so dass Lillith fort fuhr, "Ich habe dich am Leuchtturm gesehen."

"Ryou war auch dort!", meinte Asuka leise, denn sie wusste ebenso gut wie Lillith, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Schon als sie den Kai betreten hatte, war das ungute Gefühl in ihr hochgekommen, dass Ryou nicht so war wie sonst.

"Kaiser Marufuji Ryou!? Denk genau nach, kleine Asuka Ohimesama... war es dein Kaiser, der dort am Leuchtturm auf dich wartete?", fragte Lillith weiter.

Asuka wich dem Blick der Prinzessin erneut aus, worauf diese ihre Frage noch einmal wiederholte um eine Antwort zu erzwingen. Schließlich brach eine Antwort aus Asuka heraus die auch die Tränen, die sie schon lange in sich gespürt hatte heraus ließ:

"Wer soll es sonst gewesen sein!? Er war da, so wie verabredet! Er hat mich sogar geküsst!!"

"Nein. Es war nicht dein Ryou!", behauptete Lillith mit einem sanften Lächeln, "Es war ein verzaubertes Buschwindröschen, das ich dir zum Trost schickte. Ich ließ dich zu mir bringen, damit du mir dein Herz öffnest."

Asuka sah die weiße Prinzessin ungläubig an. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, Ryou hatte doch keinen Grund nicht zum verabredeten Ort zu kommen. Es war zwar nicht auszuschließen, dass er etwas von ihren Gefühlen erfahren hatte, aber das war noch lange kein Grund nicht zu einer Verabredung aufzutauchen. Hinter Lillith tauchte erneut die Gestalt des hochgewachsenen Schülers auf und Asuka's Gesicht schien wieder aufzuklaren.

"Aber... Ryou was tust du hier?", fragte sie überrascht.

Er antwortete nicht. Schon am Leuchtturm hatte er kaum ein Wort gesagt, seine Augen waren leer und spiegelten kein Licht wieder. Sein Gemüt war ebenso reglos wie alles andere, das einzige was er tat war eine kleine Verbeugung vor Lillith. Die weiße Prinzessin sah abwechselnd von Asuka zu Ryou und dann wieder zum Mädchen, leise fragte sie dann:  
"Glaubst du wirklich, dass das hier Kaiser Marufuji Ryou ist? Sieh dir diesen Jungen genau an. Fällt dir denn gar nichts auf?"

Asuka musste sich konzentrieren. Sie näherte sich dem jungen Mann, der Ryou so ähnelte, seine Uniform sah haargenauso aus wie seine. Es war eine gewöhnliche Obelisk Blue Jungenuniform wie sie bekommen war, auch wenn Ryou sich vom Rest der Schüler unterschied. Beim näheren Betrachten wurden die Zeichen allerdings noch deutlicher als sie auf dem ersten Blick erschienen.

Nein, wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, dann musste Asuka zugeben, dass dieser Junge kaum Ähnlichkeit mit Ryou hatte. Das Aussehen konnte zwar leicht nachgestellt werden, aber das war schließlich bei jedem so. Allerdings konnte dieser Fremnde vor ihr nicht die gleiche Sanftmütigkeit entgegen bringen, nichts erweckte in ihr den Eindruck, er könne sie beschützen. Ryou war für sie der Fels in der Brandung, das Leuchtturmlicht das ihr den Weg wies wenn sie nicht mehr weiter wusste. Gespräche fanden nur dann statt, wenn es nötig war oder wenn sie wirklich reden wollten. Zwischen ihnen herrschte eine höhere Verbindung, die selbst sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Genau aus diesem Grund glaubte sie sich in Ryou verliebt zu haben. Oder war es genau dieses Detail ein Hindernis für eine tiefere Bindung zwischen ihnen?   
Asuka's Gedanken hingen in einer Endlosschleife fest. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Stattdessen fielen leise Tränen von ihren Augen und rollten langsam über ihre Wangen. Lillith hatte Recht, dies hier war jemand, der Ryou immitierte. Ein verzaubertes Buschwindröschen also?

"Hätte ich dich dort allein warten lassen sollen, Asuka Ohimesama?", wollte Lillith mit süßlicher Silberstimme wissen, "Glaube mir bitte, wenn ich dir versichere, dass ich nur um dein Wohlergehen besorgt war."

"Ja... Ja, ich weiß schon. Es ist okay!", antwortete Asuka monoton und setzte sich damit bemüht ihre Haltung zu bewahren in das grüne Gras hinunter. Lillith setzte sich neben sie. Besorgt strich die weiße Prinzessin dem anderen Mädchen über den Rücken.

"Nein. Nein, das ist es nicht, ich sehe doch wie sehr du darunter leidest!", meinte sie.

"Ich leide nicht. Ganz gewiss nicht! Prinzessin! Bitte sag mir warum ich eigentlich hier bin!", bat Asuka schließlich.

"Du bist hier um eine Wahl zu treffen. Du bist in meinem Schloss weil ein paar deiner Freunde Dark Flowers geworden sind und versuchen wollen dich wieder mitzunehmen. Auch er ist einer von ihnen geworden und wenn ich das sagen darf ... soll ich es dir denn sagen? Jetzt wo du ohnehin schon weißt, dass er dich nicht getroffen hat ... soll ich dir auch das jetzt sagen?", fragte Lillith.

Asuka sah die Prinzessin erschrocken an: "Dark Flowers!? Ryou!? Eine Dark Flower? Aber ... die Dark Flowers sind doch... warum ist er einer dieser Monster?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Diese Frage kannst nur du beantworten. Ryou ist der Anführer der Dark Flowers geworden. Mit ihm kamen weitere vier Krieger und mitlerweile hat sich auch schon einer der Spirits auf ihre Seite geschlagen. Die Frage ist jetzt, ob du noch an Ryou glauben willst und auf ihn wartest, so wie ich mein Leben lang auf meinen Prinzen gewartet habe und noch immer warte. Oder ist das Gefühl in dir zu schwach um eine so lange Zeit auf ihn zu warten?", entgegnete Lillith leise, sie streckte Asuka eine Hand aus und fuhr fort, "Bitte lege deine Hand in meine, wenn du zusammen mit mir warten möchtest. Solltest du es nicht wollen, dann wirst du zurück in deine Heimat geschickt, aber niemals wird es eine Chance für eure gegenseitige Zuneigung geben."

Ohne zu zögern legte Asuka ihre Hand in die der weißen Prinzessin. Lillith lächelte während Asuka sanfte Worte vor sich hinmurmelte, bei denen sie beteuerte, dass Lillith nie mehr einsam zu sein brauchte. Das junge blonde Mädchen wollte ebenfalls auf Ryou warten. Die Nachricht dass nicht er, sondern ein anderer an seiner statt gekommen war und sie geküsst hatte, brach ihr fast das Herz. Der stolze Kaiser der Academy war es, dem ihre Zuneigung galt und nur ihm war sie wirklich aus tiefsten Herzen zugetan. Asuka wollte an diese eine kleine Chance glauben, wobei sie sich aber nicht die entscheidende Frage stellte warum ihre Freunde denn die Rollen der Dark Flowers übernehmen wollten, wenn Ryou doch gar nichts für sie fühlte.

Warum wollten sie versuchen Lillith vom Leben zu trennen?

Die kurzen, aufglimmenden Fragen in ihrem Kopf erloschen jedoch bald, denn ihr Kopf schien vernebelt zu sein, wie in dem Moment, als das Buschwindröschen sie küsste.

Die weiße Prinzessin lächselte. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht und Asuka in die Position gebracht, die sie sich wünschte. Noch immer funktionierten ihre manipulierenden Worte und ebenso wie sonst auch gelang es ihr die Geschichte wieder zu ihren Gunsten laufen zu lassen. Dieses Mal würde sie allerdings nicht nur ein weiteres Herrschaftsgebiet der Risekai an sich reißen können, sondern noch eine ganz andere Welt dazu. Die Welt aus der die junge Asuka und ihre Freunde kamen. Wenn alles nach Plan lief, dann würde das Herrschaftsgebiet sich sehr vergrößern.

Eine weitere Stimme tauchte plötzlich aus dem Hintergrund auf. Es war eine kleine Fee mit roten Augen, Schafshörnern auf dem Kopf und sie trug ein weißes Kleid aus Blüten eines Buschwindröschens. Die Fee war höhstens zehn Zentimeter groß und machte einen niedlichen, aber keineswegs vertrauenwerten Eindruck.

"Eure Hoheit, die Königin der Blauen Garde Niëva-sama hat Kontakt mit uns aufgenommen", berichtete die kleine Fee, "Wie Ihr verlangt habt, wurde eine der Dark Flowers in das Schloss Seijin Kokuou no Ao gebracht."

"Das sind doch mal gute Nachrichten. Richte Niëva aus, dass sie weiß was sie mit der Dark Flower zutun hat!", befahl Lillith mit strenger Stimme.

Die Fee verbeugte sich: "Sehr wohl Euer Hoheit. Dabei gibt es noch etwas das Ihr wissen solltet. Es scheint als ob es zwischen der gefangenen Dark Flower und noch einer weiteren, eine starke innere Verbindung besteht!"

"Na das ist doch noch besser! Dann gib der Königin der Blauen Garde folgenden Befehl: wartet und nutzt diese Verbindung zum Vorteil für mich aus!

Liebesgeflüster unter Dark Flowers sind immer ein gewaltiger Vorteil. Zumal man mehrere Herzen auf einmal sammeln kann. Das ist doch wirklich nicht schlecht, langsam bekomme ich das Gefühl den Kampf schon gewonnen zu haben obwohl er noch gar nicht richtig begonnen hat! Der arme, arme Amnael. Das ich ihn doch noch zwischen die Zähne kriege ist doch ein ganz besonderes Glück! Sag Niëva, dass ich gleich bei ihr sein werde und mich persönlich um die Dark Flower kümmere", sagte Lillith und wartete bis die Fee sich wieder entfernt hatte, ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu der geistig völlig abwesenden Asuka, die heiter lächelnd, mit leerem Blick ein paar Blumen pflückte und diese zu einem Kranz flechtete, "Nun, kleine Tenjouin Asuka, ich bin gespannt wie lange dein Herz braucht um vor Liebe überzuströmen. So blind wie du vor Liebe zu dieser Dark Flower bist, nehme ich an, dass dein Herz schon bald reif für die Ernte ist. Glaub mir meine Liebe, Amnael schafft es nicht noch einmal mir zu entwischen, ganz gleich wie oft dieser Berg-Spirit versucht ihm aus der Patsche zu helfen!"

Lillith grinste in sich hinein und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus: "Nein, die Welt ist schon ein gerechter Ort! So bekomme ich nicht nur meine Rache an Amnael sondern auch der neu erwachte Berg-spirit läuft mir direkt ins Messer hinein!! Warte nur kleine Tenjouin ... dich lasse ich mein Masaker miterleben! Und wenn du zugesehen hast wie ich deinen Dark Flowers und deinem geliebten Prinzen die Herzen aus dem Leibe gerissen habe, wirst du selbst erfahren wie weh die Realität tun kann..."

So wie Lillith es hatte ausrichten lassen machte sie sich mit einem schnellen Gefährt auf den Weg in das Herrschaftsgebiet der Blauen Garde. Es war eine sehr schnelle Reise, die sie unbemerkt durch das An'ei und Mori Reich führte. Ohnehin wären die Dark Flowers nicht so unvorsichtig gewesen um die weiße Prinzessin in eben diesem Augenblick anzugreifen, dazu waren ihre Kräfte zu schwach und die der Prinzessin zu stark.

Die Blaue Garde bestand aus sieben festen Mitgliedern, die immer mehr Überläufer verskalvten und sie für ihre eigenen Zwecke ausnutzten. Die Blaue Garde handelte natürlich auch im Interesse der weißen Prinzessin, doch zogen sie ihre Vorteile aus neuen Gesetzen heraus und unterdrückten das Volk. Da Niëva immer wusste wie sie vorgehen musste um sich das Vertrauen unschuldiger der gesammten Risekai zu erschleichen hatte die Blaue Garde ebenso viele Freunde wie Widersacher und bereits ein großes Herrschaftsgebiet erlangt.

Das Anwesen _Seijin Kokuou no Ao_ war ein aus Elfenbein geschlagenes Gebäude das einer Festung gleich kam. Die Dächer der Türme waren mit Saphiren besetzt und schillerten sanft wenn das erste Licht des Tages darauf fiel. Das Gebäude stand auf einer offenen Lichtung, sehr zum Leidwesen der Prinzessin, denn sie hielt die Natur, am besten einen dunklen Wald für den perfekten Schutz vor feindseeligen Gemütern.

Mit lautem Rattern fuhr der sechsspännige Wagen der Prinzessin vor. Die geflügelten schwarzen Pferde kündigten mit lautem Wiehern ihr Eintreffen an und tatsächlich kam sofort eine der bekannten Mitglieder der Blauen Garde aus dem Anwesen heraus. Lillith kannte sie, es war ein goldgelocktes Mädchen mit schneeweißer Haut und eisblauen Augen, sie öffnete den Wagen und half Lillith heraus obwohl sie nur einen knappen halben Meter groß war.

"Willkommen im Anwesen Sejin Kokuou no Ao, Lillith Ohimesama. Niëva-sama erwartet Euch bereits!", sagte das Mädchen freundlich lächelnd.

Lillith schenkte ihr ebenfalls einen solchen Blick und legte sanft ihre Hand auf den Kopf des Mädchens: "Sehr schön. Versorge doch die Pferde, ja, Taki-chan!?"

"Wie Ihr wünscht!", antwortete das blonde Mädchen und machte eine höfliche Verbeugung bevor sie die Prinzessin im Anwesen verschwinden sah und sich dann den Tieren zuwandte.

Als Lillith die Empfangshalle betrat wurde sie auch schon von einer weiteren jungen Dame bregrüßt. Sie hatte glattes schwarzes Haar, rehbraune Augen und war ebenso vertrauensseelig wie das blonde Mädchen zuvor. Auch sie machte eine tiefe Verbeugung vor der Prinzessin:  
"Niëva-sama wünscht, dass ich Euch in die Kerker begleite. Dort wartet sie mit der gefangenen Dark Flower auf Euch."

"Danke", entgegnete Lillith höflich und folgte dem kleinen Mädchen, es war zwar größer als Taki aber sie reichte Lillith nicht einmal bis zum Bauchnabel, "Hat deine Königin schon mit der Arbeit begonnen?"

"Oh jah Euer Hoheit! Ihr hättet die Dark Flower mal schreien hören müssen! Es war schrecklich!", antwortete das Mädchen.

"Hat man dich etwa zusehen lassen!? Na ja, Niëva's Erziehungsmaßnahmen waren noch nie nach meinem Geschmack. Also dann, bring mich zu deiner Königin!", befahl Lillith und folgte dem Mädchen darauf.

Das Anwesen war eigentlich sehr hübsch und hell eingerichtet, zu den Kerkern mussten die beiden allerdings eine graue Betontreppe herunter steigen und auch in den Verließen selbst war es alles andere als freundlich. Die drückende Kälte und Dunkelheit konnten die härtesten Männer klein kriegen. Das war auch das Einzige was Lillith ohne Protest vertreten konnte, die Folterkammern der Königin. Nach wenigen Minuten, in denen sie durch die dunklen Gänge streiften und mal hier mal dort einen vermeindlichen Sträfling in einem Verließ sitzen sahen oder sogar ein bereits verrottetes Skelett das noch nicht aus dem Anwesen beseitigt wurde, kamen die beiden auch schon beim richtigen Verließ an. Niëva stand vor ihrem gefesselten Opfer, die Königin der Blauen Garde war ein großgewachsenes schlankes Mädchen von kaum mehr als zwanzig Jahren, dessen dickes Haar weit über ihre Schultern fielen und ihre Kleidung war knapp und praktisch. Es war selbst für die Mädchen und Kriegerinnen der Risekai ungewöhnlich Hosen zu tragen, Niëva aber ignorierte dieses ungeschriebene Gesetz, dass Röcke Frauenmode waren.

Als Lillith den Kerker betrat wandte sich die Königin der Blauen Garde direkt an die Prinzessin:

"Willkommen, Prinzessin. Ich habe Euch bereits erwartet."

"Guten Tag. Und? Wie weit bist du schon gekommen?", wollte Lillith wissen.

"Es sieht ganz gut aus, würde ich sagen", entgegnete Niëva und wandte sich wieder Momoe zu, die gefesselt an der Wand hing. Das Mädchen sah schon nach wenigen Stunden Aufenthalt in den Kerkern schwer zugerichtet aus. Das Haar war schmutzig und zerzaust, ihre Kleidung zerrissen und ihr Körper wies tiefe Schnittwunden auf, die mit einer Peitsche zugefügt wurden.

Nachdem Lillith sich das Mädchen eine Weile angesehen hatte sagte sie zufrieden: "Du hast ja schon ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich muss sagen, dass ich beeindruckt bin. Wie bist du eigentlich an diese Dark Flower heran gekommen?"

"Die Elfen aus dem Herrschaftsgebiet nahe des An'ei Yama unterstehen meinem Befehl. Die dortige Herrin hat Soldaten ausgeschickt die den Auftrag hatten die Dark Flowers zu suchen. Ich denke die Elfe hatte ein Emblem gespürt und sich deshalb zum Angriff aufgemacht. Wie dem auch sei, die eigentliche Angreiferin hat wohl eine andere Dark Flower zu fassen bekommen, aber die Herrin des An'ei ist dazwischen gekommen und musste sich als strahlende Retterin erweisen. Eines muss ich ganz ehrlich sagen, Prinzessin", antwortete Niëva und fuhr mit überlegener Stimme fort, "es hat seine Vorteile die Elfen zu kontrollieren. Sie beherrschen viele Blumenzauber, die Elfenfürstin berichtete mir, dass die Löwenmaul Zauber dazu führten das man diese Dark Flower gefangen nehmen konnte. Und wie ich Euch schon berichtete, gibt es wohl eine besondere Verbindung zu einer weiteren Dark Flower und diese Verbindung liegt wirklich sehr tief in ihrem Herzen verankert. Körperlich ist sie nicht zu beeinflussen, auf jedenfall ist die Folter bei diesem Mädchen keine sehr gute Methode."

"Hast du ihr eine rote Rose eingefügt?", wollte Lillith wissen.

"Und ob! Wahrscheinlich ist das wirklich der einzige Weg sie dazu zu bewegen ihr Herz überströmen zu lassen. Wir haben schwere Zweifel bei ihr entdeckt. Diese Dark Flower folgte ihren Freunden heimlich und hat nicht einmal die Weihung hinter sich gebracht. Nun ja, Prinzessin, was meint Ihr?", fragte Niëva.

Lillith sah sich Momoe noch einmal genau an. Die Prinzessin tat ein paar Schritte auf das bewusstlose Mädchen zu und berührte sanft eine klaffende Wunde an der Wange. Das Blut, das die Finger der Prinzessin benetzte bildete einen starken Kontrast zu ihrer schneeweißen Haut und nahm den Blick der Prinzessin gefangen. Sie nickte leicht wie zu sich selbst und sagte dann: "Daran sollte es eigentlich nicht scheitern. Ich werde mich selbst um '_Lady Shin'you_' kümmern. Aber keine Angst, es gibt etwas für dich zutun!"

"Habt Ihr einen neuen Auftrag für mich?", forschte Niëva nach.

"Ja", bestätigte die weiße Prinzessin sofort, "Ich will das du deine drei besten Krieger der Blauen Garde auf die Erde schickst. Dort finden wir unser neues Herrschaftsgebiet. Sag deinen Freundinnen, dass dort bereits ein Mädchen den bedeutenden Fehler macht und das Buch liest. Sie wird einfach zu beeinflussen sein!"

Die Königin der Blauen Garde wurde hellhörig: "Die Erde!? Sagt, wart Ihr schon dort? Woher wisst Ihr das dort jemand das Buch liest?"

"Dummerchen. Wer hat das Buch verzaubert? Es wäre doch eine Schande, wenn ich meine eigenen Flüche nicht mehr erkenne. Niëva! Amnael ist wieder in der Risekai, wusstest du das?", wollte Lillith wissen.

"Amnael!?", wiederholte die Königin der Blauen Garde und klang dabei sehr überrascht, Lillith nickte als antwort, natürlich konnte sie sich denken, dass Niëva alles andere als Glücklich über diese Tatsache war.

"Amnael...", Niëva sprach diesen Namen noch einmal in einem Flüsterton aus und fing sich damit einen höhnischen Blick der Prinzessin ein, "Prinzessin! Wisst Ihr was das bedeutet!?"

Lillith antwortete nicht, sie bedachte die Königin der Blauen Garde noch immer mit einem überlegenen Lächeln und antwortete dann:

"Es ist keines Falls ein Weltuntergang. Jedenfalls nicht für mich. Es ist wahr, er ist zurück und wahrscheinlich nur um seinen Platz in dieser Geschichte wieder einzunehmen. Das heißt dass ich meine Absichten ebenso weiter verfolgen kann. Niëva, ich will seine Vernichtung! Egal wie, er soll um sein armseeliges Ende betteln!"

"Darf ich fragen, wie Ihr dieses Ziel erreichen wollt?", fragte Niëva neugierig, "So viel ich weiß besitzt Amnael eine ungeahnte Macht angesichts der Stellung die ihm damals zu Gute kam."

"Gewiss, aber wo er ist muss es auch mich geben. Er kann seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen und du wirst dafür sorgen dass ich ihm begegne, hast du verstanden?!", befahl Lillith ungeduldig.

Niëva sah ihre Herrin mit fragender Miene an und brachte ihre Frage sogleich heraus: "Wie stellt Ihr Euch das vor, Prinzessin?"

"Du bist doch sonst auch so kreativ. Dir wird schon was einfallen und am besten verlierst du keine Zeit. Ich kann sehr ungehalten werden wie du weißt. Ich rate dir nur, dass du mich nicht enttäuschst hast du verstanden?!", antwortete die weiße Prinzessin und schenkte Niëva einen stechenden Blick, den sonst niemand im ganzen Land wagte der Königin zu zuwerfen, Niëva machte eine tiefe Verbeugung und entfernte sich zusammen mit dem kleinen schwarzhaarigen Mädchen, das Lillith in die Kerker begleitet hatte. Lillith sah den beiden noch mit strengem Blick hinterher. Sie machte sich nichts daraus, dass die kleine Tsurara dabei zugesehen hatte. Je schneller sich das kleine Mädchen an das raue Temperament der Prinzessin gewöhnte umso besser würde sie es später in ihrem Diensten haben. Lillith verstand den Umstand, dass sowohl Taki, Tsurara und Niëva's Adoptivtochter Hyouzan noch Kinder waren und ihre schlechten Taten wohl nur schwer nachvollziehen konnten. Wahrscheinlich verstanden diese Mädchen nicht wie sehr sie sich vor erwachsenen Kriegern hüten mussten, sollten die älteren Mitglieder der blauen Garde nicht bei ihnen sein.

Die Prinzessin schüttelte diese Gedanken ab. Es war nicht ihr Problem ob diese Kinder ebenfalls in dem ihr bevorstehenden Gemetzel; und Lillith war sich sicher, dass es eines werden würde, umkamen. Wichtig war im Augenblick die Dark Flower Momoe, die noch immer bewusstlos an die Wand gekettet war.

Wie schon zuvor berührte Lillith das schwarzhaarige Mädchen vor sich sanft im Gesicht. Vorsichtig streichelte die Prinzessin die gesunde Wange und weckte Momoe langsam mit ihren freundlichen Berührungen.

Momoe's erste Reaktion war ein schriller Schmerzensschrei, den sie kurz vor ihrer Ohnmacht nicht mehr ausstoßen konnte, ihr Körper verspannte sich und sie wand sich in der Hoffnung aus ihren eisernen Fesseln heraus zu kommen. Es half jedoch nichts und als das vitale Mädchen ihre Augen letztendlich wieder nach vorn wandte um ihrer Entführerin in die Augen zu sehen, konnte sie nicht glauben was sie sah. Die Erscheinung der Prinzessin war zu ungewöhnlich um jeglichen Kommentar feindseeliger Natur auszusprechen, stattdessen wunderte sich Momoe darüber, wer sie sein konnte. Lillith konnte dem nur lächelnd entgegen kommen und stellte sich höflichst vor, wie es sich ziemte.

"Du hast Asuka entführt!? Verdammt noch mal, was willst du eigentlich von uns? Wir haben dir doch gar nichts getan! Warum versuchst du jeden, der das Buch liest zu vernichten und... ach du bist einfach abscheulich!", schimpfte Momoe die nun wieder ihre Fassung gewonnen hatte. Bei jedem Wort zog sie energischer an ihren Fesseln, jedoch schaffte sie es nicht sich los zu machen. Lillith beobachtete das Mädchen mit ernster Miene. Natürlich konnte Momoe es nicht verstehen, sie sollte eigentlich zurück gelassen werden wie es den Anschein hatte.

"Aus dem einfachen Grund, da ich nicht so sein will wie du! Shin'you-chan", antwortete Lillith, "Du konntest nicht warten, du bist deinen Freunden gefolgt, habe ich Recht? Du warst ungeduldig und nun sitzt du ebenfalls in der Falle. Wie dem auch sei meine Kleine, ich kann dir natürlich weiter helfen, wenn du mich nur lässt!"

"Verdammt noch mal, ich falle doch nicht auf so billige Tricks herein! Ich bin doch nicht dumm!", bestritt Momoe und wand sich erneut in ihren Fesseln.

"Armes Mädchen. Dabei sind wir doch beide... verlassen. Du liebst diese Dark Flower hab ich Recht? Wie ist sein Name?", fragte Lillith mit sanfter Silberstimme.

Momoe betrachtete das nackte Mädchen überrascht, wie kam diese Person nur dazu zu glauben, dass sie verliebt war?

In eine Dark Flower?

Die Schwarzhaarige konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und verfiel gleich darauf in ein lautes Lachen, wobei sie nicht bedachte, dass Lillith es womöglich genauso auffasste, wie Momoe es meinte, als Hohn.

"Lächerlich! Unter den Dark Flowers befindet sich mein Lehrer Daitokuji Sensei, Kaiser Ryou, Manjoume-kun und Asuka's älterer Bruder ... ein Möchtegern Rockstar, ein Spinner der den lieben langen Tag nichts weiter zutun hat als auf seinem Surfbrett zu stehen und allen möglichen Weiberröcken nachzujagen. Das ist nicht gerade die Partie, die ich mir für mich vorstelle, bedaure!", erklärte Momoe mit gehässiger Stimme und trug dabei hatte das schwarthaarige Mädchen noch immer ein überlegenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Lillith ließ ein gekünsteltes Seufzen hören: "Wirklich? Wie schade... dann wundert es mich nicht, dass dir noch keiner geholfen hat!"

Momoe erwiderte den strengen Blick der Prinzessin. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen und keiner von beiden wollte es sich einfallen lassen den Mund aufzutun. Niëva hatte zwar schon gesagt, dass Momoe unter körperlicher Folter nicht sehr viel wünschenswerte Reaktion zeigte, aber davon wollte sich die Prinzessin erst selbst überzeugt haben und so musste sie sich wohl oder übel eines anderen Mittels benutzen. Sie musste zugeben, dass dieses Mädchen etwas starkes an sich hatte und sie sicher noch von Nutzen war so lange sie noch lebte.  
Momoe ließ sich ihre Furcht nicht anmerken. Nach allem was ihr bereits in diesem Folterkeller widerfahren war, konnte sie sich schon ausmalen was die Prinzessin persönlich mit ihr machen konnte. Allerdings war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, was Lillith wohl mit dieser Bemerkung meinte. Warum war es ein Wunder, dass ihr noch niemand geholfen hat?  
Fubuki und die anderen wussten doch ganz sicher nicht wo sie sich überhaupt befand.

Sie konnten nicht wissen was ihr angetan wurde.

Oder wusste Lillith mehr?

Ein lauter, schmerzverzerrter Schrei durchdrang die Kerkergänge plötzlich. Lillith hatte die Arbeit begonnen, die Niëva nicht vollenden konnte. Ohne Vorwarnung hatte die weiße Prinzessin ihre Hand auf Momoe gerichtet und sie zu einer Faust geballt. So schnell wie der Schmerz sie ereilte konnte sie gar nicht versuchen die Zähne zusammen zu beißen.

"Ja, schrei nur so viel du willst und so laut du kannst! Dich hört ja doch keiner!", meinte Lillith mit ihrer überaus freundlichen Silberstimme, "Und weißt du wieso?"

Momoe stöhnte und keuchte vor inneren Schmerz, sie spürte ganz deutlich das Ziehen in ihrer Brust. Die Elfen hatten ihr etwas in den Körper gepflanzt und wenn sie sich richtig entsann war es eine Blume gewesen.

"Meine Freunde...", Momoe stoppte, das Ziehen und Stechen in ihrer Brust wurde bei jedem Wort, das sie sagte, größer und so musste Lillith nach haken:

"Was soll schon mit deinen Freunden sein!?"

"Meine Freunde... sie wissen nicht...", ein weiterer Schrei brach aus dem Mädchen hervor, als die weiße Prinzessin mit ihrem Zeigefinger, auf die Stelle an der die Blume in Momoe's Körper versunken war, zeigte und ihn langsam auf der Mitte ihrer Brust legte, "**Sie haben doch keine Ahnung wo ich mich befinde!!**"

Lillith lächelte sanft und ließ Momoe erst einmal wieder zu Atem kommen. Mit vollkommener Zufriedenheit beobachtete die Prinzessin, dass Momoe einen erleichterten Seufzer ausstieß als der Schmerz aus ihrer Brust verschwand. Warum Niëva nicht gleich mit einer solchen Behandlung begonnen hatte, konnte Lillith sich nicht so recht erklären. Dies hier schien doch eigentlich ganz gut zu funktionieren. Momoe selbst konnte ganz gut in Lillith' rotglühenden Augen erkennen, dass ihr die Folter Spaß machte, dass diese junge Frau vor ihr eine unglaubliche Genugtuung oder gar Befriedigung in dieser Behandlung sah.

"Natürlich wissen sie das. Amnael ist doch schließlich bei ihnen, er weiß wo sich die Blaue Garde befindet. Armes Mädchen! Es ist schade dass du auf eine solche Weise erfahren musste wie gleichgültig du deinen Freunden bist!", meinte die Prinzessin gelassen.

"**DU LÜGST! FUBUKI-SAN IST MIR ZU HILFE GEKOMMEN! ER WIRD MIR HELFEN, GANZ SICHER!**", schrie das schwarzhaarige Mädchen worauf sich Lillith' Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig änderte.

"Erst einmal bin ich nicht taub!", erklärte sie kurz und knapp, "Zweitens frage ich mich dann, wieso dein wundervoller Märchenprinz noch nicht erschienen ist und drittens frage ich mich wie du dazu kommst mich anzulügen!"

Das gefesselte Mädchen sah Lillith erschrocken an, mit jedem Wort, das die Prinzessin gesagt hatte wurde ihre Stimme zwar strenger, hatte aber nicht im Geringsten an Ruhe verloren und sorgte dafür, dass ein sonderbares Zittern ihren Körper erfasste.

"Sie mich nicht so an, ich kann es fühlen, die Sehnsucht nach dieser Dark Flower!", entgegnete Lilith die sehr wohl wusste was Momoe meinte. Nun da die Prinzessin einen unglaublichen Zorn in sich aufkommen spürte, punktierte sie erneut ihre Fingerspitzen zwischen Momoe's Brust und ließ ihre langen Fingernägel weit in die Haut hinein. Die Gefangene konnte unmöglich an sich halten, warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und schrie aus vollem Hals den ganzen Schmerz heraus, den Lillith ihr antat. Wie schon zuvor im Wald, als ihr die Rose in die Brust gedrückt wurde, begann ihre Sicht langsam nachzulassen. Ihre Gedanken vernebelten sich langsam und ließen sie nur noch fern miterleben was mit ihr Geschah. Lillith betrachtete diese Situation mit Genuss, genau so wollte sie Momoe haben, winselnd, schwächelnd und offen für neue Grausamkeiten.

Ein neuer Tag brach für die Schüler und Lehrer der Duel Academy an. Es war aber keines Wegs einer dieser schönen sonnigen Tage, die sie sehr oft auf der Insel erlebten, sondern ein grauer stürmischer Tag. In letzter Zeit nahm es an Stürmen zu und veranlasste die Schüler sich meißt drinnen aufzuhalten.

Auch wenn Daitokuji nun als Lehrer fehlte, ging der Unterricht seinen gewohnten Gang. Chronos, ein italienischer Lehrer mit blondem langen Haar, hatte die Vertretung in Alchemie übernommen und es kam mehr als einmal vor, dass es im Klassenzimmer ordentlich knallte. Sehr zum Leidwesen des Lehrers, doch für die Schüler war es eine gelungene Abwechslung wenn Chronos einmal keine Fleißparolen hielt oder die verschwundenen Obelisk Blue Schüler in den Himmel lobte und meinte, es fehlte dem anwesenden Rest sehr an Diziplin. Vor allem Juudai und Shou bekamen stechende Blicke seitens des Obelisk Blue Headmasters.

An diesem Morgen versammelten sich die Schüler allerdings zuerst in der Turnhalle bei Ayukawa Emi zum Sportunterricht. Ihr Unterricht machte den Schülern besonders Spaß, auch Juudai und Shou waren sehr aufgelegt bei den Aktivitäten mitzuhalten obwohl der sonst so heitere Juudai Tennis überhaupt nicht mochte.  
Noch recht verschlafen stand der braunhaarige Junge neben seinem kleinen Freund und gähnte noch einmal herzhaft als Emi ihre Liste durchging und abhakte wer an diesem Tage fehlte.

"Yuuki Juudai-kun?", fragte sie als nächstes und bekam ein aufgeschrecktes "ja" von Selbigen, der fast wieder eingenickt wäre, "Makita Junko-chan?"

Niemand antwortete der Lehrerin.

"Makita Junko-chan?", wieder antwortete ihr niemand und auch bei einem dritten und vierten Mal bekam sie keine Antwort, so dass sie sich ganz genau in der Runde umsah und tatsächlich feststellen musste, dass Junko nicht dabei war, "Hat jemand eine Ahnung wo Makita-san ist? Hat sie vielleicht verschlafen?"

Shou sah seinen Freund mit großen, fragenden Augen an. Das letzte Mal hatten sie das Mädchen beim Leuchturm gesehen bevor sie Misawa baten nach ihr zu sehen. Dieser blickte ebenfalls zu dem Osiris Red Schüler hinüber. Emi erkannte die ratlosen Gesichter ihrer Schüler und machte sich schnell eine Notiz.

"Na schön. Ihr wärmt euch jetzt erst mal auf, mit leichtem Laufen. Ich werde nachsehen ob Makita-san etwas fehlt!", sagte die Lehrerin mit besorgter Stimme.

"Sensei, meinen Sie Junko ist krank?", wollte Juudai ebenso besorgt wissen.

Die junge Frau nickte: "Sie fühlte sich gestern nicht wohl. Vielleicht hat sie sich nun wirklich etwas eingefangen, ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich werde zur Sicherheit nach ihr sehen. Also dann, keine Müdigkeit vorschützen, klar!?"

Ein einstimmiges "Ja" kam als Antwort und die Schüler der ersten Klasse begannen langsam mit dem Laufen um sich für den weiteren Sportunterricht warm zu machen. Emi verließ mit gutem Gewissen die Turnhalle und machte sich auf den Weg in den Obelisk Blue Dorm der Mädchen.

Durch den starken Regen, der die Duell Insel an diesem Morgen heimsuchte kam Emi völlig durchnässt im Dorm an. Die junge Frau wischte sich erst einmal ein paar feuchte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und trat ein.

Es war still im Dorm, die meißten Schüler saßen zu dieser Zeit schon im Unterricht. Nur wenige hatten frei um sich auf wichtige Prüfungen vorzubereiten. Die Räume der Erstklässler waren gleich im zweiten Stock, über den Lehrerzimmern und Büros, die Zweitklässler und die Drittklässler waren in den jeweiligen oberen Stockwerke untergebracht.

Emi sah sich um. Sie musste zugeben, dass selbst für einen Schultag alles ziemlich still war. Während der Unterrichtszeit wurde Reinigungspersonal durch den Raa Yellow und die Obelisk Blue Dorms geschickt und diese Putzkolonnen machten für gewöhnlich genug Geräusche um sich nicht völlig unwohl zu fühlen.   
Die rothaarige Lehrerin sah sich aufmerksam um. Wie es schien war niemand hier und doch konnte sie eine merkwürdige Präsens spüren. Emi wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte, vielleicht war es auch nur Einbildung. Nachdem sie die Treppe nach oben in den ersten Stock nahm, wusste sie allmählig, dass hier wirklich etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen konnte. Um das Treppengeländer waren Ranken von Pflanzen zu sehen und kleine junge Blumen, die sie als Buschwindröschen erkannte. Einen Moment lang blieb die Lehrerin wie angewurzelt stehen um ihre plötzlich aufkommenden Gedanken zu ordnen. Auswirkungen sollte es geben. Auswirkungen vom Kampf in der Risekai gegen diese Prinzessin?  
In wie fern Daitokuji die Bemerkung meinte wusste sie nicht und sie konnte sich kaum erklären wie diese Pflanzen hierher kamen. Alles war plötzlich so undurchsichtig und verwirrend. Emi musste sich wieder fassen und nahm die nächsten Treppenstufen mit großer Eile. Sie achtete nicht auf die immer dichter werdenden Ranken und die dazwischen platzierten Buschwindröschen, die ihre weißen Knopsen schon geöffnet hatten. Nach wenigen Minuten kam die junge Frau dann endlich im zweiten Stock an. Es kam Emi wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die sie die Treppe hinauf gebraucht hatte und was für ein Anblick sich nun hier vor ihr bot, konnte sie kaum fassen. Einige Schüler schienen bewusstlos am Boden zu liegen, allerdings hatten die Mädchen ihre Augen geöffnet und regten sich nicht mehr, auch die Putzfrauen und Herren lagen so reglos am Boden und alles deutete für die Lehrerin auf den schrecklichen Einfluss der Prinzessin aus der Risekai hin.

Emi kniete sich zu einem der Mädchen hinunter, die reglos an eine Wand gelehnt saßen. Es war eine Drittklässlerin deren Leistungen sehr gut waren. Sie hatte ihre Duel Disc gezogen, ein paar ihrer Karten lagen auf dem Fußboden verstreut und die Anzeige der Lebenspunkte war auf Null gesunken.

"Sie hat ein Duell verloren...!?", murmelte Emi vor sich hin und fühlte den Puls des Mädchens, "Er ist normal, ebenso wie ihre Atmung und Herzschlag... Was kann nur geschehen sein?"

Sie stand wieder vom Boden auf und sah sich um. Niemand schien hier noch bei Bewusstsein zu sein. Und was war mit Junko? So schnell wie es ihre überstürzte Eile nur zuließ rannte Ayukawa zu Junko's Zimmer und fand die Tür ebenso verwachsen wie das Treppengeländer.

"Junko-chan!? Mach auf! Junko-chan!", rief Emi ängstlich und panisch aus, doch weder eine Antwort des Mädchens kam noch eine Reaktion, wahrscheinlich hatte das Mädchen ein ebenso aussichtloser Zustand ereilt. Aber warum nur?

"Verdammt, was ist hier passiert!?", sagte sie leise vor sich hin. 

"Sie wird dich nicht hören. Niemand hier wird dich hören!", antwortete eine fremde Stimme, die Emi nicht kannte. Die Tür zu Junko's Zimmer wurde geöffnet und vor der jungen Frau standen plötzlich drei Mädchen. Sie sahen aus als hätten sie im Alter der Schüler sein können, jedoch waren sie viel älter als sie aussahen. Es waren zwei brünette junge Frauen und ein kleineres Mädchen, sie waren von Niëva in die uns bekannte Welt geschickt worden um langsam eine Invasion zu beginnen.

"Wer seid ihr?", kam es erschrocken von Emi als sie die drei Mädchen eine zeitlang gemustert hatte und nun auch erkennen konnte, dass Junko die noch in ihrem Nachthemd gekleidet war, mit gezückter Duel Disc in den Armen der Kleinsten lag. Schnell suchte Emi mit den Augen die kleine rote Digitalanzeige die ihr sagte, wie viele Lebenspunkte noch für ihre Schülerin übrig waren. Einen Augenblick lang war Emi erleichtert die Zahl fünfzig zu lesen obwohl sie nicht genau einschätzen konnte ob dies wirklich so positiv war.

"Ach ja richtig", sagte die große Brünette mit den eisblauen Katzenaugen, "Wenn ich uns vorstellen darf..."

Das Mädchen zeigte auf ihre gleichaltrige Freundin, die mit glattem hellblauen Haar aus der Blauen Garde herausstach: "Das hier ist Kouri, eine Meisterin im Umgang mit Monstern des Typs Fairy und Wasser. Die Kleine ist die Adoptivtochter unserer großen Königin, ihr Name ist Hyouzan und ich bin '_Zankokuna_' Kakugouri, ich leite die Mission auf der wir uns befinden."

"Mission!?", wiederholte Emi ohne sich recht ihre Namen eingeprägt zu haben, ihre Verwirrung war so groß, dass sie noch keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte und obwohl sich die Lehrerin ängstlich fühlte gelang es ihr noch mit fester Stimme zu sprechen, "Was habt ihr mit Junko-chan gemacht?"

Kakugouri sah ihre gleichaltrige Freundin mit einem höhnischen Lächeln an: "Welche Frage sollen wir ihr zuerst beantworten?! Ich meine, wen soll sie es schon erzählen wenn sie das selbe Schicksal erleidet?"

"Sei vorsichtig, unterschätze das Menschenweib nicht, die haben hier doch einigermaßen gut duelliert, findest du nicht?", fragte Hyouzan vorsichtig, "Niëva Ojousama hat behauptet es sei ein Kinderspiel!"

"Bisher hast du deinen hübschen Kopf doch aber gerettet", meinte Kouri mit verschränkten Armen und wandte sich nun an die Lehrerin, "Unser Auftrag ist die Welt "Erde" zu unterwerfen. Wir sollen das neue Herrschaftsgebiet das zur Gefangenen der weißen Prinzessin, der Risekai gehört, erobern und es zu einem Teil unserer Welt machen."

"Wie bitte!?", fragte Ayukawa überrascht, diese Mädchen wollten allein die ganze Erde unterwerfen?

"Da bist du aber überrascht, hab ich Recht?", wollte Hyouzan mit überlegener Miene wissen, "Verübeln kann man's dir nicht. Du bist ja nur ein Mensch!"

Emi wusste nicht genau wie sie darauf antworten sollte, sie war nicht der Typ, der sich mutiger geben konnte als sie eigentlich war und so meinte sie: "Es klingt etwas wahnsinnig, wisst ihr eigentlich wie groß die Erde ist!?"

"Das spielt keine Rolle. Wichtig ist nur, dass wir euer schwächelndes Volk unterwerfen. Ihr beherrscht ja nicht einmal Magie!", entgegnete Kakugouri sofort.

"Aber wir beherrschen Duel Monsters eigentlich ganz gut! Und wenn es sein muss, dann werde auch ich gegen euch antreten!", meinte sie mutig.

Kakugouri grinste, es lief alles so, wie sie es haben wollte und Emi fiel ebenfalls auf die provokanten Reden herein, darauf zückte Kakugouri sofort ihre Duel Disc und entgegnete: "Natürlich. Die Frage ist nur, ob du es auch gegen uns drei Schwestern aushalten kannst. Hast du denn schon einmal ein Schattenduell gespielt?"

"Schattenduell!?", wiederholte Emi verwirrt.  
Das Gerücht der Schattenduelle war wohl jedem Duellanten schon einmal zu Ohren gekommen. Das es allerdings tatsächlich welche gab, wollte niemand glauben. Hatten diese drei Mädchen aus der Risekai etwa die Macht ein Schattenduell zu spielen?

"Selbstverständlich ein Schattenduell oder was glaubst du warum die anderen Menschen in diesem Gebäude so faul in der Gegend herum liegen!?", fragte das jüngste Mädchen und zog eine bläulich schimmernde Glaskugel hervor, "Hier nehmen wir alle Seelen gefangen die, die Menschen verloren haben. Wenn du uns nicht dazwischen gekommen wärst, dann wäre deine Junko jetzt auch hier drin. Sie konnte sich nämlich schon bei tausend Lebenspunkten nicht mehr rühren. Schade... das Duell hätte so spaßig werden können!"

"Wie kommt ihr eigentlich hier her? Wenn ich das fragen darf!?", wollte Emi wissen.

Kouri sah die junge Frau überlegen an: "Wir haben hierher gefunden weil Junko uns gerufen hat!"

"Was meinst du damit!?", hakte die Lehrerin nach.

"Das Buch ist nicht nur in die Hände eines kleinen dummen Mädchens geraten das darauf hin von der Prinzessin entführt wurde, sondern noch einem zweiten Mädchen das mindestens genauso dumm war um die Geschichte zu lesen. Junko hat die Buschwindröschen in diesem Hause wachsen lassen und damit führte sie das Ende eurer Welt herbei!", erklärte Kouri gelassen, "Und nun mach dich bereit, wir haben schließlich noch viel Arbeit vor uns, wie du weißt!"

Emi fühlte zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder tiefen Zorn in sich aufkommen. Es war lange her das man sie so sehr in Rage versetzt hatte, doch nun musste sie versuchen die Duel Academy zu verteidigen und ihren Schülern zu helfen. Kampfbereit zückte Ayukawa ihre Duel Disc worauf ihre erste Gegnerin, Kouri es ihr gleichtat und die Lebenspunkte beider Parteien auf 8000 eingestellt wurden.

Das Aufwärmtraining war schon recht lange beendet. Da die Schüler keine weiteren Anweisungen bekommen hatten, wollten sie Ayukawa's Abwesenheit dazu nutzen erst einmal wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Diese Verschnaufpause wurde allerdings von fünf Minuten auf eine knappe halbe Stunde hochgetrieben, so dass sich Misawa langsam dazu äußerte, dass die Lehrerin schon etwas zu lange unterwegs sei.

"Vielleicht geht es Junko ja schlechter als erwartet...", meinte Juudai nachdenklich.

"Aber Aniki, Misawa-kun hat Recht, Ayukawa Sensei würde doch sicher noch einmal zu uns kommen und bescheit sagen was los ist. Ich weiß nicht, aber wäre es nicht besser wir sehen mal nach dem Rechten?", wollte Shou wissen und sah Daichi fragend an. Dieser nickte nur als Antwort und so gab Juudai seinen Kommentar ab:  
"Ihr wollt doch wohl nicht in den Mädchen Dorm der Obelisk Blue Schüler gehen, oder?"

"Doch das müssen wir doch dann wohl. Hast du etwa Angst vor Mädchen?", fragte Daichi mit kritischem Blick nach.

"Ach Quatsch doch nicht vor Mädchen", entgegnete Juudai und fuhr bedächtig fort, "Ich hab nur gehört, dass die Obelisk Blue Mädels es gern mal in den falschen Hals bekommen, wenn man sich in der Nähe ihres Dorms aufhält. Ich halte's zwar für keine so gute Idee, aber wenn ihr beiden geht, dann begleite ich euch!"

"Na also dann komm jetzt!", verlangte der Raa Yellow Schüler und ging den beiden Osiris Red Jungen vorraus.

Im ersten Moment ging nichts verdächtiges vor sich. Im Schulgebäude saßen die Schüler in den Vorlesungsräumen und hörten den Lehrern mehr oder weniger aufmerksam zu, machten sich Notizen für die anstehenden Hausaufgaben, doch als Juudai, Shou und Misawa in die Nähe der Mädchenunterkünfte des Obelisk Blue Dorms kamen, spürte der braunhaarige Osiris Red Schüler etwas Merkwürdiges. Als ob etwas Kaltes seine Brust ergriff durchfuhr ihn ein schwacher Schmerz, der so plötzlich kam, dass Juudai kurz Keuchte.

"Aniki was ist denn los?", wollte Shou sofort erfahren, auch Daichi sah seinen Freund fragend an.

"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Juudai wahrheitsgemäß, "Es ist plötzlich über mich gekommen! Da ist etwas... vielleicht etwas Dunkles. Ich weiß nicht was, auf jedenfall läuft hier etwas ganz und gar nicht wie es sollte!"

Ein Knall ertönte und machte die drei Jungen wieder auf das Gebäude, in dem die Mädchen des Elitedorms wohnten, aufmerksam. Es hatte eine Explosion im zweiten Stock gegeben, die dazu führte, dass einige Fenster des Dorms zersprangen und ein Schmerzensschrei, den Misawa als den von Ayukawa identifizieren konnte folgte darauf. Shou stand wie angewurzelt neben Juudai, ihm stand die Furcht ins Gesicht geschrieben und brachte es nicht fertig richtig zu sprechen.

"Na komm schon, Shou! Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!", mahnte Juudai und zog seinen kleinen Freund hinter sich her. Für den aufgeweckten braunhaarigen Jungen stand fest, dass seine Lehrerin in Gefahr war, warum auch immer. Daichi bemerkte die zunehmende Vegetation die sich praktisch über Nacht ereignet hatte und rannte ebenfalls hinter Juudai her. Die Anspannung war groß und als sie in den Dorm liefen um zu sehen was los war, erblickten sie gleich in der Eingangshalle was nicht stimmte.

Inzwischen war das Duell zwischen Kouri und Ayukawa in die Eingangshalle verlegt worden, die nun eher einem Gebirge glich. Juudai erkannte sofort worum es sich handelte, eine Fieldmagic Karte wurde gespielt, aber das erklärte noch lange nicht die Explosion.

"Ayukawa Sensei!", rief Juudai in den Raum und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit der drei fremden Kriegerinnen der Blauen Garde auf sich.

"Schon wieder so ein Störenfried!?", kam es gelangweilt von Hyouzan, deren Blick wirklich einiges über ihre Laune aussagte.

"Was geht hier vor!?", wollte Daichi sofort wissen, Shou hielt sich im Hintergrund. Er war sich im Gegensatz zu Misawa und Juudai überhaupt nicht sicher ob er etwas zu dieser fragwürdigen Situation beitragen sollte. Er hatte immerhin nicht die selben Duellfähigkeiten wie sein selbsternannter Bruder und das Raa Yellow-Ass.

"Ignorier sie, Kouri! Beim nächsten Zug hast du ihre Seele!", meinte Kakugouri und ging ein paar Schritte auf die drei hinzugekommenen Jungen zu. Emi wandt sich erschöpft an ihre drei Schüler. Ihre Lebenspunkte waren auf 500 gesunken, sie hatte nur noch eine Sonic Duck auf dem Spielfeld und konnte sich wohl kaum mehr lange auf den Beinen halten.

"Juudai-kun, Misawa-kun! Nehmt euch in Acht, sie wollen uns unterwerfen und ... sie spielen nur Schattenduelle!", sagte sie bedächtig und mit leiser Stimme, denn viel machte diese auch nicht mehr her.

Daichi sah seine Lehrerin mit großen Augen an: "Wie bitte, Schattenduelle ... aber ... wie ist das denn möglich!?"

Juudai sah genau wie viele Lebenspunkte seiner Lehrerin noch blieben und daraus folgerte er, dass es womöglich gleich vorbei war. Zornig drängte er sich in den Vordergrund um die rothaarige Frau zu retten, denn gegen einen Kaiser Dragon mit einem Angriffswert von 2300 und einem Verteidigungswert von 2000 konnte sich Ayukawa bestimmt nicht mehr wehren.

"Lass Ayukawa Sensei in Ruhe!", rief er aus.

"Wie bitte!? Du wagst es dich hier einzumischen!?", drang die zornige Stimme des Mädchens an sein Ohr.

"Ja na klar, was glaubst du wer du bist, dass du mir den Mund verbietest!?", entgegnete Juudai mit seiner gewohnt naiven Miene, wenn er mal wieder überhaupt nicht verstanden hatte was Sache war, "Hör mal, Schattenduelle sind ja schön und gut und wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig spannend! Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Ayukawa Sensei es wirklich auf so was angelegt hat. Deshalb mache ich dir ein Angebot angesichts deiner hohen Zahl an Lebenspunkten!"

Kouri sah die kleine Frohnatur verwirrt an, er schien absolut nicht zugehört zu haben. Die andere Möglichkeit, dass Juudai nicht gerade klug war und die Situation überhaupt nicht begriff, ereilte sie ebenfalls und brachte sie dazu zu antworten: "Ach ja, und was für ein Angebot soll das bitte sein!?"

"Ein Tag-Duel! Ich werde Ayukawa Sensei's Tag Partner und du ... na ja, du bist ja ohnehin im Vorteil mit deinen Lebenspunkten!", antwortete Juudai sogleich.

"Ein Tag-Duel, hm!?", wiederholte Kouri und sah zu ihren Freundinnen, "Das hört sich gar nicht mal so schlecht an."

"Na also. Und ich denke da deine Freundinnnen sich ganz schön langweilen werden, können sie ja gegen Daichi und Shou antreten", meinte Juudai zufrieden.

"Was!? Aber Aniki... das sind doch keine...", protestierte Shou sofort, doch Misawa fiel ihm ins Wort: "Sie sind vielleicht keine Menschen, aber sie spielen Duel Monsters und das können sowohl sie als auch wir! Also komm schon und stell dich nicht kleiner hin als du bist!"

"N-...N-na gut!", stimmte der kleine blauhaarige Junge mit einem Nicken zu und zückte seine Duel Disc. Misawa tat es dem Jungen gleich und so stimmten auch die beiden anderen Mitglieder der Blauen Garde zu einem Tag Duel zu.

"_Sie hat Recht... Fubuki-san ist nicht hier! Er kann auch nicht kommen, denn er weiß nicht wo ich bin und selbst wenn er es täte... Er würde mich niemals retten weil ich ihm egal bin. Ich bin Fubuki-san vollkommen egal! ... Fubuki-san... bitte hilf mir! Lass mich nicht sterben, ich will nicht sterben! Nicht hier!! Mir ist egal was passiert aber ... ich will nicht sterben, bevor ich dir noch mal in die Augen gesehen habe..._"

Fubuki schreckte mitten in der Nacht auf. Schon mehrere Male war er aufgewacht da er nicht die nötige Ruhe fand um sich wirklich auszuruhen. Langsam setzte er sich auf und hielt sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Er fühlte sich matt und unwirklich seit er dabei zusehen musste wie Momoe entführt worden war. Er sah sich nach allen Seiten hin um, seine Freunde schliefen schon lange tief und fest, alles was ihn rings um sich noch an Leben erinnerte waren die lodernden Flammen des Lagerfeuers, dass sie geschürt hatten.   
Den ganzen Tag hatten sie einem scheinbar unerreichbaren Ziel nachgejagt, das Schloss der Prinzessin der Risekai, allerdings musste Fubuki ständig an Momoe denken. Wie konnte er sich einfallen lassen in eine womöglich völlig andere Richtung zu laufen. Der Plan der Dark Flowers hatte so ausgesehen, dass es am sichersten war zunächst die Emblems zu finden. Ohne Emblems konnten sie keine großen Fähigkeiten erlangen, so meinte auch die Berg-spirit Ruki, doch tief in sich wusste er, dass es falsch war noch länger zu warten.

"Entschuldigung... Könnt Ihr nicht schlafen, Fubuki-sama?", fragte Ruki's helle Stimme.

Er drehte sich nach dem Mädchen um und fand sie mit besorgtem Blick neben sich. Sofort setzte er ein freundliches Lächeln auf und antwortete ihr: "Nein, kann ich nicht."

"Habt Ihr einen Alptraum gehabt?", forschte das Mädchen weiter und legte ihr Hand auf seine.

"Nein, nein, das habe ich nicht", antwortete er ihr wahrheitsgemäß, doch erstarb sein Lächeln gleich darauf und er sah Ruki ernst an, "Ich höre nur ihre Stimme. Sie ruft nach mir, Ruki-chan! Ich kann es hören, in mir drin..."

Eine Weile konnte sie nichts sagen, alles was sie fertig brachte war ihn lange schweigend anzusehen. Die ganze Zeit über war Fubuki fröhlich gewesen. Ruki hatte sich die ganze Zeit schon gefragt wie er es schaffte so ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl er wusste, dass sie es demnächst häufiger mit Black Rose Duels zutun bekämen, dass die Prinzessin der Risekai unheimlich stark war und seine Schwester in ihrer Gewalt war.

"Ich rede wohl gewaltigen Unsinn, hm!?", meinte er dann und nahm wieder Blickkontakt mit ihr auf.

Ruki schüttelte hastig den Kopf: "Nein! Nein, bitte glaubt das nicht! Das ist kein Unsinn...! Das ist... wundervoll!"

"Wundervoll?", wiederholte Fubuki verwirrt.

"Es muss doch bedeuten, dass Eure Verbindung zu Momoe-sama sehr stark ist! Es ist natürlich das Ihr sie hört, aber kein anderer! Ihr habt sicher große Angst um sie, nicht wahr!?", erklärte Ruki mit immer gleichbleibendem Sanftmut.

"Warum machen sie sich keine Sorgen? Daitokuji Sensei, Ryou ... Manjoume... du...

warum seid ihr euch alle so sicher, dass wir nicht zu spät kommen!? Was ist wenn Momoe-chan schon tot ist!?", antwortete Fubuki, "Oder wozu braucht diese Prinzessin Momoe-chan, wenn sie, sie nicht umbringen will?"

Ruki blieb kurz still, einen Moment noch mit sich kämpfend ob sie aussprechen sollte, was sie wusste, es war immerhin sein Recht es zu erfahren: "Momoe-chan wird aus dem selben Grund gefangen gehalten wie auch Eure Schwester. Ich fürchte mit beiden wird das Selbe geschehen wie mit Manjoume-sama."

In dem Moment als Ruki zu ende gesprochen hatte, stand Fubuki mit einem Ruck auf. Er hatte nicht vergessen was mit Manjoume geschehen war. Die Elfe gegen die er sein Black Rose Duel gefochten hatte, wollte ihm damit das Herz entnehmen und es verschlingen. Er war so schwer verletzt gewesen, dass sogar die heilenden Kräfte der Monster beinahe nichts mehr hatten ausrichten können und sogar jetzt waren die Auswirkungen auf seine Gesundheit noch zu merken, denn es fehlte Manjoume noch immer an Kraft und Durchhaltevermögen.

Bei Asuka und Momoe war es allerdings noch eine ganz andere Sache, denn er und die anderen Dark Flowers befanden sich nicht ein mal in der Nähe irgendeines Ziels. Sie leideten sicher unter Höllenqualen und er saß hier an einem warmen Feuer und konnte gar nichts tun. Er warf Ruki einen zornigen Blick zu, ohne daran zu denken, dass er damit vielleicht auch Unbehagen in ihr auslösen konnte. Seine Wut galt allerdings nicht ihr sondern dieser Welt in der sie sich befangen. Warum gelang es denn niemanden diese grausame Prinzessin zu stürzen, wenn jeder wusste, dass es falsch war, was sie tat.

"Ruki-chan ich werde Momor-chan suchen gehen! Jetzt sofort!", sagte er schließlich.

"Was!?", Ruki erhob sich ebenfalls und sah Fubuki geschockt an, "Aber Fubuki-sama...!"

"Hör auf! Versuch nicht mich davon abzuhalten, hast du verstanden?! Ich werde die beiden allein suchen gehen wenn es sein muss. Mit deiner Hilfe würde es allerdings schneller gehen!", entgegnete er und unterbrach keinen Augenblick den Blickkontakt.

Ruki zögerte auch nicht mehr länger, was sollte Fubuki schon ohne sie oder Daitokuji tun? Er kannte sich überhaupt nicht aus in dieser Welt. Eben deshalb stimmte sie zu und schrieb dem Führer der Dark Flowers eine kleine Notiz, wo sie waren und wie ihre Absichten aussahen.  
Gleich darauf holte Ruki den Red Eyes Black Dragon des jungen Kriegers zurück und beide setzten sich auf das Tier um, wie Fubuki es schon vorraus gesehen hatte, in eine vollkommen andere Richtung zu fliegen.

"Fubuki-sama wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein, mit der Blauen Garde ist nicht zu scherzen. Mit der Prinzessin schon gar nicht, aber Niëva ist ein Biest!", berichtete die Berg-spirit, "Ihr habt nicht einmal Euer Emblem, wir dürfen uns also auf keinen Fall auf einen Kampf mit ihnen einlassen!"

"Ist ihre Macht größer als deine? Dann will ich denen lieber nur Tschüss als Hallo sagen!", versicherte Fubuki bedächtig.

"Ich habe viele Gerüchte über Niëva gehört und nach allem was ich gehört habe, möchte ich ihr lieber nicht im Dunkeln begegnen. Es gibt mächtigere Spirits als mich!", antwortete Ruki etwas geknickt, so dass Fubuki sich etwas schuldig fühlte. Er hatte wirklich angenommen, sie sei sehr mächtig, doch wenn sie selbst von sich behauptete, sie sei eigentlich gar nicht stark, dann hatte das sicher einen Grund.

"Tut mi-..."

"Still!", Fubuki wurde unterbrochen, bevor er eine höfliche Entschuldigung hervor bringen konnte. Sofort sah er von seinem Tier hinunter auf die dichten Baumkronen des Waldes unter ihnen. Noch bevor er fragen konnte was los war, seufzte Ruki. Er wusste nicht was nun wieder auf sie zukommen würde, doch bevor er danach fragen konnte, sagte sie: "Bitte nicht, ich kann so was jetzt nicht gebrauchen...!"

Fubuki warf einen fragenden Blick über die Schulter. Das Mädchen hinter ihm sah wirklich nicht begeistert aus und so zückte er schon einmal kampfbereit seine Duel Disc. Ruki begegnete ihm mit einem überraschten Blick, sagte allerdings noch nicht genau was vor sich ging oder warum sie selbst nicht auch bereit für einen Gegenangriff war.

Ende des 7. Kapitels, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 8: The Forest of Guardian Strife

_Nachwort des zu langen Kapitels O.o_

_Tja Leute, hallo erst mal! Ich kann euch sagen, Umzüge sind anstrengend und in den nächsten Jahren möchte ich gern auf einen weiteren verzichten!  
Wie auch immer, dieses Kapitel... ist sehr lang! So lang sollte es eigentlich nicht werden, aber die Tatsache, dass ich damals im 2. Kapitel vergaß einen ganzen Abschnitt abzuschreiben, der dazu aber auch ziemlich ausschlaggebend für Kaiser's Sinneswandel war, wurde dieses Kapitel ein Mörder-Dingens.  
Ich weiß nicht mehr wer es war, der geschrieben hat, Momoe's Reaktion damals bei Fubuki sei zu impulsiv gewesen. Ich habe hier noch nicht den direkten Grund geschrieben, sicher ist aber, dass alle explosionsartig reagieren. Vielleicht wollte Momoe gar nicht so sehr in Rage geraten, konnte es allerdings nicht anders, da das Abenteuer Buschwindröschen schon begonnnen hatte. Zudem bekommt Momoe jetzt direkt den Namen "Lady Shin'you (shinai)", das bedeutet Misstrauen oder Zweifel haben und eben diesen Titel hatte ich ihr von Anfang an zugeschrieben und wird auch in den folgenden Kapiteln erklärt werden!_

_In diesem Kapitel kam auch mehr von der Blauen Garde. Sie besteht aus Niëva der Königin, ihren beiden ungefähr gleichaltrigen Freundinnen Kouri und Kakugouri, ihrer Adoptivtochter Hyouzan und den Kindern Tsurara und Taki. Meine Erklärung zu dieser Eisigen Truppe: es ist zufall dass ihre Namen etwas mit Eis und Wasser zutun haben, da es eine "Blaue" Garde ist, suchte ich mir ein Wort das mich an Blau erinnerte. Himmel war irgendwie zu einfach und wäre auch irgendwie ironisch rübergekommen, wenn ihr mich fragt. So wurde es schnell Wasser und Eis. Den Namen der Königin habe ich mir ausgedacht, die Schreibweise mit den beiden Punkten über dem E bedeuten lediglich dass Ni_ë_va's Name nicht "Nieva" sondern "Ni-e-va" ausgesprochen wird._

_Dazu muss ich noch sagen, dass die Blaue Garde schon mehrere hundert Jahre auf dem Buckel hat, da die Zeit in der Risekai ein bisschen anders läuft, aber dazu später .-_

_Junko hat es nun auch endlich getroffen. Na ja gut, was heißt "endlich", aber ich habe mich irgendwie schon drauf gefreut diese Szenen in der Duel Academy zu schreiben und im 12. Kapitel geht es damit auch weiter. Womöglich gibt es dann auch wirklich nichts aus der Risekai. Wie dem auch sei, der letzte Abschnitt war nur dazu gut um zu klären was die Dark Flowers in der Zwischenzeit getan haben. Eigentlich sollte noch die Erklärung kommen, was jetzt genau auf Fubuki und Ruki zukommt, aber da das Kapitel durch meine eigene Schusseligkeit so extrem lang geworden ist, nehme ich es einfach erst in Kapitel 8 rein. Also, ich hoffe wie immer, dass es euch gefallen hat. Kritik, Lob etc. sind sehr erwünscht _

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel und wie schon in den vorherigen Kapiteln findet ihr am Schluss die Bedeutungen der Namen/Ausdrücke die im Kapitel vorgekommen sind!_

_Eure Ruky _

Ohimesama Prinzessin  
Sejin Kokuou no Ao Heiliges königliches Blau

Taki ihr Name bedeutet "Wasserfall"

Shin'you (shinai) Misstrauen / Zweifel - "shinai" das eigentlich mit zum Verb gehört wurde weggelassen!

Tsurara ihr Name bedeutet "Eiszapfen"

Hyouzan ihr Name bedeutet "Eisberg"

Kouri ihr Name bedeutet "Eis"

'Zankokuna' Kakugouri Der Beititel bedeutet 'grausam' und ihr Name hat die Bedeutung "Eiswürfel"


End file.
